


Дознание. Призраки Винтерфелла

by Liluli



Series: Дознание [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Past Violence, Post - A Dance With Dragons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 104,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liluli/pseuds/Liluli
Summary: Это история об одном длинном расследовании на севере Вестероса после трехлетней зимы. Оно началось с кровавого убийства и стало поиском ответов героев на проклятые вопросы.Поручение богов, несчастье с другом и давняя страсть толкают героев в путь, и им суждено будет встретитьсяThis story is about one long investigation in the North of Westeros after three years of winter. It starts with bloody murder and grows to searching for answers on damn questions of heroes.The errand of the gods, misfortune with a friend and old passion push the heroes into the path, and they will be destined to meet.





	1. КУДА ВЕДУТ ДОРОГИ

Ветер привычно трепал одежду и холодил кожу. Все время, которое он пробыл здесь, на Курганах, неутомимо дул ветер. Иногда злой, неистовый, чаще нахальный, закручивающий плащ вокруг колен, путающий волосы. Холмы и равнины – отличное место для свободного полета - возможность выбрать любое направление. И это ощущение свободы, как и ветер, было где-то рядом с Джоном, у поверхности кожи, но не внутри.   
Он поднес руку к глазам, прикрывая их от слепящего солнца, которому осталось четверть пути до горизонта. С холма была видна вереница всадников, крытые телеги и знамя, при взгляде на которое сжималось сердце. Джон не был уверен, что рад встретить здесь серые цвета своей семьи, волка, едва различимого издалека и бегущего прочь от этих покрытых зеленой травой курганов. Раньше он бы поспешил вниз, надеясь увидеть родное лицо, получить ответы на бесчисленное количество вопросов, которые не давали ему покоя с того момента, как Робб собрал знамена и отправился на юг. А сейчас? Неужели жестокая зима стала пропастью, разделившей прошлое и настоящее, мечты и реальность, превращавшей все в руины за его спиной?   
Рядом со знаменем Старков развевалось еще одно – зеленого цвета с мелкими рисунками, которые Джон никак не мог разобрать с расстояния. К какому дому оно относилось – не ясно, но не к северному. Нетрудно было догадаться, кто ехал в середине большого отряда – Санса или маленький Рикон, которого он может не узнать, если увидит. Джон закрыл глаза и попытался вызвать в памяти улыбку Сансы, обращенную к нему. Чаще вежливую, чем радостную – сестра всегда чувствовала непростое отношение к Сноу своей матери, оставалась приветливой, ровной, доброжелательной, но нескол-ько отстраненной. Если бы там, внизу, была Арья, он бы все-таки не удержался от желания побежать следом, выкрикнуть ее имя в надежде увидеть внезапную радость, открытый смех – то, что Джон не встречал уже так долго, бесконечно долго.   
Он приподнял голову, подставляя ветру внезапно увлажнившиеся глаза. Вспоминать о прошлом сейчас совершенно бессмысленно, нужно принять решение, он и так слишком долго тянул с этим, позволяя себе погружаться в угрюмые и однообразные дни среди этого могильника первых людей. И изо дня в день росла его злость на самого себя и чувство растерянности, которое появилось в душе уже давно, с того момента, как он очнулся в изуродованном до неузнаваемости Винтерфелле.   
Бросив еще один взгляд на удаляющийся к Барроутону конный отряд, Джон стал медленно спускаться с холма.  
  
Он двигался медленно, проваливаясь по грудь, взрыхляя белую снежную шерсть, заполнившую собой все пространство от ствола до ствола, прислушивался к собственному раздраженному рычанию. Лес – сплошная снежная западня, не пробежишься, не прыгнешь высоко, даже если добыча окажется рядом. Но ночь не обещала ничего, кроме треска заледеневшей древесины, да лунного света, выхватывающего серебристые пятна снега между стволами.   
Внезапно он снова ощутил это чужое обжигающее присутствие, замер и заворчал низко, предупреждая возможное нападение. Впрочем, невидимая и безмолвная тень никогда раньше не нападала, лишь следила, но от одного только ее присутствия шерсть на холке вставала дыбом, хотелось мчаться прочь, не разбирая дороги. Тяжелое, незнакомое желание. Так и не исчезнувшее, хотя за множество лун она ни разу не коснулась его клыками.  
Вдруг тень прыгнула и вцепилась в плоть. Он завертелся, щелкнул зубами, но в пасть попал только снег, а нутро выворачивало в смертельном обжигающем захвате. Казалось, сердце вот-вот лопнет от натуги, от того, что нечто пробралось под шерсть и кожу и пыталось вырвать его прямо из груди. Собственный отчаянный вой оглушил, и в мир вокруг потемнел и исчез.  
Когда он пришел в себя, то первое, что ощутил – едкий запах гари, человеческой смерти, чего-то несвежего, неприятного, что нередко висит в воздухе в местах, где строят свои норы двуногие. Все внутри напряглось, чтобы отпрыгнуть прочь, вырваться из каменно-древесной ловушки, в которую его загнали. Но тело не подчинялось – он стал бессильной шкуркой, брошенной в человеческое логовище. Накатившая боль, тошнота растягивала и замедляла мысли, рождала панику и отчаяние.  
\- Джон, Джон, ты пришел в себя…, - он знал запах этого длинноволосого парня с ввалившимися щеками, но на всякий случай зарычал – звук вышел хриплый и слабый.  
\- Не касайся его, он еще волк и не помнит себя.   
Второе двуногое было самкой с красной шкурой и пылающими глазами. Горячей, коварной – той самой, что кралась за ним тенью, а этой ночью в лесу пыталась вытянуть из него кишки. Он вскинулся снова, упираясь слабыми лапами обо что-то мягкое и теплое, упал на спину и вновь зарычал. Человеческие существа чуть отстранились, но этого было мало – он должен был защитить Джона, не только себя. Призрак берег Джона все эти длинные луны, не отпускал от себя, потому что тот больше не мог удержать свой длинный железный зуб и стал беспомощным больным щенком, свернувшимся комочком у него между лап.  
\- Джон, - снова позвал волосатый и добавил тихо и жалко. – Ты человек, не волк. Призрак теперь остался один.   
Этого можно не опасаться. Чувствуя слабость, он прикрыл глаза, но из-под ресниц продолжал следить за замершей, как перед прыжком, хищной, красношкурой самкой. Но надолго его не хватило. Человеческое логово уплывало прочь, освобождая место лунной дороге и бесконечному снежному насту, по которому он побежал навстречу теплой крови и мясу и чему-то манящему, еще не знакомому…  
Джон не скоро вспомнил себя, свое имя, место, в котором очнулся. Потребности и желания Призрака долго были единственным, что имело значение. Каменные стены давили, прелые тряпки невыносимо воняли, а новые, слишком длинные конечности казались неуклюжими и бесполезными. И главное – ему не давали выбраться наружу, а он был слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться. Мочиться у края кровати или в пыльный угол тоже не позволяли. Хотя и парень с длинными волосами, что не давал метить территорию, вел себя уважительно и даже заботливо. Волосатого можно было подпускать к себе близко, совсем близко, разрешать трогать, гладить, кормить, не следить непрерывно, как за красной самкой, в чьем теле цвела горячая смерть.   
Джон просто не хотел вспоминать все, что потянет за собой боль и сожаление, что лишит его жизнь звериной простоты и правильности. Снег, охота и сильное послушное тело казались оставившим его счастьем, когда он вернулся в правду разрушенного Винтрефелла, позорно оставленного Ночного дозора и собственной болезненной слабости.   
\- Почему я здесь, что со мной произошло? – он потребовал у Атласа ответов сразу, как речь и память вернулись к нему.   
\- Джон, тебя пытались убить братья дозора. Ты помнишь?  
Он помнил, что когда-то это было спальней его отца и леди Кейтилин, Теперь широкую кровать, на которой он лежал, окружали следы разрушения. Под содранными гобеленами сиротливо зияли стены, от небольшого, изящно выполненного тироширского столика леди Старк осталась только толстая витая ножка, а полки у дальней стены покосились, заросли грязью и хламом отвратительного вида.   
\- Убить? Но за что? – что-то похожее привиделось ему в ночном бреду. Но среди дозорных не могло быть убийц, особенно после всего, что защитники Черного замка пережили вместе.  
Атлас посмотрел в сторону и беззвучно шевельнул губами.  
\- Скажи мне, за что?   
\- Не знаю. Вик-Срогаль, Боуэн Марш - вы напрасно им доверяли, лорд-командующий. Гнусные предатели.  
Джон мучительно пытался вспомнить, что же именно произошло. Он собирался добраться до Рамси Болтона, спасти сестру, своего короля, Манса с его копьеносцами – это тоже был его долг, о котором он слишком долго старался не думать. Пока не стало поздно. Погибший Робб, страшная судьба братьев и сестер, а теперь и опустевшая, превращенная в руины спальня отца – последствия сделанного им выбора. Как выглядит сам замок? Джон хотел вернуться сюда раньше, гораздо раньше и должен был это сделать.   
\- Они стали считать меня предателем, после того, как я пропустил одичалых за Стену. Считали себя в праве…  
Стоило закрыть глаза, как Джон видел эти сведенные брови, поджатые губы и то, как упрямо качая головой, Вик-Строгаль сжимал узловатой рукой связку ключей на шее, словно защищая последнее. Одичалые заслужили петлю, а не наши замки.  
\- Они не имели на это право! – в голосе Атласа звенела мальчишеская ярость. – Вы – лорд-командующий, и решения принимать вам!  
Джон рассмеялся, и боль ножом вошла под лопатку.  
\- Если бы все было так просто. А теперь еще больше запуталось. Получается, я сбежал, оставил Ночной Дозор, спасая продырявленную шкуру.  
\- Леди Мелисандра видела в огне вашу смерть, море мертвых и падение Черного замка. А вы должны жить. Она говорит, вы нужные ее богу, Рглору, чтобы бороться с великим Хозяином холода и смерти. Мы подготовились и вывезли вас ночью. До сих пор не пойму, как мы выжили - такой жуткий холод и упыри. За ночь палатка превращалась в огромный сугроб, и конечности теряли способность гнуться. А ваше тело, лорд-командующий, было пустым, мертвым. Мы берегли тело.   
\- Кто мы, Атлас?  
\- Я и леди Мелисандра и… с нами были еще два брата, - Атлас сглотнул и тоскливо посмотрел в сторону. - Но… они не дошли до Винтерфелла. Я расскажу в другой раз. А леди Мел всегда говорила, что вас согревает дыхание Рглора и хранит ваши раны закрытыми. Действительно, они затянулись и не гнили. И еще она сказала, что вы будете жить в Призраке, пока не настанет нужный момент. И волк будет следовать за нами весь долгий путь. Так и было. Только ее бог помог нам дойти, а не остаться погребенными под снегом.  
\- Значит, мне повезло. Что была Мелисандра, и ты, и Призрак.  
\- Мы должны были вас спасти, лорд-командующий!  
\- Какой я теперь лорд-командующий? - невесело усмехнулся Джон. – Лучше называй меня на ты, Атлас. После все этой истории спасения и того, что ты отучал меня мочиться в углах и хлебать ртом из тарелки, твое официальное обращение отдает издевкой.  
Атлас на мгновение растерялся, несогласно тряхнул головой, и в темных глазах загорелось возмущение.  
\- Ничего подобного, лорд-командующий. Я совершенно серьезен, когда к вам так обращаюсь.  
\- Я верю. Но совершенно серьезно прошу называть меня на ты и Джоном, во всяком случае, пока мы снова не вернемся в Черный замок.  
\- Не думаю, что это произойдет скоро, лорд-командующий… Джон, - его бывший стюард опустил голову, и темные локоны упали на глаза.   
Тогда Джон еще не понимал, до какой степени была плохой ситуация, в которой они оказались. Но тяжелый разговор с Мелисандрой и осмотр родового гнезда Старков не оставил никаких иллюзий, только горечь поражения и непонимание: что теперь делать дальше?   
Эта была не та красная жрица, которую он помнил с Черного замка. Ее движения стали резче, между бровей лежала напряженная складка, она говорила неохотно, взгляд скользил мимо Джона, рассеивался, уходя вслед ее собственным мыслям. На ней было черное платье, закрывавшее полную грудь, тянущееся воротом к шее. И сила, всегда ощутимая в этой женщине, стала еще очерченнее, острее. От нее исходила угроза, как от темного, до бритвы наточенного клинка. Хотя возможно Джон стал видеть ее такой после того, как Мелисандра безжалостно вырвала его из тела Призрака, не считаясь с их болью и страхом.  
\- Ты не мог оставаться в Черном замке, лорд Сноу. Смерть искала тебя там. Зло растет, холод пожирает мир, делая людей своими орудиями. Не черные братья напали на тебя, а Хозяин смерти. Я видела в огне его ледяные руки, пальцы, ощупывающие Стену в поисках тайных путей для Белых ходоков. Это место обречено, нужно было двигаться, искать силы, способные спасти мир. И мы ушли. Великий Рглор вел нас, сохраняя тепло, направляя сюда. К моему королю, к мечу, который был вложен в его руки для Великой битвы.  
\- И где Станнис?  
Джон задавал этот вопрос не один раз, но Мелисандра молчала, отводила взгляд в сторону, только на шее напряженно билась голубая венка и длинные белые ногти впивались в ладони. Говоря о ней, Атлас нередко переходил на шепот, его явно пугала жрица, потерявшая связь со своим богом, своим королем. Казалось, все ее силы были обращены, на то, чтобы эту связь восстановить. Готовность пойти на любые жертвы плясала в глазах жрицы безумным пламенем, отпечатком того, на который она смотрела ночи и дни напролет.   
\- Что произошло в Винтерфелле?  
Не получив ответа, Джон стал искать его сам среди обрушившихся стен, сгоревших построек, тоскливого скрипа и воя, которые рождал гуляющий среди руин ветер. Разгромленные помещения хранили следы чужого присутствия, в его собственной комнате стоял у стены распахнутый сундук очень светлого дерева со сложным запирающим устройством под крышкой. Такая вещь вряд ли была сделана в Вестеросе и, видимо, кто-то из сопровождения Болтонов привез ее собой.   
Кое-где в комнатах Великого замка встречалась брошенная одежда – подбитый мехом плащ, рубахи и дублеты, требующие хорошей чистки. По нижним помещениям прошелся добравшийся от сожженных ворот замка огонь. Правда он только опалил стены и стропила, которые были совсем новыми - дерево кое-где еще хранило свой природный цвет и запах.   
Восстанавливали и снова разрушали. Догадаться об этом было не трудно – столкновение Болтона и Станниса поверх первых повреждений, видимо оставленных Грейджоем, нанесло новые шрамы. Все внутри гранитных сумрачных стен выглядело истоптанным и поруганным. Дом Старков использовали как шлюху, переходящую из рук в руки, и теперь скрывающую за еще целой наружностью требуху, пропитанную унижением, болью, отчаянием. И еще ненавистью. Она сочилась с четырехугольных башен, глядящих во внутренний двор слепыми проломами, висела над обломками горгулий Первой Твердыни.   
Жестокий мороз так обжигал гортань, что приходилось дышать через намотанную на лицо шерстяную ткань, которая, даже намокая, хоть как-то сохраняла тепло. С первого своего выхода наружу Джон ни разу не видел, чтобы падал снег, но солнце едва пробивалось сквозь молочную дымку, раскинувшую свое покрывало от земли до неба. Ночи были непроглядно темными.  
Я должен был вернуться в Винтерфелл гораздо раньше. Он звал меня. Я мог его спасти, но отказался от наследия Старков ради Сены Сноу. Теперь передо мной только снег и руины.  
Вдоль караульни за стеной ледяных траншей торчали обломки и полотнища брошенных в спешке шатров. После побега хозяев этих походных конструкции кто-то пытался собрать негодные обломки – целая гора их выросла у башни восточных ворот.   
Крытый переход к Арсеналу уже не имел окон и под проломами его крыши лежал уплотнившийся за долгое время снег. Когда-то отсюда Джон мог наблюдать за тем, что происходит в Главном дворе. И сам, звеня мечами под присмотром Родрика Касселя, нередко замечал здесь Арью. Она свешивалась из окна и жадно следила за тренировками. Здесь он прошел, неся в руках обернутую в ткань Иглу – последний подарок любимой сестренке. Где я был, когда мой дом превращали в уродливые обломки? Джон с силой сжал рукоять висящего на боку меча, бесполезного в этой пустоши, населенной лишь призраками его прошлого. Уже бесполезного.  
В богороще под сапогами похрустывала ледяная корка. Пока жестокий холод не сковал теплые пруды, воздух был здесь влажным и превращал снег, обступивший стволы страж-деревьев и дубов, в плотный подледеневший наст. Джон присел у пруда и стал двумя руками разгребать сугроб, закрывший ледяную поверхность. Снега было не так много, видимо, пруд долго был теплым, не замерзал, и тепло должно было сохраниться где-то глубоко, питая корни чардрева и силы Древних богов.  
Под перчаткой блеснул лед, темный от скрытой под ним воды, и Джон поднял голову. Красные глаза застыли в маске скорби, словно на тризне провожая весь мир в царство мертвых, откуда нет выхода.  
\- Простите, что я не вернулся, решил, что долг важнее родного дома.  
\- Ты вернулся, Джон, - Атлас стоял рядом. – Как только сделал все, что смог, чтобы защитить Стену.  
\- Слишком поздно, - Джон поднялся и отряхнул снег с колен. – Уже ничего нельзя поделать, и нет смысла оставаться. Я должен быть в Черном замке.  
Но они пробыли в Винтерфелле еще очень долго.  
Походы до богорощи выматывали Джона на целый день. Его тело слишком долго было повреждено и не знало движения. Иногда накатывала такая слабость, что, уже закутавшись в меха для прогулки, он снова падал на кровать. Хотел только перевести дыхание, но так и не вставал до следующего дневного света. Все вокруг вызывало отвращение. Но…достаточно было закрыть глаза, и злость на свое бессилие отступала, как и потребности в еде и воде… Он мчался в вихре снежного облака, золотистый свет солнца слепил глаза, и можно было ни о чем не думать, только наслаждаться собственной силой, простотой и правильностью мира вокруг.   
Раньше его посещали только волчьи сны, призрачная реальность которых быстро растворялась в дневных заботах. Теперь он мог жить жизнь волка, когда хотел, и иногда это желание становилось непреодолимым. Откуда-то издалека Джон слышал яростные слова Мелисандры, хлесткие удары по чьей-то бесчувственной плоти. Призрак тревожно рычал: «Уходи, а то красношкурая самка снова сделает нам больно. Приходи позже. А лучше убей ее сначала». Волк никак не мог ей простить прошлой боли – первого возвращения Джона в собственное тело.   
Даже не размыкая ресниц, Сноу знал, что увидит пылающие гневом глаза жрицы, как она резко поднимается со скомканных на кровати шкур и, не сказав ни слова, выходит. До того как хлопала за ней дверь, Джон успевал подумать, что эти волосы потеряли прежнее медное сияние и теперь не рассыпаются, лежат тяжелым хвостом на спине. Рядом вздыхал Атлас. Сидел на старом, потрескавшемся от времени кресле, которое когда-то стояло в комнате Нэн, и смотрел молча, с укоризной в уставших глазах. Длинные иссиня-черные локоны делали кожу такой же белой, как снег в утреннем Волчьем лесу. И Джон чувствовал, как виноватая улыбка растягивает его губы.  
Его побеги в Призрака были трусостью. Он завидовал волку, для которого неправильное решение означало пустое брюхо или трудно выгрызаемую из лапы занозу. Нечто такое, что вызывает лишь злость и обиду, и можно исправить, как только взойдет солнце. Для лорда-командующего, если он еще имеет право так себя называть, каждый новый день – еще одна преграда к возможности хоть что-то исправить.  
\- Хочешь что-то сказать, Атлас? – спрашивал Джон, раздражаясь от затянувшегося молчания.  
\- Ничего, - дозорный пожимал плечами и поднимался. – Я нашел немного меда в подвале Гостевого дома. Давайте, лорд-командующий, я вскипячу воду.  
Джон отводил глаза и кивал с облегчением. На следующий день вставал и тащился до богорощи, а потом повторял этот маршрут день за днем. Чаще в одиночестве.   
Призрак и Атлас проводили все дневное время в поисках дичи. Все старались экономить небольшое количество найденных в кладовых и на кухне припасов – в основном круп, бобов и мороженой конины. Почерневшая от усталости Мелисандра не отходила от огня, но Рглор молчал, как будто путь ее жрицы был окончен здесь, на руинах северной твердыни. Не осталось ни короля, способного бросить вызов великой зиме, ни его армии. На Джона, когда не злилась, красная жрица смотрела странным пристальным взглядом, словно он был головоломкой, с которой она никак не могла справиться.  
Мир вокруг не был таким пустынным, как это долгое время казалось Сноу. Через несколько месяцев четверо простолюдинов оказались у стен замка, потом появились другие. Они принесли слухи о мертвых, Белых ходоках, которые двигались на юг со стороны Стены, выгоняя людей с обжитых земель, погребенных под снег деревень. Этого не должно было случиться. Стена должна была стать непреодолимой преградой для смерти.   
Тогда произошел этот неприятный разговор с Мелисандрой. Джон вернулся с прогулки, ноги его еще держали, а в комнату Брана, где устроилась красная жрица, была приоткрыта дверь. В этот раз Джону удалось подняться на крепостную стену и очистить от снега бойницу – верхушки сосен, видневшиеся в туманной морозной дымке, казались случайно забредшими призраками. А возможно призраком стал сам Винтерфелл, погибший когда-то давно под ударами кровожадного великана.   
\- Мы должны вернуться в Черный замок, миледи.  
\- Мы? - брови насмешливо изогнулись, и она закрыла книгу на коленях. – Ты надеешься преодолеть такой длинный путь, лорд Сноу? Выжить среди холода и не наткнуться на мертвецов?  
\- Когда мы добирались сюда, зима уже пришла, а я не мог преодолеть и дюйма, но все же оказался в Винтерфелле. Потому что вы так захотели.  
Она рассмеялась.  
\- Ты хмуришься, Джон Сноу, и готов взяться за невозможное. Как прежде. Я рада, что ты выздоравливаешь.   
\- Вы уходите от разговора, леди Мелисандра.  
\- От разговора? – она поднялась и сделала в его сторону три быстрых шага.  
И он вдруг снова ощутил знакомую волну тепла. Сквозь меховой плащ и намотанные на него тряпки. Женщина смотрела пристально, в глазах бродили темные тени, как языки пламени, которое сейчас едва теплилось в очаге напротив.  
\- Ты хочешь разговора, лорд-командующий? Хочешь отправиться спасать Стену? Волчья охота больше не прельщает тебя?  
Джон поморщился от явственно прозвучавшей насмешки.  
\- Да, хочу. Я должен был остаться там, со своими братьями. Это было ваше решение притащить меня сюда против воли, бесчувственного, и будет правильно, если вы и ваш бог исправите эту ошибку.  
Она в два быстрых шага подошла к прикроватному столику и швырнула на него недочитанную книгу. Когда красная жрица обернулась, в ней уже полыхала ярость. Она выглядела опасной, как разбуженная змея, и край губы Сноу дернулся, он едва сдержал себя, чтобы не зарычать глухо и предостерегающе.   
\- Кто ты такой, чтобы судить о моих ошибках лорд Сноу?! Я не служу тебе, я иду за моим королем и моим господином – Владыкой Света Рглором. Началась война света и мрака, жизни и смерти, и наш долг жертвовать жизнями во имя всеобщего спасения и торжества будущего. Что значат твои желания, жизнь одичалых и горстки черных братьев, если великий спаситель Рглор указал мне путь? Ничто!  
Она выпрямилась и стала выше, на темное платье ложились отблески незримого огня, тонкие ноздри расширились, а губы потемнели, словно из пор выступила кровь. Шагнуть ей навстречу было так же тяжело, как отвернуться от манящего свободой зова волка.  
\- Я не поклоняюсь вашему богу, леди Мелисандра. Более того, бог, пожирающий плоть во имя торжества Света, пугает меня. Но я не хочу быть неблагодарным ни Рглору, ни вам. Вы спасли мне жизнь, привели сюда, в Винтерфелл. Я долго хотел попасть домой, хотя увидеть это.., - Джон на секунду закрыл глаза, потом набрал в грудь воздуха и негромко продолжил. - Увидеть руины, и понять, что свой рубеж я оставил, долг дозорного не выполнил - тяжело. Поймите, мне действительно нужно вернуться.  
Пока он говорил, огненный шторм в глазах Мелисандры стихал, уступал место выражению жалости. Так смотрит человек, окруженный слепцами.  
\- Тебе нельзя возвращаться, Джон Сноу, – в голосе красной жрицы прозвучало раздражение. - Если ты хочешь, чтобы Черный замок выстоял, беги как можно дальше от него и не останавливайся.  
\- Почему? Я не угроза!  
Она какое-то время молчала, взгляд обратился к умирающему огню.  
\- Ты именно угроза. Мой бог не хочет со мной говорить, он бросил меня, хотя я всегда следовала его воли, насколько ее понимала. Но он показывал мне тебя, лорд-командующий, окруженного черепами раз за разом. Я чувствовала – смерть следует за тобой по пятам. Так и вышло. Но это было только начало. Пока я пыталась удержать жизнь в твоем обескровленном теле, приходили те же видения и даже хуже. Костлявая смерть окружала теперь не только тебя. Рушащиеся стены, черные братья, сраженные один за другим мертвецами, а в центре – лорд Сноу. Тот, кто притягивает смерть, кого возжелал сам Владыка Ночи.   
\- Вы вынесли меня из Черного замка, чтобы спасти остальных? – не в силах поверить в услышанное спросил Джон.  
Мелисандра невесело усмехнулась, повернулась к столу и взяла в руки отброшенную книгу. Джон всмотрелся – он не узнавал переплет, хотя книг в Винтерфелле когда-то было слишком много, чтобы запомнить внешний вид даже четверти из них.  
\- Я спасла тебя, поскольку этого хотел мой бог и помог мне это сделать. Сохранить твое тело и душу в ледяной пустыни. И все. Не знаю, зачем это было ему нужно. Но когда мы ушли от Стены, видения о гибели Черного замка оставили меня. Думаю, у него есть шанс выстоять. Без тебя, Джон Сноу, как бы тебе ни хотелось не слышать этого.  
Он почувствовал растерянность.  
\- Если бы ваш бог показал истину, мертвые и Белые ходоки не появились бы по эту сторону Стены, и люди на севере были бы в безопасности.  
\- Мертвецов сдерживает не отвесная глыба льда и не заброшенные замки, а то, что многие называют магией. Раньше, закрывая глаза, я видела, как истончилась она. Расходится, как гнилая ткань, оставляя дыры – проходы для зла. И оно торопится сквозь эти проходы - к тебе, лорд Сноу.  
Джон вытер ладонью выступившую на лбу испарину, во рту появилась горечь. Оставив Винтерфелл, чтобы стать дозорным, чтобы честно выполнять долг, он был уверен, что никогда не станет изгоем. Если не предавать, не лгать и не бояться, можно прямо посмотреть в глаза каждому. А если само твое существование – предательство сотен и тысяч… Что делать тогда?  
\- Этого не может быть… Ваш бог может ошибаться, вы можете ошибаться!  
Мелисандра пожала плечами и, взяв книгу, пошла креслу. В движениях сквозила внезапно вернувшаяся плавность, убаюкивающая, причудливая игра изгибов, линий и ритма.  
\- Мой бог все еще молчит, но правильнее нам двигаться на юг. Только туда мог отправиться Станнис.  
Всю ночь Джон смотрел в темноту над головой и боролся с желанием слиться с Призраком. Кувыркаться на мягкой снежной подушке, выть на сырный круг луны и никогда не возвращаться в мир людей.  
Но следующий день, а за ним и многие другие, Джон изучал особо пострадавшие части строений и особенно те, где внутри замковых стен проходили трубы. Бежавшие с севера взялись разбирать завалы, хотя дело двигалось невероятно медленно из-за холода и гигантских снежных наледей, которые приходилось рубить. Он очень быстро уставал, но чувство безнадежности, еще недавно так безраздельно им владевшее, постепенно блекло и отступало перед принятым простым решением: не думать о прошлом и уж тем более о будущем.  
Единственное, что давало им шанс на выживание здесь, в разрушенном и разоренном замке – это пробиться к живому под покровом снега теплу прудов, нарастить уничтоженные части труб за счет нетронутых фрагментов, утеплить хотя бы пару ближайших к богороще построек. Будь у них больше людей, они смогли бы восстановить теплицу. Джон знал, что в подвалах кузницы хранились запасные части каркаса и стекло для ремонта. В подземных кладовых он нашел никого не заинтересовавшие семена, а доступ к почве с изнанки Винтерфелла был и вовсе неограничен. Помня, что зима близко, Старки из века в век имели под землей запасы того, что сложно раздобыть или сделать днями и ночами, скованными холодом.   
Через какое-то время у крепостных ворот оказались пришлые со стороны земель Сервинов, видимо, надеясь поживиться хоть чем-то в брошенном, как они думали, замке. Именно они принесли старые новости о Станнисе. Его измотанная, поредевшая армия ушла на юг, держась королевского тракта. Среди знамен видели водяного Мандерли. Ходили слухи, что лорд Минога предал Болтонов и сговорился и Баратеоном, что и спасло короля под Винтерфеллом. Значит, путь Станниса лежал к морю, в Белую Гавань, богатую промыслом и торговлей. Если Мандерли действительно поддерживают Станниса. Если…  
Эти известия вывели Мелисандру из затянувшегося оцепенения, она стала покидать комнаты и дни, а то и ночи напролет кружить по внутренней или по внешней крепостной стене. Джон издалека следил за ней, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает тревога, ожидание новых пророчеств, от которых трудно будет отмахнуться. И он торопил себя и людей. Их стало больше за последнее время, лишившихся крова и бегущих от смерти. Как скоро Белых ходоки доберутся сюда, и сможет ли устоять Винтерфелл, если не устояла Стена? Самое верное – не думать об этом.  
Когда из освобожденной ото льда и обломков части арсенала трубы потекла теплая вода, Джон готов был разрыдаться от легкости, давней, почти забытой с того дня как упал Бран. Люди вокруг, закутанные в рванину шкур, смеялись и вопили что-то нечленораздельное, словно разом захмелели от мороза и одного вида текущей под ноги влаги. Теперь они смогут восстановить и утеплить Гостевой дом, собрать и поставить у его стен новую теплицу. Атлас внезапно сжал Джона за локоть и, засияв глазами над заиндевевшем над носом мехом, сказал по-мальчишески звонко:  
\- Я знал, что у вас получится, лорд командующий!  
\- Зови меня Джон, Атлас. Это у нас получилось, - и он в ответ сжал его руку.  
\- Да, Джон, у вас, - и тот радостно рассмеялся, летним, ушедшим в прошлое смехом.  
Этим вечером Мелисандра опять видела в огне смерть, стремящуюся к Сноу, сжимающую кольцо вокруг Винтерфелла. А в волчьем сне страшный, обросший сосульками мертвец брел по скованному льдом руслу Белого ножа. Один вид припадающего на вывернутую ступню неуклюжего тела поднимал омерзением шерсть на загривке.   
Вскоре в Винтерфелле появились люди с гор, лежащих на западе от Длинного озера, с новостями с севера. Черный замок был жив и сражался, Стена, сквозь прорехи которой сочилась нежить, все еще стояла, отмечая собой границу не готового сдаться царства людей. Джон не спал всю ночь, то бродя по богороще, то поднимаясь на стену. Утром он зашел в Мелисандре. Жрица тоже не спала. Стояла у окна, поводя пальцами по ледяному плетению и вглядываясь в темные, оттаявшие пятна. Багровая, невесть откуда взявшаяся ткань обхватывала ее плечи и спускалась к бедрам.  
\- Я пойду на юг, - отчетливо произнес Джон.  
Мелисандра вздрогнула и посмотрела на Сноу с тем особенным, напряженным вниманием, с каким она смотрела в пламя, пытаясь прочитать будущее.  
  
Но далеко они не ушли. После первой же ночевки в лесу Атлас почувствовал себя плохо, к полудню ноги его не слушались, снегоступы вязли, и он постоянно падал. Пришлось посадить парня на волокуши, которые тянула низкорослая лошадка, одна из пяти, свято оберегаемых в оставленном Винтерфелле. Но эта была их собственностью, именно она довезла бесчувственное тело Джона до родного дома, а теперь Атласа – до замка Сервинов.  
Леди Джонелли Сервин встретила их более чем холодно, даже темно-серые, почти черные стены замка были приветливее ее взгляда. Джону показалось, что в уме хозяйка сразу пересчитала припасы, которые уничтожат совершенно бесполезные гости.  
\- Уверен, что мы задержимся ненадолго и не станем вам обузой, - в тот момент очень хотелось верить, что именно так и будет.  
Зачем ей нужно было принимать нас так официально: зал, высокое кресло и это серое шерстяное платье с гербом дома.  
\- Уверены? - леди неприятно выпятила нижнюю губу. – А вы идете в правильном направлении? На юге нет ни Винтерфелла, ни Стены, лорд-командующий Ночного дозора?   
Кулаки сжались, хотелось резко развернуться и выйти из этого пыльного каменного мешка с тремя унылыми гвардейцами и пустым столом, придвинутым к дальней стене.  
\- Может, подскажите, леди Сервин в каком направлении мне идти, чтобы найти мою сестру? Вы, конечно, знаете леди Арью. Ее выдали замуж за Рамси Болтона, и вы должны были присутствовать на свадьбе, как новый вассал этого дома?  
Она выпрямилась, сжала обшитые кожей подлокотники кресла. Если бы не чопорная напряженность старой девы, отпечатавшейся в каждом движении, ее можно было бы назвать симпатичной. Неужели когда-то Теон твердил, что эта летучая мышь способна залезть в постель к Роббу?  
\- Не бастарду, оставившему долг, судить дома Севера. Мой отец и брат погибли в этой войне за Старков, и я осталась одна, - голос звучал сухо, но в нем пробивались нотки боли.   
На запястье легли пальцы Мелисандры, даже сквозь кожу перчатки ощущался их предостерегающий жар.   
\- Я не присутствовала на свадьбе из-за слабого здоровья, отправила представителя и поздравления, но… до меня доходили слухи, что Арья Старк сбежала от мужа вместе с Теоном Грейджоем незадолго до битвы.   
\- Грейджоем?! – его бросило в жар, руки потянулась к мечу. – Куда же?  
\- Наверное, к последнему из оставшихся братьев, который, похоже, ее не дождался.  
Сердце тревожно забилось. Арья… отправилась к Стене… через бесконечную снежную смерть?   
\- Джон, тебе нужно успокоиться, - тихо проговорила леди Мел. – Мы не знаем ничего, а это лишь слова затворницы. Возможно, девочка сейчас со Станнисом.  
\- Или снова у Болтонов, или замерзла за Одинокими холмами. Ты говорила, помнишь? Тогда предсказание…, мы решили, что она об Алис. Но Арья действительно шла, если не погибла в дороге. И где теперь ее искать?  
Леди Сервин встала и медленно подошла к ним. Глубоко посаженные глаза смотрели высокомерно и холодно.  
\- Можете отправиться в любом направлении и в любое время, вряд ли это теперь имеет значение. Я распоряжусь, чтобы вам предоставили комнаты, пока вашему другу не станет лучше.  
Закончив разговор, она пошла к выходу. Мелисандра расцепила пальцы на запястье Джона и посмотрела вслед хозяйки дома.  
\- Леди Сервин, можно вас на два слова.  
В приветливой улыбке Мел всегда сквозило что-то плотоядное, и Сноу поежился, следя за приближением жрицы к замершей на полдороге серой фигуре – пламя, неторопливо подбирающееся к брошенным кем-то поленьям. Рглор скоро обретет еще одну служительницу.  
Эту ночь, не отходя далеко от метавшегося в лихорадке Атласа, Джон думал о Теоне Грейджое. Сбежала от мужа вместе с Грейджоем. Это звучало нелепо, невозможно, его неугомонная сестричка, если бы и приблизилась к Теону, предавшему их семью, спалившему Винтерфелл, то только, чтобы плюнуть ему в лицо, ударить, а может даже и убить. Взрослая девушка с побелевшими пальцами на рукояти Иглы – так бы он представил ее сейчас. И Теон…нахальный, насмешливый и, как выяснилось, – подлый. Ничто не могло их объединить, даже ненависть к Рамси Болтону. Говорили, он пытал Грейджоя, но взял же его с собой в Винтерфелл? Джон чувствовал, как каменеют скулы, стоит только подумать об этой дряни – письме, в котором было столько ненависти и безумия и на которое так и не удалось ответить. Когда злобный бастард его написал? Все ли в нем ложь? Станнис выжил и побывал в Винтерфелле, а Арья и в правду сбежала? И еще Теон... На кого тот может надеяться на севере, кроме Болтонов, которые, видели в нем определенную пользу, раз привезли на свадьбу?  
Атлас стонал, бормотал что-то прерывистое, неразборчивое, на горячем лбу мокли завитки темных прядей. Единственный, кто остался у Джона, – был его стюард. Устроившись на краю кровати, лорд-командующий крепче прижал к себе тяжело дышащего Атласа и закрыл глаза. Завтра я вытрясу всю пыль из этого бестолкового мейстера леди Джонелли. А сейчас не буду думать о том, чего нельзя изменить. Главное пережить эту зиму…, восстановить Винтерфелл… когда-нибудь…  
Потекли одинаковые дни, темные, странные, тихие. Атласу то становилось хуже, то лучше. Когда он не спал и не метался в лихорадке, то слабо улыбался, глядя на сидящего около него Джона, опять сбивался на лорда-командующего и пару раз даже пытался извиниться, что так вот из-за него застряли. Джон не мог понять сердят его или забавляют такие извинения. Во всяком случае, это радовало больше, чем не спадающий жар, вскрики и невнятное бормотание.   
Поскольку делать в чужом замке было нечего, Сноу взялся сам заваривать и растирать травы для больного, даже читал Атласу вслух в периоды его улыбок и глупых извинений. Когда дозорный спал, Джон, стараясь особо не обращать на себя внимания, осматривал замок, крепостную стену. Выдержат ли постройки нашествия упырей? Они все чаще встречались омерзительными, пахнущими кровью и гнилью группами в те ночи, когда они с Призраком охотились далеко на севере. Лютоволк никогда не приближался к мертвецам, обходил стороною черные, брошенные, а чаще погребенные снегом до крыш деревни. Пришедшая зима была всесильна и безжалостна, и никогда прежде Джон так остро не ощущал угрозу, звучащую в девизе Старков, которой никто не внял, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
Мелисандра была всецело занята хозяйкой, за что Джон был ей благодарен. С каждым днем с ними обходились все более предупредительно. Стали постоянно разжигать очаг в комнате, поменяли старые вытертые шкуры на мягкие и легкие, принесли свечи. Иногда Джон трапезничал с леди Мел и леди Джонеллой в небольшой уютной комнате на первом этаже замка. На него особо никто не обращал внимания, если не считать редкие многозначительные взгляды жрицы Рглора. Отвлекаясь от настоящего, он слушал причудливые, полные солнца и роскоши рассказы Мелисандры о городах и нравах Асшая и жадные вопросы леди Сервин о шелке, магии и драгоценных камнях.   
Но дневного света стало еще меньше, и время работало против них. Однажды Джон это отчетливо увидел во взгляде красной жрицы. Она стояла совершенно неподвижно на крепостной стене, обернувшись в длинный тяжелый плащ, и смотрела куда-то в уходящий за сумеречный горизонт лес. Услышав скрип снега под сапогами Джона, медленно обернулась. Расширенные зрачки отсвечивали красным, кончики ресниц прихватил белоснежный иней – жара Рглора не хватало, чтобы растопить его.  
\- Я не вижу моего короля, лорд Сноу. Но они…, они уже близко.  
В тот раз Джон уснул только под утро.   
Теплая шкура защищала от мороза и рядом сопела Игритт, уткнувшись лбом в его колючий подбородок. Он не решался двинуться и разбудить девушку, но она сама вдруг глубоко вздохнула и пошевелилась. У нее были мягкие губы и такие сочные, сладкие, как яблоки из кладовой Винтерфелла. Игритт поцеловала его осторожно, словно боялась разбудить. Джону стало весело от такой заботы, и он распахнул глаза.   
Темный полукруг ресниц и темный локон на щеке – Джон отпрянул, почувствовал, как мгновенно полыхнули огнем щеки.  
\- Атлас? Что ты делаешь?  
\- Я… извини, Джон…, лорд-командующий, просто я подумал…, - он смущенно осекся и стал неловко возиться, пытаясь принять сидячее положение.  
Джон быстро сбросил с себя одеяло и опустил на пол ноги. Тяжесть, которую он ощутил во сне, очень наглядно выпирала под нижним бельем. Ты сам стал спать с ним в кровати. У него такие мягкие губы… Он мог бы это сделать, он это умеет и, наверное, делал сотни раз…   
Окончательно разозлившись на себя и Атласа, Джон прикусил губу, взял с пола штаны и стал торопливо их натягивать, держась спиной к парню.   
\- Не делай так больше. Никогда, - собственный голос прозвучал резко и глухо. Неузнаваемо.   
\- Не буду, - торопливо ответил стюард. – Я не хотел, лорд-командующий, извините.  
Джону стало стыдно за свою резкость, неловко смотреть на очень бледного и худого Атласа, отводившего в сторону глаза.  
\- Пойду, принесу нам завтрак, - он постарался проговорить это как можно мягче.  
Дозорному стало явно лучше, а Джон старался вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало, хотя все же раздобыл и притащил в комнату тюфяк. Пока он устраивался на ночь, Атлас ничего не сказал, хотя скулы его порозовели, и он искоса следил за Сноу.   
В последующие дни тема разных спальных мест и того злосчастного поцелуя не обсуждалась, хотя они много о чем говорили, строили планы, смеялись и даже выбирались вместе на прогулку, хотя правильнее будет сказать, что это Джон выводил на морозный воздух все еще очень слабого Атласа.   
Только иногда их взгляды пересекались, и каждый читал в глазах другого оборванную мысль о том, что было под запретом. Эти короткие мгновения разделенного, хотя и скрываемого желания наполняли сны Джона сценами, страстными, почти разнузданными, и, проснувшись, он долго смотрел в темноту не в силах понять, почему с ним это происходит.  
Мертвецы у крепостных стен появились накануне их отъезда из замка. Леди Сервин совершенно не хотела отпускать от себя Мелисандру, но красная жрица последние дни все разговоры сводила к своему королю и грядущей битве с великим злом. Что-то снова не давало ей покоя – движения стали резче, речь потеряла плавность, но появление мертвецов странным образом успокоило ее – как наступление давно ожидаемого события. Джон же, наоборот, рассматривая сверху копошащихся на совершенно белом снегу, освещенных луной тварей, чувствовал, как его душит ярость.   
Трое из них когда-то были мужчинами, а одна – девушка. Ее длинные темные волосы, сбитым колтуном, торчали в разные стороны, из-под изодранной юбки виднелись черные, а может, и кроваво-красные ступни, правой кисти не было – только острый обломок белой кости. Она подняла голову и вдруг так знакомо склонила ее на бок, посмотрев мертвым взглядом прямо на Джона  
\- Арья! – он закричал, срывая горло, высовываясь до пояса между зубцами стены.  
\- Лорд Сноу! Это не она…  
Но Джон оттолкнул Мелисандру, эту лживую красношкурую самку, и побежал к лестнице, ведущей вниз, к плотно закрытым воротам.  
\- Открывайте!  
Они не смогут его остановить, не посмеют. Длинный Коготь черно поблескивал в руке, и уже все равно, что станет с окоченевшими гвардейцами, со всем летящем к Иному миром, но он не оставит сестру одну за стеной в изорванной юбке и костью вместо руки, в которую он сам когда-то вложил Иглу. Грейджой не смог ее уберечь, он никогда и ни о ком не способен был позаботиться.  
\- Откройте ему, - крикнул кто-то сверху.  
Тяжелые ворота заскрипели, и Джон вынырнул наружу, даже не задумываясь, пойдет ли кто-нибудь за ним следом.  
Арья … она была справа от него, совсем рядом и, почуяв появление живого, наклонилась вперед, слепо и неуклюже двинулась ему навстречу. Боги, неужели мне придется ее убить? Еще раз убить уже погибшую. Стало невыносимо холодно, ноги превратились в непослушные ледяные обломки. Плечо пробило болью, и он оттолкнул вцепившуюся мертвую тварь – бородатого безносого мужика. Неуклюже ударил его рукоятью меча – было ощущение, что он бил по дереву, промерзшему до самой сердцевины.   
За спиной послышались крики, на снегу отразились всполохи пламени – люди выбежали с факелами. Девушка была уже рядом. Худое изможденное лицо, из разодранной до подбородка губы торчали белые десна. Эта была вовсе не Арья, не могла быть Арьей, ее слишком низкие брови над широко расставленными глазами производили странное впечатление вблизи. И Джон рубанул, отчаянно желая никогда больше не всматриваться в упырей, не выискивать в нежити родные черты. Потому что это неправильно. Этого не должно быть. Никогда!   
  
Джон с силой распахнул дверь и натолкнулся на Атласа – его темные глаза расширились вопросительно и удивленно, губы слегка приоткрылись. Злость и отчаяние стучали в висках, искали выхода наружу. Не было никаких сил ждать, надеяться, что что-то изменится, произойдет само собой, станет нормальным. Джон резко обхватил плечи Атласа и прижал его к себе. Губы, вкуса винтерфелльских яблок, кожу – гладкую, как дорогая ткань, которую когда-то любил Теон... Атлас поддался вперед, пуская Джона глубже в рот, отвечая на каждое требовательное движение. Все потеряло устойчивость и четкие очертания. Не думать ни о чем – было так приятно.  
Атлас пах знакомой пряной травой, ее название ускользало из памяти, а от губ невозможно было оторваться. Одежда мешала, не давала добраться до теплого тела. Ставшего родным за ночи, проведенные рядом. Джон рванул вверх рубаху своего стюарда и отбросил ее в сторону. Зарывшись лицом в волосы, он снова вдохнул этот запах, медленно повел руками от плеч ниже, до огражденных тканью ягодиц и обратно, ощущая упругость и гладкость мышц под кожей. Но, когда чужая ладонь скользнула за шнуровку штанов и обхватила его плоть, он замер и застонал.   
\- Джон, - тихий звук щекотал ухо и мешал думать о руке на члене, чувствовать только ее.  
\- Ммм, - казалось, он ответил, а может только застонал и поддался вперед.  
\- Пойдем на кровать…  
Хотелось возразить, хотелось молчать и качаться в его руке, но Атлас прижался к нему губами и, не отнимая руку, шагнул назад. Джон просто медленно двинулся за ним, жадно впиваясь в плечи и рот. Когда они упали на одеяло, все пошло легче, как-то проще – корабль теперь отплыл и не повернет назад. Оба суматошно раздевались, то и дело прерываясь на поцелуи, жаркий бег рук по шее, груди, бедрам друг друга.  
\- Джон, если хочешь…   
Но Джон сразу закрыл его рот губами, не желая ничего слушать и обсуждать. Хотелось, чтобы просто происходило то, что происходит прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Член Атласа, смуглый с налившейся лиловой головкой, ощущался в руке как живое существо, его было приятно гладить, сжимать, улавливая ток крови ритм ответных движений. Лежать, прижавшись голыми телами, целоваться и дрочить друг друга – это они могли бы делать много ночей подряд, если бы не его страх или глупость. Как и всегда – ты ничего не понимаешь, Джон Сноу.   
Когда он ощутил на своей плоти уверенно сомкнувшиеся губы, то задохнулся чего-то похожего счастье. Оторвал от кровати голову, но увидел только черные волосы, рассыпавшиеся на животе, несколько раз жадно толкнулся навстречу и кончил, - судорога удовольствия пробежала по телу.   
Когда Атлас приподнялся, и слегка улыбнулся ему влажными губами, Джон снова почувствовал неловкость.  
\- Что мне сделать? Я не знаю…   
Напряженный член его стюарда все еще требовательно торчал у гладкого смуглого живота, рука неуверенно потянулась к нему. Атлас перехватил ее и поднес ко рту. Облизал два раза по всей длине, оставляя влажный широкий след.  
\- Вот сейчас, Джон, - и толкнул руку вниз.   
Он дрочил равномерно, старательно, удивляясь, насколько приятнее сжимать в руке чужой член, а не собственный. Слышать мягкие горловые звуки, рассматривать совершенно обнаженное гибкое тело. Горячая плоть знакомо дернулась, и густое семя выплеснулось на пальцы, на его собственное, оказавшиеся внизу бедро. Атлас издал горлом какой-то удивительный мурлыкающий звук и расслабленно откинулся на спину. Джон улыбнулся, глядя на стюарда, потом собрал, как смог, семя и вытер ладонь о край кровати.   
\- Ты никогда не был с мужчиной, Джон Сноу? - темные глаза смотрели весело и нахально.  
\- Теперь уже был.  
Они рассмеялись. Потом устроили возню, стараясь спихнуть друг друга с края кровати, но свалились оба на вытертый медвежий мех, где, целуясь, не думали ни о холоде, ни о ждущем их завтра тяжелом походе.   
Через несколько часов замок Сервин остался за спиной. Атлас шел рядом, то и дело смешно подскакивая на новых снегоступах и заговорщицки косясь на Джона. Мелисандра была чуть позади, опять в широких штанах, и не отрывала взгляд от дороги, будто за очередным поворотом мог показаться хвост войска Станниса. Ее хмурая сосредоточенность выглядела странно этим морозным, но потрясающе ярким утром, когда солнце отражалось от застеленного белизной Королевского тракта и слепило глаза. Высоченные сосны с лапами, укрытыми белыми шапками, были неподвижны и величественны, как королевские гвардейцы на карауле. Такими они представлялись Джону когда-то в детстве. А вот зима казалась жестоким чудовищем из сказок Нэн, но никогда такой искрящейся, праздничной как сейчас. Трудно было поверить, что тьма накроет их очень скоро.  
Дни лепились в одну бесконечную дорогу холода и ночи с редкими проблесками света. Иногда метель расходилась настолько, что держала их на одном месте десятки дней. Их плотный шатер, скроенный на манер северян горных кланов, зарастал снаружи снегом и льдом, но огонь, разожженный Мел, не гас практически никогда. Словно ему было достаточно одной сучковатой ветки, чтобы гореть всю ночь и давать тепло.   
Задерживались они и в деревнях, попадавшихся вдоль тракта, где еще можно было встретить людей, которые делали все возможное, чтобы выжить. Никто здесь еще не видел мертвецов, и слухам о них, о Белых ходоках и взятом в кольцо Черном замке никто особо не верил. У Курганов люди мерзли, но смотрели на юг и говорили о войне. Джону тоже начинало казаться, что стоит им нагнать Станниса, прийти в Белую гавань, как все встанет на свои места. Законный король с светящимся мечом взойдет на трон и поможет всем - сестра найдется, мертвые отправятся к Иным, Винтерфелл восстановят, а Ночной Дозор укрепят новобранцами. И красная жрица перестанет говорить только оборванными малопонятными фразами и выглядеть так, словно мир вокруг нее давно перестал существовать и, погрузившись в пламя, она сама затерялась там, оставив Джону и Атласу только собственную тень, одержимую единственной целью - найти короля.   
Впрочем, состояние Мелисандры приводило к тому, что они с Атласом все меньше думали о приличиях. Нередко утро начиналось с возни под шкурами. Джон просыпался возбужденным, а сонное, щекочущее дыхание Атласа на шее обостряло ощущения, посылало дрожь по всему телу. Стараясь не разбудить спящего, Джон медленно тянулся к паху. Но часто собственные пальцы опаздывали – ладонь Атласа уже мягко и уверенно обхватывала налившуюся плоть.  
\- Боюсь, вы не сможете с этим разобраться также хорошо, как я, лорд командующий.  
В шепоте было столько заботы и беспокойства, словно речь шла о подготовке компресса больному. Но достаточно было повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть насмешливые искры в глазах.  
\- Вполне смогу, у меня была большая практика.  
Он легонько пихал наглеца локтем в бок, хотя бедра уже стремились к хозяйски обхватившей его руке.  
\- Пра-актика, - передразнивал стюард. - Просто у маленького джона никогда не было выбора и языка, чтобы высказать свое мнение об этой практике. А если бы и был, ему было бы не до болтовни.  
Слова Атласа горячили кровь, и Джон, с силой притянув его к себе, затыкал нахальный рот собственным. После недолгой возни, член прижимался к члену, руки переплетались вокруг горячей плоти. Нога Джона ныряла между жадными бедрами и, двигаясь навстречу снова и снова, он чувствовал кожей промежность Атласа. Желание оказаться глубоко внутри этого гибкого тела копилось с каждым движением и становилось невыносимым. Пробивало яркой вспышкой сознание, и он кончал.   
Под шкурами и по соседству с Мелисандрой им приходилось обходиться в основном руками. Когда Атлас нырял в глубину меха и брал в рот, Джон закрывал глаза. Ладонью он мог чувствовать сокращающееся горло, касаться большим пальцем ямки, появляющейся на щеках, и думать о том, как бы это выглядело при свете, если откинуть внезапно край тяжелой шкуры.   
\- Теперь я знаю одну штуку, очень горячую, ей мы сможем вылечить любое простуженное горло, - шептал Атлас, выбравшись из-под одеяла, и Джон чувствовал, как краснеет в темноте.   
До Белой гавани осталось два дня перехода, когда они узнали о Станнисе и о напрасно проделанном пути. Люди Барроухолла, возвращавшиеся из Белой гавани, поведали о драконах, Дейенерис Таргариен и о том, как Вилис Мандерли , лорд Белой гавани после смерти своего отца под Винтерфеллом, сначала признал королем двигающегося в нему Станниса, а потом выслал навстречу отряд с сообщением, что должен закрыть город перед самозванцем, старшим братом предателя, бунтовщика и убийцы Роберта Баратеона.   
Пока защитивший Стену король пытался сохранить остатки войска и вырваться из зимней ловушки севера, в игру за престол вступили драконы. Уже зная, что существуют Белые ходоки и упыри, Джон все равно не мог поверить в драконов. Сказочные существа, извергающие огонь, с всадниками валирийской крови – не имели никого отношения к миру севера. Но Станнис развернулся. Возможно, он верил в драконов или, что более вероятно, был не готов к столкновению с предавшем его Мандерли. Или потерял надежду. Джон теперь знал, что холод и темнота способны лишать человека веры в себя. Как бы то ни было, Король двинулся в Торрхенов удел. На что он мог надеяться в замке, который захватили железнорожденные? Перезимовать? Собрать новую армию? Отправиться долгий морской путь до Штормовых земель?  
Они тоже повернули на Торрхенов удел. Каждому из них казалось, что весь этот поход давно потерял смысл. Мелисандра просто шла за Станнисом, как за единственной верой, задумываться о смысле которой уже не осталось сил. Только идти. Атлас не задавал никаких вопросов, не высказывал мнения, только смотрел подолгу на Джона и крепко прижимался к нему ночами. Трахались они все реже и реже.   
Джон чувствовал, что самое простое – идти, за драконами или королем – не имело значения. Даже если это поход слепцов, заставляющих себя переставлять ноги, выползать из-под промерзающего к утру меха. Иногда он выдергивал себя из апатии и думал. Драконы. Это действительно могло помочь. Белых ходоков наверняка уничтожит магический огонь чудовища, если всадница развернет его к Стене, Винтерфеллу. Хорошо бы их встретить и попросить о помощи. Как когда-то других властителей. Даже если дракон прилетит за королем и местью. В моменты размышлений он понимал цель жизни и смысл их движения. Но короткие просветы сменялись бесконечным усталым равнодушием, когда голову наполняли лишь бессвязные образы.   
В тот раз Джон уже потерял счет времени – так долго они не двигались с места, проводя десятки часов в забытьи, слепившись втроем в углу палатки. В какой-то момент выбравшись в наружу, чтобы отлить и сплюнуть накопившуюся во рту кровь, он с удивлением прищурился на солнце и вдруг увидел вдалеке опаленную огнем четырехугольную башню. Стоял, покачиваясь от ветра, моргал и долго не мог сообразить, что именно перед ним.  
Они тогда добрели до Торрхенова удела, и это было чудом, не меньшим чем то, что они вообще выжили. В замке были люди и тепло. Вокруг что-то происходило само, можно было больше не двигаться, не думать. Много голосов, сильные руки, длинные переходы, факел, горящий над головой. С Джона снимали одежду, а перед глазами плыл выцветший гобелен с рыцарем, преклонившим колено перед темноволосой красавицей. Над парой висела зеленая ветка дерева. Так хорошо спать под летним солнцем…   
Сквозь дрему пробивался слабый, глухой голос Мелисандры, и кто-то говорил о короле, отправившемся в сторону моря и уплывшем куда-то на корабле и о драконе с всадницей, прилетавшими и улетевшими прочь. Звучало, как сказка Нэн, и не имело никакого отношения ни к нему, ни к этому зимнему миру.   
Теперь уже можно было все бросить и выскользнуть прочь, к Призраку, уютно свернувшемуся в снежном углублении где-то далеко на севере. Нос слегка щекотала шерсть, и было тепло…  
  
Улицы Барротоуна вечером были полны народу. Он и так был переполнен, а в теплую погоду, когда приходило время отдыха, все население выбиралось на свежий воздух. Хотя из-за скученности свежим его назвать было трудно: запахи мусорной гнили, отсыревшего тряпья и испражнений постоянно щекотали ноздри.   
Джон понимал, что Атлас его ждет уже давно и будет задавать вопросы о том, как он провел день, о всадниках со знаменем Старков, которые въехали в ворота города. Но обсуждать все это не хотелось и возвращаться тоже. Нужно ли объяснять самому себе, почему он до сих пор был так далеко от дома и Ночного Дозора? После последнего разговора с Мелисандрой, перед тем, как они расстались в Торрхеновом уделе, изменилось многое, но Джон по-прежнему смотрел юг.  
  
Когда в замке Толлхартов дни стали заметно длиннее, а на выступах четырехугольных башен повисли тяжелые прозрачные сосульки, люди начали понимать, что зима уходит. У выживших сразу появились какие-то серьезные планы. Они их бесконечно обсуждали, смеялись. В трапезной стали засиживаться допоздна и ворчать на опостылевшую жидкую уху.   
Джону было о чем подумать, но хотелось делать это подальше от суеты переполненного замка, одному. Подходя к берегу озера, он издалека заметил Мелисандру. Ветер надувал на ее спине темно-красный плащ, крутил распущенные волосы. Они практически не разговаривали с тех пор, как все трое пришли в себя и окрепли после страшного зимнего перехода. Красная жрица, как и в замке Сервинов, была почетной гостьей, любимицей Берены Хорнвуд и ее сына Брандона.   
После единственного и запомнившегося визита королевы Дейенерис и вестей о том, что именно драконы уничтожили двигающиеся с севера полчища смерти, члены благородного дома беззаветно верили в силу огня и Великого Рглора, который по уверениям леди Мел и питал магию драконов. Джон Сноу и Атлас были представлены сами себе, и это их вполне устраивало.   
\- По-прежнему надеетесь найти Станниса, леди Мелисандра?  
Она медленно обернулась и посмотрела так, словно давно дожидалась его здесь, на пустой, еще не оттаявшей пристани.  
\- Никак не могу понять, лорд Сноу, почему он оставил Винтерфелл тогда. Почему все его оставили?  
\- Причин может быть много, - Джон пожал плечами и прислушался к шуму, похожему на далекую летнюю грозу. Рано для дождя, на озере еще лежит слой льда, и жители пробивают лунки для рыбной ловли.   
\- Мы должны вернуться туда.  
\- Куда вернуться?  
\- В Винтерфелл.  
Джон внимательно посмотрел на жрицу, искал безумный блеск в глазах. Но не нашел. Она была очень спокойна. Высокие, в задумчивости нахмуренные брови, яркие губы, кожа, ставшая снова белоснежной и бархатистой. Вернулась тревожная, опасная красота. Может, и было правдой то, что она говорила – магия драконов дает ей силу, как и магия Рглора. Кто знает?  
\- Зачем? Мы не нужны там. Я там не нужен. Вы же знаете новости лучше меня. Санса вернулась в Винтерфелл. А с ней и Рикон.  
Выжил, слава богам и драконам. А Бран? О нем наверняка знал Теон, исчезнувший где-то на севере с Арьей.  
\- На Стену тоже не хочешь возвращаться, Джон Сноу?  
\- Сбежавший лорд-командующий прибудет с весенним теплом? - во рту появился вкус горечи. – Как это будет выглядеть? Тормунд, как я понял, командовал Черным замком всю зиму, ему и носить этот титул.  
\- Думаешь о несправедливости судьбы и баюкаешь свои обиды, лорд Сноу?  
\- Здесь никто не называет меня лордом.  
\- А ты бы хотел этого, Джон?  
\- Я хотел бы, чтобы меня оставили в покое. Все! Короли, пророчества и долг. Чтобы я просто ушел отсюда, куда смотрят глаза, и начал новую жизнь. Обычную жизнь! И все.  
\- Ты не можешь, не имеешь права. Ты должен выполнить предназначение.  
\- Предназначение?! Какое еще предназначение? Уводить за собой мертвых? Служить королю Станнису? Я больше не буду слушать эти бессмысленные бредни!  
Джон кричал, где-то в груди сдавило, на глаза наворачивались слезы. Нельзя так срываться. Вдох, выдох. Говори спокойно.   
– Я не поверну на север.   
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь, Джон Сноу, - красношкурая самка схватила его за рукав и притянула к себе, от нее снова исходил этот странный жар. – Ты думаешь, все закончилось? Пришла весна, прилетели драконы, и можно начать все с чистого листа? Но это не так. Ничего нельзя просто отбросить, оно останется с тобой навсегда, на всю жизнь.  
\- Это будет моя жизнь.  
\- Нет. Спор Смерти и Жизни не решен, Битва не состоялась, и Враг не обескровлен. Все просто замерло в ожидании. И ты должен быть в центре этой битвы.  
\- Какой еще битвы? Белые ходоки ушли. Станнис сбежал.  
\- Она грядет. И у каждого в ней свое место. Я не правильно поняла видения, посланные мне Великим господином, я не так поняла его молчание. Король с сияющим мечом, смерть, пустившая охоту по твоему следу. Теперь все ясно. Ты отправишься со мной в Винтерфелл.  
\- Нет, - Джон отступил назад и опустил руку на меч.   
Он не желал больше видеть эту женщину. Никогда. Уже уходя, услышал сказанные в спину слова.  
\- Тогда отправишься следом за мной.  
  
Это трактир стоял в глубине Барротоуна, совсем недалеко от замка, и некоторые гвардейцы предпочитали проводить в нем свободное от дежурств время. Видимо, леди Дастин была строга к попойкам. Джон заходил сюда регулярно, во-первых, чтобы узнать свежие новости, во-вторых, пойло здесь было самым приличным. Теперь он надеялся выяснить хоть что-то о сестре и брате, или хотя бы услышать звук их имен.   
В темном зале было шумно и немало гостей. В основном это были солдаты, которых он раньше не видел. Недалеко от входа один за столом сидел немолодой мужчина, судя по одежде офицер, и задумчиво оглаживал наполненную темным вином кружку.   
\- Добрый вечер, - вежливо кивнул Джон, - вы не против, если я сяду с вами?  
\- Садитесь, - он равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- Спасибо. Меня зовут Джон Сноу.  
\- Лейтенант Джернис Марч к вашим услугам


	2. Обеты и долги

На Стену прибыли новобранцы. Теон не знал, как он их должен встретить и что им нужно сказать. Предыдущая группа новичков появилась здесь в самом начале весны. Но в тот момент был Тормунд, и Теон воспользовался возможностью все это волнительное мероприятие пропустить. Теперь Малли ввалился к нему в покои так, как это умел делать только Малли, носитель вечно грязных волос, - часть его туши просочилась внутрь, а часть оставалась где-то за дверью.  
Малли заявил, что вновь прибывшие построены во дворе и ждут лорда-командующего. Он проговорил это с таким значительным выражением лица, что Теону на мгновение представилось, что поднят на ноги буквально весь замок, и теперь люди с затянутыми ремнями и начищенным до блеска оружием ждут от него речей и приказаний. Стало как-то тревожно. Теон прокашлялся и с особой озабоченностью всмотрелся в уже несколько раз прочитанное донесение Коттера Пайка.  
\- Думаю, Малли, надо разместить и накормить людей. Пусть отдыхают, а завтра мы все решим.  
\- Лорд Грейджой, слово командующего новобранцам – это старая традиция. Черное братство держится своих традиций и правил.  
Наверное, для помощника мастера по оружию он обращался к лорду-командующему слишком смело. А может, это тоже было своего рода традицией, с которыми вообще неясно, как справляться. Одно только напутственное слово Теона Перевертыша - это было почти смешно. Лорд-командующий невесело хмыкнул:  
\- Малли, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я сам исключение из правил. Последний лорд-командующий, которого вы выбрали сами по всем правилам, был Джон Сноу.  
\- В военное время все бывает, - дозорный с некоторой горечью покачал головой. – Но зима ушла, и пора вспомнить хотя бы какие-то традиции.  
Ушла ли зима? Теон тяжело вздохнул и, изобразив крайне озабоченный вид, стал шарить глазами по раскиданным на столе бумагам в мучительном поиске повода увильнуть от традиции. Повод на глаза не попадался.  
\- Хорошо, Малли. Я сейчас спущусь.  
Дверь закрылась, и Теон посмотрел на нее с тоской. Очень хотелось вдогонку спросить, что говорил новобранцам угрюмый Джон Сноу, но такой вопрос без язвительной интонации прозвучал бы жалко. А содержательный ответ ему бы сейчас не помешал. Главное голос тверже, подбородок выше и еще можно расхаживать вдоль ряда слушателей, - всем станет понятно, что тебе некогда особо задерживаться. Раньше же получалось? Теон поморщился, вспомнив, как криво улыбался Драгмер, наблюдая за ужимками сына Бейлона перед командой Морской суки. Был еще Ров Кейлин с измученными железнорожденными и Медвежья яма с не менее измученными жителями и солдатами. Разные роли под разными именами. Но тогда было, что сказать. А теперь – традиция.  
Теон поправил одежду, закрепил на поясе короткий меч и натянул перчатки. Он уже не стремился постоянно прятать руки, но сразу демонстрировать свои обрубки новобранцам совершенно не хотелось. Чтобы настроиться на правильный тон, он опять вспомнил Сноу и то, с каким серьезным и сосредоточенным видом тот покидал Винтерфелл. Отправлялся на Стену.  
Джон должен был говорить о долге и чести дозорного также естественно, как о дежурстве на кухне или ежедневных тренировках с мечами. А мне что делать? Подчеркнуть, что одевая черное, мы оставляем прошлое и начинаем новую жизнь? Если бы я стоял среди новобранцев, то давился бы от смеха. «Посмотрим», - буркнул тогда Рамси, и Теон все еще испытывал потребность оглянуться, заслышав за спиной чьи-нибудь шаги.  
Карен постоянно твердил, что лорд-командующий должен жить в Королевской башне, но за последние годы зимы Теон привык к деревянному дому рядом с птичником, в котором некогда жил мейстер, отправленный Джоном куда-то в Старомест. Дом находился на удалении от башен и арсенала, и в нем было как-то особенно спокойно.  
Сначала для Теона это было место, где он работал с книгами, отвечал на письма, вел хозяйственные записи, как правило, возвращаясь на ночь в свою келью в Башне Хардина. Но после завершения дознания о смерти лорда Мормонта он окончательно перебрался сюда, и на горячие призывы своего стюарда переселиться в достойное место только пожимал плечами.  
Ему как-то сказали, что лорд Сноу жил в комнате кузнеца над арсеналом. Чем тогда этот дом хуже? Хотя рядом с арсеналом звучит весомее, чем рядом с птичником, но и десять пальцев сильнее, чем семь. И потом, Джон Сноу был родом из такого невероятно далекого прошлого, что его образ, особенно после трех тяжелых лет зимы, основательно размылся в воспоминаниях Теона.  
Он бы может уже и забыл о странном бастарде, если бы не полоумный ворон, доставшийся в наследство. Птица любила кричать «Сноу, Сноу», особенно, когда уставший и замерший Теон приходил с тренировки или какого-нибудь обхода. Бешеный ворон будто выталкивала его обратно, в снег. Было даже обидно, что его собственное имя вороны забыли напрочь с той ночи у Станниса перед битвой. «Вот и отправляйся к своему Сноу, крылатое чучело» - бормотал Теон и насыпал зерна.  
Небо над головой опять висело тяжелыми жгутами туч и сырой ветер пробирал до костей. Теон перепрыгнул через грязную лужу, протоптанную по краям копытами, и зашагал в сторону арсенала. Справа и наперерез ему спешил Карен с невероятно важным видом пажа, которому выпала роль держать шлейф королевы. Вот уж кто слишком рьяно относится к своим обязанностям. Ему бы служить у Сноу. Теон вздохнул и провел рукой по лбу.  
Новобранцев было человек тридцать, хмурые и настороженные, молодые и старые, те, кого отправила на Стену Матерь Драконов. Стояли плотно, а вокруг расхаживал Кожаный, явно прицениваясь, кому можно сразу выдать меч и выставить против Белого ходока, а кого придется еще откармливать на кухне, как долго и чем именно. Выбор был совсем непростым.  
Кем были будущие черные братья? Преступниками или сторонниками Ланнистеров и Баратеонов? Теон узнает позже. Могли быть и теми и другими. Королева Дейенерис не из тех, кто будет экономно расходовать свою ярость и кровь врагов. Гнев и благодарность Бурерожденной были проводниками в непроходимой чаще королевской справедливости. Не ему судить.  
Лорд-командующий остановился в нескольких шагах от новобранцев. Ходить вдоль ряда и выглаживать пристальным взглядом лица, он разучился. Надо было хотя бы потренироваться на Карене и воронах, хотя последние ставит командующего гораздо ниже прошенного на пол зерна. И что же мне сказать? Начать с представления.  
\- Меня зовут Теон Грейджой, лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора. Я и все братья дозора рады вас видеть в Черном замке.  
Он замолчал. Остальные тоже молчали. Кожаный угрюмо, Малли со значением, новобранцы тоскливо. А у Карена вид был настолько торжественный, словно он ожидал, как прямо здесь и сейчас все хором грянут: «Я меч в ночи, я дозорный на Стене». Нет, решительно все, кроме меня, чтут традиции.  
\- Думаю, все вы устали и голодны. Поэтому наш мастер над оружием и лорд-стюард помогут вам устроиться и проводят в трапезную. Отдыхайте, а все остальное завтра. Хочу сказать только одно: нам нужны люди на Стене, нужны все вы, и мы постараемся сделать все возможное, чтобы это место стало вашим домом.  
Так наверняка говорят септоны, окормляющие отеческой заботой паству. Правильные слова должны на время успокоить изголодавшегося духа традиций. Во всяком случае Малли пару раз с размеренным одобрением кивнул головой. Можно и уходить.  
\- Дом говоришь? – голос был сиплым, грубым, насмешливым. - Гнилое же это место, если такой предатель, как ты, Теон Перевертыш, командует здесь всеми.  
Тело сразу окаменело. Он долго ждал таких слов. От дозорных Черного замка, от первых весенних новобранцев. Боялся прочитать в принесенном вороном письме из Долгого Холма, Дубового Щита, Винтерфелла. Бог весть откуда. Но убийственная правда не проявляла к нему никакого интереса. И вот сейчас, потеряв осторожность, он оказался не готов ее услышать. В груди так сдавило, что он с трудом втянул носом воздух.  
Здоровый, заросший до самых скул черной бородой, человек смачно сплюнул себе под ноги и с презрением уставился на лорда-командующего. Кто он? Северянин, наслушавшийся историй, или свидетель его жалкого состояния при Болтонах. Лицо вроде незнакомое. Что он должен сказать в ответ? Молча развернуться и уйти, оставив остальных разбираться? Кожаный хмуро изучал сапоги, а лицо Малли исказил гнев. Последнее, что бросилось в глаза, – умоляющий и растерянный взгляд Карена. Парень смотрел прямо на своего лорда-командующего. И юному стюарду было больно.  
Гнилое место? Где командует предатель?  
Теон усмехнулся и вскинул голову.  
\- А ты надеялся устроиться в окружении благородных мечников? Тогда ты, чернобородый, немного сбился с пути. Надо было отправляться прямиком в Святое Воинство или Королевскую Гвардию. Разместить свою трепетную задницу в Башне Белого Меча и в тепле, а не в полуразрушенном Черном замке рядом с глыбой льда.  
Среди новобранцев раздавались смешки, кто-то гоготнул. Зло смотревшего новичка похлопали по плечу.  
Яд каждого слова отдавал сладостью по рту, руки стали горячими и останавливаться уже не хотелось.  
\- Или никто туда не пригласил? Что ж, извини, но могу предложить только должность помощника септона. В септе почище, чем в Башне Хардина. А белых плащей здесь отродясь не водилось.  
Теон замолчал и сжал кулаки. Кожаный недобро ухмылялся, в упор рассматривая бородатого новобранца, а Карен вновь сиял восторженностью. Неплохо. Похоже, справился. Разжав и снова сцепив пальцы в кулак, он закончил:  
\- Верно, я предавал, и на моих руках кровь. Все здесь это знают. Но когда мы приносим клятву и надеваем черный плащ, то оставляем прошлое в прошлом. Я оставил. Надеюсь, и вы это сделаете.  
Теон развернулся и быстро зашагал прочь. Хотелось ускориться, почти побежать, левую руку неожиданно свело болью.  
_Оставил прошлое, говоришь? Ты без меня снова стал врать, дружок._  
_Это тебя не касается, Рамси._  
_Ты всегда касаешься меня. И твое прошлое. Ты ведь даже и клятв не приносил, не так ли?_  
_Я принесу._  
_Не стоит, ведь знаешь, что может плохо кончиться. А меня вдруг не будет рядом в этот раз?_  
_Очень надеюсь, что не будет. Никогда._  
_Посмотрим._  
Лорд-командующий тряхнул головой. После возвращения из Медвежьей ямы у него часто возникало ощущение, что Рамси близко, следит, ждет момента. Чувство милордова присутствия, которое за три года зимы оставило его, вернулось после их встречи. Но привкус у этого чувства был другой, и Теону не хотелось задумываться, какой именно.

На обед был гороховый суп с беконом, пряная булочка и травяной взвар. С едой Теон расправился быстро и с удовольствием, а потом старательно отгонял от себя желание немного вздремнуть, перед тем как отправиться с ежедневным обходом. Обычно он проходил по всей территории утром, а после обеда сидел за бумагами, но сегодня все пошло наперекосяк.  
\- Лорд-командующий, прибыл какой-то огромного размера одичалый и его дежурные почему-то пропустили с севера без всяких разговоров. Теперь он еще и вас требует.  
\- А имя у одичалого есть, Карен?  
Тот захлопал глазами, вызывая в памяти, видимо, трудное сочетание звуков. Стюард у Теона был очень молод, только исполнилось семнадцать, а наивность и восторженность лет на четырнадцать. Я никогда не был таким. Родом из Долины, он мечтал попасть на Стену, как только началась зима, чтобы спасать королевство от мертвецов. И отправился сюда сам, когда стало чуть теплее, хорошо его, голодного и совершенно простуженного, подобрал отправленный на южную разведку отряд дозорных.  
\- Что-то гудящее, как рог, и рычащее, а еще он упомянул, что чей-то отец. Но не похоже, что родственник вам.  
Теон рассмеялся.  
\- Неужели ты не знаешь Тормунда, Карен? Он же был командующим на Стене всю зиму. Зови его скорее и тащи еду и пряное вино.  
Стюард вытаращил глаза и рванул к двери.

\- Вижу, малыш Грейджой, что ты без меня вполне справляешься, - Тормунд загрохотал, успев только наполовину ввалиться в дверь. - Даже стюарда завел и бумаг навалил больше, чем прежде.  
\- С бумагами едва справляюсь, - усмехнулся Теон и шагнул навстречу Тормунду. – И со стюардом тоже не всегда.  
Когда волосатая лапища шибанула по плечу, он поспешил напомнить себе, что это просто дружеское приветствие, и кости у него теперь вполне крепкие.  
\- Ну-ну, от долгих разговоров с бумагами отсыхает член, и яйца превращаются в изюм.  
Теон пожал плечами и поморщился. Первое мне не грозит, а второе при отсутствии первого приносит маловато радости, и снится всякое…. Поддерживать такого рода шутки и разговоры, очень популярные среди дозорных, ему совершенно не удавалось. Слова, когда-то легкие и сладкие, теперь не выговаривались. Это тоже было одной из причин его одиночества в Черном замке. Интересно, если бы они знали, чего не хватает у их командующего, обсуждали бы с большим смаком или замолкали при моем приближении? Ни то, ни другое – приятным не было. Удивительно, что это до сих пор оставалось тайной. Или не оставалось?  
\- Рад, что ты пришел Тормунд. Садись уже. Сейчас Карен притащит еду и вино.  
Теон отгреб на край стола груды бумаг, а Отец Тысяч бухнулся на протяжно застонавший стул.  
\- Ты выбираешься помахать мечом, малыш Грейджой? Или по-прежнему упражняешься только луком?  
\- Кожаный иногда составляет мне компанию.  
Тормунд недоверчиво хрюкнул. После того, как в начале этой страшной зимы Перевертыш оказался его писарем и счетоводом, Отец Тысяч лично взялся за его воспитание – а то помрет совсем от хилости и в минуту затишья гонял Теона своим страшным мечом по двору арсенала. Через какое-то время кошмарных скачков вокруг ожившей и преследующей тебя башни, писарь научился уворачиваться. Большего он в противостоянии с Громовым Кулаком не достиг. Но было приятно и весело, как в летнем Винтерфелле, когда здоровенный командующий орал на весь замок: «Ах ты, сучий сын! Ты мне покрутись, покрутись еще, Перевертыш. Засуну я тебе меч в задницу до глотки!». Слава семерым, до этого не дошло.  
Поговаривали, что хозяйство у Тормунда было огромного размера. Теон невольно поймал себя на том, что рассматривает у края стола его широкие ляжки, затянутые в варенную кожу. Бросило в жар, он тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение, и уселся напротив гостя. Дверь громыхнула, появился Карен с огромной корзиной, доверху нагруженной едой.  
\- О, а у тебя с кухней стало получше, чем раньше. Или повар знает, чем потчевать нынешнего лорда-командующего?  
\- Скорее Отца тысяч, Великанью Смерть, Трубящего в Рог, Громового Кулака, Медвежьего Мужа и кого-то там еще. В общем, гостей много. А нынешний командующий уже скромно отобедал.  
Тормунд заржал, разломил напополам буханку хлеба и плеснул вина из кувшина.  
\- Но выпить-то не откажешься? За то, чтобы Иные не были такими же шутниками, как Грейджой Перевертыш.  
Теон уже догадывался, что это был не просто визит и потянулся за пока тяжелым кувшином. Обхода сегодня не будет.

Чтобы понять, что зима не хочет отступать, достаточно было посмотреть на небо, которое уже два месяца висело над головами старой застиранной тряпкой, разрождалось то дождем, то влажными тяжелыми хлопьями снега. Солнце появлялось все реже, и трава, не набрав силы, сворачивалась и серела.  
\- Из Восточного Дозора сегодня пришло донесение: их разведчики должны были вернуться уже несколько недель назад, но ничего. Зато Конь с отрядом прибыли два дня назад – наткнулись на Иного в четырех днях пути отсюда. Командующий Ледового Порога сообщает, что некоторые из одичалых их замка, что отправились на север, вернулись. Опять видели мертвецов.  
\- Твои вороны быстрее моих ног, малыш Грейджой. Сейчас я разжую этого зайца, а ты найдешь приличную карту среди твоего бумажного хлама. И еще я собираюсь напиться, так, чтобы захотелось трахнуть злую медведицу. Или Иного - хорошей дубиной.  
Лорд Грейджой не был далеко за Стеной. Все его впечатления заканчивались двумя днями пути вглубь Зачарованного леса. В конце зимы он отправлялся туда с небольшим отрядом разведчиков, пока всеми в Черном замке командовал Тормунд. В лесу было тревожно и пусто, снег казался несвежим, местами просевшим и посеревшим. Они нашли гигантскую проплешину – пятно, засыпанное по краям золой и выгоревшее до черной земли. Здесь поливал огнем дракон. Хотелось верить, что его охота была удачной.  
Весна погнала многих одичалых на север. Оставляли замки, которые защищали с таким трудом, чтобы вновь увидеть родные места. Почему ему самому не хотелось в Пайк? А позже люди начали возвращаться. Они приносили сведения лучше любых разведчиков. Вороны прилетали с письмами. Через какое-то время Теон отчетливо представлял себе картину бедствия.  
До Кулака первых людей лес был пуст и местами выжжен. Дальше дули еще ледяные ветры и все гуще и гуще ложился снег, а в сумерках поднимался от земли молочный туман, в котором рождались тени и льдисто звенели странные голоса. В сторону Клыков Мороза, Воющего перевала и Земель теннов безопасного пути не было. День в той стороне был существенно короче, и мороз безжалостно прогрызал до костей. Но Тормунд побывал у Сурового Дома. Побережье до сих пор кишело упырями, слабыми, обмотанными собственными внутренностями, и словно запертыми кем-то на мысе.  
\- Мы пытались пожечь их при дневном свете, Грейджой, но их слишком много. Член мне в сосульку, но у них там стоянка, двинуться никуда не могут, как приказа ждут.  
\- Странно, почему это место не выжгли драконы? Королева знала, что там много погибло людей. А значит много упырей.  
Тормунд погрузил пятерню в совершенно белую бородищу и звучно почесался.  
\- Они могли попрятаться в пещерах, когда прилетал дракон.  
\- А еще могли установить вышки, сигнальные огни, и выбрать короля упырей, - оскалился Теон.  
\- Могли, - совершенно серьезно буркнул Отец Тысяч. – Так что ты напиши своей шикарной белобрысой заднице, чтобы она оторвалась от железного стула и отправилась в полет. А то я, как говно тюленя, болтаюсь в недоделанной весне и даже чуть севернее продвинуться не могу.  
\- А куда тебе двигаться Тормунд? В Королевском замке тебя ждет отличная спальня.  
Ручища Отца тысяч обхватывала чашу почти полностью. Ногти были подстрижены, а пальцы имели необычную форму, чуть расширяясь вверху. У Рамси кисти не были столь широкими, но пальцы - такими же длинными, часто с содранными до крови заусенцами. И им нужно было душить кого-нибудь. О чем я думаю? Теон с трудом отвел глаза от руки и уловил отзвук слов Тормунда:  
\- … откопать кое-что ценное.

Днем выглянуло солнце, и сейчас оно пробивалось сквозь сизый рваный край тучи. Вода под копытами сочно чавкала, расплескивалась в стороны, и Теону было тревожно. За ним ехало еще около десятка человек, и замыкал небольшой отряд Мастер над оружием с тяжелым боевым топором, притороченным к седлу. Новобранцы из первой весенний партии, не успевшие произнести текст присяги, и лорд-командующий, нарушивший все писанные и неписанные традиции.  
Можно было бы принести клятву и в септе. Но Старые боги помогли когда-то вспомнить его имя, и Теон был перед ними в долгу. Они имели право на его службу и присягу. Если только боги, которые знают все о его жалком прошлом, поверят в слова Теона Перевертыша. Если бы он вновь услышал свое имя среди шелеста красных листьев...  
Теон уже выучил наизусть клятву, но в ней была тягостная горечь. Зачем обещать то, на что сам себя уже обрек? Я больше не буду бросать из окна кораблик, мама. - Поздно, сынок, он уже разбился о камни, и обломки унесло море. У него и так не будет ни жен, ни детей. Его никто и ничто не ждет, кроме Стены, Дозора и… Рамси. Выбирать особо не из чего. А когда всплывали строчки про славу и корону, угол рта кривился и полз вниз.  
Он бы предпочел найти собственные слова.  
_Это какие же? Клянусь, не подставлять никому свою задницу и больше практиковаться с мечом? Одно требует другого._  
 _Издевайся, сколько хочешь. Тебе теперь до меня не дотянуться._  
 _Ты сам пригласил меня в свою голову и… в свои сны._  
 _Урод!_  
Рамси обиженно замолчал.  
Гигантские белые древы в покрывале темно-красных листьев стояли вокруг поляны. Красные глаза, ушедшие глубоко в ствол, пристально следили за дозорными со всех сторон. Деревья улыбались, кричали, плакали. Темер Бычье Ухо поежился и неуверенно взглянул на лорда-командующего. Боги, надевшие разные маски, чтобы сыграть роли в представлении, ради которого рождались люди.  
Все знали, что нужно делать. Но топтались, не решаясь, к какому именно чардреву подойти. Священное место, в круге которого наверное не раз искали защиты. Углубление у ног Теона казалось остатками костровища. Он наклонился и поднял костяную обгоревшую пряжку. Сжал ее в кулаке. Вслед за памятью прошлого сердце предательски бухнуло, - сгоревшая одежда и небольшой кусочек тусклого металла. Бран.  
Теон сделал несколько шагов и опустился на колени под раззявленном в крике ртом. Эта маска боли вполне для него сгодиться, а его братья пусть не упираются глазами в отчаяние, произнося свои клятвы. Обернувшись, лорд-командующий убедился, что каждый нашел свое дерево. Пенлил Носатый коснулся рукой коры, словно уже безмолвно просил о чем-то. За их спинами остались Кожаный, Ульмер и Эррон, держащие на поводу лошадей.  
Лорд-командующий знал, что должен начать первый. Боги, наверное, хохочут до коликов, наблюдая, как Теон Вонючка и Перевертыш старается изобразить из себя Джона, пекло его, Сноу.  
\- Слушайте мою клятву и будьте свидетелями моего обета! Ночь собирается, и начинается мой дозор. Он не окончится до самой моей смерти..  
Теон слышал свой голос, глухой, неузнаваемый. Потом этот голос отозвался другими голосами, взволнованными, громкими и тихими, размножился и пошел эхом по кругу. Тепло звуков, перетекая от одной темной фигуры к другой, возвращалось к нему, и в груди что-то росло, - важное, не передаваемое словами. Колени промокли насквозь, пахло прелым дерном, но боги слушали их, и слова присяги наполнялись новым для Теона смыслом. Кричащий над ним лик уже не казался таким отчаявшимся и страшным.  
\- Я - меч во тьме. Я - дозорный на Стене. Я - огонь, который разгоняет холод. Я - свет, который приносит рассвет, - он говорил уже громче и тверже.  
Боги смеются над ним. И пусть. Почему бы мне не рассмешить богов. Тех, кто сумел простить.  
\- Я отдаю свою жизнь и честь Ночному Дозору среди этой ночи и всех, которые грядут после нее.  
Хор братьев отозвался последними словами и затих. Теон не спешил подниматься, всматриваясь в грубо вырезанные кровавые глазницы и стараясь удержать это чувство сопричастности тому, что происходит сейчас и происходило здесь много веков. Возможно, у этого же чардрева преклонял колени Джон. Угрюмый и молчаливый новобранец Сноу вложил в каждое произнесенное слово свою упрямую волю.  
\- Джон, - голос был тихим и отчетливый. Знакомым.  
Теон завертел головой.  
\- Теон, найди Джона.  
\- Что?  
Это уже было с ним. Тогда, в Медвежьей яме, он слышал голос в богороще. Имя Сноу. Он вскочил и обернулся.  
\- Кто-нибудь слышит? Вы слышите голос?  
Дозорные выглядели озадаченно и растерянно.  
\- Как будто тихий, неразборчивый шепот, - неуверенно проговорил Ульмер. – Может, это шелест листвы, лорд-командующий.  
Теон задрал голову, всматриваясь в шевелящуюся красную крону древа.  
\- Джон. Спаси Джона, Теон.  
Он отчетливо слышал каждое слово. Боги опять говорили с ним.

 

Путь обратно прошел совершенно незаметно. Он не видел дороги, вспоминая голос и слова снова и снова. Что он должен сделать? Что он вообще может сделать? Теперь. Когда его место здесь? Возможно, это просто наваждение сродни издевательским комментариям Рамси у него в голове.  
Если тебе не с кем обменяться парой обычных слов, внутри легко заводится новое гнусное «я» и не одно. В компанию к являвшемуся во снах Вонючке и часто заходившему Рамси поселился еще и Старый Бог. Можно назвать это серьезным шагом вперед. Если бы еще эти личности как-нибудь без его участия нашли общий язык. Развлекались на свой лад за плотно закрытой дверью. Или на самом деле Старые Боги хотят что-то от него? Что значит – спаси Джона? Где он? Разве он мог выжить?  
\- Ну что, малыш Грейджой, произнес страшную клятву черной вороны? – Тормунд приветственно и без всяких церемоний загромыхал во дворе.  
Став лордом-командующим, Теон немного нервничал от такого обращения. Он и так совершенно не был уверен в своем авторитете, а если этого малыша подхватят остальные, что ему делать? Лучше уж Перевертыш. Оставалось надеяться, что прежде чем тоже назвать Теона малышом, его братьям придется сначала трахнуть медведицу и наделать Тысячу воронят? Теон невесело усмехнулся и спрыгнул с коня. У них еще есть шанс, и него – нет.  
\- Да. Мы все принесли клятву. Первый раз видел такую рощу чардрев.  
\- А видел ли ты банкиров, лорд-командующий?  
Теон только сейчас понял, что что-то было странное в этой встрече Тормунда. И в том, что рядом с ним торчал и лорд-стюард , а недалеко от Королевской башни творилась какая-то суета.  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать?  
\- Банкир Железного банка Тихо Несторис хочет поговорить с лордом-командующим.  
\- О чем?  
\- О чем могут говорить банкиры? О займах и долгах? Увидев его вытянутую рожу, я обрадовался, что воронами уже не командую.  
Теон быстро провел ладонью по лбу, прогоняя всплывшую из прошлого картинку: любопытный и слегка брезгливый взгляд длиннобородого банкира и жалость в глазах Аши – «я привез вам подарок». То, что привозят банкиры, приличные люди не называют подарками. Теон обернулся к толпившимся сзади дозорным.  
\- Ульмер, как только лорда Тихо устроят, пригласи его в мои покои.  
\- Хорошо, лорд-командующий.  
\- Тормунд, не составишь ли мне компанию?  
\- Так и быть, малыш Грейджой. Но без полпинты, нет, лучше пинты пива, я этого недоделанного упыря слушать не собираюсь.

Упырь явился быстро, Отец Тысяч еще не успел как следует приложиться к своей пинте, а Теон задать ему вертевшиеся в голове вопросы о пропавшем Сноу.  
Банкир чуть задержался у двери и церемонно наклонил голову, щурясь в сторону Теона.  
\- Добрый вечер, лорд Тихо. Проходите, пожалуйста, и располагайтесь удобнее.  
\- Спасибо, но я не лорд. Можете называть меня Тихо, лорд Теон.  
\- Я знаю, как вас зовут. Мы с вами уже встречались.  
\- Да, я помню. У вас тогда были некоторые трудности. Рад, что ситуация переменилась в лучшую сторону.  
Теону стало смешно, и он с трудом сохранил серьезное выражение лица. Тихо говорил с вежливой озабоченностью, словно речь шла о том, что Теон случайно выронил кошелек в дешевом трактире, а рядом не нашлось никого, чтобы на время перехватить монет. Пришлось лишь годик отсасывать Рамси Болтону. Люди вроде Тихо мыслят категориями трудностей, которые, даже если и заканчиваются смертью от голода, иначе как временными не называются.  
\- Вина или пива?  
\- Вина, пожалуйста.  
Теон наполнил кубок чуть меньше, чем наполовину и вопросительно уставился на банкира. Интересно, если его принимать не слишком радушно, поубавит ли он аппетиты?  
\- Лорд Теон, знаете ли вы о займе, который получил от Железного банка ваш предшественник?  
Не поубавит.  
Теон знал очень хорошо, читал ту часть договора, которая осталась среди бумаг Джона, но сейчас не смог удержаться и, высоко подняв брови, вопросительно уставился и насупившегося Тормунда.  
-Ты мне это брось, Перевертыш, - оглушительно заорал тот. – Я в эту вашу бумажную возню не лезу! Я воин, мечом махать – это по мне! Но должен сказать, что этот банковский червь заточил мои золотые браслеты. С рунами! Это они нам должны, а не мы им. И конец разговора.  
\- Уважаемый Тормунд, - тихим голосом сообщил Тихо. – Вынужден вам напомнить, что именно вы до нашего отбытия с королевой Селисой на восток заверили меня, что Ночной Дозор не отказывается от договоренностей, заключенных пропавшим лордом-командующим с Железным банком.  
\- А что я должен был делать? Упыри прут, вы под ногами болтаетесь. А Джон Сноу из тех, кто знает, что делает. Раз заключил бумагу, значит, нужно было. Но мы расплатились. Все имущество вольного народа у вас!  
Банкир откинулся на спинку кресла и стал обеспокоено поглаживать свою веревочную бороденку. Теон кожей почувствовал, что каждая минута молчания откладывается в проценты долга. Когда милорд внезапно замолкал и рассматривал Вонючку с такой же сдержанной задумчивостью, тот знал, что скоро будет ползать в крови на коленях и умолять срывающимся голосом.  
_Видишь, как многому ты со мной научился._  
 _Бояться и вовремя угождать?_  
 _Предвидеть, чем может все закончиться._  
\- Ради чего вы приехали, Тихо Несторис?  
\- Пришла весна, и время возвращать долг за то, что привозили в Ночной Дозор морем всю долгую зиму.  
\- Мы начнем возвращать вам долги. Когда действительно придет весна.  
\- Что вы хотите этим сказать, лорд-командущий?  
Теперь пришла очередь Теона откинуться на спинку кресла. Он обхватил рукой чашу и слегка качнул ее. Вино заплясало у краев, - темное, как кровь, толчками выходящая из раны.  
\- Посмотрите вокруг. Весна – это солнце, зеленая трава под ногами и птицы, которые поют с первым светом. Трава почернела от снега, он выпадает каждое утро, потом тает, уходит в землю и снова выпадает. Ничего не растет. Мы застряли в осени, нагрянувшей сразу после зимы.  
\- Так не бывает, лорд-командующий. Когда снег тает, приходит весна. Быстрее или Медленнее.  
Тормунд крякнул и грохнул чашей о стол.  
\- Откройте глаза, Железный банк. Могу вас прокатить за Стену, чтобы вы получше все рассмотрели, как она приходит. У нас Иные все еще бродят среди леса.  
Банкир смотрел то на Грейджоя, то на Тормунда, словно те говорили на незнакомом ему языке. Теон ухмыльнулся. Многие люди слепо уверенны, что существуют правила, и мир подчиняется словам «должно быть…», а не «на самом деле…». Он сам потерял несколько пальцев и не только, прежде чем понял, что нет никакого принца Теона, а есть Вонючка, милорд и боль.  
Иногда я горжусь тобой. Напрасно ты не поехал со мной в Дредфорт.  
Теон судорожно сглотнул и отодвинул от себя чашу.  
\- Что вы же хотите с нас получить? Дар – пока голая земля. А дозорные все еще заняты войной.  
Тихо Несторис поддался вперед. Он явно знал ответ, привез его с собой из Браавоса.  
\- Чардрева. Их еще много осталось за Стеной. Мы готовы простить все долги и дальше снабжать Дозор.  
Лорд-командующий окаменел от неожиданности, а потом почувствовал, как пузырьки невозможного веселья наполняют легкие и щекочут ноздри. Он сжал челюсти, удерживая улыбку, и деловито обратился к банкиру:  
\- Вы захватили с собой повозку?  
Тихо Несторис заполошно дернулся назад, видимо, надеясь найти какую-нибудь завалящуюся во дворах Черного замка. Тормунд трубно заржал и хлопнул Тихо по плечу.  
\- Расслабьтесь. Малыш Грейджой шутит. Он у нас это делает иногда. Когда отвлекается от упырей, которых расплодил в собственной башке.

Когда Отец Тысяч ушел, Теон уже порядком накачался и, оставшись в одиночестве, налил себе еще. Зря он так жестко и даже нагло отказал представителю Железного банка. Его занесло, как это бывало в прошлой, давно забытой жизни. Предложение сделки с чардревами злило, обижало и одновременно оставляло привкус горькой безнадежности. Перевертыш, предавший близких, предаст и Старых богов, сколько бы лет ни прошло, что бы он хорошего ни сделал. Это навсегда. Может, банкир, для которого весь мир состоял из доходов и расходов, вовсе и не думал так. Но Теон был не в состоянии выкинуть из головы эти мысли.  
В конце концов он не отказался от долга, но сказал, что начнет возвращать заем, только когда действительно наступит весна. Только как он это сделает? Как собирался это сделать Джон? Теон пытался представить образ мыслей Джона, но не мог. Тормунд был уверен, что Сноу всегда знал, что делал. Но то, что он знал, было ли продумано до конца? Бастард никогда не казался дальновидным, скорее упрямым, способным бесконечно долго стучаться в закрытую дверь. Нет, Сноу не был дураком, просто всегда выбирал только прямую дорогу, даже понимая в глубине души, что она заканчивается обрывом. Хотя сорвался именно Теон. Или они оба?  
Лорд-командующий вылил все, что осталось на дне кувшина. Глупо пытаться не думать об этом. Спаси Джона, Теон. Что ему этот Сноу, которого он может даже не узнать при встрече? Он не знал и никогда не любил сероглазого бастарда. Хотел ли снова видеть того, кто живо напомнит о Винтерфелле, Роббе, других страшных призраках прошлого. Отправиться искать Джона Сноу. Теперь, после того, как он дал эту клятву: Я буду жить и умру на своем посту. После того, как присягнул Дейенерис. Найдется ли тот, кто пнет отрубленную голову дезертира. Джон. Никто даже не услышал слов в шелесте листьев. Никто, кроме него.  
Предательство твоя участь, мой бедный Вонючка. Я всегда это тебе говорил. И защищал тебя. Если бы ты остался со мной, тебе не надо было это снова переживать.  
Я не хочу такого. Подавляя рвущееся из груди рыдание, Теон опустил голову на руки. Комната кружилась вокруг него. Нужно выйти на воздух, чтобы прошел хмель, чтобы подумать и решить, как ему поступить.

Ночь была невозможно черной. Теона слегка качало. Поднимать голову и рассматривать небо было не разумно. Можно легко перейти в позицию лежа под звездами, а потом, отводя глаза, объяснять Карену, какая надобность заставила лорда-командующего так изгадить свой плащ.  
Теон шел медленно, следя за тенями, выступающими из темноты. Это должно быть поленница, длинное тело конюшни, хозяйственная постройка, где стирали одежду. Надо начать ремонт ее крыши. Его качнуло в сторону, и рука уперлась стену. Послышался скрип. Теон всмотрелся – похоже, кто-то настежь оставил дверь.  
Сильный толчок сзади отправил его прямо в косяк услужливо распахнутой двери. В голове что-то вспыхнуло, ноги подогнулись, и тело рухнуло в грязь. Жестким захватом ему заломили за спину руки и резко поставили на ноги.  
\- Отпусти, - Теон попытался вырваться, ударить ногой по фигуре, которую ощущал позади себя. Но движения были дерганными, сапоги разъезжались в грязном месиве. Он даже не видел их. Стало страшно.  
\- О, да ты нализался, лорд-командующий. Значит, меньше возни.  
Этот шепот… Он не в голове, слова шекочут теплом его шею. Теона словно парализовало.  
\- Кто? – он прохрипел сквозь сбившееся дыхание. Петля затянула предплечья и дернула их вверх, наливая суставы болью.  
\- Ты знаешь кто. Назови меня.  
Вывернутые за спиной руки наклоняли его вперед, сгибали почти пополам. Он попытался их опустить, но не вышло – петлю, наверное, перекинули через перекладину у входа, на которой в хорошую погоду сушились черные плащи дозорных. Хмель уходил, а сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее.  
\- Я не знаю твоего имени. Развяжи сейчас же или тебе придется убить меня.  
Надеюсь, я не умоляю. Боги, это не он, такого не может со мной случиться.  
\- Не придется, потому что ты все понимаешь. Но врешь. А это плохо.  
\- Ра.., - голос сорвался. – Ра..мси?  
\- Молодец, Вонючка!  
Невидимый милорд перегнулся через его заломанное тело, и Теон застонал от боли в плечах. Рамси просто перекинул сбившийся на плечах плащ через склоненную к земле голову.  
\- Ты не можешь здесь быть, - выдавил Теон, чувствуя, как холодит воздух оголенную поясницу, как вдруг стало тесно и душно под обхватившим голову плащом.  
\- Ты слишком боялся приблизиться к новобранцам. Даже не смотрел на них. Не можешь избавиться от старых привычек, лорд-командующий? Это хорошо.  
\- Не правда, не правда, - едва слышно проговорил он сам себе, ощущая, как сползают с него штаны. Правда. Ты должен был заглянуть в глаза каждого, но не смог.  
Теон почти всхлипнул, представив, как издалека белеет в кромешной тьме его голый зад. По телу прошла дрожь то ли от холода, то ли от знакомого отчаяния, сдавившего нутро.  
\- Что ты там сказал? Надевая плащ, мы оставляем прошлое позади? И ты его оставил. Ты опять стал врать себе и людям, мой Вонючка. Это нехорошо.  
И сильный, хлесткий удар ожег его голую плоть, все тело качнулось, и Теон взвыл от боли в плечах. За ним последовал еще и еще удар. Похоже, Рамси лупил его ремнем, и Теон пытался устоять на подгибающихся ногах, чтобы сохранить суставы. Плащ колыхался вокруг него тяжелым невидимым полотном.  
Он знал давно, что боль – это непреложный голый факт, с которым остаешься один на один в пустом, как скорлупка мире. Даже милорд исчезает, уходит в бесформенный туман, окружающий только тебя и боль. Иногда с ней можно сладить, иногда она пожирает тебя без остатка.  
\- Хватит, хватит, пожалуйста, перестань.  
Удары прекратились.  
\- Что? Что ты хочешь, Рамси?  
Молчание.  
\- Рамси!  
Молчание.  
Теона все отчетливее бил озноб.  
\- Ты еще здесь? – спросил он совсем тихо, жалко.  
Две горячие ладони внезапно коснулись открытого тела. Теон вздрогнул от контраста. Руки прошлись вверх к пояснице и медленно поползли вниз, к ягодицам и внутренней стороне бедер. За ними оставалась теплая дорожка кожи, которая постепенно охлаждалась, а потом вновь прогревалась жаром вернувшихся рук. Теон дрожал, невольно в этой полной темноте погружаясь в путешествующее по телу тепло. Было странно. Ощущения поглощали его всего, без остатка. Боль в плечах притупилась и отступила. Сознание плыло.  
\- Перестань, - сказал он с мольбой.  
Почему это делает он? Почему у него такие горячие руки?  
Ладонь хозяйски проникла в его ягодицы.  
\- Я надеюсь, здесь никто не побывал, лорд-командующий.  
\- Никто, - выдавил Теон с тоской и попытался отстраниться.  
Но Рамси крепко держал его и требовательно водил пальцами по самому чувствительному месту.  
Дыхание сбивалось. Все-таки у милорда длинные пальцы.  
\- Хорошо, малыш.  
Ему внезапно захотелось рассмеяться, но в его проход знакомо уперлась головка члена. Теон замер и распахнул глаза в непроглядную черноту плаща дозорного. Рамси с силой дернул его на себя и одним рывком вошел до упора. Боль полыхнула снизу до самых плеч, и он закричал.

Крик оглушил и вытолкнул его из темноты. Теон лежал лицом в стол на раскинутых руках. Плечи затекли и ныли. Он поднял голову. Вино растянулось бесформенным пятном у края стола и залило шерстяные штаны. От распахнутого окна сквозило холодным, сырым воздухом.  
\- Сноу, Сноу, - всполошился еще недавно спавший ворон.  
Какой их них?  
Теон оперся локтями о стол и закрыл глаза ладонями.

В дверь отчаянно колотили.  
\- Если не прорвались Иные, я оторву тебе колотилку и приделаю ее вместо члена! – взревел Тормунд, нащупывая брошенные на пол штаны.  
Но болвана за дверью обещание не утихомирило, так что Иные видимо все-таки прорвались. Отец тысяч нахмурился и вспомнил, что точил меч буквально день назад и еще сможет нарезать мертвяком в мелкую сосульку.  
Оказалось, что весь этот утренний грохот устроил стюард Грейджоя. Вид у того был бледный, всклокоченный, так что Тормунда встревожила мысль, что прорвались не Иные, а банкир с уродливой бабской бородкой к малышу Теону, и теперь лорду-командующему требуется крепкое плечо.  
Но юнец шмыгнул носом и протянул дрожащей рукой свиток.  
\- Совсем ополоумел! – рявкнул Тормунд. – Иди к своему лорду Перевертышу засовывать бумагу под нос!  
\- Он.. он, - глаза мальчишки предательски налились слезами. – Велел вам утром это прочесть.  
\- То есть как это - велел? Я сам где?  
\- Уехал куда-то ночью. Запретил за собой идти, - парень уже натурально всхлипывал. – Приказал утром идти к вам и читать это.  
Звучало совсем нехорошо. Банкир, жадный до золотых браслетов, был куда лучше. О Иных и говорить нечего.  
\- Давай, читай, что тянешь!?  
И стюард прочитал дрожащим голосом:  
_Тормунд! Мне придется уехать. Я должен найти Джона Сноу. Знаю, это звучит странно, но Старые Боги хотят, чтобы я нашел его. Прошу, командуй Дозором, или реши, кто подходит для этого дела. Может, провести выборы, как это было принято? Правда королева Дейенерис… Но о ней мне даже думать страшно. Ей надо послать ворона. Карену поручи написать про Суровый Дом, она должна помочь. Прости, Отец Тысяч._  
 _Теон Грейджой._  
\- Недоумок! Тупица беспалая! И это после того, как он произнес эту дерьмовую воронью клятву. О чем он вообще думал, пекло ему в задницу!


	3. Сумеречность

Лейтенант молча потягивал вино и думал о чем-то своем. Трактирщик подошел к их столу, кивнул Джону и небрежно грохнул по столу принесенной глиняной кружкой.   
\- Яичницу с лукой, Сноу?  
\- Да, пожалуйста.  
Тот хмыкнул и отошел. Джон никак не мог отучить себя от этих «пожалуйста», и местная обслуга, наверное, видела бы в нем слабака, если бы не длинный меч у бедра. Хорошо, ни разу не приходилось его вытаскивать, а то валирийская сталь в руках безродного проходимца могла бы вызвать много недоуменных взглядов и шепотков.   
Сосед безразлично провел взглядом по его лицу и снова погрузился в созерцание чего-то за спиной Сноу. Было бы гораздо легче, если бы офицер оказался болтливым. Достаточно кивать, хмыкать, изображать интерес, и можно узнать больше, чем из вызывающих подозрения расспросов. Но сейчас придется начинать первым. Спрашивать напрямую о том, что интересовало, было неловко, а заводить разговор издалека и ни о чем, а потом подводить к нужной теме, Джон не умел. Он прокашлялся, прочищая горло, и отхлебнул изрядный глоток легкого тироширского.  
\- Вы служите у леди Дастин? Извините, что спрашиваю, просто никогда вас не видел. И вообще в трактире много незнакомых лиц.  
Седой прищурился, пожевал губами и бросил с иронической интонацией:  
\- Хочешь сказать, не заметил прибытие в город толпы конников под знаменами? Народу на улицах Барроутона было так много, что мы уже собирались прокладывать дорогу мечами.  
Джон поднял брови, пытаясь изобразить удивление. Но Джернис Марч покачал головой и понимающе улыбнулся.  
\- Здесь есть и пустые столы, Джон Сноу. Что тебе нужно? Узнать последние новости или поступить на службу к королеве Дейенерис? Я вижу рукоять длиннющего меча. Умеешь пользоваться?  
\- Немного, - пробормотал он, чувствуя неловкость. – Почему королева Дейенерис? Я видел только знамена Старков.  
\- При въезде в город был еще и дракон, но ты увидел только волка. Значит, он тебя больше интересует?   
Джон растерялся, не зная, что сказать, разговор развивался совсем не так, как ему думалось. Теперь лейтенант его рассматривал очень внимательно, явно забавлялся и угадал о нем гораздо больше, чем того хотел Джон.  
\- Так почему жителя Барроутона, таскающего за собой меч, так интересуют Старки?  
Инициатива была перехвачена. Джон покачал в руке чашу, стараясь собраться с мыслями. Можно было отнекиваться, но тогда вряд ли удастся что-то выяснить самому, а приготовить историю заранее он не удосужился.   
В последнее время Джон отчетливо понял, насколько неприятно изображать простолюдина, если ты оказываешься даже среди солдатни. Как бастард он сталкивался с враждой и презрением, но не с откровенным пренебрежением. Тем более от людей простых и грубых. В неприметной одежде, а тем более без оружия для всех, кто имел вход за стены замка, он мгновенно превращался в пустое место, человечка, которого можно не слушать, оборвать в любой момент или запросто оттолкнуть с дороги, даже не взглянув в его сторону. Ощущения были непривычными и не слишком приятными, и он нередко до боли сжимал зубы, чтобы сдержаться и не ответить резко и вызывающе. И сейчас в интонациях офицера сквозило ленивое любопытство и уже усвоенное им пренебрежение к простолюдину. Причем непонятно, чем больше вызвано было это любопытство: вопросами Джона или наличием у тот меча.  
\- Хотя в общем это не имеет никакого значения, - быстрым движением Марч залил в глотку остатки вина и стал подниматься.  
\- Прошу вас, останьтесь, лейтенант, я все объясню. Мне это и вправду важно, - Джон твердо посмотрел прямо в светло-серые глаза. Офицер моргнул, словно увидел во взгляде Сноу что-то внезапно его удивившее, и сел обратно.  
\- Вы правы, мне хотелось бы узнать хоть что-то о леди Сансе и лорде Риконе. Я с детства жил в Винтерфелле среди солдат. Учился там сражаться. Потом был в войске Робба Старка и... Вы, наверное, знаете о Красной свадьбе. В общем, все кончилось плохо, я был тяжело ранен, - Джон чувствовал горечь и странный прилив вдохновения, смешивая правду и собственные мечты о том, как могло бы все сложиться по-другому. - Потом я хотел вернуться обратно. Предложить свой меч кому-нибудь из северных лордов. И в конце концом оказался рядом со Станнисом.  
Джон перевел дыхание. Нужно ли это ему на самом деле? Но теперь было поздно отказываться от разговора, тем более офицер морщил лоб, как человек, который пытается связать услышанное с разрозненными фактами в голове.  
\- Это был тяжелый северный поход. Потом Торрхенов Удел. В конце концов, оказался здесь и увидел знамя Старков. Вот и все. Действительно, хотелось бы узнать что-то о леди Сансе и ее брате. Я слышал, что ее долго не могли найти, а Винтерфелл был разрушен.  
\- Хочешь вернуться к ним на службу?  
Джон с трудом сглотнул.  
\- Не знаю, пока еще не знаю, что делать. После всей этой зимы. Но махать мечом – это единственное, что я умею.  
Офицер кивнул одобрительно и с пониманием. Былое пренебрежение полностью исчезло, он озабоченно потер подбородок и вздохнул:  
\- Я мало что могу рассказать. Я и мои ребята из Городской стражи Дейенерис Таргариен и сопровождаем леди Сансу и лорда Рикона в Королевскую гавань. Королева желает публичного преклонения колен Старков и принесение ей присяги.   
\- И только?  
\- Думаю да. Вряд ли с ними может случиться что-то плохое. Они даже не родились во время предательства их отца, не увязли в претензиях Станниса на престол. Кроме того, леди Санса все еще супруга лорда Тириона. Хотя ходят слухи, что он предложил ей развод.   
\- Как она вообще, в порядке? – вырвалось у Джона.  
Марч взглянул на него с удивлением и пожал плечами.  
\- Пожалуй. Печальная только. Ее сопровождает лорд Петир Бейлиш. Похожа встреча с леди Дастин была для нее не очень приятной. Но обеим пришлось это проглотить. Теперь все подчиняются Дейенерис Таргариен и ее драконам.  
\- А-а, - протянул Джон, думая одновременно о невразумительном зеленом знамени и о живых драконах, которых он так до сих пор и не видел.  
\- Твоя яичница, Сноу, - сиплый голос трактирщика вывел из размышления.   
Тарелка, с обломанными глиняными краями, была наполнена желтым месивом, которое пахло одуряющее приятно. Он не ел сегодня целый день и не отказался бы и от хорошего куска мяса, но заплатить за такую роскошь был не в состоянии. Стараясь не думать об этом, Джон тряхнул головой и взялся за лежащую поверх ложку, появившуюся на свет, судя по виду, задолго до его рождения. За спиной что-то грохнуло, и послышался радостный гогот грубых солдатских голосов. Сноу взглянул на Джерниса, но тот только пожал плечами и слегка выдвинул вперед челюсть, изображая что-то вроде улыбки.  
\- Ты мог бы поступить на службу, Джон Сноу, а не бродить по трактирам в истрепавшейся одежде.  
\- Да, собираюсь, - рассеянно кивнул Джон. В голове бродила какая-то тревожная мысль, но он никак не мог ее сформулировать. На службу в королевскую стражу?  
\- Чтобы призвать кого-то к Железному трону, вовсе не обязательно посылать за ним стражу…, - неуверенно протянул Джон и вскинул глаза на Джерниса Марча. – Вы мне чего-то не сказали, лейтенант, все совсем не в порядке.  
\- Не волнуйтесь за своих Старков, Джон Сноу, - офицер обхватил кувшин, услужливо поставленный на стол. – Нас не отправляли взять под арест леди Сансу. Отряд сопровождал лорда Мормонта, Десницу королевы. Но тот был зверски убит на землях лорда Рамси Болтона.  
\- Бастард Русе Болтона? У него руки в крови по плечи. В крови многих. Он насильно взял в жены леди Арью Старк и погубил ее. А теперь и Десница. Я надеюсь, королева Дейенерис покончит или уже покончила с этим чудовищем.  
Джернис Марч молча посмотрел на Джона, взгляд его потемнел, брови напряженно сошлись. Почему, почему он смотрит так, словно раздумывает говорить или нет?  _Арья? Он знает что-то про Арью?_  У Джона сдавило сердце, но он не решался ни о чем спросить. Только пытался удержать этот странный, выдающий внутренние сомнения взгляд, не дать ему сорваться, уйти в темноту зала. К грохоту пьяных голосов. Длинно тянулись секунды. В какой-то момент Джернис Марч откинулся назад и медленно провел рукой от середины до края засаленного стола, ладонь замерла и осталась лежать на стертом углу. Когда он заговорил, голос звучал устало:  
\- Мы и мои ребята шли за Матерью Драконов от Миерина. Золотые Мечи, может, ты слышал, Джон Сноу. Я родился в Вестеросе, но это было так давно. А вся жизнь моя прошла среди наемников через море отсюда. Я ничего не знаю о севере и тем более о преступлениях лорда Рамси Болтона. Возможно, он и заслужил смерти. Но точно не он убил Десницу. Более того, боюсь, мне и моим ребятам пришлось бы расплачиваться собственными головами за гибель сира Джораха, если бы не лорд Дредфорта и лорд-командующий Дозора.  
\- Лорд-командующий? – не понял Джон.   
Слова не имели никакого смысла. Тормунд, помогающий на пару с Рамси выпутаться кому-то из истории с убийством, был также нелеп и невозможен, как Тормунд, выдаивающий козу или несущий знамя с оленем над Селисой Баратеон.  _Что за глупости мне лезут в голову?_  Образы реальности, искаженные лихорадочным бредом.  
\- Какого лорда-командующего вы имеете в виду?  
\- Лорда-командующего Ночного Дозора, лорда Дознавателя королевы – Теона Грейджоя.  
Джону показалось, что он мгновенно оглох. Два последних слова оглушительно лопнули в голове, перекрывая все звуки вокруг. Оставалась только болезненная вибрация, давящая изнутри, выламывающая виски.  
\- Теона Грей..? - попытался переспросить он, но губы онемели и не слушались, звуки слипались в застрявший в горле комок. Он закашлялся.  
Джернис Марч резко перегнулся через стол и схватил его за плечо.  
\- Что с тобой, Сноу, тебе плохо?  
Джон помотал головой и отодвинул от себя полупустую тарелку. Ему не было плохо, просто шея и горло болезненно окаменели, смысл услышанных слов все еще не давался, ускользал из сознания.  
\- Может вы ошиблись? – выдавил он. Потому что это было единственно возможное объяснение.  
\- Нет, - спокойно сказал Марч и уселся на лавку. Он не спускал с Джона внимательного взгляда и, немного помолчав, добавил:  
\- Но я вижу перед собой совершенно белое лицо. Видимо, для тебя эта новость имеет значение.  
Джон коротко рассмеялся. Ему не было весело. Скорее очень тяжело. Он сам не мог понять, почему после сказанного почувствовал себя так, словно из него вынули позвоночный столб, и он не сможет встать и пойти дальше, пойти хоть куда-нибудь. И дело было не в Рамси Болтоне, выручившим королевский отряд наверняка из соображений собственной выгоды. Дело было в Теоне Грейджое. Не в злом на язык воспитаннике его семьи, не в предателе, бросившем Робба и напавшем на Винтерфелл, не в пленнике Болтонов, помогающим выдать под венец его сестру. А в Грейджое – лорде-командующем его Дозора. Это никак не укладывалось в голове, рождало непереносимую горечь во рту, сдавливало внутренности.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - медленно и отчетливо проговорил он и попытался снова взяться за ложку. – Просто в это сложно поверить. Я знал Грейджоя, он рос в Винтерфелле. Потом сжег его. Теперь вот командующий. На самом деле он...  
Джон замолчал и вдруг увидел себя со стороны, и свой гнев, совершенно неоправданный для Марча.   
\- Да, я понимаю, - внезапно с пониманием кивнул офицер. – Он говорил мне, что его отправили на Стену за совершенные преступления.  
\- Надо же, так и сказал? – усмехнулся Джон.  
\- Да именно так. И потом я слышал, что в Ночной Дозор принимают людей темного прошлого, и там они могут начать сначала. Не знаю, что лежит между ним и вами, но лично мне лорд Теон очень понравился.  
Джон хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку скамью. Грейджой умел нравиться, если хотел, если ему было не наплевать на тебя. Что же с тех пор изменилось? Отчаянно захотелось побыть одному.  
\- Спасибо, лейтенант Марч, за новости. Был рад познакомиться.  
\- Вы и не доели, и не допили, Джон Сноу.  
\- Спасибо, я сыт, и мне нужно идти.  
Джон поднялся, с трудом выловил из кармана последнюю монету и бросил ее на стол. В коленях явственно ощущалась слабость. Лейтенант внимательно посмотрел на него.  
\- Послушайте, Джон Сноу, если вы действительно владеете оружием, приходите завтра и присоединяйтесь к нам. Я порекомендую вас королеве.  
\- Спасибо, но я не один, со мной товарищ.  
\- У него тоже длинный меч?  
\- Он умеет им пользоваться и неплохо стреляет из лука.  
\- Почему-то я вам верю. Берите и его. Леди Санса приказала отправляться завтра в одиннадцать утра. Приходите в замок хотя бы за час, назовите свое имя у ворот и вас отведут ко мне.  
  
Поздний вечер затемнил улицы. Идти в это время по городу было достаточно опасно. Слишком много желающих поживиться, сорвать кошелек и перерезать глотку. Стянувшийся отовсюду и обнищавший за зиму люд не останавливали даже замковые патрули, которые из-за участившихся убийств курсировали по улицам вплоть до рассвета по приказу леди Дастин.  
Несмотря на кровавые истории, Барроутон дышал и шевелился в темных подворотнях, источал оттуда запахи и пьяный смех. Шлюх было так много, что Джон подозревал, что добропорядочные прачки, стряпухи, прядильщицы, да и все остальные труженицы после дневных занятий, не сняв передников, торопились на ночные подработки.   
Самым правильным было, не задерживаясь, отправиться прямиком на окраину города, где Атлас уже который час нарезает круги в небольшой комнате, сданной им за небольшую плату хозяйкой обветшавшего дома. Но говорить даже с Атласом было сейчас тяжело, и Джон пошел кругом, удлиняя дорогу, но стараясь держаться широких, хоть кое-где освященных улиц.   
Тот факт, что Теон стал лордом-командующим, задевал его. Грейджой был умен, отлично владел оружием и мог принести пользу на Стене, даже сделать что-то такое полезное, чтобы его захотели выбрать. Или, в конце концов, отпускать колкие комментарии, которые всегда ценят грубые парни.   
Джон тряхнул головой и заставил себя думать, что Теон действительно мог измениться и заслужить командование Черным замком и Стеной. Мог, но вряд ли изменился. Но он же не убивал Брана и Рикона, хотя Джон почти поверил в это. Что его остановило? Было ли это его собственным выбором? Выбором не в свою пользу? В этом Джон сильно сомневался. Один союз Грейджоя с Рамси Болтоном в истории про убийство Десницы вызывал тошноту. Говорили, его пытали в плену, но, похоже, это оказалось лишь слухами. Или у Теона удивительная способность приспосабливаться. Впрочем, она такая и есть. Он сбежал с Арьей, чтобы стать лордом-командующим, и вновь заигрывать с Болтонами, позиции которых стали гораздо устойчивее при Матери Драконов.   
Джон чувствовал, что его мысли бессвязны и что-то в рассуждениях не сходится. Не имеет смысла. Но остановить себя было сложно. Он шагал быстро, не глядя по сторонам, а только себе под ноги и думал, возвращаясь по кругу к одному и тому же.   
Теон всегда был эгоистичен, считал, что заслуживает лучшего. Что бы ни происходило вокруг, видел только себя, собственные интересы и несправедливости по отношению к нему и только к нему. Такие не способны меняться. Что бы ни говорил Марч об оставленных в прошлом преступлениях, Грейджой вряд ли когда-то их тащил за собой. Прошлое легко исчезало у него за спиной сразу после небрежного пожиманиями плечами: а что собственно такого? Пнуть с силой голову казненного, а потом и неуклюжего Призрака, попавшегося на дороге. Слова и поступки, мыслями о которых он себя никогда не беспокоил. Просто даже не умел. Считал себя принцем, захватил Винтерфелл, превратил его в руины, а, оказавшись на Стене, пожелал стать командующим – лучшая из предоставленных возможностей. И стал им. Видимо, весной, когда все вокруг успокоилось. Ему и это далось легко. Он наверное даже не сомневается, что станет лучшим командующим на Стене.  
Справа хлопнула дверь, и Джон резко остановился.  _Да что со мной такое, о чем я думаю?_   _Злюсь и завидую Грейджою?_  Его бросило в жар, быстро застучало сердце. Неподвижно постояв несколько секунд, Джон провел ладонью по полыхнувшим от стыда щекам и снова пошел вперед. Мимо, кутаясь в длинную накидку, пробежала молодая женщина, факел, закрепленный над дверью ближайшего дома, зашипел и погас. Джон решительно повернул в темноту узкой боковой улочки – нужно поскорее вернуться домой.  
Все его нынешние мысли и слова о свободе были совсем не тем, о чем он думал и мечтал когда-то. Умереть на посту, защищать царство людей до последнего вздоха – эти стремления канули в какое-то далекое прошлое, словно никогда и не принадлежали Джону Сноу. Мир, Стена, Винтерфелл как-то выжили и добрались до весны без его личных усилий. Возможно, никто и никогда и не нуждался в них. И никто не нуждается ни в ком, - установятся новые связи, на место ушедших всегда придут другие. Такова жизнь.   
В Черном замке были Тормунд, а теперь еще и Грейджой. В доме Старков распоряжалась Санса, а след Станниса терялся в море. Даже Призрак пропадал где-то на проклятом севере, очень далеко от Джона. Остался только Атлас, планы которого сводились нескольким простым вещам – следовать за Джоном, устраивать жизнь в незнакомых местах и трахаться. Только Атласу бывший лорд-командующий и был нужен.  
Можно было бы поступить на службу. Но куда? Разве к какому-нибудь малоизвестному лорду. Как бы ни было заманчиво предложение Марча, место в Королевской гавани было слишком заметным. Если кто-то узнает в нем бастарда Старка и бывшего лорда-командующего, подарившего собственность Дозора предателю Баратеону, покинувшего Стену в самый ответственный момент, то вряд ли королева захочет слушать его объяснения, а тем более поверить им. Любое место в Вестеросе не будет приветливым для Джона Сноу. Он стал изгоем. После всех принесенных жертв: Игритт, Робб, замки и земли Стены, Винтерфелл, честь дозорного и командующего, снова Винтрефелл. Во имя чего?   
Забавно. Родиться бастардом, отправиться на Стену – место отверженных королевства, а потом, став свободным, суметь оставить себе лишь собственное имя. Имя множества незаконнорожденных. Есть чему радоваться! Вот если бы его звали Теоном Грейджоем, пришлось бы отказаться и от него.  
За плетеным забором заворчала собака. Это был их с Атласом дом, и низко нависшее над землей окно тускло светило желтизной. Задвинув проржавленную скобу калитки, Джон потопал к крыльцу. Сразу после отчаянного скрипа ступени, дверь распахнулась, и из нее вынырнул Атлас, пылая смесью возмущения и тревоги.  
\- Джон, ты должен был вернуться еще к обеду. Что-то случилось?  
\- Да, должен был. Все нормально, расскажу позже.  
Он еще не решил, что именно будет рассказывать. Притолока у входа была низкой и приходилось наклонять голову. Сразу за дверью торчало несколько вбитых в стену крюков, причем последний основательно расшатался – давно пора укрепить. Сапоги улеглись друг на друга и прикрыли здоровую щель между стеной и полом, легкий плащ уныло обвис вдоль стены. Джон долго не мог к нему привыкнуть после плащей дозорных, из тяжелой ткани с широким отложным воротом или капюшоном. Он был к тому же грязно-серым, как ложные надежды в совершенно чужом городе.  
\- Ел чего-нибудь? – с мягкой интонацией спросил Атлас – почувствовал, что Джон не в духе. Впрочем, у него всегда легко получалось угадывать настроение по малейшему слову и жесту.  
\- Да. Был в трактире у замка.  
Джон сделал несколько шагов вдоль комнаты к слишком низкому столу, на котором лежали куски бурой кожи. Провел рукой по балке над головой. Темные глаза Атласа, замершего у двери, неотрывно следили за ним, но отвлечься от бесформенных, муторных мыслей никак не удавалось.  _Может и не надо?_  Он обошел стол и упал спиной на кровать. Высокая подушка под головой была жесткой, с соломой под мешковиной. Хорошо просматривался большой палец, выглядывающий через дырку в носке.  
\- Ты выходил сегодня?  
\- Да, пару часов назад и, знаешь, Джон, - Атлас подошел и сел рядом. – Я нашел нам работу.  
\- Работу. И что за работа? Будем опять пилить деревья или латать крыши?  
\- Нет. Тебе должно понравиться, Джон. Местному торговцу нужна охрана до Белой гавани.   
Джон чуть прикрыл веки, наблюдая, как воодушевленно блестят глаза у Атласа.  _Надеется порадовать меня._  
\- До Белой гавани? А потом?   
\- Потом? – споткнулся он о неожиданный вопрос. – Потом обратно. Торговец продаст одно, закупит там другое и привезет сюда.   
Джон кивнул, закинул руки за голову и закрыл глаза. Не все ли равно.   
\- Я думал, тебе понравится, - голос дрогнул, и легкая рука коснулась колена.  
\- Понравилось.  
Рука двинулась вверх по внешней стороне бедра. Джон не шевелился и не открывал глаз.  
\- Где ты был? – тихо спросил Атлас.  
\- Ходил вслед за знаменем Старков.  
Рука замерла, но осталась на бедре. Даже не открывая глаз, Джон Сноу чувствовал, что его бывший стюард мучительно ищет правильные слова для вопроса. Стоит ли так его напрягать.  
\- Санса и Рикон едут в Королевскую гавань, а я не нашел в себе сил даже просто встретиться с ними.  
Пару секунд ничего не происходило, потом поглаживающее движение вернулось. Вниз и медленно вверх, потом обратно, большой палец плотно прижимался к внутренней стороне бедра. В паху разливалось тепло.  
\- Джон, - выдохнул Атлас и подвинулся ближе, их тела соприкоснулись. – Джон…  
Распахнув глаза, Сноу схватил настойчивую руку и с силой сжал запястье.  
\- Думаешь, это все решает?  
Атлас замер, удивленный, непонимающий, губы чуть приоткрылись. Джон усилил захват, плотно смыкая пальцы.   
\- Что..? – дернулся и болезненно поморщился Атлас.  
\- Все это. То, что ты делаешь прямо сейчас, - прошептал он в ответ и резко отпустил запястье.  
Глаза с расширенными зрачками, локоны невероятно черные на фоне светлой обветренной кожи щек, расстегнутый до груди ворот рубахи – все было таким открытым, доступным.  
\- А разве нет?   
Это была не насмешка. Он действительно видел единственный путь побега от горьких поражений и неизвестности будущего в том, чтобы дарить и получать удовольствие.  
\- Нет, Атлас, совсем нет. Оставь меня сейчас.  
\- Хорошо.  
Атлас сначала отодвинулся на край кровати, потом, помедлив, поднялся. Движения были нерешительными, как у человека, который не понимает, что происходит и каждую секунду ждет еще чего-то. Но Джон не пошевелился и не сказал ни слова. Чувство, что он не один и отвечает не только за себя, раньше светлое и важное, вдруг показалось невыразимо тягостным. Отвечать на вопросы, делиться событиями собственной жизни, строить планы - слишком обязывает.   
Еще на Стене, сменяя друг друга, в нем жили два желания: быть частью и центром чего-то по-настоящему достойного, важного, требующего всех сил и остаться в одиночестве, пустой тишине, когда никто тебя не видит и не знает, что ты способен лежать сутками на кровати, не думая ни о чем и обо всем сразу. Последнее желание было слабостью, с которой нужно было справляться - накинуть плащ и отправиться разминаться с мечом, ввязаться в спор стюардов или строителей, навалить на себя проблем. И жадная череда событий выметает сумеречные настроения до тех пор, пока ты вновь не закроешь за собой дверь в пустую комнату.  
Даже с закрытыми глазами было трудно представить себя в одиночестве. Атлас что-то делал за столом из кожи и, похоже, это давалось ему с трудом. Приглушенные проклятия выдавали его неудачи. Попытки вести себя тише и незаметнее только привлекали внимание, напоминали Джону, что кто-то рядом старается ради их общего благополучия.  
\- Чего бы ты хотел Атлас – быть солдатом, мастеровым или шлюхой?  
Это было резко. Зло.  _Ну и пусть._  
Над столом повисла тишина, но Джон не поворачивал голову. Что-то скрипнуло и зашуршало. Ответа не было.  _Нет, зря я так. Что на меня нашло?_  
\- Извини, - Джон приподнялся на локте и взглянул на побледневшее, застывшее лицо. – Я.. не имел в виду, просто подумал, что лучшее, чем мы владеем – это меч и стрелы. А не…, ну…, все другое.  
Это была правда. Почти.  
Атлас моргнул и вдруг весело усмехнулся.  
\- Я уж было подумал, что раз ты не в настроении, то хочешь отправить меня в бордель, лорд-командующий.  
Джон рассмеялся и снова откинулся на каменную подушку. Этого он точно не собирался делать, а вот…  
\- Знаешь, я разговаривал с лейтенантом из Городской стражи, которая движется в сторону Королевской гавани. Он сказал, что им нужны люди, умеющие держать меч, и он возьмет нас.  
\- Отлично. Давай пойдем.  
Атлас согласился так легко, без вопросов, сомнений, не поинтересовавшись никакими деталями, что Джону вдруг остро захотелось крикнуть на него, встряхнуть, трахнуть жестко и сильно. Но он сел и внимательно посмотрел в темные, широко поставленные глаза.  
\- Ты - пойдешь. Завтра утром. Попросишь стражу у замка отвести тебя к лейтенанту Джернису Марчу и назовешь мое имя. Отправишься служить в Королевскую гавань. Но без меня.  
Атлас яростно замотал головой, черные волосы прилипли к губам.  
\- Нет, Джон, ни за что. Только с тобой.  
Сноу вздохнул и похлопал рядом с собой по кровати.  
\- Иди ко мне, пожалуйста.  
\- Даже не надейся, Джон.  
Но он поднялся, приблизился и сел. В его хмуром несогласии читалось, что он подошел только за тем, чтобы оказаться рядом, а совсем не для того, чтобы слушать бредовые предложения. Джон коснулся его плеча, отогнул ворот и провел пальцами от шеи вниз по гладкой теплой коже. И тут отчетливо понял, что это правильно, и Атлас должен уехать в Королевскую гавань, предоставив бывшего лорда-командующего своей судьбе.  
\- Я не могу, меня могут узнать. Кто-нибудь. Тирион Ланнистер, переметнувшиеся лорды из окружения Баратеона. Кто угодно.  
\- Ну и что? Ты ни в чем не виновен. Ты не дезертировал. Просто не смог бы. Это все знают на Стене.  
\- Кто все? – Джон горько рассмеялся. – Дейенерис, нынешний лорд-командующий? Кому я нужен, кто возьмется защищать мою честь? Я не буду объясняться. Не могу и не хочу.  
\- Я останусь с тобой.  
\- Нет. Я собираюсь уехать из Вестероса в Вольные города. Волантис, Мир, Тирош. Может, стану наемником.  
\- Я поеду с тобой.  
\- Атлас, послушай, тебе не нужно таскаться по всему миру.   
\- Я тоже дезертир, - голос звенел обидой.  
Джон провел рукой по светлой щеке, ощутил, как напряженно дернулись мышцы под скулами. Убрал упавшую на лицо прядь волос.   
\- Атлас, перестань, ты можешь назваться кем угодно.  
 _Теоном, например, и будешь командовать стражей._  
\- Или оставить свое имя и жить нормальной жизнью, - Джон старался говорить как можно убедительнее. - Я сказал лейтенанту Марчу, что мы были со Станнисом. Ты неплохо владеешь оружием, и на службе у королевского дома тебе не надо будет искать, чем себя прокормить. У тебя будет дело и защита.  
Слушая все это, Атлас закрыл глаза, придвинулся вплотную и прижал лоб к плечу Джона. Они сидели на кровати друг напротив друга, подобрав ноги. Если слова не убеждали стюарда, то прикосновения – всегда. Языком медленных и резких движений тот владел в совершенстве сам и подчинялся ему как восьмому богу. Джон провел рукой по склоненной голове, потом по спине, вливая в ставшее таким близким тело всю настойчивость и убедительность, которую только находил в себе. Ему действительно так будет лучше.  _Или я обманываю сам себя?_  
\- Ты, правда, хочешь, чтобы я уехал.  
\- Да. Хочу. Чтобы у тебя все было хорошо.  
\- Ты вернешься когда-нибудь? Позже.   
\- Да. Позже  
Я не знаю, что будет потом, когда-нибудь. И не хочу знать это. Но то, что я делаю сейчас – это плохо.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Да.  
Джон гладил Атласа по спине. Лопатки выпирали как несогласие, как знак вопроса, разговаривали выразительнее звуков и слов. Руки замерли у плеч. Нет, я вернусь, я должен вернуться.  
Атлас едва заметно вздрогнул и положил ладони на шнуровку штанов Джона. В низу живота потянуло, и Джон судорожно вдохнул.  
Когда Атлас облизал головку члена, тревожные мысли, неясные планы стали чьими-то чужими, прочитанными в старой книге и прочно забытыми. Опершись локтем о кровать, Джон жадно смотрел, как поднималась и опускалась над бедрами темноволосая голова. Непроизвольно вздрагивал, толкался вдоль скользкого языка глубже в горло. Это было так невыносимо хорошо и правильно, что большего и не нужно было. Разве что собрать свободной рукой разметавшиеся волосы, подцепить пряди большим пальцем и освободить гладкий лоб. Видеть, как ходят щеки, бьется голубая вена с правой стороны шеи.  
В какой-то момент Атлас поднял глаза, и Джон подхватил его подмышки и резко дернул на себя. Удерживая совсем нелегкое сильное тело, потянул вверх и снял рубаху. Было приятно пройтись по мышцам, гладким выпуклостям и впадинам. Обвод ключицы, плотность соска – в этом всегда было что-то удивительно живое и настоящее.  
\- Щупаешь меня, как впервые.  
Его смех щекотал ухо и отдавался дрожью внутри, под кожей.  
\- Мне нравится.  
Атлас уже освободился от штанов и совершенно голый прижался к Джону.   
\- Интересно, мы бы смогли на этом остановиться?  
\- Зачем? Сегодня у тебя странные мысли.  
\- Просто так.  
Атлас уже садился на его бедра, оглаживал руками свой и его член.  
\- Бутылочка с маслом, кажется, у ножки кровати, - прошептал Джон, не в силах оторваться от распахнутых на его бедрах гладких ног – от откровенной картины и ощущений под ладонями. Атлас наклонился и потянулся вниз, и Джон, обхватив его, перевернул и подмял под себя.  
\- Нет, я все же сам. Приподнимись.  
Он пропихнул под бедра подушку и достал масло. Атлас с согнутыми и разведенными ногами не сводил с него темного жаркого взгляда, дышал и ждал, только тонкие пальцы сжимали торчащую над животом плоть. Средний палец скользнул между ягодиц и прижался к горячей пульсирующей точке.  
Он войдет резко и будет двигаться сначала медленно, потом все быстрее, и, наконец, сильно и глубоко, и так долго, как только выдержит, чтобы запомнить его навсегда… Таким.  
  
Факел потух, и комната погрузилась в темноту. Атлас лежал на боку и прижимался к нему спиной. Его кожа все еще была влажной, хотя дыхание стало ровным, глубоким – похоже он засыпал. Когда Джон обнимал его спящего и в испарине, под сердцем рождалось беспокойство, как тогда, в замке Сервинов, когда так необходимо было вылечить стюарда. А сейчас? Стоило трахнуть Атласа сильно, почти грубо, как Джона снедало чувство неотчуждаемой собственности, желание прижать, что есть сил, удерживать и не отпускать больше никогда. Единственное, что у него осталось. Его. Атласа.   
Я просто цепляюсь за него, чтобы не смотреть правде в глаза. А правда в том, что мир обходится и без Джона Сноу, а для меня - все развалилось. Нужно было сбежать тогда к Роббу и умереть с ним. Теперь и бежать не к кому.  
  
Ступень скрипнула под ногами, потом другая. Хриплый, угрожающий звук, который встретишь только темноте, полной страхов и неизвестности. Но в этой темноте Джон видел все: стены, посеревшие от времени, осыпавшиеся каменной пылью ему под ноги, каждый уродливый камешек, забившийся в углы кое-где забитых деревом ступеней. Он мог бы бесконечно идти в эту крипту, словно время свернуло ступени по вечному кругу, и он шагает лишь вниз, потому что там притаилось темное, ждущее его нечто, а вверху – никого. Пустота.   
Потянуло сыростью, запахом тлена, и ноги стали тяжелыми. Справа от него открылся проход. Серая мгла между столбами, разгораживающими гробницы, тянула к нему свои настойчивые руки.  _"Сюда, Сноу, иди сюда."_  Он помнил, что раньше его не звали, ему не было места среди королей Старков. Гордых и мертвых. Он даже не пытался освободить от снежных наметов тяжелую дверь в крипту в зимнем разрушенном Винтерфелле. Здесь не его место.  _"Сюда, Сноу, скорее, иди сюда."_  
Во внезапно наступившей тишине каменные изваяния поворачивали головы, их короны сияли черным призрачным светом. Каменные столбы, казалось, расступались, теснились к своим гробницам, чтобы освободить место гостю, словно он должен был пройти со свитой к высокому трону. Или к эшафоту. Тошнота накатывала волнами, но Джон делал шаг за шагом, потому что для него оставалась одна дорога, туда, откуда на древний проход падал сумеречный свет, мертвенно бледный, слепой.   
"Джон! Нет!" - яростный крик пробил насквозь, заставил содрогнуться, и он обернулся, пытаясь понять, кто еще помнит о нем?  
Ноги разом подкосились, и он рухнул прямо в холодную грязь под лапами. Втянул ноздрями пахнущий хвоей воздух. Ветер дул вдоль каменной стены, пробирался под шерсть нежными прохладными пальцами и нес с собой еще один тревожащий запах. Эта была кровь. Живая и теплая, человеческая. Мясо, которое можно есть только в крайнем случае.   
Живот был полон, но запах, перемешиваясь с чувством тревоги, неумолимо тянул за собой.  _Я - волк и охочусь, когда голоден, когда черные тени деревьев прорезают сумерки._  И не здесь, где за серой гранитной стеной был счастлив когда-то мой двуногий брат. Но что-то выше и сильнее заставляло двигаться вперед, ускоряться, вдыхая хвою, и сырость, и кровь.  
 _"А вот и ты",_  - в глухом голосе прозвучала голодная угроза, и волк зарычал.   
Что-то упало сверху, сдавило, стало душить, выворачивая нутро.   
Задохнувшись ужаса, заходясь в беззвучном крике от боли, Джон распахнул глаза в темноту комнаты:  
\- Призрак!


	4. Замкнутый круг

Еда вызывала отвращение, и голова болела невыносимо. Все из-за Рикарда Рисвелла, которого за какими-то Иными притащило в Дредфорт. Уже третий день Рамси не мог спуститься в подземелье и хоть немного отвлечься. И ведь даже есть с кем. Лорд Болтон сжал ладонями раскалывающуюся голову, пытаясь остановить бессвязный поток образов.  
\- Милорд? - осторожно проскрипел рядом Бен.  
За загородкой заливались отчаянным лаем сучки. Ничего не жрали с позавчерашнего вечера. Больших обедов и тем более пиров, на которых девочек пускали свободно, давно не было, только регулярные кормежки. Вчера, после обеда с гостем из Родников, было противно выбираться из каменных стен даже ради девочек, а кормить их без него самого Рамси запретил.  
\- Пойдем, старик.  
Бен поволокся к дверце выгона, таща за собой ведро, набитое обрезками мяса и кусками рыбы. Рыбы было больше. Милорда давно воротило от рыбных удовольствий, которыми снабжала их Плащущая. Жаль, что Русе удрал на тот свет и не насладился этой воняющей тиной дрянью до тошноты. Конечно, Рамси питался преимущественно мясом, но вонь от рыбы, ежедневно поедаемой остальными гвардейцами и обслугой не выветривалась из стен Замка. И его девочки тоже страдали.  
Все-таки вытерпеть светские разговоры с Рисвеллом лорду Дредфорта придется хотя бы из-за пришедших с зажравшегося юга подвод с запасами. Брат лорда Родников их сопровождал, и весь его многозначительно скромный вид намекал, что он сам пожертвовал чуть ли ни самое ценное из кладовых замка. Хотя Рамси был уверен, что караваны направлялись на север с куда более южных земель. Забота Драконьей Матери.  _Пусть строят из себя святош – ему только на руку._  
Отсек для кормежки собак был вычищен и присыпан песком вперемешку с опилками - светлыми, не размокшими - у проклятого неба над головой три дня как не было течки, превращавшей все под ногами в серую грязь.  
Пока Бен, кряхтя, вываливал еду, Рамси поигрывал плеткой и не отрывал глаз от повизгивающих от предвкушения собак. Ожидание кормежки заставляло их крутиться у деревянной загородки, толкаться, вытягивать шеи. Быстро переступающие лапы, мускулы, короткая шерсть и слюнявые пасти – не понятно, чьи именно. Живой жадный клубок. Но другую, до болезненных спазмов необходимую ему картину Рамси может больше и не увидеть. Его не вернуть никогда - и мысль острым лезвием пробивала висок.  
Несколько тонких грязных пальцев, обвивших в самом низу сучковатое дерево изгороди, колтун слипшихся от грязи волос, по которому взбираются нетерпеливые лапы голодных сучек. И глаза. Более преданные, чем любые собачьи, принадлежавшие тому, кто предаст быстрее приблудной шавки.  
Рамси резко хлестанул плеткой по изгороди.  
\- Открывай, что тянешь, болван, - гаркнул он на Бена, и тот бросился к воротцам между выгоном и отсеком для кормежки.  
Собаки рванули в узкий проход – продавливаясь, вытягивая в нетерпении шеи. Рамси стоял, не шевелясь, не отрывая взгляд от поджарых тел и слегка поигрывая плетью. Сучки затормозили в шаге от хозяина, - команды бросаться к еде не было, и лай перешел в непрерывный скулеж. Лорд Болтон любил этот момент – голодное отчаяние и полное подчинение его девочек. Раззявленные, подтекающие слюной пасти, просящие глаза. На передних сучек напирали нетерпеливые псины сзади, но те упирались, боясь переступить невидимую линию. Собаки терпели и ждали приказа. Если хоть одна из них сделает шаг по собственной глупости, слабости или неосторожности, Рамси ответит хлестким, разрывающим кожу ударом. Он умел ждать этого момента, плетка легко взвивалась вдоль ряда тел, и тогда скулеж переходил в визг.  
Когда Вонючка жил с его девочками, он был слишком испуган, чтобы оказываться впереди, держался сзади и сбоку, поэтому ему никогда не доставались хорошие куски. А еще он был недостаточно быстрым. Но иногда и не опаздывал слишком. Ему не нужно было ждать голоса хозяина, как остальным сучкам, Вонючка жадно считывал команду еще до первого звука. И Рамси не упускал его из виду, конец плетки точно бил в шею, плечи, лицо, но не как предостережение, которого не требовалось, а как момент власти, чувства и связи, необходимый каждому из них.  
\- Взять! – гаркнул лорд Болтон, и стая в один прыжок влетела в разбросанную Беном еду. Щелкали челюсти, лай и визг сменило злое и предостерегающее рычание. Ухватив кусок, каждая сучка норовила оттащить его подальше от общей свалки.  
Раньше Рамси часто заставлял их драться за каждую кость и ошметок мяса – вбрасывал по куску и следил, как свора крутилась в яростном клубке, как выли и отползали в сторону слабые подраненные сучки, оставляя за собой красные нити. Так он легко находил своих фавориток, самых кровавых и бесстрашных девочек: Джес, Красная Джейн, Хелисента. Но теперь их осталось слишком мало после долгой зимы и баловать себя таким зрелищем приходилось редко.  
Головная боль чуть утихла и, свернув плеть, Рамси отправился к выходу. Перешагнул хрустко вцепившуюся в кость Киру, та зарычала, почувствовав угрозу.  
\- Заткнись, - Рамси пнул псину в бок, и она, почуяв кто перед ней, метнулась в сторону, но добычу не выпустила.  
\- Проклятые суки! Им нужна хорошая охота!  
\- Да, милорд, - тут же откликнулся Бен. - Будут готовы, как скажите.  
\- Что скажу? Старый ты дурак, - Рамси отшвырнул в сторону плетку и пошел в сторону Главного замка.  
Охота не радовала. Не только потому, что леса были пусты как щель старухи – ни дичи, ни людишек, а еще потому, что перестала быть удовольствием, казалась фальшивкой, заменой чего-то по-настоящему нужного. Вот только чего?  
Непонятная, душная потребность сопровождала повсюду, лишала вкуса еду и вино, ввинчивалась темной воронкой в голову, не давая уснуть ночами. Тошнота, отвращение, тяжелые бесформенные мысли заполняли его дни до краев. Он чувствовал себя сосудом, наполненным затхлой водой и не способным ее выпустить самостоятельно, как кровь из чужих вен.  
Мейстер говорил о плачевном сотрясении головы, какой-то трещине. Рамси же, вычерчивая острым ножом ломаные линии на крышке стола в кабинете, винил во всем проклятого Перевертыша, жалел, что не связал его по рукам и ногам и не вытащил из Медвежьей ямы темной ночью, не доставил в Дредфорт, пока еще мог. Он бы трахал его и бил иногда, но не часто, старался бы сдерживаться. Тогда бы Теон понял.., он должен был понять что-то важное, что именно Рамси чувствовал, как лезвие, зажатое в руке, но сформулировать не мог.  
Ночью, бродя по гулким, пустым переходам Дредфорта, поднимаясь на внутреннюю стену и вглядываясь в темноту, он прокручивал в голове способы добраться до лорда-командующего. Время от времени составлял в уме письма Драконьей, мать ее, Матери о том, для чего в Дредфорте срочно требуется лорд-дознаватель, и чувствовал себя мальчишкой с мельницы, жалким куском дерьма.  
Поэтому ничего такого не писал, а писал другое - полное ярости и кровавых угроз, а потом подносил к свече и ждал, пока заткнется в больной голове желчный Русе, пока бумага обратиться в ломкую черноту и пепел, пока огонь лизнет подушечки сжатых до боли пальцев.  
Ветер из приоткрытого окна раздувал клочки бумажного пепла по комнате, и Рамси смотрел на это, отхлебывая вино из горла бутылки, а потом опускался в кресло и отключался, проваливался в темный душный колодец.  
После подобной ночи Рамси просыпался от холода и долго не мог подняться, - одеревеневшее тело не чувствовало ничего. Лорд Дредфорта вдыхал и выдыхал холодный утренний воздух, щурил глаза на падавший из окна свет и вдруг отчетливо понимал всю вымороченность его ночных мыслей и что возвращенный в подземелье Вонючка, все его влажные дырки и кожа в полном распоряжении – этого недостаточно, уже недостаточно.  
Что-то темное и надорванное внутри требовало большего, гораздо большего, но странного, непонятного.  _Чего?_ Рамси упирался мыслями в серую непроницаемую стену собственного, такого непривычного страха. Сжимал подлокотник кресла и, рывком поднявшись, швырял его в сторону слепящего светом окна.  
И день начинал свой замкнутый круг.  
\- Лорд Болтон, - дежурный гвардеец шел ему навстречу от Главного замка. – Лорд Рисвелл просил передать, что ему нужно поговорить с вами перед отъездом.  
\- Где он? – раздраженно спросил Рамси.  
\- В отведенных ему покоях.  
\- Пригласите ко мне в кабинет. Его накормили?  
\- Да. Приказать и вам доставить завтрак?  
\- Позже, - отмахнулся Рамси.  
Надо поскорее спровадить новоявленного союзничка.  
 _Сосредоточься, бастард, Рисвеллы и Дастины – давние союзники и их нельзя потерять. Не вздумай просрать все, что я сделал для Дредфорта.  
Ладно, ладно, я помню: контролируй свое дерьмо, теперь ты наследник и прочее. Сделаю что смогу, если заткнешься._  
Русе посмотрел откуда-то сбоку долгим взглядом, но ничего более не сказал.  
Когда Рамси соглашался выполнять требования переселившегося в его мозг упыря, то всегда требовал, чтобы тот заткнулся. На подольше. Так иногда им удавалось договориться. Рамси ускорил шаги, - лучше не оттягивать удовольствие выполнения политических обязанностей лорда благородного дома Болтонов.  
Во внутреннем дворе замка царила омерзительная суета. Милорд поморщился. Выглядело так, словно все в его замке, вплоть до последней уродливой прачки, были заняты важными делами, даже увлечены ими. За Гостевым домом в мастерских слышались хриплые голоса и звук пилы, стучали молотки.  
Похоже, старый стюард Ваймон по весне завел себе новую бабу, трахал ее и от этого развивал бурную хозяйственную деятельность: взялся менять какие-то балки, приводить в порядок сторожевые башни, ремонтировать конюшни.  
Железные Икры тоже дни напролет перетряхивал арсенал и заставлял кузницу работать без перерыва. Лорд Болтон дал на все это разрешение, но теперь жалел. Почему-то казалось, что суетящиеся с бревнами и железом людишки позабыли, кто здесь хозяин. Отводили глаза, разбегались в стороны, оказавшись у него на пути. Но где-то там, за углом, скрытые стенами переговаривались слишком громко, смеялись о своем, издавали множество независимых, наглых звуков.  
Надо бы повесить десяток, что бы притихли. Но даже эта мысль не возбуждала. Поэтому Рамси кривился, но каждый раз проходил мимо.  _Плевать на все._  
  
Рамси сделал два круга по кабинету. Поправил носком сапога сбившуюся шкуру, провел рукой по краю практически пустого стола и уперся в карту Севера, растянутую на стене. После позорного возвращения из Винтерфелла Рамси хотелось думать, что он нарисует такую же как отцовская карту на коже, снятой с Джона Сноу. Но зима оказалась сильнее его воли и желаний. Это бесило, и после смерти Русе он чуть не изрезал и эту, словно она была виновата в том, что достойную замену ей не удалось раздобыть.  
\- Лорд Болтон.  
Рамси развернулся всем телом. Рикард Рисвелл приветственно кивнул и внимательно всмотрелся в глаза. Рамси, меняя выражение, отвел взгляд, сделал вид, что выискивает нечто важное на практически пустом столе.  
\- Лорд Рикард, рад вас видеть. Сегодня вы уезжаете?  
\- Да, нет причин задерживаться.  
Прибывшие к Дредфорту подводы были нагружены крупами, овощами, луком, вяленым и соленым мясом, мукой и сахаром. Королеве Дейенерис хочется сыграть в благородство и скупить по дешевке всеобщую любовь и преданность. Мечи за мешок кореньев. Русе бы позабавила такая наивность, но Рамси она раздражала. Как и все касающееся белобрысой суки, которую он даже не видел и которая походя воздвигла преграду между ним и его сбежавшем три года назад питомцем.  
\- Что ж, - Рамси пожал плечами. – Рад, что вы посчитали нужным сопроводить груз до Дредфорта.  
\- Вы считаете это причиной моего прибытия, лорд Рамси?  
Милорд усмехнулся и сделал два шага к Рикарду Рисвеллу.  
\- А вы считаете меня дураком?  
Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга.   
 _Я, конечно, хотел бы превратить твою высокомерную улыбку с расплющенное кровавое месиво. Но ты же только этого и ждешь. Такой собранный, такой внимательный. Тебя же прислали сюда, понять, можно ли со мной вообще иметь дело._    
Рамси хорошо помнил, с каким презрением выплевывала в его сторону слова эта сука Дастин, как она смотрела сквозь него и поворачивалась спиной, как к беззубому, жалкому псу.  
 _Вдох, выдох, мой мальчик, успокойся. Не время для таких воспоминаний. Так ты действительно останешься с зубцами только на стенах Дредфорта. А можешь получить больше, если постараешься._  
Иногда в его голове Русе говорил почти ласково, как никогда при жизни.  
\- Я могу сесть? - Рикард вдруг широко улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно, - Рамси указал на кресло и оскалился еще шире. От напряжения сводило скулы.  
Они уселись друг напротив друга. Милорд молчал, изображая благожелательность и внимание и стараясь удержать стянутую внутри пружину застарелого гнева.  
\- Известно, что вас посещал Десница королевы перед своей трагической гибелью. И многих на севере волнует вопрос, останется ли за домом Болтонов статус Хранителей севера. Что вам сказал Десница, лорд Рамси?  
\- Его мнение осталось при его трупе, а Дейенерис облетает Дредфорт стороной.  
Рикард задумчиво пожевал несвежими, окруженными морщинами губами. Средний брат на побегушках у старшего, теперь уже лорда Родников, а заправляет всеми сестричка Барби – у старухи до смерти будет железная хватка. Но вся кровь этого отродья пропитана расчетливой мстительностью, и от остальных они ждут того же. Поэтому Болтоны останутся своими, а Старки врагами. Так будет, даже если Рамси начнет сейчас истерически хохотать или развешивать дворню на бельевых веревках по оконным проемам башен.  
И хозяин Дредфорта рассмеялся. Откинулся в кресле, вытянул ноги под столом.  
\- Что вас так радует, лорд Болтон?  
\- Советы, которые лорд Русе пристрастился подавать мне с того света. С вами такого не происходит?  
Рикард почесал седую щетину на подбородке и подозрительно прищурился.  
\- И что же он вам советует?  
 _Недоносок. Я не девка, чтобы топтаться вокруг в вежливой нерешительности._  
\- Нам. Советует оставаться союзниками.  
Упираясь каблуками сапогов в щель каменного пола, Рамси качнулся на ножках кресла. Это помогало ему сдерживаться, контролировать крутящийся внутри нервный клубок.  
\- Рисвеллы и Дастины по-прежнему дружны с Домом Болтонов, не так ли?  
Еще один толчок, и скрип кресла под ним. Престарелый сморчок не посмеет возразить. Не среди этих стен, слышавших много сладких предсмертных воплей, впитывавших липкую влагу теплой, свежеснятой кожи.  
Лорд Рикард дернул головой, странно, несколько в сторону. Согласие и сомнение, страх и единственно возможный выбор.  
\- Вам надо отправиться к Железному Трону, лорд Болтон.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Дейенерис потребовала в Королевскую гавань Сансу Старк. И официально не признала Болтонов Хранителями севера. Нас это настораживает.  
\- Сансу Старк? – Рамси поддался вперед и вскочил на ноги.   
Дыхание сбилось. Хотелось движения, внезапного броска всего тела в сторону живой жертвы. Рамси сжал кулаки.  
\- С вами все в порядке, - опять прищурился Рисвелл.  
\- Голова раскалывается, - прошипел он в ответ сквозь зубы.  
\- Очень жаль, - лорд Рикард сочувственно вздохнул. – Мы, конечно, верны присяге, данной вашему отцу. Прощение Дома Старков после того как они и Баратеоны свергли Таргариенов – будет выглядеть как слабость в глазах всего Вестероса. И Дейенерис на это не пойдет. Сейчас ей нужно показать силу.  
\- Сила – это уничтожить и Баратеонов, и Старков. Сжечь в пламени дракона, - хмыкнул Рамси и опустился на кресло.  
\- Не думаю, - пожал плечами лорд Рикард. – Это испугает остальных. Каждый дом в королевстве так или иначе запятнан этой изменой.  
\- В любом случае если хранители не Старки, то Болтоны. Какой смысл мне тащиться к Бурерожденной? Не хозяйка же Торрхеного Удела со своими детишками станет Хранительницей севера.  
\- Есть еще Мандерли.  
\- Запятнавшие себя дружбой со Станнисом и слишком жирные.  
\- Карстарки. Теперь можно назвать их жертвами кровавого Баратеона  
\- Сомнительные наследники, перемешавшие кровь с одичалыми. Север такого не поймет.  
\- Что же, тогда Амберы.  
\- Пара стариков на краю мира.  
Лорд Рисвелл улыбнулся и обхватил ладонью подбородок.  
\- А вы следите за обстановкой, лорд Рамси.  
 _Не я, а старый мертвец._  
\- Болтонский крест для лордов и принцев давно простаивает. Приятно иногда задуматься о том, кого удастся к нему привязать.  
На мгновение лицо Рисвелла застыло стеклянной маской, потом край рта дернулся в сторону, и раздалось неопределенное хмыканье, - видимо все же решил, что это была шутка.  _Напрасно._  
\- Посетите Королевскую гавань, - сказал Рикард и медленно поднялся. – А мы вас поддержим. Если понадобится.  
  
Как только лорд Рисвелл развернул своего коня, Рамси, с трудом удерживая на плечах разваливающуюся на части голову, опустил глаза. Копыта лошадей ударяли о землю, и ее черная поверхность вспухала по обводам подков. Вытоптанное влажное месиво. Мякоть без крови. Слишком тяжелое, чтобы грязь разбрызгивалась в стороны от уходящей в ворота кавалькады, но достаточно мягкое, чтобы усеявшие двор рытвины хранили память об последних ударах. Пока не появиться новые. Жаль, что человеческое тело такое… Не может без конца обновлять шрамы, забирать старые под поверхность и принимать новые. Другие следы, другие истории.  
Рамси тяжело сглотнул. Раньше даже мысль, что его желания, навсегда вписанные острым лезвием в тело Вонючки, могут побледнеть, зарасти, исчезнуть была невыносимой, страшной, как свершившийся позже побег. Даже когда исчезала на теле кровавая борозда и появлялась нежная розовая кожица, - это рождало тревогу, желание содрать вновь. Словно истончиться, потерять контуры могли не шрамы, а он сам. Раствориться во времени и вовсе перестать существовать.  
Теперь во сне ему приходили странные фантазии. Как он срывает с Теона тяжелую одежду вороны и не находит под ней ни следа их прошлых встреч, только поджарое, чуть смуглое тело.  _Чтобы сейчас… Чтобы потом…_  Мысль он не может закончить. Сердце ошалело колотится, грудь распирает спутанный клубок восторга и ярости, гнева и возбуждения. Он ощупывает тело, вдруг такое податливое, медленно скользит по коже, ныряет ладонью в промежность и чувствует, что всё цело. Мир ослепительно вспыхивает невыносимо яркими красками… Такой огромный, распахнутый и.., голова лопается как гнилой плод. А потом… темнота.  
 _Тогда я оставлю новые следы, совсем другие, более совершенные, продуманные. Буду отрезать медленно, по фаланге._  
Этот ответ ему нравился, согревал грудь теплым комочком, но… где-то очень глубоко по-прежнему сидела длинная игла тоски, - потребности, от которой невозможно избавиться, имя которой он был не в состоянии назвать.  
 _Лучше бы ты сдох, проклятый Перевертыш, замерз, рассыпался в ледяной прах вместе со шрамами, впечатанными в мертвое тело._  
\- Лорд Болтон, лорд Болтон!  
Рамси вздрогнул, выходя из оцепенения, и обернулся. Со стороны Главного замка к нему спешил мейстер Тибальд. Длинное одеяние путало ноги, и он, то судорожно поддергивал его, то отпускал. Рыжая шевелюра торчала, словно кто-то протащил его по земле вслед за Кровавым.  _Что за бред!_  
\- Ну что еще случилось, старик? – Рамси с силой потер виски. – Лорд с Родников стащил пару облезлых ворон и несметные сокровища Болтонов?  
\- Нет, лорд Рамси, - задыхаясь, выдавил мейстер. – Это леди Уолда. Мы не знаем, как с ней справиться.  
\- Опять ищет младенца, чтобы пососал ее обвисшие титьки?  
\- Не совсем, - с запинкой проговорил Тибальд.  
  
Он шагал рядом с торопливо семенящим мейстером. Обогнуть Гостевой дом и направо к Великому Чертогу, вытянувшему каменное тело неподалеку от псарни. В пиршественной зале было пусто и гулко, покрытые копотью лет стены требовали хорошей чистки , а столы выглядели так, словно их переваривала чья-то утроба и теперь они, изъеденные желудочной кислой, не могли ровно стоять на ногах, приседали к выглаженному подошвами камню. Пахло мышами и застарелым пометом.  
\- Пекло! Ваймон надраивает задницу пустым конюшням, а отсюда некому выгрести дерьмо.  
\- Давно не было пиров, лорд Болтон.  
\- Значит, будут! Обложу стюарда вонючей рыбой и запеку на вертеле. Всем хватит по хорошему куску. И моим сучкам.  
\- Да, милорд.  
Кухонные помещения были дальше, между залом и крытым переходом в Главный замок. Уже отсюда был слышен бабий визг и грохот. Они повернули и по короткой лестнице под низким сводом спустились на десяток ступенек в одну из кладовых, где обычно хранили крупу, муку, сахар и сладости. Она соединялась с просторной пекарней.  
Когда-то пекарня могла каждый день снабжать заполненный до отказа замок свежим хлебом. Отсюда Вонючка приносил в спальню Рамси коричные булочки. От небольшой корзины, с накинутым поверх белым полотенцем, шел одуряющий запах. Но, даже приняв корзину, милорд не отпускал своего питомца. Жевал медленно, запивая каждый кусок смородиновым взваром и смотрел на потупленные глаза, на то, как Вонючка сглатывал, сглатывал, сглатывал, как дрожали его сухие губы.  _\- Последняя в меня не лезет. Отнеси обратно. - Да, милорд. – Я бы отдал ее тебе. Не жалко. Но не могу. Ты же знаешь, что такую еду не заслуживаешь. – Да, милорд, не заслуживаю._ Оставаясь в спальне и закрывая глаза, Рамси представлял, как Теон бредет по длинным пустым переходам, его горло судорожно дергается, а рука, свободная от корзины, вытирает влагу с щек. В тот момент ладонь уютно ложилась между ног.  
\- Милорд, прошу вас, сделайте с ней что-нибудь, - бормотал позади мейстер, и Рамси, выбравшись из прошлого, всмотрелся в развернувшуюся перед ним бойню.  
Пол был усеян разбитыми черепками, белой пылью муки и сахара. Баба из кухонной обслуги пыталась вырваться из рук леди Уолды. Но свихнувшаяся дура крепко сидела верхом на ее бедрах. Дергала намотанную на руку копну бурых от муки волос и лупила другой по лицу, открытой груди, животу. Глухие удары сыпались один за другим.  
Служанка орала, махала бестолково руками. Все выглядело неплохо. Даже головная боль присмирела. Уолда была красной от ярости и визжала что-то нечленораздельное. Подскакивала от возмущения, а ее большие груди болтались под ночной рубахой. Достойна его сучек.  
В те дни, когда мозг леди превращался в желе, она не любила лишней одежды. Рамси это забавляло, и он бы содрал и рубаху и позволил ходить голышом. Но прижившийся в его голове бесцветный голос нес старомодный и бессмысленный бред о благопристойности и мирном народе. Не затыкался.  
\- Милорд, леди Уолда почему-то решила, что нам привезли абрикосовый джем, - тихо над плечом объяснил Тибальд. - Утверждает, что отец ей прислал целую телегу сладостей. Я пытался ей объяснить, что нет никакого джема, показывал полки. Но она ничего не слушает. Напала на кухарку, говорит, что та прячет, чтобы все съесть самой.  
Уолда яростно взревела и залепила несчастной кулаком в нос, кровь брызнула на побеленный запасами пол. Рамси расхохотался. Уолда вздрогнула и подняла голову. В голубых глазах забрезжило узнавание, а потом испуг. Кулаки разжались, плечи жалко опустились. Рамси вздохнул – нет, все-таки она тупая, трусливая сучка. Уолдой он не назовет ни одну из своих девочек.  
\- Мой лорд, - пробормотала леди Болтон, и нижняя губа задрожала. – Эта низкая девка прячет от меня джем. Прошу вас, как лорда Дредфорта…  
\- Обшарить полки и найти для тебя банку джема, дура? - взревел Рамси.  
\- Нет, это не для меня, не для меня, - затараторила Уолда, и в глазах поплыло знакомое безумие. – Вы же знаете, мой лорд, моя девочка… она плачет ночами… Ей снится что-то нехорошее, ей нужно сладкое. Я знаю, девочкам всегда нужно сладкое и кошмары уйдут.  
\- Сладкое говоришь? – Рамси перешагнул сразу через две ступени и, схватив ее за липкое запястье, дернул вверх. – Пойдем-ка, утешим твою девочку сладким, моя леди.  
Она всхлипнула и обреченно шагнула следом. Тибальд невнятно пробормотал что-то вроде «благодарю милорда», и Рамси потащил спотыкающуюся Уолду сначала по лестнице, потом по переходу. Свет падал сквозь выщербленные от времени, узкие, как бойницы, арки. Висящая в воздухе пыль искрилась. Уолда всхлипывала, а в Рамси перекатывался тяжелый, спрессованный комок гнева.  _Мне нужно в темницы._  
Дверь в покои леди была распахнута. Впрочем, так было почти всегда. Внутренний засов Рамси вырывал лично и вышвырнул из окна после того, как Уолда провыла два дня за запертой дверью и достала всех. Вырывать нужно было язык, а не засов, а еще ободрать от груди до бедер. Он бы сделал это уже давно или заточил сумасшедшую в Старую башню, полную призраками без кожи, чтобы она в ужасе грызла саму себя, но… Рамси знал, что шелестящий голос истинного лорда Болтона может свести его с ума. Мертвеца не вырезать и не заткнуть. Пришлось сдержать желания.  
 _Не все._  
Милорд швырнул растрепанную Уолду на кровать и стал стягивать штаны. Она замерла и всхлипнула, дрожащие пальцы потянули вверх край ночной рубахи. Это леди всегда понимала.  
\- Снимай все и вставай на колени, - бросил Рамси.  
Она была скучной и однообразной, как зимнее варево. С неповрежденной кожей леди Болтон могла дать совсем немного ощущений. Всхлипывала или повизгивала, иногда насаживалась на его член сама, и опавшее за зиму тело подрагивало. В глаза всегда стояла серая муть, но ее щель быстро становилась влажной и снимала напряжение.  
Иногда ночами Рамси на нетвердых ногах добредал до ее двери.., но чаще, когда его мысли уходили в жаркое, рождающее тоску прошлое, обходился собственной рукой. Были, правда, и другие ночи и дни, когда милорду не могла помочь ни Уолда, ни рука, и он спускался в подземелье…  
Пока лорд Болтон ее трахал, она шумно дышала и высоко поднимала зад. В раскрытых ягодицах была видна крошечная дырочка. Рамси сглотнул и отвел в сторону глаза. Ухватился рукой за волосы, с силой дернул тело на себя. Уолда негромко вскрикнула и поддалась на него всем весом. Рамси ухватил за теплое бедро, закрыл глаза и представил другие, развернутые для него ягодицы.  
 _Теплые ладони так отчаянно цеплялись за плечи, словно не могли его отпустить, словно долго ждали и только его... Единственного. Дыхание на шее, и ноги, доверчиво обвивавшие… Все было так хрупко – можно смять одной рукой…_  
Картинка уплывала, неустойчивая, как утренний туман над лесом Дредфорта. Не удержать - ни ее, ни... Уолда сдавленно охнула. Он вошел раз, другой, чувствуя, как бьется жилка под подушечками пальцев. Зарычал глухо, впиваясь ногтями под кожу, туда, где бродила красная влага, и кончил. В горле стояла колючая сухость.  
Отвернувшись от кровати, Рамси затянул шнуровку штанов.  
\- Милорд, а джем? – голос слегка дрожал.  
\- Нет джема. И не смей даже ходить в кладовую. Поняла?  
Леди всхлипнула, послышался шорох натягиваемого одеяла.  
\- А девочка…, моя дочка, как же..?  
Рамси вышел, не обернувшись.  
В коридоре оказалась служанка и, увидев милорда, испуганно замерла у стены. Он поманил ее пальцем.  
\- Не давай больше леди лунный чай, поняла?  
Она судорожно закивала, в огромных глазах ласково плескался страх.  
Придется зайти к ней несколько раз подряд. Или лучше прислать парней, пусть поработают по очереди.  
 _\- Рамси!  
\- Пекло! Ты гаркнул так, что у меня лопнул еще один сосуд в голове! Не ори, зайду сам. Но если она не заткнется через пару месяцев со своей девочкой, я отправлю ее в подземелье, так и знай.  
\- Ты не посмеешь!  
\- Еще как посмею. Хотя бы один из вас перестанет трахать мой мозг. Не ты, так твоя вдовушка._  
 _Русе презрительно фыркнул:  
\- Ты глупец, бастард, если не понимаешь, что сам себя трахаешь и кромсаешь._  
  
Найти выпивку или спуститься под землю? Ноги несли по переходам замка. Поворот, спуск, еще поворот. Альков у лестницы с витой каменной скамьей в глубине. Здесь он, только прибыв в Дредфорт, подкарауливал молоденьких служанок. Зажимал рот, натягивал юбку на голову и, чуть спустив нижнее белье, толкал в тесноту член. А они приглушенно взвизгивали, но не сопротивлялись.   
Как-то раз Рамси проторчал здесь достаточно долго, чтобы на неподатливой поверхности камня вывести Р.Б. Его называли Сноу, но он жаждал другого. Тогда все казалось недостаточным. Глупые, как овцы, служанки, пренебрежительные ответы гвардейцев, лорд Болтон, который его и вовсе не видел. Скука и гнев сопровождали Рамси Сноу повсюду. Ему нужен был яркий, созданный им самим мир. Собственный Замок. Люди, принадлежащие ему. Распахнутые нутром. Искренняя, настоящая, цветная жизнь.  
А теперь?  _Мертвец прав, я - глупец.  
_  
Дверь в библиотеку была приоткрыта, слышно, как кто-то со скрипом двигал тяжелую лестницу вдоль книжных стеллажей. Особо ни о чем не задумываясь, Рамси распахнул створки. Оказавшийся в библиотеке мейстер Тибальд с почтением наклонил голову.  
\- Мой лорд, я пытаюсь найти книгу. Кое-что о душевных расстройствах.  
\- Мм-м, - протянул лорд Болтон.  
Тибальд поднялся на три ступени, вытащил закрытую кованым окладом рукопись и вгляделся во второй ряд.  
\- Где-то здесь… Полтораста лет назад замковый мейстер написал интереснейшие наблюдения об умственных заболеваниях семейства Болто.., - он внезапно замолк, и спина под балахоном окаменела.  
Рамси потянул за собой ручку двери. Раздался предостерегающий скрип заржавленных петель. Мейстер медленно обернулся, держась за лестницу. На лице читалось напряжение.  
\- Меня беспокоит леди Уолда, мой лорд, - сообщил он тихо и прижал книгу к груди. Серебро оклада отсюда казалось почти черным.  
Рамси подошел к огромному дубовому столу, заваленному рукописями в деревянных и кожаных переплетах. Чтение было самым тусклым и безжизненным занятием из возможных. Рождающим муторные мысли.  
\- Не стоит, я сам о ней побеспокоюсь.  
\- Как…, как скажите, мой лорд.  
Тибальд был слишком бледен, книжная пыль не шла на пользу даже мейстерам. Умственные расстройства, значит. Или дурная кровь? Последнее звучало приятнее. Плевать на нее. Мысль, которая сидела занозой все эти дни, с болью пробивалась наружу:  
\- Лучше скажи мне, почему от отправленного на север отряда нет ни весточки? Или твои прожорливые вороны разучились за зиму летать, мейстер?!  
Рамси сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями кожу, борясь с желанием садануть что есть силы по раскорячившемуся посреди библиотеки столу, разорвать пыльный хлам всей этой бумажной мудрости.  
\- Милорд, я не знаю, - пробормотал Тибальд. – Если бы птиц отправили…  
Так и торчал колом на лестнице, обжимая книгу.  _Шевелюра всклокочена, словно Кровавый тащил по земле. Я вроде уже думал об этом? Сегодня. Признак чего-то …умственного..._ Рамси яростно потер виски.  
\- И как же мне узнать? Отправить тебя следом? Или отправиться самому!?  
\- Мой лорд!  
\- Что мой лорд?! – Рамси тяжело оперся на стол. – Прошло больше двадцати дней. Можно взять Черный замок и вернуться обратно.  
Очнувшись от оцепенения, Тибальд стал торопливо спускаться вниз.  
\- Лорд Болтон, вы задумали опасное мероприятие, я говорил. Изображать черных братьев и оставлять кровавые следы вдоль тракта и у владения Амберов. А если они наткнулись на отряд настоящих дозорных? Сейчас братство под покровительством королевы и появляется гораздо южнее Стены.  
Рамси опустил над столом раскалывающуюся от боли голову, волосы упали на лоб, закрыли скулы.  
\- Не нуди, старик. Я слышал это тысячи раз. И остался здесь, как ты хотел. Отправил только своих ребят. И где они?  
\- Я… не знаю… Но если с ними что-то случилось, то к лучшему, что вы остались.  
Рамси рассмеялся и смахнул на пол ближайший том. Он грохнул тяжело, словно сбитое с ног тело, кроваво-красный деревянный оклад разошелся трещинами.  
\- Мой лорд, вы последний в роду. Вам нужен наследник.  
В голосе мейстера дребезжал страх.  _За кого он боится? За себя, за своего лорда или древний манускрипт?_  
\- Наследница подойдет?  
Тибальд открыл и закрыл рот, явно не находя ответа. Может, будет без дурной крови и этих… умственных. Или наоборот, будет вдвойне безумна.  
\- Не важно. Если ворона не будет, а Алин, Живодер и остальные не вернуться в ближайшие три дня, я возьму девочек и отправлюсь на охоту сам.  
\- Я думал…, я думал, вы собираетесь в Королевскую гавань, лорд Болтон.  
\- На поклон к Железному трону? Плевал я на эту белобрысую шлюху и ее драконов. Мне нужен только…, - имя он сглотнул.  
Тибальд опустил глаза и промолчал.  _Пусть молчит пыльный ублюдок, он и так слишком много знает обо мне, слишком много понимает._  
\- Как ваша голова, лорд Болтон?  
\- Омерзительно.  
\- Вам нельзя скакать на лошади, волноваться и слишком много пить.  
\- Я уже это слышал. В пекло!  
\- Вы не выполняете предписания, и мои отвары киснут в ваших покоях.  
Рамси прошелся до книжных стеллажей, потом до двери и повернул обратно. Все в нем требовало движения, удара, грохота, крика. Мейстер настороженно следил за его метаниями и вдруг тихо спросил:  
\- Давно вы были в темнице, милорд?  
Рамси остановился.  
\- А что?  
\- Остались еще двое из Медвежьей ямы.  
\- Предлагаешь пустить и им кровь, Тибальд, - усмешка сама растянула губы.  
Мейстер молчал.  _Книги, вороны, советы. Серые крысы. Они опутывают тебя своими цепями и словами, и скоро ты делаешь то, что они знают лучше. И скоро ты не знаешь, что лучше для тебя._  
Слова путались в голове. Рамси чувствовал злость, отчаяние и острое желание спуститься под землю, чтобы заставить кричать и сочиться кровью следующего из пяти зачинщиков, выданных ему гнусным поселением. Справедливая расправа их лорда. Это приятно, это должно быть приятно…  
\- Лорд Болтон.  
Рамси обернулся. В дверях стоял дежурный гвардеец.  
\- В Дредфорт прибыла леди. Она спрашивает вас.  
\- Леди? И кто же?  
\- Она не представилась, сказала, что вам не знакомо ее имя. Но леди уверяет, что вам нужна ее помощь.  
\- И какую же она предлагает помощь? – оскалился лорд Дредфорта.  
\- Не знаю. Но она странная. У нее глаза красного цвета.  
Мейстер Тибальд за спиной сдавленно охнул.


	5. Старые и новые знакомые

Раньше до войны, куда бы он не отправлялся, Теон всегда торопился и подхлестывал Улыбчивого, который и так неудержимо рвался вперед. Даже Робб, жадный до ветра в лицо во время галопа, говорил, что Грейджой когда-нибудь сломает шею, если не будет смотреть, куда его несет. Но он только смеялся, что хорошая скачка стоит хорошо сломанной шеи. Не верилось, что жадно ждущий его мир может захлопнуться, что может случиться что-то действительно необратимо. Тогда. И Теон не смотрел на дорогу, все его воображение было до краев наполнено тем, как он задерет юбку на смеющейся трактирной девке и получит свое. Жадно и весело.  
А сейчас он волокся по дороге так, словно под ним была кляча в расцвете благородной старости. Как когда-то до Рва Кейлин. С некоторыми отличиями: у дезертировавшего лорда-командующего не могло быть знамени в руках, даже белого. И у Теона все еще оставался выбор, поэтому он оборачивался, смотрел, как в тягучих утренних сумерках тянулась широким обхватом громада Стены, и чернели постройки у ее основания.   
Движение вперед тяготило. У сердца клубилась тревога, и он натягивал поводья и закрывал глаза. Снова и снова объясняя себе, что поступает правильно.  _Или нет?_  
Ночью все произошло просто и быстро. Слова в записке Тормунду ложились одно за другим. Он собрался, скидал в сумки самое необходимое. Поговорил с Кареном короткими резкими фразам, глядя куда-то мимо его испуганных глаз, не вслушиваясь в вопросы, произнесенные срывающимся голосом. Он не думал, его толкала вперед слепая сила решимости. Теон бежал. От своего кошмарного сна, откровенного, гнусного, похожего на правду, в которой никогда не хочется себе признаваться. От любых размышлений об ошибках и последствиях.  
Но теперь в свете раннего утра, больше похожего на муть, отчетливо поднимающуюся из илистого озера, Теон потонул в сомнениях. Он принес свои клятвы, он обязан старым богам. Он знал, что ему делать завтра и на следующий день, чтобы Стена стояла, а королева знала, что происходит здесь, на севере. Этот мир был ему знаком. Но как он может найти Джона? Кто такой Джон, кроме как парень из прошлого, с которым Теон жил рядом несколько лет, теперь казавшихся ярким, но очень далеким от него сном. Разве его право – доверять неясным видениям? Его дело – спасать Джона Сноу?   
 _\- Тебе нужен я, чтобы понять, ради чего ты живешь. Твое место.  
\- Я сам разберусь.  
\- И когда ты это делал в последний раз? Ты не разбираешь, ты делаешь, как сказано. Или наоборот. Так было всегда._  
Руки сжали поводья, а конь нерешительно переступал ногами, чувствуя, что хозяин не может задать направление. Каурого пятилетку, ничем не похожего на Улыбчивого, кто-то назвал Черный Брат. Когда с началом весны Теон стал ездить на нем, это казалось забавным – рыжая лошадь, названная черной и превращенная в дозорного, благодаря чьей-то причуде.  _Как и он сам._  Сейчас на пути от Стены это звучало, как ранящая насмешка.  _Кто из них двоих был большим Перевертышем?_  
Древний ясень с печальным выражением вырезанного лица притягивал взгляд. Старые боги ясеня всю зиму следили за подступами к Кротовому городку, могли видеть раненного Сноу, могли сказать Теону, где именно нужно искать. Но молчали, глядя мимо. А ворон, смотревший на Перевертыша сверху вниз, презрительно склонил голову и каркнул коротко и невразумительно, - явно не замечал во всаднике и коне ничего заслуживающего внимания. Теон усмехнулся – из них троих только птица обладала каплей здравого смысла. Лорд-командующий и Черный Брат топтались на месте в сомнениях и в ожидании знака свыше.   
 _Знаки, полученные в Дредфорте, не оставляют сомнений. Приезжай._  
Внутри полыхнула злость, Теон стеганул круп и направил каурого вперед. Тот дернулся, шагнул и, вытянув шею, двинулся рысью. Ворон с недовольным карканьем полетел в сторону Стены. Лорд-командующий ударил коня еще и еще раз, заставляя Черного Брата ускоряться по Королевскому Тракту прочь от замка Дозора. Рысь перешла в галоп.  
Тормунд, наверное, уже получил записку и высказался громко и определенно на счет дальнейшего пути малыша Грейджоя. Разочаровывать его – дело последнее и опасное, поэтому поздно теперь возвращаться. Поздно.  
  
Кротовый городок был с точки зрения Теона местом очень и очень странным. Во время нашествия упырей оказался неплохим убежищем от не слишком сообразительных тварей. Да и прорваться в подземелье совсем не так просто, как в открытую ветрам крепость. Люди хоронились тут до тех пор, пока хватало запасов, точнее пока их могли хоть как-то пополнять.  
Находились смельчаки, выходившие на поверхность, добиравшиеся до Черного замка и обратно. В основном тенны. Теон в глубине души подозревал, что у них есть особые уловки, чтобы проскочить незамеченными мимо упырей. Но все же жизнь под землей без путей отступления, без возможности вдохнуть свежий воздух оказалась для многих невыносимой. Сотни из тех, кто выжил в первый год зимы, позже перекочевали в разные замки Стены.   
Алис Карстарк и Сигорн и многие из теннов, последовавшие за вождем, перебрались в Восточный дозор, надеясь рано или поздно отплыть в сторону Кархолда. И по весне, действительно, направились туда, правда, по суше.   
У лорда-командующего было весьма приблизительное представление, о том, кто теперь населял Кротовый городок. Разный народ, мужчины и женщины. Он знал о подземном борделе, процветавшем там до зимы. Но теперь, когда в городке обосновались одичалые, правила могли поменяться. Хотя Карен как-то сказал, что слышал, как несколько братьев побывали здесь и вроде весьма успешно.   
Сколько под землей осталось теннов, так и не принесших присягу, сколько было других одичалых, оказавшихся там по воле случая или бежавших из замков Стены по разным причинам – трудно сказать. Он давно должен был разобраться в этом, тем более, что Черный замок все-таки делился продовольствием с ходоками из городка, которые уверяли, что под землей обитает около полусотни человек. Но столько ли на самом деле, никто не пересчитывал. Лорда-командующего больше беспокоило дыхание зимы по ту сторону Стены, чем два десятка оборванцев, никак ее не защищавших. Но путь Джона Сноу мог лежать только в эту сторону и, возможно, выжил кто-то, видевший и помнивший его и спутников.  
Слева от дороги сквозь клочковатый утренний туман просматривались три приземистые постройки. Теон повернул, стараясь придать себе уверенный, спокойный вид, пусть даже в верхней части поселения не окажется ни души. Этот прием не раз помогал ему в роли лорда-командующего. Стоит с усилием выпрямить спину и поднять голову, как кажется, что принятое им решение и в самом деле единственно верное.   
Он усмехнулся: -  _забавно, как все поворачивается обратной стороной: сначала задираешь подбородок от бахвальства и глупой самоуверенности, а потом с усилием поднимаешь его же, чтобы вспомнить и вернуть хотя бы тень былых ощущений._  
Над закрытой дверью ветер раскачивал фонарь, сдавленный с одного бока, словно на него упало бревно. Чуть поскрипывая, он казался единственным живым существом среди разбросанных вокруг склизких каменных обломков, сонных стен и слепых окон. Теон спешился и привязал лошадь к перекладине крыльца. Дверь открылась, оттуда выпала мятая щетинистая рожа, зевнула редким рядом гнилых зубов и прищурилась. Удерживая правильный разворот плеч, лорд-командующий медленно поднялся по ступенькам крыльца.   
\- Меня зовут Теон Грейджой, я…, - он споткнулся, но подумал, что в пределах Дара, он еще вполне лорд-командующий, выехавший по личным делам, а не дезертир.  
\- Командующий Черного замка? – сиплым голосом узнала сонная рожа.  
Кивок вышел без заминки. Конь подтвердил коротким убедительным ржанием. После такой серьезной поддержки Черного Брата не страшно отправиться в бывший бордель в одиночестве и без возможности предъявить что-либо посущественнее слов.   
\- Проходи, - дверь широко распахнулась, а взгляд жадно мазнул от капюшона до сапог. – Странно только, что один.  
Комментировать это наблюдение было неразумно с его стороны, и он просто вошел следом. За дверью была просторная комната с низко нависающими потолочными балками, практически пустая, если не считать стол, заваленную шкурами кровать и развешанные по стенам инструменты. Первыми бросились в глаза свежевальные ножи, потом скребки для выделки шкур. Теон поежился и с усилием перевел взгляд на удила для подледного лова, и дальше - на каменное и бронзовое оружие.  
\- Я здесь дежурю, остальные еще спят, - одичалый облизнул губы и осторожно добавил: - хочешь спуститься?  
Похоже, думает, что командующий прибыл по определенным надобностям. Как бы он хотел его не разочаровывать.   
По середине устеленного досками пола был грубо вырезан широкий квадратный проем, откуда шел тяжелый земляной дух. Неприятный, стягивающий внутренности в гудящий от напряжения клубок.   
Теон на мгновение закрыл глаза.  _Подземелья Дредфорта._  Вход туда был расположен неподалеку от псарни в одной из старых каменных башен. Скрипучая двухстворчатая дверь с двумя косыми крестами проржавленной ковки. Круг широкой бронзовой ручки пробивает щеки раззявленного в крике рта. Мужчина и женщина с двух сторон, лица искаженные мукой. Такой же страшный лик был и у чардрева, перед которым Теон принес свою присягу. А сколько клятв он произносил за страшными дверями Дредфорта, так честно из века в век предупреждавшими каждого о том, что их может ждать внизу.   
Когда его первый раз вытащили связанного, с разбитым лицом и болью во всем теле из телеги и бросили в грязь перед этими воротами, он с трудом разлепил заплывшие глаза. Потом смотрел, как вслед за страшными железными лицами медленно распахиваются двери, как открывается черный ход. Ощутив тяжелый запах подземелья, наследник Бейлона тогда опустил голову и хрипло рассмеялся. От отчаяния, от невозможности принять то, что уже происходило с ним всю бесконечную дорогу, от злой решимости не поддаться, что бы ему не пришлось вынести.  _У меня тогда было еще плохо развито воображение и много не слишком нужных частей тела._  
\- Лорд командующий? – вопросительный тон.   
В этом одичалом было что-то отталкивающее, липкое, как в Скорняке, вечно играющим своим ножом.  
Но в Кротовом городке темный спуск был просто спуском, без дверей, знаков и обещаний. И запах напоминал не столько Дредфорт, сколько подземелья Черного замка и крипту Винтерфелла. Много знакомых ему мест. Не понятно, что на него нашло.  _Я оставил Тормунда и Дозор, а чувство вины заводит мысли только в одно место._  Теон тряхнул головой и двинулся к проему.  
\- Я спущусь. Мне нужно поговорить со старожилами.  
\- Что ж, - недоверчиво ухмыльнулся одичалый. - Иди за мной, я отведу в Городской Чертог. Поговоришь.  
Вслед за странным проводником Теон шагнул вниз и стал спускаться по темным от времени, деревянным ступеням, накрепко вбитым в землю множеством прошедших по ним ног. Десятью футами ниже в темном проходе плясали отблески пламени.  
Подземные переходы оказались не такими тесными и неприятными, как это представлялось ему наверху. Почва здесь была каменистая, сухая, поэтому строителям не пришлось рыть слишком глубоко, и они не пожалели усилий для удобства: идущие навстречу могли легко разминуться, не давясь у земляных стен и не пачкая плащи.   
Над головой можно было увидеть ходы воздуховодов, закрытые тяжелыми решетками, но воздух все же был тяжелым, неподвижным, с запахами человеческого жилья. Здесь было довольно тихо, хотя то тут, то там слышались шорохи. Из бокового хода, загороженного дверью, пробивались приглушенные голоса, а где-то в отдалении - рокочущий храп.   
\- Я здесь давно, лорд-командующий, - вяло сообщил сопровождавший его одичалый. – Раньше, в начале зимы, здесь невозможно было дышать, но сейчас стало слишком пусто.   
\- Да, в Кротовом городке может жить гораздо больше людей, - бросил лорд-командующий, думая о своем.  
\- Больше было. Кто умер, кто ушел. Но еды и сейчас не хватает.  
Теон промолчал.  _Не новость, что вам не хватает еды._  
\- Можно среди оставшихся отыскать парочку людей из тех, кто переселился сюда в самом начале?   
\- После того как Станнис разбил Манса?  
\- Ну да, когда зима только подступала.  
Одичалый внезапно развернулся к нему лицом и широко ухмыльнулся. Луч света откуда-то сверху упал на сухие потрескавшиеся губы. Теон и его спутник стояли и молча рассматривали друг друга.   
\- Почему бы и не найти, лорд-командующий. Есть несколько, кто помнят Манса. А еще есть те, кто знает, что Стена долгие годы вываливала дерьмо на головы вольного народа. Многие из них еще спят, но почти все они не выносят вороний дух. Стоит крикнуть погромче и вернуться обратно станет сложно. А лорд-командующий спустился вниз только с одним мечом.  
Справа послышался шорох от невидимого движения, и пальцы потянулись к рукояти меча.  _Он мне угрожает. Здесь все угрожает. Не зря меня коснулось предчувствие Дредфорта, когда я стоял у дыры в землю._  
 _\- Я же говорил тебе, лучше сразу езжай в Дредфорт.  
\- Лучше? Это даже не смешно, Рамси.  
\- Ты знаешь там все. Каждый поворот, запах, дверь. Все, что тебя может ждать.  
\- О! Вариантов было совсем немного: боль и унижение._  
-  _Ну-у, -_ голос в голове прозвучал обижено.  _– Я заботился о тебе и всегда давал подсказки. А теперь ты один. В незнакомом месте. И я не могу помочь._  
Теон рассмеялся коротко и зло. Над лордом-командующим, так неосторожно попавшим в ловушку. Над Вонючкой, бесконечно вступавшим в безумные разговоры с милордом. Во рту чувствовалась сухость. Не место для стрел, тем более оставленных притороченными к седлу Черного Брата. И меч бесполезен, когда некуда отступать, даже если бы он владел им достаточно хорошо.   
Теон бросил короткий взгляд назад, прикидывая, сколько они уже прошли от спуска вниз. Но там, в ставшем вдруг узким проходе, виднелись контуры темных фигур. Как бы то ни было, это, слава богам, был не Дредфорт, и милорд очень и очень далеко. Они могут его только убить. Глупо. От нервного возбуждения насмешливые слова теснились на языке.   
\- И что будет, если вы получите мой меч? Нарубите дров в лесу или захватите Черный замок? А может заодно и сумеете накормить пятьдесят голодных ртов мясом одной костлявой вороны?  
\- Все может быть, лорд-поклонщик, – взгляд спутника стал откровенно наглым.   
Справа и слева слышались голоса.   
\- Можно выменять командующего на телегу овощей с юга, гору лука и репы.  
\- Дозор и так делился с вами, чем мог.   
Одичалый захихикал. Его глаза ползали по Теону, как жадные до плоти упыри.   
\- Городской Чертог прямо здесь, – он повернулся и толкнул низкую дверь за спиной. – Проходи, ты же хотел просто поговорить. Как и все вороны. Слова, обещания, мелкие подачки.  
За полукруглым проемом было что-то вроде созданной руками людей пещеры. В такой же он сидел прикованным у Варамира – стены шли покатыми земляными наплывами с выступающими острыми краями камней.   
 _\- Пока я за тобой не пришел. И не снял с цепи.  
\- Снял я сам себя. А ты меня только трахнул.  
\- Только? Тебе вроде понравилось._  
Упираться было глупо и бессмысленно, и Теон, чуть наклонив голову, шагнул во внутрь. По стенам горело несколько факелов, закрепленных в каменных кольцах. По углам большого зала уходили вверх широкие воздуховоды.   
Столы, скамьи и пучки травы под потолком с широкими, уходящими в землю балками. Все было таким черным, словно протянуло не одну долгую зиму без даже редких прикосновений человеческих рук. Огромный склеп Кротового городка.   
В коленях появилась предательская дрожь. Пытаясь отвлечься от волны страха, Теон медленно прошел вдоль стены и развернулся. Вслед за ним один за другим входили одичалые. Оборванные, угрюмые, распространяющие отчетливый запах пота и мочи. Многие были обмотаны в давно не стираные шкуры и шерсть, кое-кто носил бронзовые доспехи. На поясах были в основном костяные ножи.  _Не успели подготовиться._ Того, кто встретил его наверху, Теон на мгновение потерял из виду.  
\- Говорят, на ваших столах дымится жаркое и пирожки из заморской муки, а у меня целый год кровоточили зубы, - проговорил один из вошедших, шагнул к лорду-командующему и угрожающе наклонился вперед. Из его рта, действительно, отвратительно воняло.  
Теон оскалился на весь ровно подогнанный ряд. Отчаянно хотелось забиться в угол и одновременно облегчить страдания парня ударом кулака справа. Жаль, что нет ни загороженного угла, ни полного комплекта пальцев, и удар не решит разом все проблемы одичалого с зубами.   
 _\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я воспользовался молотком, дружок._    
Теон тряхнул головой, стараясь избавиться от бесконечно преследующего его Рамси Болтона.   
\- В Черном замке много свежего воздуха и пустых келей, но вы остались ползать под землей. У червей, как известно, нет зубов.  
Оборванцы возмущенно зашумели. Это было глупо, так глупо… Он не смог сдержать слова наглеца Перевертыша, хотя должен быть осторожнее. Воспаленные глаза напротив метнулись в сторону, и ублюдок жадно облизал губы. Сердце отчаянно стучало.  _Подземелья…_  Это очень плохое место для Теона Грейджоя.   
 _Вот и заткнись, и вспомни мои уроки, думай над каждым словом.  
Сам заткнись и дай мне подумать._  
\- Когда-то Старые боги принимали жертвенную кровь, и лето возвращалось быстрее, - лениво произнес кто-то из глубины.   
Теон молчал. Борясь с приступами слабости, он старался собраться, напрячь каждую мышцу и найти другие, правильные слова.   
\- Кровь Перевертыша – не лучший способ ублажить Старых богов, - напряженно прозвенел женский голос.  
Теон всмотрелся. Группа у входа и впереди тоненькая фигурка с беспорядочной копной каштановых волос. Кожаные штаны, широкий ремень и пустые ножны на бедре. Он знал эту девушку, а она знала его. Точнее Вонючку, нарезавшего круги по заснеженным стенам Винтерфелла.  _Спутница Абеля._ Теон видел письмо Рамси, адресованное Джону. Слова о шести копьеносицах, из кожи которых скроили плащ для плененного Манса.  _Они отдали шкуру за фальшивую девку._  Он предупреждал, а они не поверили. Это был их собственный выбор и его тоже. Дженни была где-то далеко в тепле и за морем, и Теон не жалел, но чувство вины затеняло воспоминания о побеге, об Абеле и его прачках. Впрочем, как и большинство его воспоминаний. Сомнений не было, и сердце пропустило удар – перед ним была Белка. И глаза ее пылали яростью.  
Бесконечное мгновение они смотрели друг на друга. Маленькая и худенькая Белка и Перевертыш, не понимающий, что ему делать. Она взвизгнула и метнулась к нему. Теон только успел вскинуть руки, а девка уже влетела в него. Ударила всем своим маленьким телом почти сверху, подпрыгнув в последний момент броска. И Теон не устоял, рухнул спиной назад, ударившись головой о лавку. В глазах потемнело. Он пытался оттолкнуть прицепившееся к нему тело, но Белка обхватила его ногами и обрушивала на лицо удар за ударом. Вокруг шумели голоса.  
Теон не чувствовал ни гнева, ни ярости боя, только растерянность. Нелепость всего, что с ним происходило. В рот лезли чужие волосы, а тонкие запястья, которые он пытался удержать в раскинутых руках, выворачивались и выскальзывали. Захват левой был вообще бесполезен.   
\- Прекрати! – крикнул Перевертыш, не решаясь ударить в красное от гнева, почти девчоночье лицо.  
И тут она вцепилась зубами в шею. И Теон вскрикнул от резкой боли.  
\- Давай, девка! – весело гаркнул кто-то.   
На шее стало ощутимо влажно. В плечо впивался острый угол какого-то деревянного хлама, и самое время было перестать кувыркаться на полу с возбужденной девчонкой на глазах не менее возбужденных мужчин. Слава богам, хоть Рамси помалкивал.  
Теон ухватил волосы и дернул, одновременно разворачиваясь, разрывая захват ног. Белка потеряла равновесие, и он поддал ей в бок локтем. Девка оказалась за спиной, и лорд-командующий приподнялся на земляном полу, нащупывая рукоять меча. Свобода была недолгой. Белка взвизгнула и опять оказалась на нем верхом, только теперь на спине. Чужие ноги сдавили шею. Сильно, умело. Дыхание перехватило. Он попытался вырваться, вскинул руки, перекатился на спину. Но она как прилипла, вцепилась в волосы и давила, давила. Беспорядочно мелькали обрывки мыслей.  
Захват ногами прачки Абеля - серьезная сила. Шея Теона Перевертыша с таким ногами не сравниться.   
Он судорожно пытался вдохнуть воздух. Становилось все тише и темнее.  
 _Лорд-командующий умер между ног у девки… Если бы у меня был член, такой смертью можно было бы гордиться... А так… Посетил Кротовый городок… Что скажет Тормунд?_  
\- Оставь его, сука! Прочь! Немедленно все отошли!  
Теон едва услышал слова.  _Милорд?_  И последний, чуть отставший клочок сознания покинул его тело.  
  
Сначала он почувствовал свое тело, и только потом услышал звуки. Глаза открыть было страшно. Что за этим последует, он никогда не мог предсказать: удар, лезвие или легкое, почти заботливое прикосновение. Мысленно пробежался по коже, пальцам, ощутил анус.   
 _Это не я, идиот._  
Действительно, только шея горела огнем. Дрожь пробежала по телу, и лорд-командующий сразу вспомнил свое позорное поражение. Впрочем, ему ли считать это позорным.   
\- Тупая сучка! А остальные? Скормили свой мозг червям, сидя в норах!  
Голос был сильным, низким и довольно властным. Теон разлепил ресницы и скользнул взглядом по собственному бедру. Меч все еще был в ножнах. Он сам то ли сидел, то ли лежал – трудно было понять. В спину что-то упиралось, рука неловко подвернута – как кукла Арьи, брошенная в углу.   
\- С каких пор ты стал защитником ворон, Хеллек.  
\- С тех пор, как вы настолько глубоко зарыли головы и задницы в землю, что не отличаете залетную ворону от лорда-командующего всех ворон? Да и залетную трогать нынче не стоит. Что мне следить за каждым из вас!?  
\- Это трусливая гнусная тварь Перевертыш – их командующий? Да это у них черепные коробки насквозь промерзли!  
Умная девушка эта Белка. Надо бы ее отправить советницей к Дейенерис. И Теон медленно обхватил рукоять меча.  
\- - Неудивительно, что всю зиму упыри мимо них валили, как мимо пустого места. Белка и без оружия их главному поклонщику не слабо надавала.  
На этом месте лорду-командующему стало обидно и за себя и за всех остальных промерзших на Стене, хотя почему именно он бы не смог сформулировать. Зато смог одним плавным движением приподняться и вытянуть меч. Шелестящий стальной звук заставил обернуться к нему группу воинственно настроенных одичалых. Перевертыш отступил назад, держа свой короткий меч чуть на отлете. Всклокоченную Белку отогнали к самому выходу, но даже оттуда она пыталась вгрызться в него глазами и аж шипела от злости.  
\- Лорд-командующий, убери меч, больше тебя никто не тронет.  
Тот, кого назвали Хеллеком, стоял между ним и ощетинившимся десятком оборванцев. Высоченный, как разметочный столб на поле, с тяжелой челюстью и клочками пегих бровей над близко посаженными глазами. От одного взгляда на эту громадину Теон снова почувствовал слабость в ногах.  _Если такая колокольня тоже решит на меня прыгнуть, то переломится и меч, и выставленная рука. Можно будет больше не заботиться о нехватке пальца._  При таком раскладе все части тела казались ладными и полезными, и Теон тихо вздохнул в глубине своей нетвердой души. Драка с этим вожаком - это не тот вариант, на обдумывание которого стоит тратить время.  
\- У меня слишком болит шея, чтобы я смог легко поверить в ваши слова.  
Хеллек обернулся назад, словно пытался сам понять – стоит ли доверять его словам. От сгрудившихся тел сочилась едва сдерживаемая угроза. Теон с отвращением смотрел на урода, встретившего его сегодня наверху. Тот опять облизывал губы, а еще медленно потирал горло, словно воображая чужое удушье.  _Я бы удовольствием помог ему с шеей, хотя бы самую малость._  
 _\- А ты отчаянно смелый, Вонючка.  
\- А он слишком похож на тебя, Рамси. Такой же ублюдок.  
\- Не ври. Последний раз ты с удовольствием обнимал мою шею. И с зубами у меня все в порядке… Ох, извини…_  
Хеллек между тем не был склонен к особенно долгим раздумываниям.  
\- Сейчас выйдут все, кто не хочет иметь дело лично со мной.  
Одичалые помедлили, издавая недовольные звуки, но скоро один за другим исчезали в туннеле.  
\- Можно, я останусь, Хеллек? - в голосе Белки звучал вызов. – Я знаю, что он такое. И могу помочь.  
\- Уже помогла. Если после этого он захочет тебе вставить, я сам подержу. А пока сядь в угол и засунь свое помело между ног. И больше никаких драк.  
Белка фыркнула, видимо не поверив в угрозу. Умная все же девочка. Теон опустил меч, но не двинулся с места.  
\- Теперь мы можем спокойно поговорить, лорд-командующий? - волосяной нарост над глазами вопросительно поднялся вверх.  
  
После Дредфорта спуск под землю долго сопровождался нарастающей безотчетной тревогой. Казалось, в любое мгновение одна реальность может обернуться совсем другой. Словно ты между мирами и разными жизнями, они рядом, трутся друг об друга, и любой поворот головы, неверный шаг в сторону вдоль темных неровных стен забросит из переходов Черного замка в подземелье кровавого царства Болтонов.   
Долгие месяцы это ощущение сковывало напряжением шею и плечи, и Теон ходил по каменным норам Ночного Дозора быстро, не оглядываясь, не бросая взглядов по сторонам, стараясь двигаться точно посередине. Я боюсь даже шороха под собственными ногами – он признавался себе этом, но был не в силах даже стыдиться. Три года зимы стерли ощущение кошмара, который может таиться за любым поворотом. Или задвинули в самую глубину сознания. Но звуки… От этого ему, наверное, никогда не избавиться.   
Там в темноте ужас приходил вместе со звуками: тяжелыми шагами, глухим голосом, поворотом ключа, первым скрипом, еще таким далеким, таким безопасным. А потом врывался в Вонючку его собственным обжигающим криком и чужим резким смехом, шепотом у самого уха, отвратительным хлюпаньем плоти. Он так привык вслушиваться в темноту, что с какого-то момента стало казаться, что тишины под землей не бывает, что-то живет, дышит в толще каменистой почвы, ворочается безгласными историями чьих-то страданий.  
И сейчас, чувствуя себя в ловушке, Теон не мог перестать напряженно прислушиваться. Хеллек, приглашающий жестом присесть, кусающая губы Белка не тревожили так, как нечто, чего он не мог видеть за низкой дверью, но что могло приближаться медленно, с усмешкой на влажных полных губах…  
 _Ой, только не начинай, дружок…_  
Теон тряхнул головой и провел ладонью по глазам, словно это могло стереть завесу наваждения.  
\- Нападать на командующего Стены в нашем положении неразумно, - проговорил Хеллек, и его кривая улыбка, видимо, означала извинение.  
\- Да уж, - Теон усмехнулся в ответ также криво только не одичалому, а упырю в голове и с усилием над собой вложил в ножны меч.  
\- Зачем ты здесь, да к тому же один?  
\- Поговорить.  
\- Давай поговорим.  
Одичалый уселся на грязную скамью у стены. Теон секунду посмотрел на его согнутые в коленях и свободно расставленные ноги и устроился напротив, руки осторожно опустил на бедра.  
\- Белка, у нас найдется, что выпить мне и нашему гостю?  
\- Разве что настойка из червей, но для него я бы и червей пожалела?  
\- Злая девка, - хохотнул Хеллек. – Но похоже правду говорит: пить нечего, да и жрать тоже. Так что придется так разговаривать.  
Теон облизал сухие губы, он бы не отказался и от обычной воды, но не было никакой уверенности, что и ее добрые жители нор не отстаивают в червивых кадках.   
\- В начале зимы на лорда-командующего Джона Сноу было совершено покушение. А потом он исчез из Черного замка, а с ним трое дозорных и женщина, которую называли красной жрицей, спутница претендента Станниса Баратеона.  
Хеллек нахмурился на это очень официально произнесенное сообщение.  
\- Да, я слышал об этом. Но мы и тогда не вмешивались в дела Черного замка.  
\- Только слышал? – переспросил Теон.  
\- А что еще я должен был делать? Сам воткнуть нож ему в брюхо? Я не стал бы. Среди поклонщиков ваш Сноу был не худшим.  
\- Нет, я не об этом, - Теон чуть наклонился вперед, хотя надежда отыскать хоть какой-то след унылого бастарда в Кротовом городке почти растаяла. – Их путь должен был лежать по Тракту мимо вас, а зимой… трудно пройти мимо такого убежища. Возможно, они спускались. Возможно, их кто-то видел…   
\- Нет.  
\- Но возможно…  
\- Возможно кто-то трахнул меня в задницу, а я не заметил. Нет, их здесь не было.  
Теон выдохнул. Какие ответы он может надеяться найти среди людей, чья любезность легко и быстро простирается до удушающих объятий?  
 _Я бы снял кожу с каждого, кто не любезен с тобой, лорд-дознаватель  
Начни с себя.  
Неправда, я всегда был любезен, а вот ты – нет._  
Теон медленно поднялся.  
\- Тогда я извиняюсь за беспокойство. Надеюсь, меня никто не станет здесь удерживать?  
\- Зачем тебе Джон Сноу, Перевертыш?  
Она не спросила, а выплюнула вопрос. Ее гнев нисколько не поутих за все время, пока Белка нетерпеливо топталась у стены. Похоже, очень надеялась прыгнуть еще разок – в Кротовом городке не разомнешься любимым лазаньем вверх и вниз, да и шеи наперечет.   
\- Действительно, зачем? – - Хеллек сверлил его взглядом.  
Теон отвел глаза, рассматривая доски стола и свою руку на них, так и оставшуюся в перчатке.  _Зачем?_  Вопрос, на который он не мог ответить даже сам себе. Джон ему не был нужен. Совсем. И дело не в том, что сероглазый парень был больше молчаливой тенью прошлого, чем другом или, как он хотел бы, но не имел права называть Робба, – братом. Сноу оставался для него тенью. Осуждающей. Словно уже тогда знал, как все обернется.   
Но все равно. Когда Перевертыша от Станниса везли на Стену, он ждал этой встречи со страхом и нетерпением, с болезненным возбуждением. Джон был чем-то вроде возвращения к себе самому, побегом от Вонючки, пусть даже побегом на плаху. Но потом… Все случилось совсем по-другому. Его имя, его жизнь вернулись без Джона, и тонкая связь оборвалась, потерялась в лабиринте событий. Встретиться с Сноу сейчас все равно что расковырять зажившее. Так уже случилось с Рамси Болтоном, свежий отпечаток которого сомкнул трехлетнюю пропасть и вытащил на поверхность все загнанное и запертое глубоко внутри. И теперь они снова лицом к лицу, и эти разговоры и сны…  
Что принесет встреча с Джоном? Встреча с грузом прошлого и настоящего, с тяжестью незаслуженного места Перевертыша на Стене.  
\- Старые боги, - сказал он тихо. – Они сказали мне, что я должен найти Джона Сноу.  
\- Старые боги не станут говорить с таким, как ты, - сразу бросила Белка.  
\- Да. Наверное, не станут.   
Они помолчали.  
\- Девка, пойди и принеси нам горячий отвар. А ты сядь, Грейджой.  
Теон сел. Хеллек молча рассматривал его и жевал губы. Даже мощный хлопок двери и изменил его позы и странного выражения лица. Он словно собирался с мыслями, искал слова.  
\- Сноу исчез с красной жрицей, а теперь Старые боги напоминают тебе его имя?   
Теон кивнул и пожал плечами, он не видел здесь связи, просто…, просто иногда боги говорили с ним. Или ему это только казалось. В общем-то Белка права.  
\- В начале зимы я преклонил колено перед Станнисом и его богом. И его красной колдуньей. Не было особого выбора. Моя сестра была злой, жестокой, но она бы никогда этого не сделала. Это не тот бог, которому может служить народ севера, вольный народ, если не хочет превратить свой дом в бескрайний могильник. Так говорила моя бабка и некоторые мудрецы, которые еще помнили историю огненного меча.  
Теон внимательно слушал, пытаясь понять, о чем говорит одичалый, и как это может помочь ему в поисках. Хеллек почесал подбородок, его затянутое в кожу колено выглядывало сбоку от стола и слегка раскачивалось. Эта тема беспокоила одичалого.  _Почему?_  
\- Но ведь Рглор не причина зимы и упырей. Он скорее оружие против них.  
\- Это как посмотреть, Теон Перевертыш. Плесни воду на раскаленное железо, и пар может обжечь руку. Красной жрице не место на севере. Как и поклонщикам, пришедшим с юга, тем, кто слишком вольно играет с богами. Они принесли беду вольному народу. Мертвецы, смерть впереди и сзади, и голод. Все, кто знают это, ненавидят вас.  
Все это звучало бессмысленно. Теон уже слышал подобное и видел в этом только желание найти виновных, уверенность в своих особых правах и оправданных обидах. Но не чувствовал в себе права на отповедь и поэтому молчал.  
\- Но при чем здесь Джон, Хеллек?  
\- Жрицы таких богов служат только своим богам. Для них нет братьев, сестер, друзей, они не станут просто спасать чью-то жизнь. Сноу нужен ее богу, и значит, он нужен Хозяину.  
\- Хозяину?  
\- Тому, кто спал в сердце зимы, пока его не растревожили чужие игры и жрецы.  
У Теона вспотели ладони, - воспоминания и догадки спутывались в один клубок. Он закрыл глаза. Варамир. Мгновения чужой жизни, ставшей его собственной. Призрачной, ненастоящей, как бред во время лихорадки. Великий Хозяин вел его сквозь холод и смерть, он питал его теплой кровью и наполнял смыслом жизнь.  _Найди! Убей! Ты должен!_  Он чувствовал в Хозяине могущество ветра, льда, непостижимость высокого, выстуженного созвездия Колыбели. Он вплетал свои ощущения в странные фигуры из гибких, оттаявших в тепле рук веточек.   
\- Около двух месяцев назад я встретил одного… одно существо. Он говорил о Хозяине. Его звали Варамир.  
\- Шестишкурый? – Хеллек весь напрягся. Глаза его лихорадочно заблестели.  
\- Да. Он так назвался.  
\- Колдун. Могущественная животная магия. Если он – орудие Хозяина, значит, ему что-то нужно в мире людей. Или кто-то.  
\- Варамир мертв.  
\- Мертв? – усмехнулся Хеллек. – Варга, служащего Хозяину, практически невозможно убить обычным образом. Владыка Иных вернет такого служителя к жизни, пока он ему нужен…  
 _Ну чем я не Великий Хозяин, Вонючка? Я всегда возвращал тебя к жизни.  
Помолчи. Не сейчас._  
Теон потер виски. Все это было слишком сложно. Магия Иных и Рглора, красная жрица и Варамир, и Джон, который нужен Богу Пламени или Владыке Холода и… опять Варамиру?  _Ты знаешь… драконью кровь. Кто он?_  Он знал Джона, но при чем здесь кровь драконов и…  
\- Старые боги велели найти Джона, не Рглор и не…  
\- Слишком много богов, Теон Перевертыш. И их служителей. Теперь и ты один из них.  
Они смотрели друг на друга и молчали. Теон чувствовал, как все в нем окаменело от нехороших предчувствий. Он ничего не знал о магии и религии, не читал книг с древними сказаниями и пророчествами. В нем не было ни мудрости мейстеров, ни даже высокой образованности лордов. Оружие, сражения, охота, а потом запасы, расходы, доходы, подсчеты и карты – все эти познания теперь выглядели жалкими и смешными.  
Дверь хлопнула, и запахло заваренными травами. Белка шваркнула на стол толстые глиняные чашки, так что половина содержимого теоновой выплеснулась ему на штаны. Но вторая половина осталась, и он с торопливой позорной благодарностью выпил ее в два больших глотка.  
\- Что же мне делать, Хеллек?  
\- Искать Джона Сноу, оставляя север за спиной. Он должен быть где-то на краю тепла. Рядом с красной жрицей. Она не спасает его. Он – ее орудие, а война еще не закончена.  
\- Но ты же считаешь, что Рглор – это зло?  
\- Да. Поэтому я бы нашел и убил Джона Сноу. И тогда зима окончательно отступит.  
  
Черный Брат ждал его у выхода, в нетерпении переступая ногами. Было удивительно тихо и спокойно. Солнце медленно сочилось сквозь тучи, и крошечные редкие снежинки висели в воздухе – такие легкие, что ничто их не притягивало к земле. Каменистые поля и холмы вокруг выглядели выцветшими, как на старой гравюре.  _Боги следят за нами, заставляют нас идти только к им ведомым целям._  
Теон запрыгнул в седло и Черный Брат сам повернул в сторону Тракта.  
\- Перевертыш!  
Теон обернулся. У распахнутой двери стояла Белка. Серая стянутая ремнем куртка, за плечами мешок и колчан стрел.  
\- Я поеду с тобой.  
\- Чтобы меня убить? – невесело усмехнулся он.  
\- Боишься меня?  
\- Да, - признался Теон. – Боюсь получить кинжалом в спину. Он теперь в твоих ножнах.  
Затолкать член ему в глотку ей вряд ли удастся, да и зубы все сломаны.  
\- Ты обманул нас. Заставил моих подруг умереть за фальшивую Арью.  
\- Я позволил вам сделать то, что вы сами хотели. И не жалею. И потом вы просто не стали бы слушать такого, как я.  
 _Вам и вашим прачкам не спасти Арью, Абель.  
Не тебе решать, мой принц, не тебе. У тебя небольшой выбор. Ты можешь только согласиться или отказаться помочь._  
«Умереть сейчас или позже»  
\- Я не убью тебя. Но ты должен мне и моим подругам, поэтому тебе придется искать Сноу вместе со мной.  
Теон рассмеялся и поддал Черному Брату. От Стены ему недалеко удалось уехать, а день был в самом разгаре.  
\- Перевертыш, - в голосе помимо злости звенела обида, почти детская. – Возьми. Я расскажу тебе, что случилось в Винтерфелле после…  
 _Не надо, не бери эту девку. Она лживая шлюха._  
 _А ты? По-моему это ты написал, что убил и ободрал всех копьеносиц._  
Надеешься, что не всех?  
Надеюсь на что-то.   
Он удержал коня и развернул его вполоборота. Белка взлетела в седло за спиной легко, как на стену или… его шею.


	6. Капкан

Глаза красного цвета – это что-то вкусное. С таким глазами она может долго приносить удовольствие. Если не захочет - он сам справится. Хотя он заметил во взгляде Тибальда скучнейшее предостережение. Нужно передохнуть. «Снять напряжение» - как мейстер любил выражаться. Как это сделать, были разные варианты. Когда-то Тибальд даже обсуждал их с Рамси, видимо, изучив до «важного разговора» очередной высушенный манускрипт. Сидел напротив – уважительный вид, вкрадчивый голос с бесконечным повтором «милорд», и взгляд, расплывающийся мимо глаз и ниже, куда-то к губам, которые Рамси плотно сжимал.  
И сейчас следовало бы поесть и выпить какой-нибудь вонючий отвар. Забраться в темную, тихую нору и заставить себя ни о чем не думать. Иногда это замедляло ток крови. Но лучше отправиться прямиком в темницу. Тогда легче станет сразу.  
Нужных вестей не было, зато были стюарды, гвардейцы, голодные крестьяне и вороны с письмами, на которые он предпочитал не отвечать. В мозгу сдавило здоровенную пружину, и если она выстрелит... Если это случится наверху, среди челяди, будет крик, кровь, лишняя суета. А потом замок вымрет в раз: переходы, дворы станут пустыми и тихими. Ваймон исчезнет, словно его никогда и не было – что к лучшему, Тибальд запрется в темную конуру с книгами и перестанет есть – но, возможно, это какой-то мейстерский очистительный обряд. Уолтон постарается лишний раз не выходить из казармы, будет отвечать подчеркнуто коротко и хмуро. Бренчать мечами в таком случае оставались лишь парни Рамси, - но их сейчас в замке не было.  
Ему нравилось, как все боялись его, в этом была искренность, которой всегда не хватало… Он мог бы у многих забрать по фаланге, чтобы добиться ее. Если бы не приходилось хлебать руседерьмо о том, что не достоин звания лорда Дредфорта и способен пустить по ветру все уважение к дому не хуже наследников Старков. И тогда с этими фалангами в мешочке у пояса его бы разрывало на части - от удовольствия и отвращения. Голова бы лопалась от навязчивых повторов чужих мыслей и слов.  
 _Бастарды не могут себя контролировать, лишь пятнать и нести позор._  
Русе все контролировал: свою жестокость, заботу, свою справедливость и своего бастарда. Рамси отчаянно пытался вывести его из себя. Но так и не смог. После забавной истории с леди Хорнвуд, женитьбой и пальцами, он даже веселился, представляя реакцию отца. Что он и правда может сказать? Только взбесится, что не предполагал такую ловкость или, в конце концов, признает, что именно Рамси принес новые земли дому Болтонов, а не лорд Дредфорта со своими интригами, чистыми руками и вкрадчивыми разговорами. Но при их первой встрече лорд Русе даже не удосужился это прокомментировать, только сдержанно скривил губы, рассматривая брачные бумаги. Словно Рамси сделал то, что от него и ожидалось и едва справился, ведь что можно ждать от бастарда?  
Иногда, ощущая внутри себя недовольство Русе, теперешний лорд Дредфорта ясно понимал, что это не пиявочный яд в крови, не дерьмовый призрак, пробравшийся в голову, - это он сам. Так… Думает. Что лордство ему не по зубам, что ведет себя как дорвавшаяся до пирожков дешевка.  
 _Дурная кровь и дурные желания.  
Чушь собачья, я – Хранитель Севера, а ты – тень воспоминаний._  
Медленный вдох и выдох. Гвардеец ждет решения своего лорда в дверях, но не видит выражения лица Рамси, а он отвернулся и снова оперся руками о стол. Но мейстер видит. Смотрит пристально, неотрывно, и его страх ощутим, висит между ними завесой. Книги ему не помогут, если прав окажется Русе, как бы Тибальд за них не цеплялся.   
Что книги против дурной крови, которой плевать на лордство и на потом…  
\- Что ж, устройте миледи, - пропихнул Рамси сквозь зубы.  
\- Милорд! – мейстер заполошно вскинулся и чуть не выронил книгу.  
\- Устройте со всеми удобствами и передайте, что лорд Болтон ждет ее через час на обед. В малой гостиной.  
Он оторвался от стола и развернулся к гвардейцу. Вдох, выдох. Если дышать ровно – это иногда помогает. Край ремня у солдата болтался коротким неровным концом.  _Словно его отгрызла одна из моих девочек._  Их гладкая шерсть под руками всегда успокаивала.  
\- Да милорд. А миледи Уолда?  
\- Нет, ее не тревожьте. Ей лучше сегодня сохранять горизонтальное положение. У миледи было непростое утро.  
\- Хорошо милорд.  
\- И передайте на кухне, чтобы никакого тюленьего мяса, которым мы давились вчера с лордом Рисвеллом.  
\- Да милорд.  
Дверь закрылась, и Рамси обернулся к мейстеру. Он больше не выглядел испуганным, хотя в глазах стояла тревога. Любезность давно не вводила его в заблуждение.  
\- Успокойся, я выпью твой отвар, Тибальд. Прямо сейчас. Когда леди протягивает руку помощи, нельзя ее оттолкнуть и уж тем более притащиться на обед с головной болью.  
\- Лорд Рамси, я слышал только об одной женщине с красными глазами.  
О! Да его волновало не кровяное давление его лорда, а цвет глаз прибывшей леди.  
\- О какой же? – усмехнулся Рамси.  
\- Красная жрица Станниса Баратеона. Колдунья и служительница Рглора.  
\- И что? – вот это уже действительно было интересно.  
\- Жрице Рглора не место на севере, мой лорд. Прошу, не слушайте ее и гоните прочь.  
Рамси задумчиво склонил голову. У леди есть много интересных применений, хотя сначала можно и погонять.  
\- Нет, только не с ней, - Тибальд стал совершенно белым в одно мгновение и слишком откровенным. – Умоляю, мой лорд, только не с ней.  
  
Глаза у леди Мелисандры и в самом деле оказались красными, это будоражило, как забытый звук охотничьего рожка. Все движения были плавными, округлыми, и она не спешила говорить. Только пара вежливых фраз. Но Рамси чувствовал исходящую от нее опасность и силу. Когда хищник рыскает по земле другого хищника – это может развлечь их обоих. Правда развязка наступит слишком быстро. Леди слегка улыбалась, рассматривала его внимательно и без опаски. Длинные пальцы мягко поглаживали ножку высокого кубка. Они сидели только вдвоем за круглым столом. Дневной свет из открытого окна тускло освещал старое фамильное серебро.  
\- Я давно хотела вас увидеть, лорд Болтон.  
Что внутри ее горла делает голос таким низким и бархатным? Каким он станет, если она закричит от страха? И закричит ли?  
\- Вы очень любезны миледи. Надеюсь ни я, ни Дредфорт вас не разочаруем.  
Она рассмеялась. Ослепительно белые зубы. Ровные и безупречные.  
\- Боюсь, у вас не получится меня разочаровать, даже если вы и ваш замок того захотите.  
Леди Мелисандра покачала с сомнением головой и, подобрав рукой волосы, откинула их за спину. В каждом движении сквозила сила и уверенность – игра мышц под красной красивой шкуркой. Рамси облизал губы.  
\- Приятно слышать. А то о Дредфорте ходят всякие ужасы. Говорят, в башнях мы храним гобелены из кожи наших врагов и прочие глупости.  
\- А вы храните?  
\- Нет, конечно. Но я могу показать вам много интересных мест в замке.  
\- Интересных или страшных?  
\- Страшно интересных, если пожелаете, - улыбнулся лорд Болтон.  
Красная жрица рассмеялась и смочила ярко красные губы в вине. Точеное горло осталось неподвижным, словно влага стекала вовнутрь без всяких усилий.  
\- С удовольствием посмотрю, лорд Рамси. Но я считаю, что враги, наши настоящие враги не заслуживают жалости. Принося им страшную смерть, мы искореняем даже мысли о предательстве.  
\- Сжигая их живьем?  
\- Или снимая с них кожу. И оставляя ее, как напоминание.  
Дыхание слегка сбилось.  
 _Я мог бы с ней вместе… попробовать это сделать. И то и другое._  
Рот разом наполнился слюной.  
 _Она играет с тобой, недоумок._  
Рамси сглотнул слюну, с усилием смыкая края губ. Мелисандра, не шелохнувшись, смотрела на него, казалось, замечала все. Наблюдала, как притаившийся хищник за подраненным оленем. В глазах потемнело от гнева и оглушающего ощущения своей уродливости – в красных глазах. Рамси с силой надавил пальцем на лезвие столового ножа. Кровь выступила мгновенно.  
\- Вы порезались, лорд Болтон. Замотайте палец салфеткой  
Рамси поднял на жрицу глаза. На красивом лице мелькнуло странное удовлетворение.  _Что тебе нужно от меня, шлюха?_  
\- Да, извините, миледи. Я был неосторожен.  
 _Глуп, как тупая псина рядом с костью._  
Рамси медленно обмотал палец, сдавливая его, прислушиваясь к собственной боли, чтобы не замечать возродившийся внутри гнев. Потом взял бокал и растянул губы в улыбке.  
\- Так все-таки, почему вы приехали в Дредфорт, леди Мелисандра? И чем желаете помочь мне?  
Жрица отрезала кусочек прожаренного мяса и медленно отправила его в блеснувший острыми зубами ярко-красный рот. Пережевывала легко, словно это была вываренная морковь, и явно раздумывала над ответом. Внезапно, она наклонилась и обхватила пальцами его запястье. Кожа полыхнула, и Рамси мгновенно бросило в жар. Чужая рука сдавила еще сильнее, казалось, прожгла до кости. Он вырвался и вскочил, отшвыривая назад кресло, шипя от боли. Но Мелисандра только рассмеялась  
\- О, не пугайтесь, лорд Болтон. Это всего лишь знак могущества моего бога.  
\- Знак! В пекло твоего бога! Держи его при себе, если не хочешь познакомиться с моим...  
 _У тебя есть бог, Рамси?_  
\- Я только прикоснулась, а вы перестали быть любезны, милорд. Зато у вас реакция… сильного человека. Хотите стать Королем Севера?  
Он нависал над столом, а эта сучка смеялась ему в лицо, словно думала, что бежать придется ему. Рамси схватил ее за предплечье и дернул вверх. Теперь они оказались рядом, лицом к лицу. Крылья тонкого носа раздувались, и грудь поднималась в низком разрезе бордового платья. Сквозь тонкий бархат рукава он чувствовал жар, ритмичный стук пульса и близость ее возбужденного игрой тела. Она что-то ждала от него и совсем не боялась. Это сбивало с толку, но останавливаться не хотелось.  
\- Еще утром мне предлагали быть Хранителем Севера, а теперь Королем. Но ублюдка Рисвелла я знаю, а кто ты такая? Жрица бога, который не выжил на севере и не спас священным огнем отмороженный член твоего Станниса? Жрица околевшего среди снегов бога?  
Она нахмурилась и с силой оттолкнула его. Рамси чуть не упал на ударившее под колени кресло.  
\- Закрой свой грязный рот, милорд! Ты ничего не знаешь о Владыке Пламени. Только если ты станешь его достоин, он проведет тебя сквозь ледяную мглу, сквозь темноту и смерть и выведет к свету. И я тому подтверждение.  
\- Ты может быть, - усмехнулся Рамси, чувствуя, как вспыхнула в ней такая знакомая ему самому неистовая сила безумия. – А Станнис Баратеон?  
\- Он отступник. Его вера никогда не была тверда. Но когда он предал Владыку, его судьба была предрешена.  
\- Теперь ищешь ему замену? Хочешь всучить мне драное знамя пламенного сердца?  
\- Тебе, лорд Болтон?  
Она вдруг фыркнула, опустила руку на темно-розовую поверхность тяжелой скатерти. Коснулась пальцами края блюда с сушеными фруктами, погладила лезвие ножа. Развернулась и медленно пошла вокруг стола. Движения приковывали взгляд, оставляя гулкую пустоту в голове.  
\- Вовсе нет. Такие как ты не способны служить никаким богам, кроме богов собственных страстей. Но с вами можно заключать сделки.  
\- И какую сделку ты мне предлагаешь?  
\- Я помогу тебе стать Королем Севера, если ты приведешь меня в Винтерфелл. Мне нужно там найти кое-что.  
Винтерфелл. Серые заснеженные стены. Крики и свист летящей стрелы. А там наверху две тоненькие фигурки, с которых яростный ветер рвет плащи. В голове полыхнула утихшая было боль. Его тошнило от этого места, он хотел, чтобы огонь уничтожил там все дотла. Чтобы случившееся превратилось лишь в дурной сон.  
\- И как же я туда попаду?  
\- Не знаю. У тебя есть мечи и стрелы. Гарнизон огромного замка. И ты сильный, лорд Болтон.  
Она улыбнулась, приглашая и обещая.  _Просто смешно._  
\- Ты тоже говорила своему королю, и он поверил в эту чушь? Лучше отправляйся туда сама. Расскажешь Старкам пару сказок о могуществе своего бога, и они откроют тебе двери.  
\- Не все двери так просто открываются, поверь мне, Рамси Болтон. Особенно, когда хозяева далеко, и замок не принимает гостей. Но и защищать его некому. Кажется, его брали однажды… таким. Если ты приведешь меня в Винтерфелл и откроешь нужную дверь, мой бог исполнит твои желания. Ты получишь весь север.  
Путь вокруг стола замкнулся, и она вновь оказалась рядом. Близко, даже не надо протягивать руку. Изгибы под бархатом и красное обещание.  
Ровное тепло притягивало. Успокаивало.  
Стоит только придвинуть кресло ближе к очагу и закрыть глаза, можно легко уйти от реальности. Как будто не было ничего необратимого, и он вновь не один. Можно спустить руку со шкуры, наброшенной на кресло, и погрузить пальцы в спутанные тонкие волосы. Напряженная шея будет пружинить от нажатия. Вонючка ждет. Он этого не хочет, но, не поднимая головы, переместиться по первому слову. Очень скоро милорд сможет вслушиваться в нежные влажные звуки между своих ног и сквозь прикрытые глаза наблюдать, как от пылающего очага светятся золотым теплом белые волосы. Свернувшись в хрупкий клубок, тело так уютно входит между раскрытых колен. Можно свести их, замкнуть кольцо ног и сдавить достаточно сильно, чтобы он не выбрался. Никогда. Чтобы всегда было тепло, и влажные звуки, и белые волосы, раскачивающиеся у очага. Чтобы рядом согнувшись сидел Вонючка, готовый выполнять желания своего лорда. И у Рамси был бы настоящий дом.  
 _Дом, который ты бы всю жизнь таскал на ошейнике?  
И пусть. Лишь бы ошейник был достаточно крепким.  
Любой можно сорвать и уничтожить. Есть вещи гораздо крепче запоров, цепей и ошейников.  
Что же?  
Если ты не поймешь сам, подсказки не помогут._  
Если уничтожить предательство – цепей не понадобится. Если бы голова, в которую легко и плотно входил его член, была бы мягкой, Рамси остановил бы сладкое движение. Легко разделил бы череп на две части, нежно погрузил пальцы в красноту и смог добраться до мыслей о побеге, до имени Теон, а потом сшил, склеил бы собственной слюной и кровью опустошенные ткани. О! тогда Рамси стал бы свободнее, потому что знал бы наверняка, что всегда может ощутить тепло родного тела около кресла.  
И чье бы это было тепло? Чьи губы? Или это не важно?  
 _Почему некоторые повреждения необратимы? Почему все, что случилось между ними, тоже кажется таким тягостно необратимым._  
Рамси вдруг ощутил сведенные мышцы своего живота и плоть, мучительно твердую, требующую выхода. Красные глаза смотрели в упор, а потом опустились ниже, где под натянувшейся тканью было все очевидно.  
Сучка следила за ним. Грела ложными обещаниями своих фальшивых богов. Чтобы…  
Лорд Болтон схватил ее за шею и сдавил. Мягкие губы слегка приоткрылись, в глазах плескалось ожидание.  
\- Зачем ты притащилась сюда с тупыми сказками? Думаешь, мне нужен твой север? Думаешь, я рад взобраться на стены проклятого Винтерфелла. Я бы отправил в пекло его, и Дредфорт, и все вокруг, если бы..  
Он шипел через стянутое горло, а жрица сделал шаг назад, опираясь о стол.  
\- Если бы что? – шевельнулись губы.  
Он сжимал горло с силой, так, что сводило ладонь, но она все еще могла говорить и не сопротивлялась. Белые точеные руки скользили по краю стола, словно искали опору.  
\- Хочешь узнать что?  
Рамси пропихнул колено между спрятанными под юбку ногами. Они разошлись, и жрица вздохнула, слегка откинула голову. Захват на шее был не размыкаем, едва переносимый жар спаивал их тела в одно целое.  
 _Думает, что все еще может играть? Думает, он испугается огня ее кожи?_  
Морщась от боли, он дернул тяжелую юбку вверх. Мешала собственная нога, колено тянуло к промежности тем же подчиняющим жаром. Он дернул сильнее, что-то треснуло, и рука впилась в обнаженное бедро. Она не носила ничего под длинным облегающим платьем.  
\- Что ты хочешь от меня на самом деле, горячая шлюха?  
Она рассмеялась. Грудь шевельнулась в лифе и отчаянно захотелось ее освободить.  
\- Я же сказала – помочь тебе. Тебе сейчас явно требуется помощь, лорд Болтон.  
Он зарычал, уже не контролируя себя, и резко впихнул ей пальцы внутрь, царапая, разрывая мягкое, обжигающее его кожу. Она только застонала и развела ноги. Пальцы затягивало. Зазвенел упавший на пол кубок, грохнула наполненное чем-то блюдо. Скатерть елозила и сбивалась под телом жрицы. А Рамси был как в ловушке - не в состоянии оторвать руку от этой шеи и освободить невыносимо каменный член. Помимо его воли пальцы погружались в плоть снова и снова, и он уже не чувствовал боли, но этого было мало.  
\- Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, мой лорд?  
Несмотря на жгущую кожу и предельное возбуждение, его вдруг бросило в холод.  
 _Ты же этого хочешь, мой Вонючка?  
Да, милорд.  
Этого недостаточно. Умоляй меня.  
Пожалуйста, милорд.  
Лучше, Вонючка. Скажи, чего именно ты хочешь.  
Пожалуйста, милорд, прошу вас, трахнете меня._  
Рамси сжал зубы и попытался вернуть себе хоть одну руку, но они не подчинялись, словно были под властью другого желания – душить и вцепляться в плоть все глубже и глубже. Но тяжесть в паху от этого становилась только невыносимее.  
\- Отпусти мою руку. Я хочу кончить, трахнуть тебя по-настоящему.  
Она рассмеялась, и рука легко вышла из ее промежности. Он почти лег на податливое тело, удерживая шею и голову на столе. Мелисандра обхватила его ногами, но это не казалось приглашением, а пленом, из которого не вырваться. Потому что не справиться с самим собой.  
Рамси смотрел, как волосы метались кровавыми полосами на разгромленном столе, а шнуровка на штанах с трудом поддавалась слепым и влажным от ее соков пальцам. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным.  _Рабом своей ненавистной жажды._  
  
Лорд Болтон шел быстро, как мог, покачиваясь на ходу. Поворот, и лестница уходит вниз, к выходу. Нога подвернулась, и Рамси схватился на каменное навершие перил. Остановился и посмотрел на ладонь. Не было ожога, и кожа совсем не горела. На среднем пальце привычно темнел обвод перстня.  
Почему он ее не убил, не вспорол брюхо до хруста грудной клетки? Сразу нужно было это делать, сразу.  
Распахнутые створки были рядом, а дальше воздух и свет, безжалостный и откровенный. Зачем он пошел сюда, мог бы добраться до темниц по внутренним переходам? Все равно.  
Перелетев через ступени крыльца, Рамси наткнулся на Ваймона. Пытаясь отступить назад, стюард беспомощно взмахнул руками, и в грязь полетела какая-то тряпка. Выцветшие до желтизны глаза расширились и смотрели с испугом. И лорд Болтон ударил резко, без замаха, в приоткрывшийся рот.  
\- Иди прочь, старая моль. Затихни где-нибудь и не попадайся мне больше. Никогда.  
Перешагнув через ноги упавшего и не прислушиваясь к глухим всхлипам, он пошел дальше. Здесь совсем недалеко. Гостиничный дом, Великий Чертог, псарня и вход в подземелье. Дворовая девка шарахнулась за угол. Свежий воздух холодил тело. Края камзола разлетались в стороны, а под сбитой рубашкой болтались концы слабо затянутой шнуровки штанов.  
 _Пекло! Я выгляжу как безумная Уолда. Все это красная сучка и ее пожирающая щель!_  
Он схватил за кольцо и дернул дверь на себя, - пахнуло темной, холодом и покоем. Здесь он мог отдышаться.  
Он трахал ее как заведенный, как взбесившийся лесной кот. Не в силах отлепить себя от ее кожи, от тока крови, сжигающего глубоко вдавленные в шею ведьмы пальцы. Не хотел, почти ненавидел то, как дергались его собственные бедра. Сглатывал бессильное бешенство и отпускал обнаженную похоть.  _Ей на потеху._ Край штанов скользил по голому заду, яйца бились о край стола и беззащитно сжимались. И эти звуки… Сочные, постыдно громкие. Что в них было не так, в таких знакомых и всегда нежных? Словно кто-то теперь выставлял его напоказ - уязвимого. Так не бывает.  _С ним такого не могло произойти._  
Она двигалась в том же ритме навстречу. Руки раскинуты среди посуды и винных пятен. В глазах ходят багряные тени, на губах играет полуулыбка мертвой рыбины. Может, это и есть ее уродливый бог?  
Он кончал слишком долго, дергался в мучительных спазмах ожога. Исторгая из себя семя снова и снова. Это длилось бесконечно - так толчками выходит из открытой раны кровь. Она издала протяжный звук и расцепила ноги. Вся стала расслабленной, мягкой. Но лорд Дредфорта упал рядом, в бок впился опрокинутый кубок. Не его тело, а куклы, сделанной из тряпок. Рамси видел такие у деревенских девчонок.  
\- Ты очень сильный, мой лорд! – урчание сытой сучки.  
И лениво повернула голову. Под опущенными ресницами ходила кровь. И тут он отпрянул. Сполз со стола, с трудом натягивая штаны, тряпичные ноги дрожали так, как это бывало в детстве, когда он долго бегал по лесу. До двери и наружу. В голове звенела пустота. Едва подчиняясь, ноги несли туда, где все можно исправить. Так было всегда.  
  
Спускаешься в тишину и темноту темниц, и мир перестает вызывать ярость. Он просто исчезает. Кровь замедляет бег, и дыхание становится ровным. Винтерфельский плен у дурака Касселя был таким же пустым, и Рамси тогда был пустым. Ни мыслей, ни ощущений. Где-то шуршали крысы и капала вода. Можно было бесконечно слушать тьму, и время переставало интересовать. Тогда он отключился и ждал. Иногда забывал, что существует другой мир.  
Раньше в темноте и тишине собственной спальни это тоже получалось. Теперь в голове появилась давящая петля, и он разучился крепко спать. Дело было в Перевертыше, сдохшем Русе и замке, который тот оставил с вдовушкой в придачу. Теперь нельзя выйти и хлопнуть дверью, теперь все двери замурованы и осталось несколько пыльных ходов, по которым он должен нарезать круги. И даже если он пробьет стену, то может и не попасть туда, куда ему пекло как нужно.  
В темнице Рамси был почти свободен. Крики и мольба ослабляли давление. Когда кожа медленно сползала и плоть расходилась от удара кнутом или железным крюком, петля внутри слабела, и он мог делать, что хочет и когда пожелает. Все внутри начинало звенеть от дикой свободной скачки. Дурная кровь. Когда как лорд Дредфорта льешь чужую дурную кровь, чтобы успокоить свою, - это можно назвать справедливым законом природы. Что-то там о хищниках пожирающих больных животных.  
 _Их осталось лишь двое с дурной кровью в темницах. А что будешь делать потом?  
Потом – право сильного. Я всегда давал шанс убежать. Но не бегут. Видимо, все они больны.  
Грейджой сбежал. Выздоровел, наверно?  
Очень смешно._  
Рамси остановился и коснулся рукой грубой каменной кладки. Время расшатало некоторые булыжники, но толщина древних стен не оставляла никаких шансов воспользоваться этим. Интересно, замуровывали ли кого-нибудь благородные Болтоны в стенах между сырых камер? Он мог бы. Эта камера была пуста уже давно. Рамси так и не смог никого туда поместить. Долго надеялся, что получится вернуть...  
А потом, после Медвежьей ямы, когда трусливые псы промысловики выдали пятерых, просто не решился открыть эту дверь и зайти. Зато ему нравилось работать рядом. Как будто за стеной его ждет что-то приятное, оставленное на потом. Там, вжавшись в угол, сидит Вонючка и слушает, слушает, как кричат по соседству. Ждет своего милорда. Глаза распахнуты в темноту, а колени плотно прижаты к груди. Он не двигается, только плечи вздрагивают от каждого вскрика и звука удара.  _Как он мог сбежать?_  
Факел торчал над головой, и ключ от камеры с очередным медвежатником лежал прямо здесь на каменной приступке – никто не охранял этих двоих. Рамси даже надеялся, что кому-то удастся сбежать, и это его взбодрит. Но самому придумывать для них игры, как с Теоном, не было никакого желания.  _Только с ним было по-настоящему интересно._  
  
Ключ провернулся с трудом – ржавчина за зиму основательно проела замки. Дыба с очередным растянутым бородачом выплыла из темноты. Он задергался, как кролик в силках, и сощурился на тусклый свет одного факела. Кляп по рту шевелился.  _Приятно дергается._ Некоторые слова и звуки Рамси умел угадывать по движениям кляпа. В этом спертом воздухе дышать стало чуть легче, чем наверху. Чем на красной сучке.  
Спешить не нужно. Лучше двигаться медленно, ощущая, как удавка внутри отпускает. Зажечь еще пару факелов, пройтись рукой по свежей прохладе инструментов.   
Дергается, тупая лягушка, хрипит, мотает головой. Лучше бы лежал смирно и тихо – ничто не раздражало бы Рамси тогда в темнице Винтерфелла. А когда тихо, можно бесконечно долго проводить пальцем по острому лезвию, по гладкой, хищно свернувшейся плетке. Щипцы, чтобы выдергивать ногти, он давно не чистил. Хотелось ковырнуть пятно засохшей крови. Предвкушение можно растягивать, как тело на дыбе, по чуть-чуть, мелкими шажками шипастого барабана.  
Лорд Болтон взял нож с тонким острым клинком и рукоятью из теплой, до блеска вытертой кости. Начинать хорошо с простого.   
Мужик не сводил с него глаз. Грубое тело: огромная грудина и короткие ноги с широкими ступнями и вросшими в мясо ногтями на них. Рамси поморщился. Только на Вонючке грязь была узором, подчеркивающим его хрупкость и красоту. Его подчиненность. Здесь же все вызывало брезгливость. Волосатая тварь. Тибальд мог бы озаботиться и приказать помыть это животное, раз присматривал за ним, пока нет Кислого Алина. Видимо, кормил и поил эти последние для урода деньки - здоровенные губищи не полопались в хлам от жажды. Но ничего, он займется им сам.  
\- Помнишь меня? – от вопроса стало тепло и влажно во рту.   
Мужик не мог не знать своего природного лорда. Но не каждому из черни повезло познакомиться с лордом поближе.  
Рамси провел острием вдоль туловища, срезая лохмотья нательной рубахи и штанов, оставляя первый сочащийся кровью след. Такое голое тело не намного приятнее, но честнее для разговора по душам. Руки и ноги задергались в петлях, яйца подобрались, а живот напрягся, заставляя кровь из пореза ускоряться струйками к деревянному столу. Если сильнее натянуть веревки, тело начнет мелко дрожать.  
Он прошелся по ране вверх, совсем немного углубляя порез, и приставил лезвие к глазному яблоку, такому выпуклому от ужаса и непонимания.  
\- Боишься?  
Медвежатник дернул кадыком и захрипел невнятно, зажевывая кляп. Разговоры с ним были скучны. Рамси знал все, что он скажет, на какой ноте будет кричать, захлебываясь кровью. Как тело изогнется дугой, само выворачиваясь из суставов, а потом начнет вколачиваться в мокрую, хлюпающую кровью дыбу.  
В этих звериных туловищах не было сладкой гордыни, мечты быть принцем и великим воином, иллюзии, что они выше и умнее, что для них не может быть страшного конца. Мужики ненавидели, огрызались сиплыми низкими голосами, как бродячие псы, а потом боялись, тряслись и снова ненавидели. Ни отчаянных попыток держаться, ни гордо вскинутой красивой головы, ни насмешливых ядовитых слов сквозь обведенные юшкой губы. Ни борьбы с самим собой, когда глаза медленно, но неумолимо набухают влагой, которая так отчаянно не хочет пролиться, обнаружить себя. Ничего нежного розового, как рассвет над еще темными зубцами Дредфорта. Ничего вообще. Даже мягкой груди и теплых щелей.  
\- Может, хотя бы покричишь? – и он выдернул кляп.  
Мужик издал грубый звук, словно икнул. Сглотнул раз, другой.  
\- Милорд, - голос как обычно похож на скрип мельничных жерновов. – Пожалуйста, не надо, милорд. Просто убейте меня.  
\- Уже убить? – слишком быстро у них эта вечная просьба. – Ты даже не кричал, не умолял своего лорда о пощаде.  
Рамси медленно оттянул тонкую кожу глазного яблока. Тело сразу завертелось, голова дернулась в сторону. Никакой выдержки. Милорд придавил локтем и навалился всем весом, прижимая бородача щекой к дыбе. Нож легко чиркнул, и оголенный глаз завертелся под ладонью. Вопль боли, и кровь залила белок.  
Рамси отпрянул, опуская нож, впиваясь взглядом в откровенную пляску ужаса. Мужик крутил своим уродливым навершием, заливая все кровью и гнусной бранью, слюни летели на клочковатую бороду. Грязный ублюдок.  
Рамси медленно протянул руку, провел пальцами от бровной дуги внутрь обнаженной глазницы. Мужик истошно заорал. Как живое существо глаз пульсировал, скользко прыгал под пальцами. Не давался. Голова лорда Болтона начала разламываться изнутри. Мысли рвались, их затягивало в черную пульсирующую дыру.  
 _Пекло, какой урод… Как в нем все отвратительно… Как отвратительно_  
Как член, который входит в плоть, и его засасывает вовнутрь жгучим пеклом…, Как красные глаза жадной суки.  
Рамси отдернул руку, выронил нож и сдавил горящие огнем виски.  
 _Кто-то жует изнутри… Получает наслаждение от моих костей. Я глохну… Невозможно ничего рассмотреть…_  
Его шатало из стороны в сторону. Пытаясь удержаться, он вцепился в железный крюк на краю дыбы. Прут заплясал в руках и вгрызся в хрусткую плоть перед ним, потом еще и еще раз. Бедро разошлось до кости, вывернутая коленная чашечка шевелилась каким-то густым месивом внутри.  _Он бы потрогал._  
Но в голове что-то лопнуло, и Рамси упал на затихшее под ним тело, пытаясь выдохнуть, выплюнуть наружу собственный спазм. Он закрыл глаза и прислушался к стуку в груди. Тибальд приготовил этого урода… дурная кровь… снять напряжение.  
-Знаешь, что я еще сделаю? – прошипел он сквозь зубы бесчувственному мясу под ним.  
\- Здесь все знают, что я сделаю. Даже мой мейстер, даже красная сука… И ты должен знать.  
Ответа не было, и это было к лучшему, потому что он все равно не услышал бы правды. Рамси нащупал нож под рукой и медленно поднялся. Смотреть вниз не хотелось, и он поднял к глазам собственную окровавленную руку. И вторую с ножом. Лезвие успокаивающе смотрелось на фоне ладони, ложилось на нее. И Рамси сделал длинный надрез.  
\- Думаете, все знаете про меня? Разбираетесь…  
Тонкая струйка побежала в рукав, и он почувствовал легкое покалывание, как это бывает, когда отступает онемение, и кровь возвращается в затекшую за ночь ногу. Было приятно. В этом был какой-то важный смысл. И он провел еще одну линию, параллельно первой. И глубже.  
\- Но никто не говорит прямо, как он говорил раньше, до того как я…  
Рамси замер. Перед глазами бесформенным призрачным пятном расплывалась его собственная ладонь, губы едва слышно шевельнулись:  
\- Ты урод, Рамси Сноу…  
Что-то загрохотало сзади, выводя его из оцепенения. Он обернулся, в голове стоял странный туман, и Тибальд выглядел взволнованным и мутным, словно хотел подняться из глубины деревенского пруда.  
\- Лорд Болтон, я поспешил сообщить, что вернулся…, - и мейстер потерял голос, заколыхался, как если бросить камень, и… мысль смялась.  
\- Теон? - Рамси даже не слышал собственного вопроса.


	7. Королевский тракт

Теон пытался всматриваться в окрестности, искать признаки животных или людей, поглядывал в небо без малейших проблесков солнца над обступившими их верхушками сосен, пытался отдаться неторопливой рыси Черного брата под ним. Но отвлечься не выходило. Он чувствовал только сидящую за его спиной Белку. Как она дышала, как ее рука лежала под ребрами и как тяжело, громко она молчала всю дорогу.  
 _О боги, что думает эта одичалая? Зачем я ей понадобился?_  
Это было большой глупостью остановиться и позволить ей забраться сзади. Она опасна как и все копьеносицы, встреченные им в Винтерфелле, с их длинными кинжалами, пропитанными ядом речами и презрением к Перевертышу. А Белка еще и винила Теона в смерти подруг. Что он мог ждать от нее, кроме внезапного удара и уничижительных слов. Уж точно не правдивого описания событий в Винтерфелле.  
 _Я говорил тебе, не бери эту шлюху, ей нельзя верить.  
Как и тебе.  
Вот уж неправда, когда я тебя обманывал?  
Всегда. Обманывал мои ожидания и надежды.  
Иллюзии, хочешь сказать? Это ты сам себя обманывал, Вонючка._  
 _Настолько, чтобы лишиться пальцем и кожи? Настолько, чтобы потерять собственное имя?_  
Теон не услышал ответ, а может и разговаривал сам с собою. Но он его знал. Все правильно, он обманывал себя сам. Отчаянно врал о своем спасении, когда открывал ворота Винтерфелла, впуская одного за другим вооруженных людей, перепачканных кровью союзников и друзей. Как будто у него – Теона Грейджоя могли найтись добрые спасители на северных землях, как будто кому-то мог понадобиться брошенный собственной семьей принц.  
Иллюзии давали надежду, и он хватался за них с безумным отчаянием, отказываясь видеть простую и жестокую правду о себе, и расставался с фантазиями, только теряя кровь и части тела. Вонючка, Вонючка – жалкая кучка… – могла ли такая правда стать ценнее самообмана?   
В какой-то момент новое имя и унижение подарили ему покой и защиту, стали убежищем от мучений, как ошейник и псарня, где он мог просто лежать среди теплых, привязанных к нему существ и смотреть в холодное иссиня-черное небо, распахнутое над головой, такое же далекое, как жизнь юноши так недолго и страшно обманывавшего себя.  
Белка не была другом, не могла стать спутником и союзником, как черные братья за долгую зиму. Она ненавидела и презирала Перевертыша, и брать ее с собой было глупой слабостью. Надеждой, что девушка может изменить отношение к нему. Что он мог бы в ее глазах выглядеть как мужчина, просто исполнивший женский каприз.   
Было бы правильнее посадить ее вперед. Потому что она маленькая и худая девчонка и ей, закрытой его телом, будет гораздо теплее… и потому, что место между его лопатками перестанет казаться таким доступным и уязвимым. Но лорд-командующий не находил в себе смелости предложить поменяться местами. У него не получалось почувствовать себя рядом с ней сильным, но и отчаянно не хотелось сдаваться терзающим его страхам. И Теон молча вел коня. Он каждую секунду надеялся, что она скажет хоть слово, и отчаянно молился богам, чтобы не услышать то, что она может ему сказать.   
В какой-то момент после мучительных размышлений Теон решился на вопрос о том, удобно ли ей. Открыл рот, но Белка пошевелилась, видимо поправляя наплечную сумку, и его губы сомкнулись, и твердое намерение развеялось. Женщина давно не оказывалась так близко. Даже прижимающееся к нему хрупкое тело Джейни, легкое дыхание, холодная кожа забылись. Да и ее близость тогда, как еще одна рана, тянула болью, заставляла тоскливо сжиматься сердце и думать только о тепле и спасении.   
Теперь же присутствие за его спиной было совсем другим. Сильным и насмешливым, будоражащим память. Я уже садил одну такую на седло перед собой, чтобы обнимать всю дорогу: «Не стоит этого делать, милорд принц». Теон беззвучно простонал. Весь его опыт общения с женщинами вдруг показался сплошным дурацким балаганом, на котором не разглядеть зрительниц. Даже Аша, отправившаяся куда-то со Станнисом, осталась малознакомой сестрицей.  
Вдруг спутница крепко обхватила его и прижалась всем телом. Спина сразу окаменела, поводья выскальзывали из пальцев.  
\- Боишься меня, Перевертыш?  
\- С чего вдруг? Твоим ногам до моей шеи теперь не добраться.  
\- Что ж так напрягся? Не любишь, когда женщина крепко держит?  
\- Лучше держи, труднее будет замахнуться.  
Белка рассмеялась, и ее теплое дыхание коснулось кожи. Маленькая железная ладонь вдавливалась под ребра.   
\- Не волнуйся, у меня руки сильные, если что всажу до рукояти и без замаха.  
Теон еле удержался от желания резко развернуться и столкнуть ее с седла. Сердце загрохотало, и желание думать о ее удобстве пропало напрочь.  
\- Почему не всадила до сих пор, раз это у тебя получается лучше дорожных разговоров?  
Она вдруг ослабила хватку и отпрянула назад. Ничего обнадеживающего в этом освобождении Теон не заметил. Ждал. Забытая привычка подсказывать, как именно больно ему можно сделать. Остается надеяться, что она предпочтет смотреть в глаза в этот момент. В ее глаза он бы смотрел, не в другие…  
Но ничего не происходило. Черный брат медленно двигался по дороге, которая расплывалась перед взором широким черным полотном, деревья отступали, редели на невысоких каменистых склонах.  _Я должен избавиться от девки, сбросить ее и пришпорить каурого._  Но… она может выстрелить вслед.  
\- Что ж давай побеседуем, Перевертыш. Как старые знакомые. Заметила, ты обзавелся зубами. И как, не жмут?  
Он повернулся и посмотрел на нее, Белка чуть отклонилась в сторону, уставилась на Теона снизу, в карих глазах светилось злое веселье.  
\- Сначала натирали, теперь привык. Спасибо, что беспокоишься.  
\- Ничуть не беспокоюсь. Жаль, что привык. Без зубов, перчаток и вороньей одежды ты мне нравился больше. Честнее как-то.  
Шкатулка дорожных разговоров была у нее доверху набита когтями бешеных сумеречных кошек. Хотя откуда за Стеной взяться изящным манерам? Но и так можно.  
\- Ты тоже как шлюха и прачка выглядела куда естественнее, чем теперь, вырядившись в лучницу. Хорошо, что мы знаем, кем на самом деле являемся.  
\- Не равняй меня с собой, Перевертыш, - она и шипеть умела, как кошка, вцепляясь пальцами в бок, который, слава богам, был защищен плотной курткой.  
\- Почему же? – он сдавил запястье и оторвал от себя ее руку. – Или ты не убивала? Или не бросила своих сестер в Винтерфелле? Пока с них драли шкуру, ты спасала собственную.  
\- Не смей даже говорить об этом, - Белка выплюнула эти слова зло, отрывисто, потом схватила ворот плаща, натягивая его на себя, заставляя врезаться в открытое горло. Каурый дернулся и всхрапнул. - Ты ничего не знаешь, ничего. Мы вытащили твой мешок с дерьмом и фальшивую девку из кровавой ловушки. Манс погиб, и Рябина, и…  
Ворот душил Теона, но испугало не это. Он вдруг отчетливо услышал слезы, прорывавшиеся в звонком надтреснутом голосе. Захотелось обернуться, что-то сделать, но собственная вина не давала ему права утешать.  
\- Прости, - прохрипел он. - Это правда. Вы спасли нас, и мне не следует… тебя судить.  
Она отпрянула, и лорд-командующий обхватил рукой шею. Ей уже досталось с перебором. Было бы неплохо переключить Белку хотя бы сегодня на какую-нибудь другую часть его тела. Хотя частью она может и не удовлетвориться.  
\- И что дальше? Чего ты хочешь?  
Она молчала и не шевелилась. Теон теперь не был уверен, что хочет обернуться и взглянуть ей в глаза. Не сейчас, потом, он подумает об одичалой позже.   
Перевертыш медленно поправил плащ и осмотрелся. Королевский тракт поворачивал за лысым каменистым холмом, и грунт под копытами лошади бы непривычно сух. Стоило бы поторопиться, может удастся найти какие-нибудь строения, пусть даже пустующие. Все лучше, чем ночевать на дороге. Лорд-командующий ударил пятками коня, заставляя его двигаться быстрее. Шаг перешел в рысь, и Теон почувствовал, как рука снова крепко обхватила его. Так было лучше – легче поверить, что она не ударит.  
\- Куда ты едешь, Перевертыш?   
\- На юг по Королевскому тракту.  
\- Ты и в самом деле надеешься найти Джона Сноу?  
\- Тебе-то какое дело до меня и до того на что я надеюсь, одичалая?  
\- Никакого пока мне по пути.  
\- Может, ты просто скажешь, куда тебя подвезти в знак благодарности за спасение?  
\- Не рассчитывай так дешево отделаться, Перевертыш, - в голосе звучала ядовитая насмешка, а легкое тело касалось его спины в такт движения коня. – И запомни, что момент, когда я решу отправиться в другую сторону, не покажется тебе приятным. Это я обещаю.  
\- Спасибо, что предупредила, - он сам добавил в голос яду. – Было бы неплохо в тот самый момент видеть тебя перед собой, а не чувствовать, как ты прижимаешься грудью к спине.  
\- О! это я тебе могу обещать.  
 _Грудью к спине я еще как-нибудь переживу. Главное, чтобы она не трогала твою задницу, дружок._  
Лорд-командующий почувствовал, как краска заливает лицо, словно Белка могла услышать голос в его голове, могла узнать о Теоне то, что он пытался задушить в глубине своего сознания, но оно рвалось наружу два последних месяца.  _Почему я никак не могу справиться с ним?_  
 _Не думай об этом, просто следи за дорогой и за шлюхой за твой спиной.  
_  
Вдоль Королевского тракта до зимы располагалось множество различных поселений. Трактиры, где можно было найти еду и ночлег, торговые ряды, предлагавшие необходимые путникам вещи. В первую очередь то, чем богат был север: темный мед, кедровый орех, кислые болотные ягоды, вяленое мясо и рыба и теплый, богатый мех пушного зверя. На землях Дара Ночной дозор получал пошлину, да и когда-то сам вел торговлю не только промысловыми товарами, но и оружием, выкованным руками черных братьев, лошадьми, выносливых северных пород, вещами из мамонтовой кости, выменянными у одичалых, и другими товарами, которые приплывали морем в Восточный дозор-у-Стены.  
Зарывшись в бумаги и разбираясь в огромном хозяйстве Черного братства, личный писец Тормунда не заметил, как сам увлекся. Записи в старых домовых книгах поражали – по богатству и мощи эта организация когда-то могла сравниться с иным королевством. А Железные острова на ее фоне казались разоренным пиратским селением. Хотя в домовые книги Пайка сын Бейлона не заглядывал, - тогда его тошнило от этой тягомотины в пыльных переплетах. Да и сейчас он бы выбрал меч, если бы мог…   
Долгим ночами Теон сидел в одиночестве у огня и, закрыв глаза, представлял былую силу Черного Воинства, в котором не зазорно было служить и людям королевской крови. Что могло его уничтожить?  
Сейчас Королевский тракт был пустынен. Знакомые еще по поездке в Дредфорт обглоданные кости построек со смертью, застывший в пустых глазницах окон, попадались несколько раз в течение дня, и приближаться к ним не хотелось.   
Но солнце уже висело над самым горизонтом, а подступавшая к Тракту местность радовала только кустарником, да хилыми сосенками, торчащими между лезвиями беспорядочно разбросанных камней. Черный брат уже едва волокся, а между лопаток Теон отчетливо ощущал прикосновение головы Белки, видимо, она задремала, покачиваясь в седле. Это было удивительно. Он поймал себя на том, что старается держать спину, чтобы девке было удобнее, чтобы она могла спать, обняв его сзади. Идиот. Теон прикоснулся к ноющей шее и тряхнул головой, прогоняя глупые желания.   
\- Может, слезешь? – пихнул ее локтем. - А то конь устал.  
\- Почему я? Сам слезай, – хмыкнула она сонно.  
\- Потому что я - Перевертыш, а не галантный кавалер. А ты одичалая, шлюха и копьеносица – ни одной из них лошадь не полагается. А уж тем более Черный брат. Вали.  
\- Я не шлюха.   
\- Ах, извини. Ведь у вас это называется прачка.  
\- Я не шлюха. И не надейся, что слезу.  
Она вцепилась ему в куртку. У кошек гибкое тело и острые когти и их не спихнешь просто так.   
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Теон. – Тогда слезем вместе.  
\- Вместе, так вместе, - и она тут же обхватила его кольцом рук и дернула вниз за собой. Они повалились на землю тяжелым кулем, - Теон едва успел выдернуть ногу из стремени и неловко скользнул рукой по дуге седла. Удар был сильный: ребра обожгло болью, а лошадь отпрянула в сторону, тревожно заржав. Белка почему-то оказалась сверху.  
\- Совсем ополоумела, дура!   
Он сбросил ее с себя. Но одичалая уже не держалась, расхохоталась и встала прямо над ним, каштановые волосы лохматились над головой. Теон сразу отпрянул в сторону, ожидая удара ногой, но она просто брезгливо рассматривала его сверху.  
\- Неужели ты не умеешь летать, Перевертыш? Слетел же со стены со своей фальшивкой.  
Морщась от болезненных ощущений во всем теле, лорд-командующий медленно встал. Если так будет продолжаться, то к повороту на Последний очаг он будет не в состоянии нормально двигаться. Было сразу очевидно, что они с Белкой не станут распевать всю дорогу песни и рассказывать друг другу легенды севера. Но была слабая надежда на тяжелое презрительное молчание. Снова иллюзии.  
Теон поймал узду Черного Брата и обернулся к одичалой.  
\- Запомни, пожалуйста, я не умею летать и быстро бегать, плохо владею мечом и только сносно стреляю из лука. И еще я все время боюсь, что ты нападешь. Если ты попробуешь еще раз и не убьешь меня, то… пойдешь дальше одна, куда пожелаешь, хоть к Иному, хоть в пекло к треклятым мертвым сестрам и Мансу. Поняла, …прачка?  
Она хмыкнула, оправила куртку, поддернула выше на плечо сумку, колчан стрел и зашагала вперед. Теон вздохнул, провел рукой по глазам и потянул за собой коня.  
  
Уже опустились густые сумерки, когда они наткнулись на поселение, точнее его руины. На краю у оврага с перекинутым через него мостом виднелся почти целый дом. Его окна были привычно черны, а дверь перегораживал ствол вывернутого с корнями дуба. Дерево давно было мертво, по коре расползалась серая склизкая плесень. Теон достал из седельной сумки факел и посмотрел на Белку. Она вызывающе вздернула подбородок, но прачке было явно не по себе и не хотелось первой входить в укрытие, чтобы обнаружить, что оно стало чьей-то могилой. Черный брат тревожно всхрапывал.  
\- Подержи его, а я зажгу факел и посмотрю, что там.  
Она кивнула, взяла узду, но не проронила ни слова. Теон собрал всю свою решимость и перебрался через ствол.   
Оказалось не так плохо. Дом был пуст – у стены горка сухих поленьев, очаг и деревянный пол, местами проломанный и изгаженный грызунами. Из мебели осталась одна лишь опрокинутая лавка. Как только удалось развести огонь, захотелось есть и спать одновременно. Но Теон все-таки выбрался наружу и наломал веток чахлого кустарника позади дома. Следовало вымести накопившуюся здесь грязь. Он попробовал протянуть Белке собранный наскоро веник, но она сидела на лавке у огня и делала вид, что Перевертыша не существует в природе. Теон усмехнулся и взялся за уборку.   
\- У одичалых не принято следить за чистотой?  
\- Думаешь, чахлый веник сделает твою жизнь лучше?  
\- Да, я так думаю. Чахлый веник, щетка, вода, особенно теплая, делают жизнь гораздо лучше.  
 _Дают тебе ее почувствовать. Хоть какую-то жизнь._  
Девушка презрительно пожала плечами.   
Когда в котелке закипела вода, они поужинали припасами лорда-командующего, которые он собрал с собственного стола после отъезда: лепешка, куски сыра и кроличьего мяса. Устроились на полу.   
Сон долго не шел. Теон смотрел на спящую Белку, на холщовую сумку, которую она со значением положила между ними, и думал о том, осмелился бы он притянуть какую-либо девушку к себе, попытаться поцеловать? Только в снах все осталось просто и естественно. Когда ему снилась Кира, не было ни прошлого, ни настоящего, ничего необратимого, рождающего сомнения и неуверенность. Но сон рассеивался, и даже ощущения стирались, невозможно было поймать, почувствовать тот полет даже усилием воли.  
Теон закрыл глаза и представил, как протянет руку и уберет упавшие на лицо одичалой волосы. Нежно, со значением. Сразу легкая паника зашевелилась в сердце, потекла вниз живота. Словно одно движение несло угрозу его существованию, могло разрушить мостики и переходы, переброшенные им над бездонной пропастью. Он не осмелится даже на прикосновение. Казалось, что память о податливых, гибких девичьих телах, о теплой влаге между прижатых к нему бедер принадлежала кому-то другому, - собственное тело не отзывалось на эти образы, скованное страхом и сомнениями.  
 _Я бы тоже сомневался, если невозможно углубиться в них после всех прикосновений.  
Меня тошнит от тебя, Рамси.  
Я просто говорю, как есть.   
Тебе обязательно это делать так прямо?  
А ты хочешь найти темный угол и спрятаться, Вонючка?_  
И пусть. Но он мог бы просто прикоснуться, провести вдоль шеи губами, не обязательно все остальное. Но только не с Белкой. Она не была ни привлекательна, ни добра, - ядовитая зверушка, следящая за каждым движением Перевертыша с другого берега кровавой реки между ними.  
  
Он опустился на камень, затянутый высохшими веревками плюща, чтобы перевести дыхание. Лук стоит держать наготове. Уж лучше он заночует на этом камне, чем опять вернется с пустыми руками. В лесу час тянулся за часом, а ему не удавалось никого подстрелить.   
Если бы он был чуть проворнее или метче, то давно бы обдирал у костра беличью шкурку. Зверек метнулся по широкой ветке страж-древа, и когда Теон вскинул лук, был уже на другом дереве под защитой ствола. Теон сразу нырнул следом, нога попала на кочку, подвернулась, и он упал. К тому же сломал выдернутую из колчана стрелу. Радовало только, что рядом нет одичалой, и она не будет смеяться и отпускать унизительные комментарии.   
Найти дичь в пустом, затянутом бесконечной серостью неба лесу было почти невозможно. Для Теона, не для Белки. Всякий раз, когда они расходились в разные стороны, каждый со своим луком, она возвращалась с мелким зверьком или птицей, а он с вытянутым лицом и жалким чувством бесполезности.   
День заканчивался тем, что лорд-командующий, измотанный долгим и напряженным кружением по лесу, разводил костер и готовил еду, а одичалая валялась без дела или чистила свое оружие, находя новые колкие слова, что его задеть. Это называлось – вклад каждого в общее дело. Сначала он злился и на каждую ее фразу находил пару не менее оскорбительных. Потом ему вдруг стало жаль себя.  
\- Может, я тебе отрежу несколько пальцев на твой выбор, лучница, а потом посмотрим, попадешь ли ты хотя бы в тот ствол.  
\- Бедный мальчик, тебя мамочка без пальцев родила?  
\- Нет, почему? – он растерялся от этого странного вопроса.  
\- А если нет, то и не о чем говорить. Так или иначе, ты сам не сберег, что имел. Позволил их отрезать. Может они тебе были не слишком нужны? Или ты что-то получил взамен? Теперь не жалуйся.  
Теон замер с веткой для костра в руке.  _Умоляю, отрежьте, милорд. Избавьте от боли. Мне не нужно так много пальцев._  
С тех пор он ничего ей не говорил. Вернувшись в очередной раз с пустыми руками, молча и не глядя на Белку Теон брался за все приготовления, вмененные в обязанности неудачливому охотнику. Но она не уставала над ним подшучивать. Настойчиво советовала не таскаться за зря в лес, остаться, разжечь пораньше костер, нагреть воду, постирать одежду. В общем, заняться хозяйством, что, видимо, и делают лорды-командующие, а не портить охотничьи тропы, теряя то тут и то там стрелы и распугивая зайцев. Но Теон сжимал зубы, брал свой лук и отправлялся в сторону ближайшей растительности.   
Теперь ему нужно было подняться и двигаться дальше. Раздобыть хоть что-то, поймать колючего ежа, наконец, только не возвращаться с одной лишь сломанной стрелой. Горький вкус унижения был старым знакомцем. Отвести глаза, спрятать руки под плащ, сглотнуть и промолчать. Но эта рыжеволосая мышь, с вздернутым до небес носом, писклявым голосом и таким же писклявым смехом, которую раньше он бы без особых церемоний придавил к земле и трахал бы, пока она не стала закатывать глаза, дрожать и вскрикивать от удовольствия…  
Теон тряхнул головой, прогоняя нелепые мысли. Потом поднялся и медленно двинулся вперед. Лук чуть приподнятый наизготовку ходил из стороны в сторону, поднимался вверх, следуя за взглядом. Ноги пока мягко, хоть и в раскачку, ступали по предательскому дерну. В разросшихся кустах, в затянутых бурьяном канавах могли прятаться зайцы, на стволе между ветвей на фоне блеклого неба – мелькнуть хвост куницы. Скоро подступят сумерки, - уже сейчас ощущался вечерний холод. Изодранная за время долгого путешествия куртка без плаща грела плохо, но с ним бесшумно перемещаться по лесу и вовсе невозможно.   
Теон чуть подался вперед, заглядывая под низкую юбку ели и превратившись вслух. Даже в лучшие времена можно было попусту кружить по лесу, если выбрался на охоту без гончих, а теперь приходилось разговаривать с каждым кустом, чтобы обнаружить хотя бы мышь. Белка, наверное, знала какой-нибудь заговор на дичь. Вот пусть и спит у костра одна, а он останется здесь, обойдется без ее треклятого мяса. Вставленные зубы с трудом с ним справлялись, и десны постоянно опухали. К тому же не придется заглядываться на разномастные шкурки, из которых Белка соорудила себе целое одеяло и не думала делиться, хотя каждое утро, не моргнув глазом, залетала на Черного брата позади Теона.   
Тут он почувствовал что-то и замер. Справа над переплетенными корнями мелькнули и пропали пестрые уши. Заяц лежал совсем рядом и не чуял охотника с подветренной стороны. Легкая дрожь прошлась по пальцам, и Теон медленно поднял лук. Сердце грохотало так, что оставалось удивляться, как косой еще не вскинулся, не сиганул в сторону. Глухой, наверное.  
Если зверек побежит, он может и не попасть, выстрелив навскидку. А если пустить стрелу туда, где между корней мелькали уши, тем более промажешь, а потом и лук снарядить не успеешь. Левую ладонь свело от напряжения. Надо попробовать приблизиться.   
Под ногой как всегда что-то хрустнуло, и серое пятно рвануло в сторону. Теон даже не успел понять, куда полетела стрела.  _Чья это стрела?_  
  
Уже легли плотные сумерки, когда он выбрался к поляне недалеко от Королевского тракта, которую они с Белкой присмотрели для стоянки в середине дня. Местечко было надежно скрыто от глаз кремнистым выступом вытянутого холма, и даже ярко пылающий костер Теон увидел в последний момент.  _Откуда костер?_  Она сама даже и возиться не стала бы. Разве что плюнула густой ядовитой слюной на мокрое полено…и оно полыхнуло.  
 _Ей просто разонравилось наблюдать, как ты снимаешь перчатки, встаешь на колени и дрочишь огниво, лорд-командующий.  
Заткнись._  
 _Если это так, то у тебя точно нет никаких шансов с этой девкой. Приезжай ко мне._  
В круге теплого света не осталось никаких иллюзий о собственных шансах – Белка смеялась, в карих глазах плясали искры, выбившийся из хвоста локон льнул к щеке. Она даже не заметила Теона, смотрела на широкоплечего лохматого парня, появившегося невесть откуда. Но незнакомец прервался на полуслове и уставился на Теона так, словно это он притащился совершенно нежданный. Страшно захотелось извиниться и отправиться обратно в сумрак, где сюрпризов было бы гораздо меньше.  
\- А.. Перевертыш явился, - махнула рукой девка. - А это Гренн. Он нас угощает сегодня.  
Над огнем уже румянилась небольшого размера утка. А посередине невероятной бороды Гренна приветственно засверкали зубы.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - вяло протянул Теон и бросил у костра с таким трудом подбитого зайца.   
Белка даже не взглянула на добычу, пялилась на лохматого. Остается радоваться, что сегодня у нее есть нечто более занятное, чем моя вызывающая насмешки персона.  
Несмотря на тепло от огня захотелось закутаться в плащ, и он сходил за ним к привязанному неподалеку Черному брату. Когда вернулся и устроился у огня на поваленном стволе, разговор у двоих уже не клеился. Более того, Гренн таращился не на мышиную мордашку одичалой, а на Перевертыша. Ничем хорошим это кончиться не должно. Теон вздохнул, опустил глаза и протянул руки к костру. Какое-то время все молчали.  
\- Ты из Ночного дозора? – хриплый голос парня выдавал волнение.   
Лорд-командующий подтянул подол выдавшего его черного плаща и осторожно посмотрел на Гренна.  
\- Да, оттуда.  
\- Он был у них лордом-командующим, Гренн, да вот видишь - сбежал. Видимо, Черным братом проще командовать, чем Черным замком.  
Все-таки насмешки над Перевертышем были занятнее лохматого.  
\- Лордом-командующим?   
Теон прокашлялся и, покосившись на Белку, прояснил ситуацию:  
\- Был… недолго. Но сейчас снова командует Тормунд.  
\- А-а, - неуверенно протянул парень.   
Судя по виду, в голове у него что-то сдвинулось и не вставало на место.  
\- Меня зовут Теон Грейджой, - решил понятнее представиться Перевертыш и ощутил, как сжалась в кулак рука в ожидании неприятных слов и вопросов.  
Парень открыл рот, потом закрыл, потом снова открыл:  
\- Я знаю твое имя. Ты захватил Винтерфелл и сжег его. Все думали, что убил братьев Джона, но теперь, когда Рикон вернулся… это оказалось ложью. Так?  
Серые глаза под низкой дугой бровей смотрели сердито и требовательно. Похоже и даже, наверное, жестче взглянет Джон Сноу, если Перевертыш когда-нибудь его найдет. Хотя в последнее верилось все меньше и меньше. Боги больше не говорили с Теоном Грейджоем.  
\- Так, - он пожал плечами, и снова отвел взгляд к огню.   
Меньше всего сейчас хотелось обсуждать такую неисчерпаемую и обширную тему, как предательства и преступления Теона Перевертыша.  
\- Джон сильно переживал, когда узнал об этом, - вдруг проговорил Гренн, сломал ветку и бросил ее в огонь.  
\- Джон Сноу? - теперь настала очередь Теона уставиться на собеседника.  
\- Да. Лорд-командующий. Я тоже был раньше в Дозоре.  
Белка рассмеялась:  
\- О боги, куда не отправишься, наткнешься на ворону. Если и ты, Гренн, успел побывать и командующим, мне самое время загадать желание.  
\- Нет, я просто служил, когда командующим был Джон. Пока его почти не убили. Я оставил Дозор вместе с бесчувственным телом и красной жрицей, которая обещала спасти Джона. Мы с Пипом должны были быть в Восточном дозоре, но… в общем все пошло кувырком.  
\- Очень интересно, - поддалась вперед Белка. - Расскажи эту историю, а то Перевертышу взбрело в голову, что Старые боги поручили ему разыскать Джона Сноу. Но он способен только умереть с голоду, не добравшись даже до Последнего очага.  
\- Правда? – вскинулся Гренн. – Ты ищешь Джона?  
\- Ищу. А Джон жив? Если ты с ним, то он где-то здесь? – Теона охватило волнение, ладони мгновенно вспотели.  
Бывший дозорный помотал головой. Он выглядел расстроенным. Только от Белки исходило радостное, возбужденное любопытство. Щеки разрумянились от жара костра. Она вдруг стала походить на Арью, которой Нэн пообещала новую страшную сказку.  
\- Я не знаю. Но у меня нет особой надежды. Когда мы с Пипом узнали о покушении на Джона и прибыли из Восточного дозора-у-моря, уже тогда у нас не было надежды. Раны были ужасные, и он не приходил в сознание. В общем единственное, в чем мы могли поучаствовать, так это в казни этих ублюдков. Но Мелисандра твердила, что Сноу будет жить, если мы вывезем его подальше на юг. Она умела убеждать, в ней чувствовалась сила, не добрая, а страшная. Ну, мы и оставили Черный замок. Я, Пип, Атлас, Мелисандра и Джон. Еще с нами был Призрак, лютоволк лорда-командующего, запасы и две лошади. Буквально через день мы поняли, какое это было безумие. Ледяной ветер вместе с одеждой сдирал кожу, снег залеплял глаза, и я думал, что в этой пурге мы потеряем даже друг друга не то что замотанного в меха бесчувственного Джона. А еще упыри, они словно объявили на нас охоту. Жрица кричала и требовала найти живого человека. В каком-нибудь поселении вдоль тракта. И мы с Пипом послушались. Взяли еду, золотой, удивительно, что он был кому-то еще нужен в этой преисподней, и уговорили пойти с нами одну женщину. Ни я, ни Пип не успели даже сообразить, что происходит, как жрица ее сожгла. Это было ужасно, но мертвецы вдруг отстали. Несколько дней мы шли спокойно, даже ветер утих, и стало теплее.  
\- Человеческие жертвы, - пробормотала Белка. – Все боги любят кровь. И Старые и Новые. А потом?  
\- Потом они вернулись. Но мы отказались искать других жертв. Даже ради Джона. А он даже не дышал. Если бы не Призрак, кружащий рядом, я бы подумал, что Сноу мертв. В общем, в какой-то момент нам с Пипом пришлось остаться, чтобы остальные могли оторваться от погони мертвецов. Была ночь, а огонь вокруг нас бушевал так, что глаза слепило, как от солнца. И жарко было, как никогда за это безумное путешествие. Но даже пламя нас не спасало, так их было много. Мы бы с Пипом погибли, если бы не Призрак, который вернулся к исходу ночи, и дал нам продержаться до света. С тех пор мы не видели ни леди Мел, ни Джона, не знаю, смогли ли они оторваться. У Пипа было сильно разодрано бедро, у меня сломана рука и ребра. Не двинешься никуда, и еды нет. Мы собрались замерзать в этом лесу у Тракта. Так бы и случилось, если бы нас не подобрали горцы и не укрыли дальше на западе, в горах.  
\- Вы пробыли в горах всю зиму?  
\- Мы хотели вернуться в Дозор. Но когда раны зажили, добраться до Черного замка через все царство мрака и холода мог только мертвец. Поэтому мы остались в горах.  
Теон опустил голову на руки, представляя все, что произошло когда-то у Тракта. Белка подбросила в огонь толстую сосновую ветвь и уселась обратно в видом увлеченного слушателя. Судьба Джона Сноу беспокоила ее не больше, чем история Короля Ночи.  _Зачем она тогда увязалась за мной? Зачем пошла с Мансом в Винтерфелл?_  
\- Куда направлялась Мелисандра? Куда вы собирались доставить Джона?  
\- Жрица говорила о Винтерфелле, о Станнисе. В любом случае мы двигались на юг. Еще она говорила о герое, чья судьба - низвергнуть Великого Хозяина Мрака и Холода.  
\- Для этого ей нужен был Джон или Станнис?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Гренн. – Но она не отходила от Сноу. А упыри упорно шли вслед за нами. А может в Винтерфелл или за Станнисом, не поймешь. Но текли ручьем вдоль Королевского тракта. За всю зиму мертвые почти не тревожили горные кланы. Словно у них была другая цель.  
Цель Хозяина.  _Найди его и убей._  
\- Уже темно, - вдруг вставила Белка. – Давайте, лучше есть утку, и больше ни слова о зиме, о Великом Ином. О том, что и кто поднимает мертвецов.  
 _Не все сказки ей нравятся. У каждого свои страхи и свои чудовища._  
Они сняли тушку и положили ее на специально приготовленную дощечку. От запаха пропеченного мяса закружилась голова.  
\- А как ты здесь оказался, Гренн?  
\- У меня своя дорога. Думал добраться до Последнего очага. Может, возьмут в замковую стражу. А Пип остался у Горных кланов.  
\- Почему бы тебе не вернуться в Дозор?  
\- Чтобы потерять голову как дезертиру, вспомнившему о долге по весне?   
\- Не думаю, что потеряешь. Сейчас не все правила соблюдаются, - улыбнулся Теон и вспомнил о твердой преданности Малли традициям. – Очень нужны люди. И потом вы не дезертировали.   
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Гренн. – Я подумаю.  
Белка вдруг толкнула Теона ногой под колено:  
\- Ты бы не умничал, Перевертыш, и быстрее шевелил вставными челюстями. Тебе еще до ночи надо зайца, наконец-то добытого, разделать и зажарить. Тогда завтра мы сможем ехать весь день и не делать долгих привалов. Так что ешь и начинай, а то ты всегда возишься с едой дольше, чем моя бабка перед смертью.  
Вывалив все это, она отвела взгляд и заулыбалась Гренну. Глаза блестели, тонкие ноздри чуть расширились от дыхания. Теон с горечью подумал, что ляжет спать где-нибудь подальше от костра и от них…  
  
День за днем их путешествия Теон думал о том, что же произошло в Винтерфелле. После прыжка. Белка обещала рассказать, но молчала, а он каждый привал собирался, но так и не решился спросить. Хотел знать и одновременно боялся. Словно вся эта история только и ждала, чтобы вторгнуться в его новую жизнь, ломая с трудом возведенные стены. Еще крепче связать виной Перевертыша и милорда, соединить их новым морем крови, вылитым во имя их с Джейни спасения.   
Самое странное и пугающее было то, что голос Рамси, прижившийся где-то в глубине его сознания, никак не отзывался на мысли о судьбе прачек и Абеля. Словно где-то там таилась ловушка. И Теон не хотел в нее попадать. Я не знаю, что там случилось. Может, и не было плаща из кожи. Только старое письмо среди бумаг Черного замка.   
Если бы Манс выжил, разве остался бы в Винтерфелле, отправился бы на юг? Тому, кто величал себя Королем-за-Стеной, место только на севере в замках Дозора и среди народа, которым он правил. Но ни о Мансе, ни об Абеле лорд-командующий ничего не слышал, впрочем, как и о Сноу. Может, они оказались вместе среди Горных кланов или в Темнолесье? Было много направлений. А если у Абеля был план, то одичалые бы скрылись после побега леди Арьи в общей суете. Ведь Белка сейчас с ним. Хотя она единственная среди копьеносиц умела лазить по стенам, была достаточно легкой для этого. Сейчас, глядя на ее каштановую макушку с затянутыми в хвост волосами, он остро ощутил, насколько она маленькая.   
Накануне они попали под проливной дождь с ветром. Он начался внезапно, не было времени свернуть с Тракта и найти укрытие – навес или пещеру у подножья каменистого холма. Падавшие с неба косые струи безжалостно хлестали, до боли били по открытым участкам кожи, водяными тяжелыми лапами добирались до тела под одеждой.   
Теон повернул коня под ветви ближайшего кряжистого дуба. Они с Белкой спустились с лошади и присели, прячась от ветра и воды за мощным стволом и телом Черного брата. Но все это не очень спасало от неприятных ощущений и пробирающей до костей ледяной сырости.   
Под утро Белка начала чихать и шмыгать носом. Сначала Перевертыш даже порадовался ее страданиям – она выглядела жалко и, видимо, чувствовала себя также, поэтому не плевалась ядом и не важничала. Какое-то время он почти наслаждался смешным сопливым хлюпаньем за спиной и цепляющимися за него руками. Но когда девка практически улеглась ему на спину, он сам удивился тому, что спросил:  
\- Может, сядешь вперед? Будет теплее и сможешь поспать.  
Но смутился, почувствовав себя глупо, и добавил:  
\- А то у меня уже спина мокрая от твоих соплей.  
И сразу пожалел о фразе, потому что услышал в ответ несчастный гундосый голос:  
\- Поможешь мне пересесть?  
Белка похоже не привыкла болеть и переносила это тяжело. Но быстро согрелась и заснула между рук Теона. Она положила голову ему на плечо, а он сидел, напряженно вцепившись в повод и чуть откинувшись назад, чтобы девушке было удобно. От Белки пахло хвоей, мокрым мехом и легкой горечью, как от летней полыни. Запах был приятный, и от прикосновения ее тела в груди бродило тепло. Его заросшая щека касалась виска и высокой скулы, и это странно тревожило. Он отклонил голову. Ей было бы неприятно, если бы она проснулась.  
Она просыпалась два раза, жадно пила воду из меха и снова засыпала, доверчиво откинув голову на его плечо. Один раз Теон расслышал даже слабое "спасибо", и это совершенно его сбило с толку. Он не понимал, как теперь себя вести, что он должен говорить ей, когда она окончательно придет в себя. Неписанные правила их словесного сосуществования нарушались, и теперь каждый шаг по территории, размеченной для двоих, таил опасности и непредсказуемые последствия. Открытость и доверчивость Белки трогала и одновременно пугала больше язвительности.   
 _Боишься, что если она перестанет тебя презирать, придется предъявить содержимое штанов?  
Ты бы хотел, чтобы мне пришлось?  
Мне все равно. Я в любом случае в выигрыше.  
Не переиграй сам себя._  
Солнце светило между холмов и Теон, обернув плотнее плащом себя и спящую девушку, свернул с Тракта. Пора было искать укрытие.  
  
Костер у входа в пещеру горел ровно и потрескивал. Редкие искры взлетали и медленно опускались на фоне темного, прореженного звездами неба. Белка лежала, натянув до подбородка шкурки и смотрела на огонь. Теон медленно натирал тетиву кусочком воска. Было удивительное, такое редкое ощущение покоя.  
\- Ты его ненавидишь? – вопрос был столь неожиданный, что Теон вздрогнул, но сразу понял, о чем это - Белка хмуро смотрела на его обнаженные руки. Он сжал лук в кулаках, и опустил локти на колени.  
\- Не знаю, - голос звучал глухо и незнакомо. – Нет, наверное, нет.  
Она фыркнула – хорошо знакомое ему презрение и непонимание.  
\- Он изуродовал тебя, а ты говоришь - нет?  
\- Я…он…, - Теон опустил голову, собираясь с мыслями. – Я… сделал все, чтобы у него оказаться. Видел, что это такое и залез ему в пасть. Сначала подошел к клетке, потом открыл замок и вошел. Приблизился и заглянул в глаза. Думал, сойдет с рук, выкручусь.., а он сожрал. Поэтому… остается только себя ненавидеть.  
\- Знал и думал, что выкрутишься?  
\- Да, - кивнул Теон и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. – Как и вы... тогда, в Винтерфелле.   
Белка легла на спину и уставилась в черноту каменного свода. Глаза были широко открыты и неподвижны.  
\- У нас был план, - сказала она тихо и совсем неуверенно.  
\- План? – губы сами разъехались в усмешке. – Одна веревка на всех и игра в догоняшки?  
Она коротко взглянула на Теона и снова взялась рассматривать невидимые каменные узоры над головой.  
\- Мы должны были сбежать поздно вечером, когда станет темно. Увести болтоновскую девку, пока Рамси будет пить со своими парнями в Великом Чертоге и слушать сказки Абеля. Он обещал лорду что-то особенное, специально для него. Холли и Крапива должны были их развлекать. А потом, после вашего побега, они бы тоже исчезли.  
\- Исчезли? – не понял Теон. – Тоже бы спрыгнули со Стены?  
\- Да, если бы никто не поднял тревоги. Но еще был запасной вариант: укрытие, чтобы спрятаться и переждать. Ночью скрыться не так сложно, как днем. И Мансу помогал один человек из замка.   
Теон вдруг вспомнил того в капюшоне с кинжалом в руке.   
 _Как случилось, что ты все еще дышишь?  
Боги со мной еще не закончили._  
\- Но все произошло не так, - Белка закрыла глаза и долго молчала, прежде чем продолжить. – Был день, и этот приказ выступать – никто не был готов. Ты прав, Перевертыш, мы надеялись выкрутиться, но не вышло.  
\- Расскажи, что случилось? Как ты спаслась?  
\- Да, я тебе обещала, я помню. Я была в кровати, когда прозвучала тревога. Сразу стало страшно. Так быстро это произошло – мои сестры явно не успели сбежать, спуститься с этой дурацкой стены. Я сразу бросилась к окну, не было никого смысла ждать, пока охрана у двери поймет что-то. Полезла вниз. Никто меня не видел, просто никто не смотрел вверх, все бежали, кричали. И я побежала туда же, надеялась помочь. Не бросать же, если кто-то жив и сражается. Чувствовала, что поздно, но все равно побежала. Меня внезапно схватили и прижали к ледяной траншее. Я начала сопротивляться, но это был тот самый человек, друг Манса. Велел мне заткнуться, натянул на голову капюшон и потащил. Я была в мужской одежде, мимо нас пробегали солдаты, но никто не остановил.  
Белка перевела дыхание и продолжила:  
\- Он затащил меня в крипту и велел сидеть молча, пока все не утихнет, и молиться Старым богам. Там было темно и тихо. А потом мне стало казаться, что что-то страшное шевелится в глубине, бьется о могильные плиты. И голоса… Я заткнула уши, но все равно их слышала. Они что-то хотели от меня, требовали, а я не могла понять что. Казалось, невидимые руки призраков тянулись ко мне и никак не могли достать. Я едва пережила ту ночь. Ранним утром человек пришел за мной, сказал, что меня уже не ищут, думают, я сбежала, спрыгнула со стены. Он помог мне добраться до верха и спуститься.  
\- Что же случилось с остальными?  
\- Она умерли. Все.  
Белка закрыла лицо руками. Теону показалось, что она плачет, но он не был уверен. Одичалая молчала, и Перевертыш нашел в себе силы подойти к ней, опуститься рядом на колени и прикоснуться к тонкому запястью.  
\- Прости. Я не хотел, чтобы они погибли. Я думал… Хотя неважно.  
\- Друг Абеля привел меня в богорощу. Тела были разбросаны у деревьев. Рамси ободрал лицо у Крапивы и остальные… Снег был красным, ручейки крови стекали в теплый пруд, застывали вокруг него коркой. Эта была страшная жертва богам. Странно, что после нее он не поймал вас.  
Белка смотрела на него, в глазах стояла боль.  
\- Куда ты отправилась?  
\- Куда я могла? - она пожала плечами. – Манс был мертв, сестры мертвы. Меня ничто там не держало и тем более Станнис со своими мерзлыми рыцарями и дурацкими трубами. Я желала всем поклонщикам только смерти. И Рамси Болтону и тебе, Перевертыш. Поэтому просто вернулась на север. Домой.  
Теон с трудом сглотнул. В груди давило и мешало дышать, чувство уюта и покоя улетучилось без следа. Он кинул в огонь полено и лег рядом с Белкой.   
\- Ты прав, Перевертыш, мы подошли слишком близко, чтобы выкрутиться.  
\- Вы подошли так близко, чтобы спасти Арью, пусть даже она оказалась другой испуганной девчонкой.  
Она шмыгнула носом и накинула на него меховой край.  
  
Теон проснулся от мягкого прикосновения к щеке. Белка склонилась над ним с невероятно серьезным выражением лица. От непривычной картины он сел. На плече у девушки висела сумка, лук и стрелы. У входа в небольшую пещеру переминался под седлом Черный брат. Лорд-командующий медленно встал, переводя взгляд с коня на Белку. Что-то неправильно.  
И вдруг она приподнялась на носках и сунула ему в рот язык. Теон растерялся. Мелькнула мысль, что она совершенно случайно попала ему в рот. Но язык не выскользнул сразу, и теплые губы коснулись его губ. Он боялся пошевелиться и пошевелить в ответ своим. Дыхание сбилось. Белка мягко оторвалась от него и посмотрела в глаза.  
\- Извини, Грейджой, но коня я заберу.  
\- Куда, - вырвалось совершенно нелепое.  
Девушка улыбнулась:  
\- У меня свои планы. Хочу посетить одно местечко.  
Лорд-командующий схватил ее за руку.   
\- Какое? Куда ты собралась?  
Она дернулась, но он держал крепко. Тогда Белка нахмурилась и с силой ударила острым коленом между ног. Теон охнул и согнулся. Это было также неожиданно, как язык во рту.  
\- У мужчин есть яйца, а это всегда нам на пользу.  
И она ударила еще раз, со всего размаха, тяжелым истоптанным ботинком.  
Колени подкосились, все в нем превратилось в один сплошной факел боли между разом ослабшими ногами.  
\- Извини, Теон, я не хочу, чтобы ты догонял меня.  
Пытаясь разогнуться, он корячился на земле. Сквозь пелену Теон едва различал маленькую, взлетевшую на коня фигурку. Казалось, что его яйца раздулись, разрослись до невероятных размеров, и он уже никогда не сможет свести ноги и переместиться даже на несколько шагов.  
 _Есть еще части тела, которые тебе не нужны, Теон?_  
Не дождешься.  
Совсем недалеко отсюда был поворот на Дредфорт.

 


	8. В тисках

Хотелось жрать. Срочно и много. Среди гнилых лесов и трухи от поселений постоянно хотелось жрать. Надо было больше брать припасов. Даже о вяленой рыбе он скучал много дней. И во сне она снилась – вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что будет мечтать об этой дряни. Когда Пень не выдержал и свернул шею первому ворону, он почувствовал что-то вроде благодарности к этому недоумку и даже бил в морду в полсилы, выбил только один зуб.  
Но сейчас на кухню не побежишь,- милорд такое не поймет. Придется топтаться у входа в темницы, Тибальд сказал, что доложит, а ему самому ждать здесь и не дергаться. Да и не хотелось туда вниз дергаться. Так-то он был не прочь иногда спустить пар и угодить лорду Рамси в его небольших развлечениях. Но после того, как они съели всех воронов и порядком задержались, кто его знает…. Тем более, если милорд только приступил и не расслабился, как следует. Может и его к чему-нибудь привязать для добавления ума и уважения к замковым птицам. Тут лорд Болтон в своем праве, и Кислый Алин знал свое место и чтил волю хозяина.  
\- Алин! – мейстер выглядел запыхавшимся, похоже вверх скакал через ступеньки.  
\- Спускаться что ль? – Алин с тревогой почесал разросшуюся по всей морде и запревшую бороду.  
\- Нет. Не до тебя сейчас. Иди пока, смывай грязь. И отправь сюда Уолтона, да пусть кого-нибудь с собой прихватит. И почему здесь ни одного дежурного нет?!  
Тибальд подхватил балахон и помчался обратно. Кислый Алин смотрел в темный проем и не сразу сообразил, что следует закрыть рот и валить пока можно.  
Вся эта беготня встревожила, но до него быстро дошло, что он вполне успеет пожрать, пока другие бегают вокруг милорда. А смыть грязь можно и потом, а то хозяин вряд ли оценит его старания, если он придет слишком свежий и напомаженный. Хотя десяток ртов, что вернулись вместе с Алином, наверняка смолотили остатки ужина, не рассчитанного на их прибытие. Но ничего. Милорд зря держал его за дурака, Кислый Алин всегда знал подходы к кухонным припасам и поэтому чувствовал себя уверенным всю зиму.  
Гейру, которая командовала на кухне, он регулярно хватал за задницу и трахал так, как ей нравилось: сначала тремя пальцами с подкрутом, а потом долго сзади, приминая ладонями тяжелую болтающуюся у одеяла грудь. Она громко дышала, с каждым засадом все шире разводила ноги и выпячивала вислый зад. Угодить ей было не трудно, зато, когда бы он не заглядывал, кухарка находила вкусные схоронки, а то и готовила специально для него. Даже из гороха могла соорудить что-то необыкновенное.  
Кислый Алин зашел в боковую дверь Великого Чертога, к которой в летние времена торговцы и поселяне подвозили свежее мясо, овощи и сладости, в общем, всякую снедь и, пройдя насквозь огромную кладовую с пустыми деревянными полками вдоль стен, стал подниматься вверх по крутой выщербленной лестнице.  _Сначала поем, а трахну ее к ночи._  Хотя сумерки набегали так быстро, что можно было не успеть набить живот, как ночь и наступит.  
Сегодня ему явно везло. За долгое время он уже успел забыть даже вид коровьего мяса, сочащегося от каждого нажима ножа. Не успел отрезать первый кусок, а под язык уже стекало озеро слюны.  
\- Ешь, Аля, ешь, это с лордского стола осталось. Удачно приехал. Как твои парни ввалились, я сразу поняла, что надо моему сердечку в нашей комнатке на стол собрать, - Гейра гудела мягкими басовитыми раскатами.  
\- Откуда ж корову взяли? Я и вкуса ее не помню.  
\- Подвода с югов пришла, а там и туша, вся нашпигованная солью и специями. На хорошие кусочки мяса только для лорда Болтона хватит.  
Баба закатила глаза и, выразительно вздохнув, легла грудью на стол так, что стало понятно – не выудив его член из штанов, кухарка Алю за дверь не выпустит. Он был бы и не против, но шибко вымотался за день. Да и намедни они выловили молодуху и по очереди ей вставили. Ее, конечно, трясло потом, и кровь по ляжкам текла, но ничего оклемается. Главное бить и резать не стали – лорд Рамси строго велел никого на землях Дредфорта не калечить и не убивать, особенно баб, способных рожать, пока ясно не станет, сколько людишек после зимы осталось. Гвардеец тихо подозревал, что тут не обошлось без мейстерского кудахтанья на ухо, но наказы милорда Кислый Алин соблюдал строго. И ввиду того, что до замка их отряду было уже рукой подать, велел парням девке одеяло бросить, да и флягу и парой глотков браги на дне оставить.  _Повезло дуре._  
\- Повезло, мне с тобой Гей и с куском мяса и не только с ним, - и он отправил в рот сочный проквашенный до самой сердцевины огурец.  
\- - Неудивительно, - вздохнула кухарка. – Лорд Болтон что-то аппетит потерял, ничего не покушал, как следует, за весь день.  
Кислый Алин нахмурился и вспомнил встревоженный вид Тибальда у темниц. Все из-за Грейджоя проклятого, всегда все из-за него. Не встретился бы он милорду и жили бы они славно, девок по лесу гоняли. Стало тоскливо, но мысль дальше не шла. Чтобы собраться и спросить что-то важное, Алин взялся выковыривать из дупел зубов куски застрявшего мяса.  
\- Какие новости, Гей? Я милорда еще не видел.  
\- Ой, и не спрашивай, - она махнула в его сторону загрубевшей от работы рукой и откинула на спину пегую спутанную косу. – Леди Уолда опять буйствует, разбила моей помощнице лицо, хорошо подоспел лорд Болтон и увел полоумную. О большой подводе с юга я уже сказывала. С ней был лорд, важный такой, что наш при нем тоже приоделся, серьгу опять в ухо воткнул, и пришлось накрывать им приличный стол в малом зале. Потом приехала очень странная леди, не знаю кто, но для нее готовили мясо, подавали соленья и сушеные фрукты. А после их обеда…, - Гейра низко склонилась над столом и перешла на шепот. – Лорд Рамси так разъярился, что чуть не убил Ваймона. Побежал через весь двор в свои застенки весь расхристанный, с оголенной грудью, страшный... Девки все попрятались. Целая толпа набилась в нижний амбар. Сидят тихо, как мыши, перебирают крупу. Так их поработать не дозовешься, а теперь поди и не выгонишь.  
\- Что ж это за леди такая?  
\- Не видала, но Тарьяна говорит у нее глаза красные. Тибальд заходил перекусить, сказал, что лучше бы я ее отравила, а не кормила. Что теперь от этой ведьмы просто не избавишься. Он ее жрицей назвал.  
Кислый Алин крякнул и протолкнул в рот целую печеную картофелину. Пока пережевываешь, думается неспешно и приятно. Он всегда считал, что жрицы – существа безопасные и недокучливые. Что-то вроде молчаливых сестер. Занимаются богами, не кричат, не визжат и под ноги не лезут. Вот только юбки им лучше не задирать – боги могут обидеться и затаить. А коли так - не будет везенья, попадешь под горячую руку хозяина и – поминай, как звали.  
  
Тогда, в Винтерфелле, ему сильно повезло, - видимо, давно богов не гневил и все, что говорили его природные лорды, исправно выполнял. Когда Вонючка и леди Арья сбежали от недогляда, Алина раздели и потащили по морозу с веревкой на шее. К богороще. Он знал, что милорд его будет убивать медленно - так ему всегда больше нравилось. За то, что прохлопал его жену. Было обидно, что все из-за этого Перевертыша, не человека даже. Разве можно было такую подлую собаку до мытья милордовой девочки допускать, теперь вот и Кислый Алин через эту вонючую тварь кончался, и хозяин опозорился перед всем севером. Он, конечно, рыдал и молился богам, но не сомневался, что конец будет один.  
Но лорд Русе вдруг вступился в самой богороще, когда Алин уже ничего не чувствовал, не видел и плохо соображал из-за холода. Лорд Болтон сказал, что задания надо давать по способностям и если резать псов за то, что не умеют читать, то не с кем будет ходить на охоту. Алин тогда удивился – может, Русе тоже сильно расстроился, раз говорит такие странные вещи. Но лорд Дредфорта добавил, что наказывать надо за предательство – тут Кислый Алин закивал, опять вспомнив подлую Вонючку, – а кто требует от пса чтения, сам не дружит с головой. Удивительно, но весь этот бред помог, лорд Рамси только выбил зуб и сломал ребро, потом на плечи накинули теплое одеяло и увели в Великий Чертог.  
Алин отлежался в тепле и отблагодарил богов. Потом поплелся к лорду Русе. Хозяину он не решался попасться на глаза, если тот передумает, ни семеро, ни лорд Болтон уже не помогут. Русе был хмур и одевался, как на войну, хотя выезжать из крепости не собирался.  
\- Ты мне должен жизнь, запомни это, болван. Тебе придется это отработать. Пока будь рядом с моим сыном и, если понадобится, сделай все, чтобы его вытащить. Чтобы подставить себя вместо него под удар, большого ума не надо.  
Кислый Алин был очень благодарен старому лорду. Кивал и насчет подставить себя не возражал, милорд Рамси имел на него все права. Дальше все происходило совсем не хорошо. Словно все призраки Винтрефелла были против них. Или боги. Зря хозяин столько теплой крови выливал им под корни, лучше бы растянул забаву для себя. Позже Кислый Алин постоянно думал, что если бы не упустил девчонку и Перевертыша, запер на время в темном чулане, ничего бы этого не произошло. И лорд Русе возможно был бы жив до сих пор.  
Фреи и Мандерли тогда выступили против Станниса, а сына лорд Дредфорта отпускать из замка не собирался, что-то малопонятное внушал ему своим тихим голосом. Но лорд Рамси и слушать не хотел, метался по увешанной картами комнате, и слюна слетала с края губы. Кислый Алин, превозмогая боль в ребрах, стоял в углу, тихо как мог, даже не дышал, а уж тем более не переминался с ноги на ногу по своему обыкновению. В конце концов, хозяин своего добился.  
Они отправились следом, и с ними всего около сотни человек. Не для того, чтобы участвовать в общей свалке. Им нужно было следить за ситуацией и вернуть беглецов. Когда разведчики сообщили, что сражение разыгралось недалеко впереди, отряд милорда двинулся в обход. Лорд Рамси хотел найти наиболее уязвимое место или кого-нибудь из людей Станниса.  
Они вышли на слабо охраняемую деревушку. Кислый Алин подумал, что боги все же на их стороне. Похоже, Станнис не стал здесь засиживаться и двинул навстречу врагу всю свою замороженную армию. Ребята легко порезали охрану у хижины, а у милорда дергался глаз, когда он ломал дверь. Но внутри оказался трясущийся от страха Тибальд. От него отчетливо пахло мочой. Удивительно, что лорд Рамси не убил мейстера от разочарования, а лишь разрубил на несколько частей колченогую лавку у стены.  
Когда выяснилось, что леди Арью и Вонючку отправили к Сноу, лорд Рамси решил, что они смогут нагнать и вернуть их. Но ветер дул со всех сторон, поднимал и бросал в лицо злой, колючий снег. Собаки не могли взять след, жалко скулили и вертелись на месте. Тогда хозяин погнал всех через лес, словно сам чуял тот путь, по которому двинулись беглецы.  
Тибальда пришлось взять с собой. Он сначала молчал и отводил глаза, а потом вдруг стал твердить, что Карстарки предатели и нужно предупредить лорда Русе. Уверял, что леди Арью они просто так не найдут, с ней наверняка проводники из Горных кланов. Но Рамси и слушать не хотел. Он гнал их вперед два дня. Припасов практически не осталось, и следы не находились. Хозяин был весь черный и в первый день избивал каждого, кто пытался к нему обратиться. Кислый Алин уже не сомневался, что кончится в каком-нибудь сугробе в обнимку с бесполезным здесь мечом. Но обошлось. Они вдруг повернули назад. Лорд Рамси решил не бегать без толку по лесам, а подготовиться к большому переходу и отправиться прямиком к Сноу. Не повезло, все их планы рухнули.  
Тибальд был прав, им нужно было сразу возвращаться в Винтерфелл, предупредить об измене. Русе тогда бы не открыл ворота, увидев Карстарка и Мандерли во главе возвращавшейся армии. Сломанное знамя Баратеонов, волочащееся по снегу, Станнис на веревке и с обнаженной головой. Потом выжившие солдаты рассказывали Кислому Алину, как они орали от радости. Словно перед ними был Великий Иной на аркане, и зима вот-вот кончится. Тупицы. Хотя он бы и сам поверил в такую красоту. Только Русе, говорили, был хмур и невесел. Видимо, высматривал Рамси, но не сильно верил, что тот вернется. Махнул рукой и приказал открыть ворота. Как же не впустить повязанного оленьего короля? Хорошая оказалась приманка. Такое комедиантское зрелище мог придумать только Жирный Лорд. Все это его обжорство и едкие слова никогда не вызывали у Алина доверия. Тот был слишком умный, а таким верить нельзя. Как и Перевертышу.  
Голова колонны вошла в замок и намертво вцепилась в ворота. Злые, голодные, заросшие до бровей люди Станниса хлынули из леса, забирались на стену, отчаянно рубились во дворах. Гарнизон Винтерфелла держался за каждую траншею, но выбить уродов обратно в узкое горлышко ворот не мог. На следующий день лорд Русе приказал отступать. Солдаты сожгли все, что смогли, и ушли через восточные ворота, направились в Дредфорт. С Русе вырвались из замка и преданные ему лорды. Их союз распался, а зима гнала их на принадлежащие им земли.  
Отряд милорда добрался до Винтрефелла, когда все уже было кончено, и им осталось только присоединиться к отступлению. Лорд Русе ничего не сказал сыну, только посмотрел на него своим подернутым изморозью взглядом и вдруг хлестнул по лицу, не снимая тяжелой перчатки. Словно знал, какую милорд допустил ошибку. Рамси отшатнулся и сплюнул в снег кровь. Медленно утерся рукавом. Все вокруг молчали, ожидая взрыва. Но ничего не произошло, милорд развернулся к Кровавому и взобрался в седло. Черные, обросшие льдом пряди закрывали его лицо. Возможно, в тот момент для него уже ничего не имело значения.  
Проклятый предатель! Перевертыш! Все беды благородных лордов Болтонов от этого червя.  
Потом холод и упыри заперли их в Дредфорте и убили лорда Русе.  
Кислый Алин был очень испуган, когда давно не покидающий кабинета лорд Болтон вызвал его к себе. Русе был очень худ, утопал в огромном, заваленном подушками кресле, а глаза его стали еще страшнее – два совершенно бесцветных, только отражающих свет факелов лезвия. Смотрят сквозь тебя прямо в душу. Солдат старался успокоить себя мирным видом мейстера, что-то растирающего в своей ступке у стола.  
\- Ты мне должен жизнь. Помнишь? – голос Русе был неузнаваемым, скрипучим.  
\- Помню, милорд, - Алин осторожно кивнул и мысленно обратился к богам, чтобы мудрейший лорд Русе не надумал отправить его по кусочкам в ступку Тибальда в качестве собственного лекарства.  
\- Видишь, я плохо выгляжу и скоро умру. А ты будешь служить моему сыну. Будешь предан ему, как собака. Поскольку ты и есть собака.  
\- Я и так, милорд, предан, - искренне удивился Кислый Алин. – Я никогда…  
Но старый лорд поднял костлявую руку.  
\- Мне нужна преданность не только с мышцами, но и мозгами. Ты думать не умеешь, а мой бастард иногда склонен, как бы это сказать, … слишком увлекаться.  
Алин подумал о Перевертыше и кивнул с готовностью.  
\- Поэтому ты будешь служить Рамси, но слушать мейстера Тибальда. Делать то, что он скажет. Если понадобится.  
\- Но как же? – растерялся Алин и уставился на замершего у стола мейстера. Сомнительно, чтобы эта рыжая крыса в балахоне умела готовить отворотное зелье.  
Русе резко поддался вперед и врезался ему в череп своими бесцветными кинжалами вместо глаз. Даже упыри, на которых приходилось охотиться с милордом, не выглядели такими страшными.  
\- Рамси – мой единственный наследник, и он должен выжить и оставить детей. Хотя бы одного. Поэтому, если мейстер Тибальд тебе что-то прикажет, ты сделаешь. И ничего не скажешь Рамси о нашем договоре. Иначе я вернусь с того света, чтобы вытянуть из твоего брюха кишки. За твоей жизнью, которую ты мне задолжал.  
\- Конечно, лорд Русе. Я все сделаю. Клянусь.  
\- Хорошо, - прошипел хозяин Дредфорта и тяжело откинулся назад. – я тебе даю десять дней на то, чтобы Деймон умер. Все равно как.  
\- Почему, он же…  
\- Никаких вопросов. Ты поклялся и считай, что это проверка твоей клятвы. Деймон неуправляем, непредсказуем и опасен для моего сына. Делай, что хочешь, но он должен умереть.  
Кислый Алин сделал то, что от него требовалось. Он всегда так поступал. В этом был смысл его жизни. Убить, когда надо, помочь милорду развеяться с пленниками, рубить мертвецов, насиловать девок и трахать потасканную кухарку – ради этих удовольствий он и выбрался из деревенского навоза.  
  
\- Алин! – в двери возникла нетрезвая рожа солдата. – Лорд Болтон желает тебя видеть. Он в своем кабинете.  
\- Иду, - Алин вытер рот застиранным кухонным полотенцем и потрепал Гейру по вытянувшемуся лицу. – Не переживай, потом я к тебе. Будь готова.  
Вечерний Дредфорт исполнял много желаний. Он был могучим, страшным, всесильным. Здесь можно было напиться вдрызг, размять кулаки и забрать чью-то жизнь. Кислый Алин был при лорде Болтоне и мог себе позволить практически все. Тяжелые стены вокруг и оскалившиеся зубцами башни делали его сильнее и значительнее. Пусть он не мог снять кожу с любого зазнавшегося мужика в замке, но дать в зубы мог каждому, а то и убить в драке. Милорд бы только одобрительно усмехнулся.  
Кислый Алин не спеша поднялся по полутемной лестнице, остановился на широкой площадке под коптящим факелом и поправил меч. Ему, как доверенному лицу лорда Рамси, не пристало выглядеть суетливым и бестолковым. Настроившись на доклад, он постучал в дверь. И вдруг вспомнил про проклятых воронов. Колени сразу ослабли, а дверь резко и устрашающе широко распахнулась.  
У лорда Рамси было совершенно белое лицо. Видимо, устал за день от лордских обязанностей. Он сидел в высоком кресле, вытянув ноги в шикарных, но чем-то заляпанных сапогах. Дублет был распахнут и красный атлас рубахи морщился у ремня. Волосы были стянуты сзади, а на фоне черной выбившейся пряди раскачивался гранат. Милорд всегда был видным, плечистым мужчиной, понимал толк в одежде и смотрел так, что Алину хотелось быстрее выполнить даже не отданный приказ.  
\- Где вы болтались, ублюдки, все это время? Почему не было никаких вестей?  
Начало разговора и резкий, как удар хлыста, вопрос не сулили ничего хорошего. Кислый Алин потупился и сглотнул, мучительно страдая от того, что заранее не подготовил ответ на этот вопрос.  
\- Мы…, я… Это моя вина. Я не уследил за воронами, милорд.  
\- Что значит, не уследил за воронами, болван? Ты что выпускал их из клеток размяться, как куриц в огороде?  
Алин открыл и закрыл рот, отвел глаза, мучительно пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить кончину ценных и питательных хозяйских птиц.  
\- Даже в этом случае они бы в замок прилетели. Вы что съели их, ублюдки?  
Гвардеец вздрогнул, и попытался прокашляться. Комок в горле не расходился.  
\- В пекло! Что еще от вас ждать! Рассказывай, что было, - лорд Рамси устало махнул рукой.  
Слава семерым, хозяин даже не засадил под дых и не разбил рот. Странно как-то. Тут солдат заметил, что правая ладонь милорда была стянута тряпицей. Что-то случилось? Под серым стеклом глаз лежали темные круги, а в позе чувствовалась какая-то обессиленность, как от долгой болезни.  
\- Ты слышал лорда Болтона, Алин? – прошелестел Тибальд и выступил откуда-то из-за спины. Правильно, это же он открыл дверь, а теперь кружит надо мной, как коршун. Все это уже было раньше – больной лорд и Тибальд со своей ступкой. Сердце бухнуло вниз живота.  
\- Так это… Мы все сделали, милорд. Все, как вы велели.  
\- Так и рассказывай все! – рявкнул Рамси и шибанул правой ладонью по ручке кресла. Зашипел от боли и вдруг замер. Алин открыл рот, но казалось, милорд забыл о нем: взгляд остановившихся неподвижных глаз потерял остроту и уходил куда-то мимо, сквозь окованную дверь, внутренние стены и каменную кладку замка.  
  
_\- Больно, милорд?_  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо.  
Этот голос, такой тихий, знакомый. Я не слышал его раньше внутри себя. Не мог слышать все это время…  
\- Теон, ты?  
Звенящая черная тишина заполнила голову.  
\- Ответь мне!  
Он так далеко, что до него не добраться, не увидеть, не заставить сказать ни единого слова.  
\- Ответь сейчас же!  
Он не любит, когда я кричу, пугается, прячется в темные углы.  
\- Пожалуйста…  
Бесполезно.  
До чего я дошел...  
  
Алин с тревогой обернулся к Тибальду, тот покачал головой и нахмурился.  
\- Рассказывай, милорд ждет.  
\- Мы добрались до Нового Дара. Не Трактом, как вы и велели, чтобы не попадаться никому из воро…, - он споткнулся и поправился, - черных братьев. От Дара двинулись в обратную сторону к Последнему очагу. Там было раньше большое поселение, но почти все вымерло. Даже некого было, как следует, шугануть. Обогнули замок. Дальше, у Последней реки, нашли острог с десятком хибар. Мы замотались по уши в тряпки дозорных и повеселились немного. Баб размяли, еду, какую нашли, выгребли, прирезали одного гунявого. В общем, устроили шум. Думаю, побегут людишки жаловаться своему лорду на шайку со Стены. Не знаю, кто уж там у них в лордах остался.  
Милорд слушал, но выражение лица у него было странным, словно он спал наполовину. Меж широких бровей залегла складка. Такой задумчивости при докладе за ним раньше не замечалось, хотя у благородных так и положено: слушать и одновременно думать о многом.  
\- А потом? – подтолкнул беседу мейстер.  
\- Потом двинули вдоль Последней реки в сторону Кархолда. Но там тоже пусто и скучно. Пара острогов и ничего. Может, у Тракта есть и что пожирнее, но нам велено было на глаза не попадаться. В общем, тоска, милорд. Под конец от скуки ребята чуть Пня не порешили.  
\- Что ж не порешили? – оживился лорд Рамси.  
\- Так вы ж сами, милорд, говорили, что дредфортских беречь надо, вот я и не дал.  
\- Это тех, кто работать умеют, болван, беречь надо, чтобы вас кормили.  
\- А-а, - протянул Алин и растерялся, - а я не понял... и не дал Пня.  
Лорд Рамси расхохотался, и взгляд у него на мгновение стал нормальным, со стальным бешеным блеском. Только Тибальд поморщился и поскучнел.  
\- В общем, мы все сделали, милорд, как вы сказали. Если надо, то…  
\- Отправитесь дальше. К Винтерфеллу.  
\- К Винтрефеллу? – неуверенно переспросил Алин.  
Но лорд Болтон снова нахмурился и промолчал.  
\- Замок сейчас пуст и почти не охраняем, - пояснил мейстер. – Зимний городок очень доступен. Погром черных братьев там точно не забудут.  
\- Надо написать письмо, - вдруг глухо добавил хозяин. – Несколько писем.  
Он снова посмотрел на раненную руку и словно прислушался к себе.  
\- Кому? – испуганно спросил Алин.  
\- Письмо.. ему…, - проговорил лорд Болтон и с силой сжал ладонь в кулак. Разжал и снова свел пальцы. На белой ткани выступила кровь.  
  
_\- Мне больно. Слышишь? Я могу сделать гораздо больнее._  
\- Не надо, милорд. Прошу вас, не надо!  
\- Не говори так со мной. Не так, не сейчас!  
Шелестящий голос Вонючки здесь, в его голове, вдруг показался мороком, обманом. Будто выдумываю его и разговариваю сам с собой. А Теон звучал по настоящему, как острое лезвие, режущее плоть, приносящее боль.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?  
\- Потому, что ты разговариваешь со мной.  
\- Нет. Это ты меня слышишь, Рамси  
\- Я тебя слышу. Скажи мне что-нибудь.  
Но он молчал. Не так, как раньше, забившись в темный угол от страха. По-другому. Вышел и закрыл за собой дверь, оставив Рамси одного среди старых воспоминаний, проржавевших от крови клинков. Его ждали какие-то дела, люди, разговоры, в которых у милорда не было места. Так сильно сдавило в груди. Так невыносимо, что хотелось разрезать свою плоть до кости, до грудной клетки. Чтобы одна боль заглушила другую.  
\- Теон, я все равно тебя достану.  
\- И что ты будешь делать тогда?  
  
\- Лорд Болтон, - мейстер коснулся запястья милорда, а голос испуганно чирикнул. – Не делайте так. Иначе ваша рана не заживет.  
\- В пекло! – хозяин вздрогнул, вскинул глаза и резко поднялся. – Сам знаю. Не надо вокруг меня мести подолом. Отправь письмо в Черный замок лорду-командующему. Сообщи, что их вороны грабят поселения Дредфорта. Что мы поймали одного негодяя. Требуй, чтобы командующий лично приехал для расследования. Он же и лорд-дознаватель по совместительству.  
\- Вы сами не будете писать в Черный Замок, лорд Болтон? - осторожно спросил Тибальд.  
Рамси на мгновение задумался и помотал головой. Во взгляде опять отразилось что-то тягучее и унылое. Алин переступил с ноги на ногу, было как-то неуютно видеть милорда таким, захотелось выскользнуть незаметно. _Да и Гейра заждалась…_  
\- Нет, лучше пиши ты, а я подпишу. И похожее отправьте суке в короне и на драконе. Хотя ей на Дредфорт плевать. А вот плевать ли на Винтерфелл?  
  
Опять эти разбросанные как попало ели. Скоро будет месяц, как он почти без перерыва на них смотрит. Скучно. Так все его сны будут темно-зеленого или серого цвета. Ни розового тебе, ни красного, даже разбавленного мутной водой.  
Когда закроешь глаза, под веками мелькает коричневая кора стволов, копыта давят прелые и черные от сырости листья, зеленые пятна едва проросшей травы. Даже ему ясно, что с природой творится дерьмо. Чуть пригреет, чуть начнет живность прорастать, и снова холод, сырой снег, а небо унавожено серостью.  
Это, конечно, не его дело, а мейстеров или там жриц, которых лучше не трогать. Вот одна из них едет впереди, и даже взгляд на ее задранную голову вызывает зуд во всем теле.  
Тибальд, когда понял, что она присоединится к отряду, так весь побагровел, и шея пошла красными пятнами. Алин думал, что кровь от ярости выдавит у того глаза из черепушки. Но нет. А было бы забавно увидеть такое. Эта цепная крыса все не так планировала. Сам себя обхитрил.  
Тибальд затащил его в свою Воронью башню рано утром, не дав даже позавтракать после первой спокойной ночи в замке.  
\- Алин, лучше, если лорд Рамси поедет с вами.  
\- Куда? – не понял он.  
И сразу нос зачесался – верный знак, что весь этот разговор хорошего не принесет. Хотя может все это от вороньего дерьма, которое превращалось в сухую пыль, забивало ноздри, гортань, а потом и мозг.  
\- Как куда, недоумок? В Винтрефелл. Он же велел, чтобы вы в Зимнем городке погарцевали, как шайка разбойников Черного братства.  
\- А..а, - он вчера понял это, но совершенно выкинул из головы, тем более Гейра была такой жаркой. Такой большой.  
\- Но милорд и первый раз хотел с нами размяться, а ты его отговаривал. Что-то там про его лордство и что вдруг его узнают. Не пойму, как он тогда послушал.  
\- Трудно сейчас это объяснить. Привезли пятерых из Медвежьей Ямы, и любимая сучка милорда болела. И вообще думаю, лорд Рамси, как хозяин Дредфорта, понимает, что несет серьезную ответственность и не может иметь отношения к разбойничьим шайкам.  
_Запел!_  
\- И что? – зуд в носу никак не проходил.  
\- Тьфу ты, - махнул рукой мейстер и просыпал на пол из холщового мешочка зерно, которым кормил ворон. – Ничего. Просто, лорду Рамси лучше уехать. Несмотря на всю ответственность и груз имени.  
\- Почему вдруг?  
Тибальд тяжело вздохнул и закрыл дверцу очередной клетки.  
\- Неважно, считай, что ему нужно проветриться, поохотиться, избавиться от присутствия красной жрицы. Что угодно, но не этот каменный мешок.  
\- У милорда больной вид, – вдруг встревожился Алин.  
\- Вот именно. И он уже не рвется никуда. Так замрет иногда и смотрит в одну точку.  
\- Как лорд Русе?  
\- Молчи, дурак. У милорда нет наследников.  
\- Так пусть едет. Но милорд только сам решает. Что я-то сделаю?  
\- Задашь много глупых вопросов?  
\- Каких?  
\- Таких. Глупее, чем обычно. Про Зимний городок, про дорогу, про то, не узнают ли часом вас. Говори, что не уверен и все провалишь. Ной. Пусть взбесится.  
\- А вдруг прибьет?  
\- Может, врежет пару раз в зубы. Перетерпишь. Но такого тупицу, к тому же растерявшего всех ворон, на важное дело точно одного не отпустит.  
Все-таки скользкие и страшные твари эти мейстеры – все, как говорил, так и произошло. И врезал милорд именно в зубы. Два раза. Той же больной рукой. Он ее и заматывать уже не хотел, хотя она явно не заживала, даже кровоточила.  
Хитрец с цепью не угадал только одного – Мелисандры. Явно не ожидал, что устроившаяся с удобством гостья, изнеженная, ленивая, с белой кожей, шикарной задницей, с грудью, в глубоком декольте, красная леди, которую почему-то не трогал даже милорд, окажется в походной одежде у ворот Дредфорта. Похоже, она была большей дурой, чем Алин подумал сначала. Или ее боги были сильнее дредфортских.  
Лорд Рамси хищно сощурился при виде этой красной сучки и облизал губы.  
\- Хотите поехать с нами миледи? Мое общество вам дороже моего гостеприимства?  
\- Милорд, вы меня притягиваете сильнее, чем держат ваши стены? К тому же вы обещали, но так и не рассказали легенды о них.  
Лорд Рамси ухмыльнулся, белесые глаза ели жрицу, а ноздри расширились – бешенство могло выплеснуться в любой момент. Алин поежился  
\- Не могу не ответить на такую привязанность, леди Мелисандра. Если вернетесь живой, постараюсь приготовить для вас специальное угощение – что-нибудь новенькое, из болтонской традиционной кухни в этот раз. А может, и дорожные условия нам это позволят.  
\- Благодарю, лорд Рамси, я готова разделить любую вашу затею.  
Она либо совсем дура, либо у нее под юбкой найдется кинжал и пара яиц. По виду не скажешь. Хотя теперь по виду ничего не скажешь – в этот раз на ней была куртка, застегнутая до горла, и кожаные штаны.  
Картина бесконечно мелькающих стволов, хвойных ветвей и разлившихся, пахнущих гнилью речушек стала приятнее. Розовый цвет мог развеять любую скуку. Кислый Алин достаточно отстал, чтобы оказаться позади лорда Болтона. Поднятый ветром розовый подбой плаща милорда возбуждал, обещал веселье. Простые мужские забавы. Как в старые, добрые времена.  
Но посмаковать эту мысль не удалось, вспомнились крысиные глазки мейстера и его унылый гундеж о том, что лорда Рамси никто, никак и нигде не должен узнать. И Алин за это отвечает, и пусть вспомнит Русе. Тибальд постоянно его поминал, как будто обещание явиться призраком и вытащить из Алина кишки так легко можно было позабыть.  
\- Милорд? - голос прозвучал жалко.  
Просить об этом Рамси все равно, что срезать кожу топором.  
\- Что?  
Обернулся. Взгляд непривычно темный и мимо, через плечо.  
\- Милорд, я должен вас попросить... Вы говорили сами, что это важно… и поэтому я…  
\- Прекращай блеять! – рявкнул хозяин.  
\- Переоденьтесь, - неожиданно для себя выпалил Алин. – Вы слишком заметны. Узнают.  
И протянул черный плащ. Такой, как носят вороны. И напрягся, ожидая удара.  
  
Рука сжала тяжелую грубую ткань. Костяшки побелели, локоть тягуче отозвался болью.  
_\- Теон, я доберусь до тебя все равно, как бы далеко ты не сбежал._  
Это единственное, на что он может ответить. На угрозу. Не промолчит. Даже в своем, таком далеком от Рамси мире. Ведь страх еще живет где-то в Перевертыше, что бы он ни делал, кем бы ни командовал, каким бы богам ни приносил бы клятвы. __  
\- А потом?  
Ты ответил. Я знал, что ты ответишь. Твой страх ответит, пусть даже этим холодным, насмешливым тоном. Делаешь вид, что не боишься.  
\- А что бы ты хотел потом?  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы потом не было, чтобы ты не искал меня.  
\- Я не могу.  
\- Ты можешь сдохнуть. Где-нибудь, в какой-нибудь драке.  
Вонючка не сказал бы так. Это было больно. Опять. Сдавило в груди. _Я раньше не знал, что это значит – желание вырезать собственное сердце. Желание содрать с груди кожу, чтобы освободиться от тисков, не дающих свободно вздохнуть. Свою – это по другому. Не так, как чужую. Но также хорошо._  
\- Знаешь, я держал в руках книгу. О том, как приносить удовольствие. Чтобы в моих руках ты кончал много раз. Это такая чушь.  
Я могу сдирать с себя кожу. По лоскутку. Для тебя. Лишь бы ты отвечал.  
  
Кислый Алин с тревогой смотрел, как милорд медленно обернул вокруг себя черный плащ и накинул на голову капюшон. И почему-то вспомнил, что лорд-дознаватель Теон Грейджой почти не снимал капюшон, пока они ехали от Дредфорта до Медвежьей Ямы.


	9. Натянутая тетива

Белка потянулась вверх, и ее лицо оказалось совсем близко. Темные, с искорками веселья глаза стали огромными, заслонили свет. Испытывали. Теону стало страшно, и он прикрыл веки, боясь обмануться или ошибиться, что в его случае одно и то же. Но дыхание тепло щекотало кожу, а губы мягко прикоснулись. Он чуть наклонил голову ей навстречу, приоткрыл рот, неуверенно отвечая на поцелуй.  
Руки стали тяжелыми и неуклюжими, неловко гнулись и не могли обвить стройную фигурку стоящей рядом девушки. Теон осторожно касался языком ее языка, ощущал гладкость зубов и чуть горьковатый вкус губ, но сдвинуться хоть на шаг, открыть глаза не решался. Не знал, как было бы правильно. Что было бы правильно.  
Он вспомнил это чувство тревоги и скованности, когда под прохладной тенью рощи Винтерфелла смеющаяся девица стягивала с него рубаху. Тогда ему было пятнадцать, и он еще не был мужчиной. А теперь уже... Хотелось отстраниться, пряча глаза, хотелось обхватить ее, прижать к себе, что есть сил, трахнуть, чтобы стонала в голос. Или стоять так вечность, погружаясь ей в рот снова и снова. На границе невозможности.  
Горячие руки были на его коже, бродили вдоль шрамов неостановимо, и настойчиво. Как по своей территории. Зубы требовательно и остро прошлись по губам, и Теон задрожал. Голова кружилась, а кончики неуверенных пальцев касались жесткой ткани дорожной одежды. В паху копилось напряжение. Он застонал, словно со звуком и воздухом из него могло выйти это острое, мутившее сознание желание. Его накопилось так много, что не оставалось сил сомневаться и опасаться, он даже думать был не в состоянии.  
Рот был захвачен чужим ртом, торопливым и ненасытным, а перед открытыми глазами по-прежнему плескалась темнота.  _Хорошо, что он ничего не видел._  И мог позволить себе думать, что ничего с ним не происходит. Это только иллюзия, морок, и она освободит от накопившейся тяжести, от невыносимой жажды чужих прикосновений.  _А если нет?_  Если он услышит возглас отвращения или презрительные слова…, от которых станет стыдно и горько. Но это будет потом, сейчас все равно невозможно отстраниться, не получается управлять собственным телом.  
Тесемки разошлись, ослабляя штаны вокруг бедер. Прохладный воздух принес облегчение, а затем и рука, прикоснувшаяся к нему там. Пальцы скользнули вдоль яйц и обхватили горячую, пульсирующую часть его…, того, что осталось. Они давили, мяли, гладили. И это было так невыносимо хорошо, что он толкался навстречу, цеплялся за невидимые в темноте, но внезапно такие сильные плечи. Ноги стали слабыми и едва держали. Все равно, что произойдет потом…, когда чернота ночи рассеется.  
 _\- Ну, давай же. Ты сделаешь это для меня._  
Это шепот.  _Боги, этот голос._  По телу прошла судорога. Руки напряглись, пытаясь оттолкнуться от широких покатых плеч, отстраниться от ладони, крепко вдавившейся в спину. Но бедра подались вперед, стремясь к настойчивым прикосновениям. Торопили финал. Такой близкий, невыносимо желанный.  
\- Тс-ш, - обжигающее дыхание было у самого уха. – Успокойся, дружок. Все хорошо, я с тобой. Давай же, давай. Ты мой. Только мой. Ты это знаешь. Теперь кончай.  
Теон выгнулся, выдыхая со стоном воздух. Тысячи крошечных пузырьков лопались под кожей и стекали каплями в ладонь, сжимавшую его плоть между ног. Он кончал, выпуская накопившуюся тяжесть и тревогу, и… Ноги подкосились, но Рамси держал его крепко, тянул к себе, не отпускал.  
\- Нет, - вскрикнул Теон, размахивая руками в какой-то вязкой, засасывающей его черноте. По лицу ударили когтистые лапы, и свет резанул глаза.  
Он лежал под игольчатыми ветвями поваленной ели, там же, где вчера устроился на ночлег. В неудобной позе. Мешок выскользнул из-под головы, и шкурки, которые Белка наверное забыла второпях, сбились под ствол за спиной. Пах холодила влага его собственного семени.  
\- Нет, только не это, - простонал Теон и попытался встать. – Мать твою, мать твою, Рамси Болтон. Ты будешь трахать меня даже во сне, пока я не сдохну!?  
 _\- Тебе же понравилось, признайся. И сейчас и в последний раз тоже._  
Со Стены ему не снились такие сны. Даже когда с ним была Белка, когда он спал рядом с ней или рассматривал в последних отблесках костра ее гладкую кожу, изгиб стройной шеи, темную опушку ресниц над скулами. Даже тогда он не целовал ее в своих снах. Ни ее, ни долбанного мать его, милорда Рамси. И вот опять.  
С трудом выбравшись из-под ельника, Теон обернулся в плащ и поплелся к ручью, журчавшему неподалеку. Было сыро и жутко холодно, под ногами хрустел тонкий ледок, сковавший короткую зеленую траву у ручья. Подмерзшие проплешины голой земли бугрились под сапогами.  _Почистить край штанов и сушить их на себе или развести костер?_  
Теон чувствовал себя по-новому одиноким. Знал одиночество, в котором ничего не зависело от его воли, и одиночество в окружении многих людей. И то, в котором он вновь научился принимать решения вместе с другими и для всех. Но теперь, среди пустого, почти мертвого леса, он решал только за себя . Бытовые мелочи. И терялся в самых простых вопросах, как в темноте без ориентиров. Мог бесконечно долго думать, что делать дальше.  
Теон посмотрел на темное пятно на штанах, затем на мутный ручей.  _Занимательно выгляжу со стороны._  Но еще нелепее он выглядел, когда девчонка увела Черного Брата. Ковылял по дороге с ногами на раскоряку, навьюченный, как осел, мешками и оружием. Зачем ему тяжелый, бьющий по бедру меч, если не ясно куда идти и даже ноги свести невозможно?  _Жалкое зрелище._ Одолел только мили две и обессилено упал у берега речушки. Лежал, чувствуя, как от голода сводит желудок, позволяя мыслям бессвязно бродить. Поймал себя на том, как трогает пальцами губы, касается кончика языка.  
Белка просто взяла и поцеловала. По-хозяйски сунула в него язык и назвала Теоном. Чтобы бросить потом одного. От мыслей о ней во рту появилась горечь. Он привалился к влажному, испачканному землей камню и вытер рукавом лицо. У ног быстро текла вода, подхватывая редкие крошечные снежинки, поглощая и унося их прочь.  _Боги никогда не закончат со мной. Пока жив, я буду чувствовать боль, ходить по прожигающим до сердца углям. Это плата за прошлое и за имя, которое мне вернули._  
Он проснулся через несколько часов и увидел лучи солнца, выскользнувшие над лесом из серой завесы. Голод встретил его знакомыми спазмами. Еще один неприветливый спутник, но хотя бы постоянный. Теон резко сел, осмотрелся и ощутил растущую внутри злость и гнев. На боль, на голод, на одиночество. На это бесконечное проклятое пекло, в которое он позволяет себя загнать снова и снова.  _Сколько можно!_  Лорд-командующий отстегнул меч, сбросил с себя мешок и пнул его что есть силы в низкий ломкий кустарник. Ужасно хотелось врезать хоть кому-нибудь живому, наотмашь, не жалея руки. Как раньше. Еще первому Теону.  
\- Мать вашу, еще посмотрим кто кого!  
Теон не совсем понимал, кому угрожает, но чувствовал твердость намерения. Он подхватил лук и быстро пошел в сторону леса. Болезненные ощущения между ног, разозлили еще больше и подстегнули. Теон почти побежал неровно, в раскачку к ближайшим к нему деревьям.  
\- Хотите трахнуть меня, боги? Давайте. Это совсем не сложно сделать! У всех, кто хотел - получалось.  
И у них тоже почти получилось. За несколько часов он не нашел никого в этом треклятом лесу, даже стрелы не пригодились. Оставалось только вскипятить воду с оставшимися на дне мешочка сухими кореньями и травами и насладиться ночной прохладой. Вонючка мог вытерпеть и не такой голод, и Теон очень хорошо помнил об этом. В свежих сумерках он плелся широким кругом к месту у реки, где в приступе ярости разбросал все вещи. И наткнулся на широкий разлив у речного изгиба.  
Края разлива были заболочены, а чуть глубже белело несколько спин крупных рыб, неподвижно стоявших в мелкой ледяной воде. Теон замер, пожирая их глазами. Почему он за всю дорогу так и не сплел сачок? Не заточил острый кол, чтобы проткнуть жирный рыбий бок? Теперь он не успеет соорудить их до темноты.  _Может завтра?_  Он вспомнил картину из детства, как хохочущий дядя Виктарион поймал на его глазах руками здоровую рыбину и отдал восхищенному племяннику красоту, бьющую хвостом, со сверкающей на солнце чешуей. У Виктариона были огромные руки с полным набором пальцев.  
Можно попробовать снять рубаху и упасть в воду, развернув ее как невод на одного. Нет. Слишком медленно. Слишком неловко. Весной рыба была юркой, беспокойной.  
\- Все равно, надо попробовать.  
Он расстегнул куртку и вспомнил про брошенный неподалеку меч. Этот вариант был лучше остальных.  
Чтобы сапоги не вымокли, он снял их и оставил на сухой кромке. Уже через два шага холод реки ломил ноги, но недолго можно и потерпеть. Хорошо, что почти стемнело, и от фигуры не падала тень, которая могла бы напугать добычу.  
Теон замер, крепко обхватив руками гладкую рукоятку меча. Чуть наклонился к бликующей в сумеречном свете воде, согнул колени, собираясь, напрягая мышцы. Выдохнул и резко, без замаха, ударил по белеющей у поверхности покатой спине. Вода фонтаном взметнулась вверх. Не чувствуя от возбуждения холода, лорд-командующий плюхнулся в воду на колени и вытащил разрубленную напополам тушку.  
\- Я убил! Я ее убил! Видали, боги!  
Никто не подтвердил, что видел, но Теон расхохотался, чувствуя себя невозможно, по-мальчишески счастливым.  
Следующий день он провел здесь же, у разлива, с сачком, сплетенным из молодых гибких веток. Он то заходил в воду, то грелся у разведенного рядом костра и так до самого вечера. Вдалеке, у страж-древа, Теон в какой-то момент заметил оленя и так удивился, что даже не потянулся луком. Да и зачем ему такое большое животное? Такое красивое. Интересно, олень выжил или пришел с юга вслед за надеждой? Улов был невелик, но Теону хватит на пару-тройку дней, чтобы добраться до Винтерфелла.  _А что делать дальше?  
_  
  
У Винтерфелла он окажется через пару часов, еще днем, когда можно будет расспросить кого-нибудь в Зимнем городке о том, что происходит сейчас в замке. О Джоне. Был ли он в там? Но на повороте у старого кряжистого дуба Теон неуверенно потоптался и все же сошел с дороги. Около мили в сторону, за торчащими из земли каменистыми выступами, среди разросшегося боярышника когда-то стояло одинокое чардрево, с вырезанным ликом. К нему ходили поселяне из Зимнего городка и острогов поблизости. Пару раз бывали и Теон с Роббом исключительно из любопытства и желания поглазеть на полногрудых деревенских девок, выпрашивающих у Старых Богов красивых и богатых женихов. Сейчас ему нужен был ответ, подсказка, на которую Теон не надеялся.  
Он уже встречал чардрева во время долгого пути на юг, стоял перед ликами, всматриваясь в красные глаза, шевеля губами, обращась с просьбами, молитвами и снова просьбами. Но Старые боги, казалось, не помнили его, не помнили его имя, клятв и своих поручений и не видели Теона, ни стоящего прямо, ни на коленях. Кровавые глаза смотрели мимо, а ствол был неприветливо холоден. Теон отходил в сторону, чувствуя себя совершенно потерянным, и только собственные рассуждения давали опору и спасали от отчаяния.  
Мертвые шли за Джоном по пятам – так сказал Гренн, так ему говорила красная жрица. Хеллек считал, что ее нужно убить, чтобы закончился проклятый холод, чтобы мертвые исчезли с северных земель, из Сурового Дома. Но Великий Хозяин гнал свою свору за жрицей и Джоном по пятам, желал смерти беглецам. Это было странно. Какое-то невозможное противоречие. Как враги Владыки Зимы, оружие Рглора могут быть виновны в наступавшей на людей смерти. Почему слуге Хозяина – Шестишкурому колдуну нужно найти и убить того, кого знает и совсем не знает Теон – драконью кровь? Почему Старые Боги велели, чтобы он нашел Джона, чтобы спас его.  _От чего?_  Ведь упыри уже никого не преследуют. От еще живого Варамира? Ведь он – орудие Великого Иного. Неужели Джон и есть драконья кровь? Эта догадка постоянно вертелась в голове, но была ли верной? Причем здесь драконы и кровь Дейенерис? Кто был матерью Джона? Зачем Джон нужен богам, и разве он может быть виновен в ярости не желавшей отступать зимы? Нет, Хеллек ошибся – враги Владыки Льда – не могут быть причиной его силы.  _Или могут?_  
Чардрево по-прежнему стояло здесь неподалеку от поредевшего, припавшего к земле боярышника. Теон медленно опустился на колени.  
\- Пожалуйста, - проговорил он громко и поднял взгляд к грубо вырезанному контуру глаз с уголками, опущенными в вечной печали. – Что мне делать? Куда идти? Прошу ответа, я... просто не понимаю.  
Тишина тянула минуты, а он шептал свои глупые "пожалуйста" и "прошу" снова и снова и как всегда напрасно. Молчал, прислушиваясь, все еще надеясь. Но – ничего.  
Опустив глаза, Теон с трудом поднялся, словно за плечами болтался уже не мешок и лук со стрелами, а здоровый камень.  
\- Винтерфелл! Винтерфелл!  
Крылья ворона захлопали прямо над ним. Лорд-командующий вскинул голову, но птица уже улетела прочь.  _Ворон сообщает, куда полетел? Или я должен сказать спасибо? От имени всех простаков, верящих, что боги посылают им знаки._  
  
Серые башни Винтерфелла поднимались с пологих холмов. Здесь от Королевского Тракта лес отступал куда-то дальше за стены замка, освобождая пространство для безжалостного ветра и горьких воспоминаний. Двигаясь к замку, Теон чувствовал себя беззащитным и уязвимым. Ветер сбрасывал с головы капюшон, рвал полы плаща с яростью разгневанных призраков его прошлого. Чтобы отвлечься от безотчетной тревоги, Теон то всматривался в холодные, бегущие в сторону юга облака, то пробегал взглядом по цепи низких холмов, увенчанных кое-где широкими стволами и серо-зелеными лапами страж-древ. Ему совсем не хотелось сюда возвращаться. Место, о котором он так много думал и мечтал в юности, превратилось теперь в уродливый шрам, который лучше скрыть под одеждой и никогда не вспоминать о нем. Шрам, оставленный его собственной рукой.  
Первый раз он вернулся в вырастивший его замок как вероломный брат, второй – как жалкий нищий, потерявший надежду на подаяние. Чтобы выпросить и получить его.  _В качестве кого он приходит теперь?_  Сюда, где все еще хранятся отпечатки принесенной им самим войны. Бывший воспитанник? Бывший враг? Бывший пленник и кукла в чужой игре? Бывший черный брат и лорд-командующий? Просто Теон. Он мог бы так назваться, если здесь не было бы столько знавших его призраков, если бы даже ветер не стремился сорвать одежду, чтобы добраться до кожи, до его шрамов, до всего, что связано с этим именем.  
Ноги ныли от усталости, и Теон в который раз порадовался, что обзавелся крепкой сучковатой палкой, чтобы легче было идти по спускам и подъемам холмов. Ступни были натружены настолько, что он почти их не чувствовал, - на каменистой, местами влажной почве ему трудно было сохранять устойчивость. Если раздобуду коня, то найду ближайшее чардрево и поклянусь больше никогда не подвозить прачек. Держаться от них подальше.  
 _\- Ты слишком увлекаешься клятвами, Вонючка.  
\- Эта клятва мне вполне по плечу. Даже Перевертыш с ней бы справился.  
\- Надо было заставить тебя поклясться в Винтерфелле. Тогда вообще ничего не произошло бы. С прачками.  
\- Не трогай ее.  
\- Потому что она засунула в тебя язык?  
\- Или потому, что чуть не лишила того, что ты мне оставил. Выбери сам, милорд…  
\- Если бы ты отправился с ней или за ней..._  
Теон безжалостно выбросил эту мысль из головы. Никогда не будет такой причины, чтобы он пошел в Дредфорт один и совершенно беззащитный.  
Перевертыш остановился, вглядываясь в теснившиеся крыши у подножья холма и гранитных стен замка. Это был не тот Зимний городок, куда Грейджой любил выбираться, чтобы почувствовать себя лордом, которому позволено все, и любая девка – твоя, а мужики тянут с себя шапки и кланяются вслед. Но и не опаленные огнем руины, которые позже засыпал снег.  
Низкий каменный дом на краю селения выжил еще со времен лета, но сохранил следы лизавшего его когда-то пламени. Погибшие соломенные крыши теперь сложно восстановить, и убогие, собранные наскоро из свежих бревен строения перекрывали связанные в пучки хвойные ветки сосен, елей и страж-древ. На старых каменных постройках была видна аккуратно выложенная дранка.  
Теон вошел в городок и побрел по главной улице. Ноги отдыхали на булыжной мостовой, которую не сумел уничтожить ни огонь, ни снег. Где-то хлопнули дверью, раздался окрик. На задних дворах, похоже, пилили древесину. Он не должен был встретить никого, кто бы помнил лорда Теона. Но было страшно, как несколько раз в детстве, когда его отправляли в кабинет Неда Старка. Хотелось натянуть капюшон до самого подбородка.  
Навстречу прошла уставшая, замотанная в платки женщина, погромыхивая пустым ведром. Под кривым, свежесколоченным навесом болталась на вывернутых жабрах вяленая рыба. Хотя последнее время Теон ничего другого и не ел, рот все равно наполнился слюной, и он остановился в нерешительности у торговой лавки.  
Где-то недалеко отсюда была рыночная площадь.  
\- Хочешь купить или обменять? - сиплый голос вывел его из раздумий.   
Мужичок со всклокоченной рыжей шевелюрой едва доставал лорду-командующему до груди, но взгляд воспаленных глаз был вызывающим, а на месте передних зубов зияла дыра.  
\- Хочу поесть, - вдруг сразу расслабился и улыбнулся Теон.  
Кажется, где-то болталась пара монет про запас.  _Вот только где?_  
\- Тогда тебе лучше в «Дымящееся полено». Там сегодня что-то готовили – дым у них из трубы шел.  
Под низкими перекрытиями трактира было слишком пусто: никаких посетителей и только два свежевыструганных стола с лавками. Внутри все изменилось, - только очаг был по-прежнему напротив двери. Пережившие огонь и холод каменные стены дали новую жизнь «Дымящемуся полену». Но теперь здесь не будет Киры, готовой смеяться над дурацким шуткам принца Теона, носить ему вино и нетерпеливо ерзать на коленях.  _Впрочем, я уже не сумею заметно обрадоваться ерзающей на коленях девке._  
 _\- Зато ты можешь сам поерзать на коленях… У меня.  
\- Не дождешься.  
\- Самоуверенность тебе совсем не идет. Я думал, что отучил тебя от нее. Навсегда.  
\- Почему ты не сдохнешь, Рамси? Навсегда. Почему ты все еще дышишь?  
\- А ты?_  
  
\- Пожалуйте, господин. Вы с дороги? У нас есть комнаты и обед.  
Теон вздрогнул и обернулся к подбежавшему трактирщику. Того самого неплохо было бы накормить обедом и отправить отсыпаться. Кожаный не взялся бы тренировать такой костяной набор, не продержав пару месяцев на кухонных работах. Похоже, не всем это идет впрок.  
\- Я бы хотел поесть и узнать последние новости. Потом решу, останусь или пойду дальше.  
\- У нас есть булочки из муки с юга. А еще пшенная каша и кролик, сваренный в травах.  
Теон с наслаждением опустился на лавку и развязал заплечный мешок.  
\- Хорошо бы выпить чего-нибудь покрепче воды.  
\- Сделаем, господин.  
Он съел пару булочек, разваренную кашу и кроличью лапу. Вино было разбавленным и явно перекисло. Но удовольствие от всего этого после бесконечной дороги было настолько острым, что, казалось, оно искупает страхи и сомнения всей этой затеи, делает Теона почти счастливым, пусть и ненадолго. Трактирщик сидел напротив, поглядывал на рукоять меча и, вставляя уважительным тоном "господин", рассказывал о том, что слышал и знал.  
Зимний городок восстанавливали северяне, которым удалось пережить зиму в горах на востоке. Здесь не было промысла, зато мимо по Тракту иногда шли подводы до северных замков и до Стены, что-то раздавали, что-то удавалось выменять на каменные и деревянные поделки, утварь, остатки ценной пушнины. Как и везде основной едой была рыба. Леди Санса Старк и лорд Рикон отправились принести клятвы Дейенерис Таргариен, а замок оставили пустым с немногочисленным гарнизоном. Закрытым для посетителей.  
\- В Винтерфелл никого не пускают? – не понял Теон.  
\- Да. Ворота закрыты и днем, и ночью, господин. Подводу туда пустили, и все. И уже больше десятка дней ни один солдат оттуда не приходил в трактир. Хоть и вовсе закрывайся.  
\- Странно, - протянул Теон. – Разве им что-то угрожает?  
Или кто-то.  
 _\- Ты обо мне?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Просто ты только обо мне и думаешь, хоть и не признаешься в этом._  
Трактирщик суетливо оглянулся через костлявое плечо и наклонился ближе. Теон сжал деревянную чашу с вином, ожидая самых неприятных сообщений.  
\- Если и угрожает, то не снаружи. Говорят, в замке творится что-то неладное. Как леди с лордом уехали, так будто привидение завелось. И творит нехорошее.  
В округлившихся глазах трактирщика плескался суеверный страх, а Теону стало смешно и одновременно тепло в груди – вспомнились истории Нэн.  
\- Откуда такие слухи, замок же закрыт?  
\- Так это…, сказывали солдаты, когда были последний раз. Умер у них кто-то в замке странной смертью, и звуки слышались по ночам разные… А с тех пор и не выходит оттуда никто.  
\- Может, только трупы остались? – усмехнулся Теон. – Весенние упыри.  
\- Не шутки это, господин. Вы вот с луком, мечом и идете, куда вздумаете, а мне, что делать, коли жить здесь собрался? Трактир отстроил – бывший хозяин-то погиб.  
\- Не думаю, что призраки Винтерфелла станут громить трактир и хлестать вино в подвале.  
\- Кто же их знаете. Замок видел столько страшных смертей и разрушений, что призраков там накопилось немало. Даже претендент Станнис, говорят, сбежал от ужаса Винтерфелла.  
Теон нахмурился, вдруг всерьез задумавшись о призраках, созданных им самим, о странных смертях до его побега. Поднял чашу и дохлебал большими глотками вино. Глупости, это были Манс и его копьеносицы.  _Почему он не спросил об убийствах у Белки?_  
\- Пустая болтовня. Станнис двинулся в сторону Белой Гавани, чтобы пополнить армию и продолжить войну.  
\- Нет, все было не так, господин. Даже до Горных кланов дошли слухи, - хозяин перешел на отчаянный шепот, и на его лбу выступила испарина. - Баратеон сражался с обезглавленным призраком своим зачарованным мечом, но не смог его победить. И покинул замок. Какое-то время все было тихо. Но призраки снова проснулись.  
Страх трактирщика был таким явным и искренним, что Теон сам ощутил тревогу, словно невидимый безголовый призрак ждал прямо здесь, за его спиной. Странная тишина.  
Вдруг кто-то закричал. Завизжала баба. С улицы донесся грохот, копыта ударили по мостовой.  
\- Что это? – лорд-командующий вскочил на ноги.  
\- Не знаю, - пробормотал трактирщик, разворачиваясь к двери.  
И тут она распахнулась, почти слетая с петель от удара. Вовнутрь шагнула закутанная в черный плащ фигура.  
  
Не спалось, и палатка казалась тесной. Лежать, упираясь взглядом в ее темный полог, было неприятно, как под невидимым присмотром. Рамси натянул куртку, подхватил плащ и выбрался наружу.  
Дежурный кимарил у затухающего костра, и милорд пнул его носком сапога под ребра:  
\- Вали отсюда, погуляй вокруг лагеря. Чтобы рожа на глаза не попадалась.  
\- Да, милорд, конечно, милорд, - суетливо подскочил тот – чернявый бугай из парней Уолтона.  
Небо над разбросанными деревьями было неприятно светлым, превращая все вокруг в зыбкие тени и черные контуры. Не иначе как за облаками родилась полная луна. Время ведьм. Когда они отправляются шарить по лесу в поисках ядовитых трав и предзнаменований, бормочут в уши наивным людишкам омерзительные предсказания. Недаром палатка Мелисандры была в стороне. Чтобы она могла выбраться из нее незаметно для остальных. Каким богам бы они не служили, оставались нечеловеческим отродьем с гадючьей кровью и сладкими лживыми устами.  
Рамси хотел поиграть с красноглазой сучкой, но она оказалась не септой, не обычной жрицей, тихой служительницей бога. Она подпалила его собственную шкуру и заставила дергаться на себе по ее правилам и желаниям. Мелисандра была настоящей ведьмой, а им нельзя просто выпустить кровь. Без последствий. Нужно быть осторожным и подумать, как не получить проклятие или предательское пламя в спину. Русе не верил в ведьм, считал их безвредными травницами, но он был слеп, как крот, за толстыми стенами Дредфорта. Мать знала лучше.  
Рамси было лет пять, и он часто сидел, подобрав под себя ноги, и смотрел, как вращается огромное колесо мельницы. Потрескавшееся и неповоротливое, оно крутилось и не останавливалось.  
\- Мам, почему крутится колесо?  
\- У нас потому что дует ветер.  
\- А еще почему?  
\- Может еще от воды.  
\- А еще?  
\- А еще…, - мать посмотрела долгим взглядом из-за плеча, потом развернулась и присела рядом. – А еще, если ведьма пожелает.  
\- Ведьма?  
\- Да. Ведьма может все. Ты должен держаться от них подальше. Понял?  
\- Нет. Почему?  
\- У тебя был дядька, мой брат. Он хаживал к одной красотке на мельницу. Не знал, что связался с ведьмой. Пришел как-то к ней нежданно глубокой ночью. Зашел в дом, хотел обрадовать, а там нет никого. Постель не разобранная, холодная. А луна на небе стояла полная, тишина, и только стрекочут сверчки в темной траве. Пошел брат мимо мельницы и услышал скрип. Заходит и видит – вращается колесо. Крылья мельницы опущены, ночь, пыль мучная висит в лунном свете, а колесо вращается. Тогда он и испугался.  
\- И чего испугался? - не понял Рамси.   
Но вид у матери был взволнованный, и голос напряженный. Это было здорово, потому как обычно она не рассказывала историй и днями не разговаривала.  
\- Так колесо без ветра крутилось, дурачок. Понял твой дядька, что дело нечисто, выпростал ремень и затянул его на колесе. А сам ушел из этого дурного места.  
\- И все? – разочарованно протянул Рамси.  
\- Не все. Утром вернулся, прокрался на мельницу, а там колеса и в помине нет. Осмотрелся и услышал, что стонет кто-то в углу. Красотка давешняя его на боку лежит и стонет. Брат присел и увидел, что торчит у нее изо рта пряжка ремня, а другой конец из зада голого высовывается.  
\- Прям из зада!? – в восторге переспросил Рамси.  
\- Да, оттуда. Значит, она сама колесом и была, ведьма проклятая. Тут бы брату бежать надо, но он задержался, дурак. А ведьма глаза открыла – в себя пришла и уставилась на него. Как взглядом приморозила. Не помирала вовсе. Наоборот. Вскочила на ноги и выдернула из себя ремень одним движением. Он в сторону, да не может. Она его к стене прижала, как гвоздями к кресту прибила, и просунула конец ремня в глотку. Брат дергался, кричал, а она все дальше пихала, все глубже, пока пряжка между зубов не застряла.  
\- Как у нее получилось? Там же живот? – Рамси охватывал то ужас, то восторг.  
\- Кто ее знает. Насквозь прорвала, наверное. А потом руку в зад сунула и выдернула кожаный конец наружу.  
\- Он так и ушел?  
\- Никуда он уйти уже не мог. Остался там. Долго был живой, смотрел, как колесо мельничное крутится. И как ночь пришла, колесо по-прежнему крутилось, и луна, полная, белая, смотрела в окно напротив брата. У него от крови намокли штаны, и лежал он, дурак, в красной луже и собственных испражнениях.  
\- А откуда ты все это узнала? Он рассказал? Прямо с ремнем во рту говорил?  
Мать хмыкнула и встала.  
\- Мы нашли его утром на этой мельнице, но мельничного колеса уже не было. Он умер к вечеру, мельницу сожгли, но что толку. Ведьму так и не нашли.  
Рамси думал весь день, а потом подошел к матери.  
\- А ведьма, она вообще все может?  
\- Может, – неохотно ответила мать. - Они живучие, и сила в их крови огромная. Поэтому недостаточно просто связать ремнем, надо еще быть хитрее ведьмы.  
Больше мать не рассказывала ему историй. Но он понял, что нужно быть хитрым с ведьмами. Жестоким и хитрым. А еще ему долго снилось, как шевелится в голом заду здоровый окровавленный конец ремня. Страшно не было. Хотелось дернуть посильнее, но руки были маленькие, и кожа ремня выскальзывала из ладоней.  
Рамси до сих пор хорошо помнил единственную занимательную историю от матери и, когда насиловал и убивал девок в лесах, представлял, что любая из них могла бы стать ведьмой. Или быть ей. От этой мысли чувствовалось радостное возбуждение по венам, жар власти. Но теперь, встретив настоящую ведьму, хозяин Дредфорта слажал - силы с ней справиться не хватило. Пока. Но он будет хитрее, как и советовала мать. И найдет выход. Ему просто нужно затаиться и подумать. Хотя последнее время он и так думал слишком много и совсем о другом. Думал о Вонючке. Нет. О Теоне.  
  
После того, как Тибальд в темнице сообщил о прибытии Кислого Алина, Рамси вырвало прямо на собственные сапоги. Такого с ним не было никогда. Вонючка часто блевал на себя, когда милорд им занимался, выворачивал нутро своего страха. Но самому Рамси никогда не бывало страшно, и рвало только после жестоких попоек. Поэтому в темнице он удивился хлынувшей из него желчи, головокружению, слабости и странному отвращению к разделанному телу на дыбе, к самому себе. Хотелось выдавить собственную кровь. Чтобы было больно.  
Сначала он думал, что красноглазая сучка его отравила, прислушивался к себе, своим ощущениям. Смотрел, словно со стороны, и испытывал тягучую тошноту. А потом услышал Теона. Не Русе, с его сверлящим затылок скрипучим голосом, а Теона, мать его скользкую, Грейджоя. Хотелось слушать его снова и снова, даже гадости, которые он выливал, неблагодарное водоплавающее! Словно Рамси не убил для него колдуна, не отпустил обратно на Стену. Хотя, если не врать себе, - то другого выбора у лорда Болтона все равно не было. А теперь и другой жизни.  
В Дредфорте он только и думал, как добраться до Перевертыша, а позже как выманить его голос из мути в собственной голове. Только боль избавляла от мути. Рамси не замечал никого вокруг.  _И зачем все это?_  Чтобы трахнуть Теона во все отверстия принадлежащего милорду тела? Сжимать его, трясущегося от страха? Или что-то другое? Впервые Рамси не мог понять, что он хочет на самом деле. Он всегда наслаждался страхом, преданным взглядом, униженным видом. Видел в этом обнаженную искренность. Но теперь отчетливо понимал, что сквозь все это просвечивала ложь, фальшивая маска Вонючки, которую он вылепил сам и сам же пожирал.  
Сидя у костра и глядя на пляшущее у ног пламя, Рамси думал о том, что хотел бы иметь и трахать до самого нутра настоящего Теона, совсем настоящего. Чувствовать его голову у своего бедра, видеть, как подобрав ноги, он сидит у камина. Но настоящий ненавидел и презирал милорда, только фальшивка была предана, опускала голову от пристального взглядом. Под серым ночным небом Рамси понимал со всей ясностью, что не может получить то, что ему нужно – преданное, искренне привязанное к нему существо. Если это не пес. Если он принц. Если он красив, и в глазах отражаются чувства, мысли, сомнения, страдания... Если так хочется не упустить что-то искренне и настоящее, живое в нем. Впитать это в кожу, кровь, поглотить…  
 _\- Принцы не любят кровавых чудовищ, сын. Они их убивают или погибают сами. Об этом есть много сказаний  
\- Не думал, что ты веришь в сказки.  
\- В некоторые приходиться верить._  
\- Что вы видите в пламени, лорд Болтон?  
Он резко обернулся, прямо за спиной стояла закутанная в плащ Мелисандра.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете? Полная луна призывает ведьм? О, простите, миледи, жриц.  
\- Луну я не вижу. А призывает меня лишь Владыка Света.  
\- И куда же? – осторожно усмехнулся Рамси.  
В ее глазах отражались языки пламени, которое вдруг разрослось при появлении жрицы. Красное на красном – даже Рамси это показалось слишком. Каждая его мышца превратилась в сжатую пружину. Ведьма провела узкой кистью руки по длинному, лежащему на груди локону и плавным движением наклонилась к лорду Болтону.  
\- Сюда. Чтобы помочь вам разобраться. Что вы видите в пламени, милорд?  
Нехотя, с усилием он развернулся и посмотрел в костер. Тени сплетались и расходились в огне, как два яростных тела. Одно из них тонкое, гибкое, как стянутый тетивой лук, выскальзывало из рук второго, таяло в танце пламени. Костер зашипел и ярко вспыхнул, - на мгновение Рамси увидел стрелу, летящую прямо в него и тут же исчезнувшую в огне.  
Рука ведьмы скользнула вдоль шеи, и милорд схватил запястье и дернул жрицу на себя. Она оказалась рядом на земле. Полные губы чуть улыбались или это тени играли на белом надменном лице.  
\- Что это значит? Что ты знаешь об этом?  
\- О тех двоих и о стреле? Ничего. Но я знаю, что вам нужно сделать, милорд. Знаю то, что открыл мне Владыка Света.  
\- И что же? – Рамси казалось, что сердце сейчас вырвется из груди.  
\- Выполни желание.  
\- Что?!  
\- Сделай то, что он у тебя попросит. Ты сам должен знать, о ком я говорю.  
Лорд Болтон в ярости повалил ведьму на землю.  
\- Не смей играть со мной, не смей даже лезть в это!  
Но она только рассмеялась:  
\- Иначе, что ты сделаешь мне, мой лорд?  
Он дернул вверх короткую куртку и ощутил обжигающее руки тело.  _Зачем ей одежда?_ Кожа ведьмы льнула, как тонкий шелк, и разжигала желание. Желание трахнуть и увидеть кровь. Мысли об осторожности казались чужими, давно забытыми.  
\- Я сделаю из тебя волшебный плащ. Он согреет меня в стужу. Плащ могущества Рглора.  
Жрица рассмеялась и выгнулась ему навстречу. Ногти прошлись по гладкой груди и, продирая кожу, соскользнули ниже, на живот. Милорд замер – там под ладонями было что-то плотное, выпуклое, живое. Шевелящийся под шелком клубок. Рамси отпрянул, убрал руки, почувствовав суеверный ужас. Такой же, с каким мать рассказывала историю про мельничное колесо, про ремень, продернутый сквозь тело.  
\- Что это, мать твою!?  
Жрица посмотрела на него из-под темных ресниц, губы беззвучно шевельнулись. Затем она медленно поднялась и поправила одежду.  
\- Ничего, лорд Болтон. Просто драгоценный дар моего бога.  
Она сделала несколько шагов в темноту и обернулась.  
\- Помните свое видение. Вы должны выполнить желание.  
Выполнить его желание? Как же. Теон желает только одного – чтобы я никогда не искал его, чтобы сдох где-нибудь. Плевать я хотел на такие желания.  
  
Денек начался совсем неплохо, и до башен Винтерфелла было уже рукой подать. Если милорд будет в настроении, то они прошерстят городишко до вечера и отправятся обратно. Дорога у них самая короткая, но совсем не езженая. Можно, конечно, подняться выше по Тракту, а там свернуть на Дредфорт по проторенной дороге – подводы и путники обычно двигались таким путем. Спокойнее, безопаснее, и с пути не собьешься. Но для их тайной вылазки она не годилась.  
А может милорд пожелает и на ночь здесь остаться? Но это вряд ли. Даже Кислый Алин понимал, что когда разворошишь палкой улей, надо удирать во все лопатки. Простолюдины, конечно, слабаки, но гарнизону замка может оказаться не наплевать на то, что сожгли пару хибар. А сколько у них там солдат за стенами – кто их поймет.  
Винтерфелл вообще приятным местечком не был, как-то сразу вспоминались Вонючка и девки, выходящие из спальни милорда, и то, что Алин не содрал капюшон с каждой из них. Потому и торчал голый с веревкой на шее в богороще. Окажется лорд Рамси в замке и вспомнит опять про эту историю. Может расстроиться и захотеть успокоить нервы Алиной кровью. Русе с того света вряд ли поможет, хоть и обещал в виде призрака появиться, если что…  
Нет, лучше валить из Зимнего городка и по-быстрому. К тому же Кривой Локоть на стоянке их дожидается, сушит кровищу на спине. Кислый Алин покосился на милорда. Сильный ветер сорвал с него капюшон и крутил темные волосы вокруг головы – за милю разглядишь, кто в центре отряда. Лорд Рамси поймал его взгляд, слегка усмехнулся и провел перчаткой по шее Кровавого. В прозрачных глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на обещание. Или предостережение. А может напоминание. Алин занервничал. Лучше не смотреть на милорда, лучше глаза вниз – так обойдется. Хотя Локтю не повезло.   
Кислый Алин вообще удивился, что милорд обнаружил, как Кривой Локоть дрых у лошадей, хотя должен был дежурить. Охраняли лагерь как попало, но хозяину на это всегда было чихать. И до зимы, во время их охотничьих и других вылазок, и потом. Это Железные Икры твердил про безопасность, выставлял дозоры, но его, слава семерым, оставили в Дредфорте. А милорд Болтон все равно был заговоренный. От напастей разных со стороны. В этом Али не сомневался, поэтому рядом с ним чувствовал, что не пропадет…   
А тут хозяин взъярился и велел Локтя плеткой наказать. Сначала стоял рядом, смотрел, как ложатся на спину одна к другой багровые полосы. Облизывал губы, а рука сжималась и разжималась – гневался.  
\- Дай, я сам, - голос у Рамси звучал глухо.   
Значит, парню достанется по полной. В общем-то Локоть Алину даже нравился, тот классно рассказывал байки и как-то целый час шевелил на спор ушами.  
Алин отдал плеть. Рамси крутанул ее в руке и ударил мастерски, с оттягом. Кожа разошлась сразу. Парень закричал, изогнулся и задергал привязанными к дереву руками. Милорд запустил руку в перчатке в грязные черные волосы Локтя и оттянул назад его голову. Заглянул в лицо. Алин заворожено смотрел, как дергается кадык на изломе шеи, а у края века набухает влага. Лорд Рамси ухмыльнулся на эту картину:  
\- Можешь кричать, но никаких слов и не смей вырываться, даже не шевельнешься, а то еще добавлю. Понял?  
Тот сглотнул и судорожно кивнул. Хозяин разжал руку:  
\- Хорошо, посмотрим.  
Локоть прижался лицом к стволу дерева и на каждый удар вскрикивал и мелко трясся всем телом. Но от коры дуба не отлип, стоял на коленях, как приклеенный. За несколько ударов спина была неплохо порвана. Но проколовшийся солдат, похоже, не только ушами владел, здоровый был, ширококостный, вот и продержался. Вонючка был гораздо занимательнее, когда его пороли и другое чего… Сначала вечно нарушал правила, и милорд увлеченно придумывал новые. Потом очень старался их выполнять, но уже сил не хватало, и он снова нарушал, позволяя милорду изобретать милосердие. Алин кое-чему тогда научился, как можно поиграть с людьми.  
Милорд отбросил плетку, наклонился к разделанному Локтю и медленно провел по кровавой полосе пальцем. Тот застонал и плотнее прижался к дереву.  
\- Ладно. Развяжите его, дайте воды и оставьте здесь. На обратной дороге заберем.  
Лорд Болтон пошел обратно, но на его пути оказалась закутанная в плащ леди Мелисандра. Кислый Алин забеспокоился, заметив, как они посмотрели друг на друга, как хозяин вдруг поднес ко рту свою руку и медленно слизнул с пальца кровь, а красноглазая баба чуть улыбнулась краем губ в ответ. Нет, крыса в мейстерской цепи была права, надо эту наглую красноглазую суку держать подальше от милорда. Слишком много о себе думает. И вообще, хватит проблем с одним Перевертышем.  
Вот и сейчас уже видны соломенные крыши городка, а она решила притормозить коня, как будто лорд Рамси должен ее дожидаться.  
\- Миледи, мне передать лорду Болтону, что вы подождете нас здесь или вернетесь на прежнюю стоянку?  
Жрица не соизволили даже взгляд кинуть в его сторону, зато таращилась на башни Винтерфелла, как будто на них дракон опустился. Если будет играть в благородное молчание, ну и в пекло ее, не пропускать же из-за бабы, пусть и опасной, все веселье.  
\- Можешь ничего не передавать своему безумному лорду, - она ответила, так и не взглянув на Алина, красные глаза не отпускали замок, а ноздри трепетали, как у возбужденного зверя. - Я найду его, когда будет нужно. Если у него хватит ума остаться в живых.  
Жрица хлестнула лошадь и направила ее в сторону, южнее, в обход гранитной крепостной стены. И вали к Рглору. Алин пустил своего коня вдогонку отряда, чувствуя нарастающую тревогу.  
Ветер развлекался вместе с ними, яростно толкал в спины по вымощенной дороге поселения. Черный плащ хлопал крыльями вокруг спины скачущего впереди милорда. Он снес тяжелым мечом какую-то лавку, а Алин, спешивший следом, стеганул плеткой по лицу выскочившего из дома мужика. Меч он тоже держал наготове. Пару голов можно было снести, особенно в этом поганом городке у этого поганого замка. Ребята высадили дверь хибары, и внутри завизжала баба. Может, ее хватит на всех, и парни смогут повеселиться. Когда они сожгли Зимний городок, то забрали столько девок, что всю дорогу до Дредфорта на каждой стоянке он трахал новенькую. Редкая удача.  
Рамси слетел с Кровавого прямо под вывеской «Дымящееся полено». Что-то приятно знакомое было в этом названия. И в трактире всегда можно найти неплохую поживу, добрую выпивку на худой конец.  
\- Милорд, накиньте, пожалуйста, капюшон. Нехорошо, если вас узнаю.  
\- Без тебя, дурак, знаю.  
Милорд набросил на крыльцо уздечку Кровавого, а Алин ввалился первым в приоткрытую дверь. Свободно как-то для трактира, сплошная пустота посередине, только у дальней стены стоят столы и две темные фигуры вполоборота. Один уже и на ноги вскочил. Значит, немного побегает. Кнута в руке для этого вполне достаточно.  
\- Где хозяин этой богадельни!? – заорал Алин. – Почему не накрыт стол для голодных путников?  
И действительно, один бросился в сторону, даже лавку перевернул от страха. Вскрикнул и ломанулся к низенькой двери за очагом. Ну, точно трактирщик! Сейчас покормит! И Алин, крутанув плетью, бросился за ним.  
Он был уже у дверного проема, когда звук сзади заставил его заледенеть. Так может скрипнуть натянутая тетива в руках лучника. Он тут же развернулся, проклиная себя за глупость.   
Когда он увидел это - воздух вышибло из легких, ноги превратились в неподъемные колоды.  
Грязный, худой, в изодранном плаще за опрокинутой лавкой и разгромленным столом стоял проклятый Перевертыш. Напряженные плечи, отведенный назад локоть и рука, сжимавшая древко стрелы в натянутой тетиве. Он не целился в Алина, он даже не смотрел на него.  
Чувствуя, как на спине выступает холодный пот, Кислый Алин медленно перевел глаза туда, где навстречу выстрелу шел милорд. Шаг за шагом. Без проклятого капюшона, как на аркане. На лице застыло невозможное напряжение. Глаза светились странным восторгом.  _Он что не видит стрелы? Боги, он не видит стрелы!_  
 _Если у твоего безумного лорда хватит ума выжить…_  
Алин ничего не сможет сделать, не успеет подставить башку под направленный в грудь Рамси смертельный наконечник. И тогда Русе…  
\- Думаешь, я не выстрелю?  
В голосе Грейджоя был только гнев. И, видя его лишь вполоборота, Алин вдруг ощутил, насколько ледяным взглядом он смотрел на милорда.  
 _Да или нет – не важно. Он спрашивает для того, чтобы выстрелить. Сразу, как услышит ответ._


	10. Возвращение

\- Никак не возьму в толк, парень, что человек из Бароутона может забыть в Винтерфелле?  
\- Я не из Барроутона, я уже говорил.  
\- Ни пекла ты внятно не говорил, из тебя и двух слов не выдавишь. Знал бы, что ты такой молчаливый, в дальнюю дорогу не нанял бы.  
Джон вздохнул и покосился на развалившегося рядом Керика. Тот уже несколько часов торчал рядом в повозке и отпускал малозначительные фразы в основном о дороге и видах вокруг. Смотреть в общем-то было не на что. Целый день слева и справа однообразно тянулись неухоженные поля и дубовые колки, пару раз они миновали по каменным мостам пересекавшие Королевский Тракт ущелья. За целый день встретился один острог и заброшенная деревенька. Хотя еще день назад поселений было больше. В них копошились люди, а некоторые жители даже выходили проводить их взглядом, надеясь, что им перепадет что-нибудь от каравана из десяти повозок. Но хмурая охрана в латах, шлемах и при оружии отбивала желание попрошайничать. Что было к лучшему. Джону не хотелось ни разговоров, ни случайных стычек – вообще никаких событий. Его устраивало сиденье на повозке и вожжи в руках. Каменистая дорога мелькала под копытами двух запряженных лошадей, колеса скрипели, а в голове тревожно крутились обрывки мыслей. Он чувствовал себя как в полусне, выходить из которого не хотелось.  
Но Керик решил сегодня уделить Сноу особое внимание. Ему, главному офицеру отряда, обычно не сиделось на месте, он то отправлялся вперед по дороге вместе с охраной каравана, то устраивался к кому-нибудь на козлы, ковырял тонкой веткой в зубах и болтал обо всем на свете. Теперь выпал черед Джона.  
\- Я говорил, когда к вам нанимался, что родом с севера, но война и зима загнали меня на юг, как и многих. Вот теперь захотел вернуться.  
\- Родные земли - оно понятно. Но делать на них сейчас нечего, я тебе скажу. Я мимо этого Винтерфелла не первый раз после зимы еду. Разоренное место.  
\- Почему же? Замок восстановили, насколько я слышал. И Старки в него вернулись.  
\- Замка недостаточно. Люди должны жить вокруг. Хозяйство вести, детей рожать, новые деревни строить. А там… Смерть, как метла, людишек вымела, и возвращаться никто не хочет, потому как ни зверья в лесу, ни солнца на полях нет.  
\- А я решил вернуться, - угрюмо буркнул Джон.  
\- Вот и странный ты человек, я тебе скажу. Раз уж на север решил, то поехали с нами до Стены. Там крепкие, не обремененные семейством парни нужны.  
\- Значит на Стене теперь лучше, чем в Винтерфелле? – Джон с силой крутанул вожжи вокруг руки и поднял глаза вверх, на окрашенные закатным солнцем облака.  
\- Так о чем я тебе и твержу, упрямая твоя голова. Там теперь и еда, и тепло. Нынешняя королева исправно их снабжает, а остальным перепадают крохи. И Старкам, и Болтонам. Уж я то знаю, сколько месяцев по этой дороге мотаюсь.  
Встретить повозки, идущие к Черному Замку, и наняться к Керику было странным поворотом событий. Когда-то Джон сам принимал такие подводы с новобранцами и кое-как собранными с Королевства припасами, а теперь сидел на телеге в качестве нанятого работника и надеялся, что его не узнают. Не вспомнят о Джоне Сноу – бывшем лорде-командующем. И не вспоминали, и от этого в какой-то момент стало тоскливо и обидно.  _Я умер для всех еще до начала зимы._  
Впрочем, похожие один на другой дни постепенно сглаживали остроту тоски, оставляя только тревогу за Атласа и Призрака. Развести костер, приготовить еду, волочиться по тракту, снова развести костер, осмотреть повозку, почистить лошадей, поесть и отправиться спать. Большего не происходило, и это было к лучшему. Керик говорил, что дороги не спокойны, оголодавший за зима народ оклемался и принялся за разбой, хотя чем дальше на север, тем пустыннее были земли, и, как полагал Джон, - безопаснее.  
\- Почему вы сопровождаете караван? Никто из вас не похож на братьев Дозора.  
Джон покосился на удлиненную темно-коричневую куртку и свободно болтающиеся вокруг колен шерстяные штаны хозяина подводы. Он и на офицера похож не был, хоть и всеми здесь заправлял. Предприимчивый торговец, не более.  
\- Черный - не мой цвет, - радостно загоготал Керик – да и ребята мои к черному не тянутся. Мы, если можно так выразиться, наемники из Гвардии Доставки ее величества королевы Дейенерис, хотя, если точнее, десницы - лорда Тириона. Удобство и надежность.  
\- Вы же видели драконов? Какие они? - Джон спросил и сам удивился своему вопросу. Он был бы не прочь встретить дракона, чтобы точно знать, что они существуют.  
\- Страшные, отвратительные звери. Лучше не спрашивай, Сноу. Пару раз крылатая тень проносилась у меня над головой. Я думал, он меня сожрет, и чудом не обмочил штаны, хотя знаю, что твари охотятся где-то на юге, а в Королевской Гавани их кормят на специальной сложенной из обожженного камня площадке.  
\- А Черный замок?  
Мысли Джона легко перемещались с юга на север – по пути их следования.  
\- Что Черный замок?  
Джон заволновался, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. Его нежелание, с кем бы то ни было разговаривать об этом, отступило. Наоборот, стало казаться, что он просто много дней сдерживал в себе потребность расспросить о месте, которое ему не давало покоя всю зиму.  
\- Ну, просто. Хочется узнать, что это за место, в которое мне стоит отправиться, - он старался говорить самым безразличным тоном.  
\- Во-первых, это невероятного размера ледяная глыба. Если выглянет солнце – сверкает, как тысяча голубых алмазов. Хотя зачем эта громадина, если мертвецов не удержала – вопрос. Вдоль Стены тянутся каменные постройки, древние башни, замки. А между ними швыряют суровые вороны, звенят мечами, шумят топорами и пилами. Все очень героически выглядит. Царство настоящих мужчин.  
\- Во главе с Теоном Грейджоем…, - не выдержав, тихо хмыкнул Джон.  
Керик покосился на него с любопытством, прищурился и цокнул языком. Глава отряда наемников и каравана производил впечатление человека проницательного, и ему всегда и до всего было дело. И вот стоило ему всерьез взяться за Джона, как тот уже сболтнул то, что и вовсе не хотел.  _И зачем мне вообще было спрашивать про Стену, уж ее цвет и развалины древних башен я помню до мелочей. Хочу услышать про Тормунда, Скорбного Эдда, Сэма, а говорю про Грейджоя. Что со мной происходит?_  
\- Да, это нынешний лорд-командующий, - бросил небрежно Керик, сунул в рот обгрызенную ветку и уставился на еще светлое небо. Прекрасно, он сейчас еще и свистеть начнет по обыкновению.  
Джон заерзал, пытаясь сделать вид, что находит удобную позу, причмокнул на едва переставлявших ноги лошадей. Некоторое время они молчали, и наемник, действительно, оставив в покое ветку, взялся насвистывать. Джон почувствовал раздражение и острое желание перебраться на другую повозку. Но вариантов не было, и он не выдержал:  
\- И что же их командующий? Какой он?  
\- Грейджой-то? Ворона как ворона. Внимательно читает опись всего доставленного, подписывает, прикладывает печать Дозора, потом задает вопросы о дороге. Прошлый раз отправил со мной кучу бумаги – какой-то большой отчет для королевы Дейенерис. Со мной он был не шибко разговорчив, как и ты, Сноу. А с виду обычный парень, немного скованный, худой, со шрамом на скуле и замотанный в черное. Глаза у него чуть грустные и перчатки не снимает, даже с пером в руке.  
Джон был готов услышать, что угодно, только не невыразительное усредненное описание. Теон всегда был каким-то: отталкивающим или обаятельным, веселым или злым, победившим или проигравшим, но только не обычным, немного скованным парнем с бумагами, перчатками и грустными глазами. Если бы не худоба, Джон бы подумал про Сэма. Хотя имя Тарли нельзя спутать с Грейджоем.  _Где теперь Сэм?_  
Керик, наверняка, не слишком надолго задерживался в замке, чтобы получить определенное впечатление. Все это неважно.  _Это теперь не моя жизнь. И не будет моей. Мне нужно только найти Призрака, попавшего в ловушку у стен Винтерфелла. И все. А потом… Что потом?_  
  
На ночь Джон устроился в единственном в караване фургоне. На это место было немало претендентов, и Керик распорядился спать по очереди, что было справедливо. Джон и сам бы так сделал, но теперь никто не спрашивал его мнения. В палатках спали по три, четыре человека и было довольно тесно. Можно спать одному в повозке, если выкроить себе местечко среди разнообразных тюков и коробов. Это был неплохой вариант, если ночью не станет накрапывать дождь. Но уверенности не было. А погода менялась постоянно, причем, чем дальше они двигались на север, тем реже им улыбалось солнце. И вместе с мрачнеющими небесами у Джона оставалось все меньше и меньше уверенности, что он найдет Призрака. Напрасно он оставил Атласа. Хлопнул дверью и ушел. Не обернулся на его оклик. Тогда это казалось правильным и именно так и хотелось сделать, теперь он не был так уверен.  
  
В Барроутоне Джон выбрался из кровати сразу после ночного кошмара, после того, как, проснувшись, не смог восстановить связь с лютоволком. Он был жив, Джон чувствовал это, но между ними появилась преграда, словно кто-то запечатал сознание Призрака в кокон, и к волку не возможно было пробиться. Отголосками сна остались страх и ярость загнанного зверя, и они заполнили сознание Джона, не оставляя других чувств и мыслей.  
Сноу схватил походный мешок и заметался по комнате, скинул в него запасную рубаху, штаны, буханку хлеба.  
\- Джон?  
Темные глаза Атласа смотрели в сонном удивлении. Он проснулся, но еще не настолько, чтобы поменять позу, - стройное голое бедро белело в темноте у края кровати. Джон замер, только в этот момент поняв, что он не может просто выйти из дома и помчаться на север. Ему придется отвечать на вопросы, на которые он сам не знал ответа. В груди заворочалось глухое раздражение.  
\- Что-то случилось с Призраком, Атлас. Что-то плохое. Мне нужно до него добраться.  
\- Но ты же говорил, что он на севере?   
Атлас поднялся на локте, непонимающе вглядываясь в Джона сквозь полутьму ночной комнаты. От багрового света прогоревших головней в очаге все вокруг превращалось в тени и черные контуры. На мгновение Сноу подумал, что снова видит сон. Внезапно залаяла собака, и Джон тряхнул головой.  
\- Да, он на севере. Кто-то напал на него, когда я был в его теле. Вышвырнул меня наружу, и теперь я не могу до него дотянуться.  
Атлас медленно сел, его ступни коснулись половиц.  
\- Ты уверен, что тебе не приснилось?  
Джон помотал головой и затянул мешок. Атлас смотрел на него и тонкое, лежащее в тени лицо казалось напряженным.  
\- Джон, если бы я не проснулся, ты бы ушел без меня? Не сказав ни слова? Просто одевшись и закрыв за собой дверь?  
Джон растерялся. Он чувствовал, что уйти, не тревожа Атласа, было бы правильно для них обоих, но в голосе стюарда звучала обида.  
-Но.. мы же решили, что ты завтра пойдешь к замку и отправишься в Королевскую гавань. Без меня. А теперь ты знаешь о Призраке и будешь напрасно волноваться.  
\- Нет, я не буду напрасно волноваться, я просто пойду с тобой. – и он потянулся за штанами, брошенными на стул. Узкая ступня нырнула в штанину, и Джон нахмурился.  
\- Нет, ты не пойдешь со мной. Мы сделаем, как договаривались.  
\- Мы не договаривались, что бывший лорд-командующий один отправится на север в поисках ловушки для его лютоволка и, возможно, для него самого.  
\- Север – это моя родина, мой мир. И мой лютоволк. Не твой, Атлас.  
\- Не мой? И это ты говоришь мне после того, как мы едва пережили зиму и этот безумный поход?   
Атлас поднялся и встал напротив стола, обида в его голосе мешалась с гневом. На напряженных плечах лежали черные локоны. Джон смутился. Он слишком красив, чтобы рисковать им, чтобы тащить через разоренные земли навстречу опасности. Опять.  
\- Вот именно. Едва пережили безумный поход. И хватит. Хотя бы ты должен жить нормально. Еще раз могут не позвать в Королевскую стражу. Я отправлюсь один.  
Атлас склонил голову на бок и внезапно улыбнулся:  
\- Джон, ты теперь не лорд-командующий, а я не твой стюард. И мне самому решать, куда идти. Навстречу опасности ты не можешь пойти совершенно один. Даже к своему лютоволку.  
Его любовник мог быть упрямым, Сноу знал это, податливость Атласа легко сменяло упрямство, чаще затаенное, молчаливое, без споров и объяснений. Джон и сам был упрям, но, ему казалось, что как-то по другому. Готов был сделать только по-своему, если ему не объяснят, в чем именно он не прав, в чем ошибка его суждений. Грейджой дразнил его и называл угрюмым бастардом. Но Джон не чувствовал себя таким уж угрюмым. Он тоже любил веселые игры, занятия на тренировочных мечах. Разное. Просто всегда старался думать над своими действиями, словами, резонами других людей. И погружаясь в мысли, иногда не реагировал на окружающую суету. Упрямство Атласа выглядело неразумным, он мог отстраниться в какой-то момент , повернуться спиной, чтобы сделать так, как считает нужным, не спорить и не обсуждать ничего с Джоном.  
И сейчас всем своим видом Атлас демонстрировал, что больше говорить на эту тему он не намерен. Взял со стола лучину и отправился с ней к очагу. В плавных движениях сквозила решительность, хрупкое, но такое непреодолимое упрямство. Джон вздохнул и сел у стола, дорожный мешок упал между ногами.  
\- Скорее всего, я буду совсем не один, - без особой надежды выдавил из себя Джон.  
\- Не один? – Атлас обернулся, сидя у очага. На кончике лучины плясал огонек, а темные брови вопросительно изогнулись.  
\- Мелисандра, - пояснил Джон. – Она отправилась на север, и еще в Торрхеновом уделе звала меня в Винтерфелл. Была уверена, что рано или поздно, я все равно пойду за ней следом.  
\- Думаешь, Призрак попал к ней в руки?  
Джон кивнул, но в этом было притворство. Он не мог поверить, что красная жрица на самом деле могла нанести вред лютоволку. Они прошли вместе слишком много дорог, чтобы теперь были основания ожидать такой удар в спину. Леди Мел была фанатична, но не казалась злом.  
\- Думаю, она хочет, чтобы я отправился за ней следом и теперь мне придется ей подчиниться. Но Призраку она не навредит.  
Атлас встал и просунул лучину во вбитый в бревенчатую стену держатель.  
\- Что ей нужно от тебя, Джон? – осторожно спросил Атлас и обхватил собственные плечи, словно ему стало холодно.  
\- Не знаю. Что-то о грядущей битве со злом и о моем участии в ней. Видимо, сражение произойдет непосредственно в Винтерфелле. Бедный замок, - бывший командующий усмехнулся и опустил глаза на кисти рук, лежащие между колен. – Надеюсь, он устоит и в этот раз.  
\- Это не смешно, - тихо сказал Атлас. – Ты не представляешь, насколько она опасна. Она пойдет на все, что угодно… Я обрадовался, когда она оставила нас.  
Джон поднял голову и всмотрелся в Атласа. Тот неподвижно стоял под лучиной, и его руки крепко держались за плечи.  
\- Опасна? Не понимаю, почему ты так говоришь?  
\- Она…, она. Ты не знаешь…, ты не должен идти туда, куда тебя тянет жрица. Тем более один.  
\- Атлас, - Джон подался вперед. – Что ты такое говоришь?  
\- Когда…, когда мы шли на юг, ее сила была нашей защитой, а потом она ушла, оставила нас, и я не хотел вспоминать о том, что произошло, и рассказывать тебе это. Зачем? Все в прошлом. Но сейчас…, снова оказаться рядом со жрицей. Ты не должен этого делать, Джон!  
\- Что произошло? О чем ты говоришь?  
Атлас вздохнул и подошел к Сноу. Опустившись на пол у его колен, любовник поднял голову и посмотрел снизу вверх. Его глаза мягко мерцали, влажные губы были чуть приоткрыты, тень ложилась у ресниц. Джон знал эту коварную позу, этот взгляд, гладкие сильные плечи у колен. И, несмотря на нетерпеливую тревогу внутри, почувствовал знакомое возбуждение. Если отдать себя в руки Атласа, подчиниться его губам, то напряжение уйдет, и он останется еще на день, чтобы взвесить свое решение.  
\- Не надо, Атлас, не сейчас, слышишь. Просто расскажи.  
Атлас отвел взгляд.  
\- Она сжигала невинных, чтобы спасти тебя. Всех нас.  
\- Сжигала?  
\- Мертвецы шли за нами по пятам, и у нас не хватало сил, справиться с ними. И тогда… Сначала это была женщина, а потом мы подобрали двоих детей, чья мать погибла от холода или болезни. Двое мальчиков у окоченевшего трупа. И они пошли с нами. Мертвые отстали, и я даже не думал, что дети могут пострадать. Но ошибся. Среди ночи меня разбудили их крики. Она привязала их к дереву, а вокруг пылал огонь.  
\- Что ты говоришь, Атлас?! Она не могла это сделать! Не детей, не невинных. Она не сожгла даже Манса.  
\- Могла. И ты это знаешь, Джон, - Атлас хрипло рассмеялся и закрыл глаза руками. – Ты сам боялся за ребенка Вель. Помнишь? Мальчики кричали от боли. Их крошечные лица лизало пламя. А она не отрывала от них взгляда, смотрела жадно, словно не слышала этих диких криков, а может и наслаждалась ими. Только губы шевелились. Наверное, взывала к своему ненасытному богу.  
\- А ты? Что ты сделал?  
\- Ничего. Я ничего не смог сделать. Даже подойти не мог. Как будто за ее спиной замкнулось кольцо непреодолимого жара. И я не смог подойти даже к Мелисандре. Потом она сказала, что только самая страшная жертва могла спасти нас, что Владыка Ночи сбился со следа надолго. И действительно, мы больше не видели мертвецов ни по дороге, ни в Винтерфелле.  
Джона затошнило от услышанного. Сожженные дети, ради его собственного живого трупа. И он слушал эту женщину, шел за ней долгую зиму.  
\- Почему ты не рассказал мне об этом раньше?  
\- Она запретила, сказала, что это только поставит под угрозу наши жизни. И я промолчал. А потом, я не хотел делать тебе больно.  
Джон вскочил на ноги и отшвырнул стул. Сердце бешено стучало, тошнота не уходила, гуляла где-то под горлом.  
\- Что я еще не знаю? Говори, Атлас. Прямо сейчас.  
\- С нами были Пип и Гренн. Они погибли, защищая нас от мертвых.  
 _Меня и мое бесчувственное туловище._ Джон метнулся к двери, потом опять к столу, словно движение могло сбросить с груз вины, позволило сбежать от правды. Ради чего он выжил, ради чего они погибли? Чтобы он подчинился воли безумной жрицы, шел за ней по пятам. Атлас сидел на полу у стола, и вид у него был виноватый. Но это только злило. Он вертит Джоном не хуже Мелисандры, мягкие руки и горячий, лживый рот. Выбирает, что сказать, как сесть рядом, как посмотреть из-под длинных ресниц. Это все или есть что-то более страшное?  
\- Ты должен был все рассказать мне. Как я теперь могу тебе доверять? Что ты еще способен сделать, чтобы защитить меня?  
\- Все, Джон, - прошептал Атлас, и глаза его наполнились влагой.  
\- Мне этого не нужно. Меня не нужно защищать. Мной не надо управлять. Я должен понимать, что происходит, и доверять тебе. Только это важно.  
Сноу подхватил с пола походный мешок, сорвал со стены Длинный Коготь и пошел к двери, где висел его плащ.  
\- Джон! – испуганно вскрикнул Атлас и поднялся с пола.  
\- Ты не пойдешь за мной, - жестко произнес Джон. – Я не хочу этого.  
Снаружи только занимался рассвет, и дорога за покосившейся оградой была совершенно пуста.  
\- Джон, пожалуйста! – услышал он за спиной, но не обернулся.  
Призрак ничего не скрывал от него, часто зимой они были одним существом, чувствовали и желали одного. И волк ненавидел красношкурую самку, а лорд-командующий просто не слышал, не понимал предупреждений друга. Теперь он обязательно найдет Призрака, и все будет иначе.  
  
Каждую ночь в повозке или палатке Джон искал лютоволка. Отпускал свое сознание и звал, пытался дотянуться. Но ни разу не получилось. Только чувствовал отзвуки волчьего страха и ярости, но очень призрачно, отдаленно, как обрывки его собственного сна, воспоминания о нападении у стен Винтерфелла. Дни однообразно сменяли друг друга, и гнев на Атласа уступил место сожалению. Он ведь и сам мог о многом догадаться, расспросить, в конце концов, как удалось добраться до замка Старков? Почему ни один упырь не приближался к башням так долго, всю их зимовку там? Ведь жрица говорила ему, что мертвецам нужен Джон Сноу. Хотя он не особо верил в эти бредни. А теперь не был ни в чем уверен.  
Не из-за Атласа погибли дети, они погибли из-за него, стали жертвами во имя спасения именно его жизни. И хочет он того или нет, но ответственность лежит на нем. Джон отчетливо понял, что вспылил на Атласа, чтобы избавиться от собственного чувства вины и безотчетного страха. Хоть Атлас и разрушил доверие Джона к нему, но мог ли стюард с его прошлым и настоящим сделать другой выбор, кроме как всеми правдами и неправдами защищать и беречь, то, что было ему так дорого?  
Расставание было плохим, но после всего, что открылось про Мелисандру – брать Атласа с собой стало бы преступлением. И так слишком много жертв, оказавшихся рядом с Джоном Сноу и попавших в капкан безжалостного огненного бога. Атлас должен жить.  _Что с ним?_ Отправился ли в Королевскую гавань с отрядом лейтенанта Марча? Заживет ли рана, которую в гневе нанес ему Джон.  
  
Север обступал со всех сторон. Зелень по обочинам Тракта почти пропала, хмурые тучи торопились на юг, иногда посыпая караван то крупным, с горох, градом вперемешку с дождем, то колким, подгоняемым ветром снегом. Населенные людьми деревни и остроги почти перестали попадаться. Пару раз Джон видел вдалеке обожженные остовы поселений, как почерневшие от времени кости, на которых сидели нахохлившиеся, неподвижные вороны. Караван полз по гигантскому кладбищу зимы. Джону казалось, что даже под снегом и льдом эти земли не выглядели столь заброшенными и мертвыми. Его спутники были собраны и напряжены. Конная охрана без лишних разговоров двигалась вдоль повозок, развлекая себя исключительно кислолистом, а Керик перестал подсаживаться к возницам и болтать бестолку. Ехал верхом, иногда вместе с разведчиками отправлялся вперед. Джон не понимал до конца причину всеобщей тревоги, но решил достать с днища повозки замотанный в дерюгу Длинный Коготь и затолкал его под ноги у сидения.  
Бывший лорд-командующий захватил с собой из оружия только собственный валирийский меч. Но он был слишком заметен и мог быть известен людям, державшим путь на Стену, поэтому Джон просто ничего не сказал о мече, нанявшись в караван. Незадолго до того, как пути Джона и подвод пересеклись в таверне крошечного торгового городишки у Королевского тракта, предыдущий возница напился и сумел глупейшим образом утонуть. Поэтому именно возницы Керику и не хватало, и сверкать лишний раз заметным мечом на скромной должности причины не было.  
В сумерках, когда, устраивая лагерь, они ставили кругом повозки и определяли порядок дежурства на ночь, Джон не выдержал и поинтересовался у Дица – конопатого картавого охранника:  
\- Почему раньше никто так не беспокоился о безопасности? И людей-то вокруг совсем нет.  
\- Людей совсем нет за Винтерфеллом, там выжили только те, кто ушел в Горные Кланы или укрылся за стенами замков. А здесь попадаются, но озлобленные и голодные. В этих местах люди все равно, что упыриной болезнью заразились, хоть мертвяками и не стали. Да и одичалых порядком.  
\- Одичалые? – не понял Джон.  
\- Ну да. Как потеплело, кто-то из них в Дозоре остался, кто-то обратно на север двинулся, а некоторые и на юг. Здесь для них удобное место, пограничное и бесконтрольное – лагеря ставят в Волчьем лесу, а набегами до Курганов добираются, промышляют разбоем. Можно наткнуться на такую шайку.  
 _Я сам их за Стену пустил, а теперь сторожу ночами._ Но люди есть люди, плохие и хорошие тем более среди вольного народа. Посмотрим, пока ведь никого не встретили.  
Джону очень хотелось, чтобы приносящих смерть и разорение одичалых видеть ему не пришлось. Словно этот ничтожный факт мог еще раз доказать правильность его выбора, сделанного более трех лет назад. Но северные боги были не склонны потакать его слабостям.  
До замка Сервинов оставались лишь ночь и день пути, когда посланные вперед разведчики вернулись с сообщением о стволе, перегородившем Королевский Тракт. Сердце Джона тревожно грохнуло. Вряд ли это случайность.  
\- Стоять! Засада, мать твою! - заорал во всю глотку Керик, и Джон натянул поводья.  
 _Что они собираются делать? Что делать? Мы зажаты с двух сторон плотным лесом._  
Джон вскочил на ноги, всматриваясь вперед. Его экипаж был третьим, а ударить могли, и сбоку, и спереди, и сзади.  _Откуда ждать?_  
Зулич Большой Глаз проскакал мимо, держа обнаженный меч чуть на отлете у крупа лошади. Охранник рядом с Джоном, удерживая коня, растерянно вертел головой, щурился на кроны деревьев.  
\- Со второй по пятую повозки давай вперед! Нужно укрепиться! Лошадей в центр! - заорал опять Керик, идя рысью вдоль каравана. – Остальные вокруг шестой! Шевелись, сиволапые ублюдки, мать вашу недотраханную!  
Джон стеганул свою пару, заставляя их забрать вправо от передней подводы. Помимо воли он тоже вглядывался в ветви деревьев, чувствуя себя слишком уязвимым для стрелы. Может, они засели дальше, а может, мы еще не доехали до них? Не отпуская вожжей, он вытащил из-под ног и положил на колени замотанный в тряпки меч.  
Раздавались крики и короткие команды, сзади слышалась брань, лязг извлекаемого оружия. Охранники непрерывно двигались туда и обратно вдоль каравана, что казалось Джону совершенно бессмысленным. Сам он не очень представлял, что нужно делать, но из пяти телег действительно складывалась крепость: к нему в хвост пристроилась пятая повозка, а вторая и четвертая сомкнулись слева, образуя вторую боковую баррикаду.  
\- Джон, выпрягай их! - крикнул ему со второй более опытный извозчик. – Загоняй между повозок, их надо заставить встать на колени.  
Действительно, даже если удастся отбить нападение, без лошадей они спасут только собственные жизни, но никак не караван.  
Суета людей, сбившиеся в кучу повозки, - все это беспокоило животных. Они тревожно всхрапывали, упирались, когда Джон потянул их за собой. И тут рядом просвистела стрела. Первая. Они почти успели.  
Сейри, похоже, был самым опытным лошадником, он накидывал коням на головы невесть откуда взявшиеся мешки и заставлял опуститься на колени. Джон вручил повод своих и осторожно выглянул из-за повозки, пытаясь сориентироваться.  
\- Эй, держи край, потом поглазеешь, - ему бросили край здорового полотнища, из которого складывалась палатка. Он как смог затянул свой угол на ребре телеги, этот тент отчасти закрывал лошадей и людей между повозками от обстрела.  
Сам Джон забрался в телегу, заставленную бочонками и здоровенными тюками. Стрелы летели из леса только с одной стороны и пока редкие. Возможно, нападавшие еще не успели занять позиции. Сзади и на отдалении от их импровизированной крепости была видна еще такая же, вдоль нее двигались конники, вертели головами, обменивались короткими репликами, видимо пытаясь принять решение. Стрелы засвистели гуще, пришлось пригнуться. Послышалась отборная брань, и мимо дробно застучали копыта.  
\- Эй! Драться умеешь? У тебя же в тряпках не посох странника?  
Джон повернул голову – рядом, прижавшись спиной к бочонку, с мечом на коленях сидел Диц из охраны. Почему он здесь один и что будут делать остальные?  
\- Могу. В тряпках меч. Но с кем тут вообще драться?  
Стрела пробила бочонок у плеча Джона – теперь стреляли и с другой стороны. Пришлось вытянуться на дне повозки. Не очень удобно для разговора.  
\- Керик отправил разъезды по обеим сторонам дороги в лес, чтобы взять кого-нибудь живьем. А лучше придавить главных ублюдков, кто командует этой долбаной братией со стрелами.  
\- Значит наша охрана в лесу, а мы как на ладони ублюдков дожидаемся?  
\- Именно так, - и парень весело подмигнул. – Ничего продержимся. Авось вручную и не полезут, понадеются стрелами достать, а там ребята подоспеют.  
Джон хмыкнул, ослабил перевязь и вытащил Длинный Коготь. В ножнах он казался обычным мечом только с необычной рукояткой, но отблески света вдоль темного волнистого клинка выдавали его сущность. Джон предпочел не услышать удивленного хмыканья рядом. Еще одна стрела пробила подтекающую вином бочку. В отдалении послышался крик, и заржала лошадь.  
\- Пекло, зацепили все-таки кого-то, - прошептал сосед.  
Джону захотелось немедленно вскочить и хоть что-нибудь сделать. И почему у него нет лука? Но дергаться в его положении было глупо и бессмысленно, и он сдержался. Казалось, они здесь лежат уже вечность, и только стрелы заунывно свистят.  
И все-таки неизвестные ударили. Яростный крик атаки и топот множества ног заставили Джона вскочить, почти не задумываясь. Обнаженный меч уже лежал в руке, а сам он перелетел через проклятые бочки.  
Перекошенные обросшие лица, топоры и мечи, плащи и шкуры – все слилось в одну ревущую массу, которую надо было оттеснить, загнать обратно в черный угрюмый лес. Джон крутил мечом, чувствуя облегчение и почти восторг. Длинный Коготь хотел боя, а не бесконечных тренировок с Атласом. На мгновение показалось, что это мертвые вновь преследуют его, теперь по грязи, а не по снегу. И их руки черны от свежей крови. Поворот, сильный косой удар, выпад вниз и уход вправо. Чья-то гнилая рука полетела под ноги. Рядом рубила чужая сталь, и их прижимали к повозкам. Просто надо сделать шаг, два шага вперед. Джон ударил снизу вверх по открытому кожаными доспехами боку. Прорубил и места стало чуть больше. Крови он не успел заметить, отбивая встречный удар тяжелого фальчиона, и сразу наклонился, уходя влево от летящего копья. Поворот и еще один, чтобы уйти дальше от повозок, вглубь мешанины тел. Кто-то все время кричал рядом, но это уже не имело значения. Только шаг вперед, назад и снова вперед. Маятник движется бесконечно.  
в какой-то момент стало свободнее, словно удалось разбросать тела в стороны. Он выдохнул, замедляя движение озверевшего от крови клинка. Вдоль спин нападавших неслись лошади, мелькала наточенная сталь. Охрана все же вернулась и ударила в тыл, не давая развернуться и перестроиться. Раненный в плечо Диц со стоном сползал на землю у колеса телеги, а на бывшем лорде-командующем не было ни царапины. Только по венам струилась жизнь как никогда за последние годы зимы и весеннего прозябания. Может, и правда вернуться на Стену? И он сразу вспомнил о Грейджое, и челюсти сжались помимо воли.  
Джон осмотрелся. Вдоль дороги враги бежали в сторону леса, падали от ударов конников или скрывались за деревьями. Около десятка оборванцев согнали обнаженными мечами в кучу. Дальше у второй баррикады творился какой-то хаос – боковая телега оказалась опрокинута, внутри ржали и бились лошади. Джон присел около Дица.  
\- Покажи, что у тебя?  
\- Нормально, - вымученно улыбнулся тот и убрал с плеча окровавленную руку. – А ты круто дерешься Сноу, и меч у тебя… заметный.  
Оставалось только неопределенно пожать плечами и заняться раной.  
\- Это же Джон Сноу! Трахни его медведь!  
Возглас был со стороны группы пленных, и Джон обернулся, почувствовав глухую тревогу. Заросшее бурой щетиной лицо со свернутым набок носом было ему незнакомо, но драная меховая накидка, обрубленные отвороты на плечах живо говорили о нарядах вольного народа.  
\- Его и правда так зовут. Знаешь нашего парня?   
Керик появился невесть откуда и без лошади. Один его глаз заплыл, а другой перебегал от Джона к одичалому с живым любопытством.  
\- Он командовал Стеной и всеми воронами! – почти зарычал бурый и весь поддался вперед, в сторону Джону. – Из-за него, все из-за него!  
Бывший лорд-командующий медленно поднялся, судорожно сжимая рукоять Длинного Когтя. Вокруг стало невероятно тихо, даже ржание лошадей он больше не слышал.  
\- Он обещал нас спасти. Впустил в проклятые замки и забрал все, даже детей. А потом, когда за его хваленную ледяную хреновину пришла смерть, сбежал куда потеплее. А мы остались умирать.  
Джону стало нехорошо в груди. Он покачал головой. Слова были несправедливыми. Он сделал все, чтобы спасти этих людей и ничего, чтобы спасать свою шкуру. Все обернулось помимо его воли.  
\- Моя жена умерла от болезни, а детей разорвали в клочья. Эти замки стали могилами, а он исчез вместе с красной жрицей! Я выжил, чтобы быть как можно дальше от вороньего дерьма. А главная ворона здесь, на горе добра и жратвы, когда другие дохнут от голода.  
Это было жестоко и больно, как удары кинжалов, обрушившиеся на него во дворе у чертога Черного замка. Качая головой, Джон сделал сначала один, потом другой шаг назад. Он не хотел ничего объяснять, он не должен был ничего объяснять. Никому и никогда.  
\- Джон? – Керик таращил на него свой глаз, так словно перед ним оказался дракон. Или Великий Иной.   
Джон развернулся и быстро пошел прочь. Подальше от телег, которые он защищал, от людей, которые ждали от него слов. Ни один из них не мог судить его. И он не знал, что сказать в свое оправдание.  
\- Джон! – крикнул Керик. – Ты куда? Вернись.  
Бывший командующий обернулся, открыл рот, но дыхания не хватало, и слова не выговаривались. Он снова покачал головой, развернулся и почти побежал в сторону леса.  
Джон не видел дороги. Мимо летели стволы, лапы елей били по лицу. И кто-то невидимый следил за ним осуждающим взглядом. Джон бежал, шел и снова бежал, не думая о направлении и цели. Не вспоминая ни о Призраке, ни об Атласе. Двигался только для того, чтобы холодный влажный воздух смыл черноту, которая стояла в глазах и сжимала тугим кольцом сердце.  
  
Сбежать и оставить караван - было неправильно. Поддаться захлестнувшим его чувствам. За него сделала выбор гордость, и это был глупый выбор. Без Джона подвода обойдется, а вот ему самому разыскивать Призрака, явившись в Винтерфелл без легенды и наперевес с валирийским мечом, будет сложно. Хотя он и раньше не задумывался о том, как объяснить свое появление у стен замка и что делать, если кто-то опознает в нем бастарда Неда Старка. Он думал только Призраке, надеялся почувствовать его сознание ближе к родному дому, и тогда решение найдется само. Но до сих пор этого не случилось.  
Джон сильно углубился в лес и теперь явно сбился с пути, его привело в чувство и заставило повернуть обратно ущелье, глубокое, с журчавшей на дне водой. В густо заросшем лесу становилось темно, пространство между древними и молодыми соснами, кривыми осинами и редкими ольхами затянул бурелом, который сильно замедлял движение.  
Небо казалось еще довольно светлым, хотя пора было устраиваться на ночлег. Сегодня ему придется спать голодным и прямо на земле, под голову он может подложить только Длинный Коготь, но его и обернуть не во что. Поступил как мальчишка, хотя думал, что давно перестал им быть. Сначала Атлас, потом брошенный караван, и некому тебя нагнать в лесу и вернуть, - друзья остались в прошлом.  
Джон с тоской подумал о Гренне и Пипе, которые не должны были отдавать свои жизни за него, после того, как он так глупо подставился под удар предателей. Знал, что приблизил к себе людей неумных и его осуждающих, но даже не допускал мысли, что те могут так подло напасть. До сих пор это не укладывалось в голове.  
Неизвестная женщина, дети, Гренн, Пип, а теперь и Призрак – слишком много жертв его близкого знакомства с Мелисандрой. Ему нужно найти исчезнувшего волка и положить конец безумному пиру Рглора. Красные глаза лютоволка всегда живо напоминали Старых богов. Как могла чужая северу жрица так легко справиться со зверем? Фанатизм и кровавая жестокость способны разрушить многое. Орудием такого бога он больше не будет.  
Сноу устроил себе постель из валежника у изгиба ущелья, где деревья не так густо теснились. Завернулся поплотнее в плащ и подобрал под себя ноги. Ветер улегся, и оставалось надеяться, что не пойдет дождь или снег. Иначе он околеет без огнива, палатки и смены одежды.  
Холодно пока не было, но сон не шел, и мысли бессвязно бродили под тревожный скрип деревьев. Где-то близко его волк, до которого не дотянуться, и очень далеко Атлас с жарким гибким телом и неспешной чуть ленивой улыбкой, когда его ноги раскинуты в ожидании. Где бедро переходит в промежность, есть очень нежное место, и если водить там пальцами, он смеется от щекотки и откидывает назад голову.  
Неподалеку послышался шорох, и Джон приподнял голову. Между обступившими его деревьями скользила тень. Лорд-командующий сел и обхватил рукоять меча. Медленно, как призрак, сквозь лес двигался черный всадник. Ужас заморозил кровь, и второй раз за сегодня Джон подумал о мертвецах, до сих пор скитающихся в поисках свежей крови. Не чувствуя ног, он все-таки встал. Ветка звонко хрустнула под ногой черного коня.  
\- Кто это? – крикнул он громко и поднял Длинный Коготь.  
\- Джон? Ты все же пришел, и я нашла тебя вовремя.  
 _Этот предательский бархатный голос!_  
\- Мелисандра?  
\- Да, это я, Джон Сноу.  
\- Где Призрак?! – он выкрикнул и шагнул ей навстречу, клинок в руке дрожал от желания ударить.  
\- Твой лютоволк? Ты его потерял? – встревоженные, заботливые нотки в каждом слове.  
Жрица мягко спустилась к коня и двинулась навстречу Джону, не замечая ни обнаженного меча, и едва сдерживаемого гнева Сноу.  
\- Не подходи, - бросил он резко. – Я знаю, только ты могла прервать нашу связь, и только тебе нужно было, чтобы я вернулся на север!  
Она остановилась неподалеку, молчала, смотрела неотрывно. Внезапный порыв ветра взметнул ее волосы и плащ за спиной.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, Джон. Я не трогала Призрака. Мне важно, чтобы ты пошел со мной, а не против меня.  
\- Кто же тогда? - он не мог верить ей после всего, что узнал.  
\- О! Это мы с тобой выясним, и он расплатиться в огне Великого Рглора, - Мелисандра рассмеялась, и, чуть откинув голову, медленно провела руками по талии и животу.  
 _Боги, это женщина совершенно безумна._


	11. Его желание

Этого не могло случиться.   
Но Рамси был здесь, у захлопнувшейся двери. Вцепился своим бесцветным, пронзительным взглядом, и не рядом никакой преграды, чтобы заступить за нее.  
\- Думаешь, я не выстрелю?  
Ярость и ужас рвались из груди вместе с дыханием. Собственный голос казался глухим эхом в горах.  
 _\- Я же всегда был с тобой. Мы разговаривали. Зачем тебе стрелять теперь?  
\- Ты был только призраком в голове.  
\- Вовсе нет. Ты же видишь, что это не так._  
Мысли и чувства путались, неудержимо летели в пустоту. Пальцы сводила судорога. Почему Рамси здесь, прямо напротив?  
\- Выстрелишь? – лицо милорда странно и болезненно дернулось. – Зачем? Я же тебе говорил, что я…  
Лорд Рамси сбился, но смотрел неотступно. Наваливалась усталость, давила на тело и разум. Мир вокруг них отступал в тень. Возможно, его и не было никогда. Только растерянность и одиночество.  
 _Почему я здесь? Почему в моих руках лук? Почему в плечах тянется, грозясь порваться, изношенная тетива._  
Милорд все еще шел к нему. В прозрачных глазах не было ни гнева, ни обещания крови. Только напряжение и еще что-то неясное. Он словно был сбит с толку. Или удивлен?  
 _Может, сегодня Вонючке удалось сделать что-то хорошее, быть полезным?_  
У него это получалось. Иногда.  
Или милорд задумал совершенно новую игру.  
 _Почему я целюсь в грудь хозяина?_  
Мысли ударялись о черную стену и разлетались в клочья. Ему нужен был ответ, но он боялся сдвинуться с места и даже опустить оружие.  
 _Почему в моих руках лук? Почему? Я слишком устал, чтобы вспомнить это, слишком устал…_  
\- Я ведь нашел тебя, наконец, – голос милорда звучал глухо и с облегчением.  
Это облегчение было таким ощутимым. Как забытое домашнее тепло. Тепло, перемешанное с болью. От милорда. Оно окутало Вонючку, коснулось его мыслей, чувств, накрыло ноющие от усталости плечи. И тетива в них лопнула, руки упали вниз, теряя лук и стрелу. Да он и не смог бы ими пользоваться, он знал это достаточно хорошо.  
Рамси стоял рядом. Его грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась, он голодно смотрел в лицо, но не дотрагивался до Вонючки, не говорил, что нужно делать.  
Они были в странном пустом зале, похожем на заброшенный трактир. Он не помнил такого помещения в Дредфорте. В зале было пусто, только Кислый Алин замер у стены.   
 _Почему у него такой испуганный вид? И почему милорд молчит?_  
Хозяин обхватил его резко и жадно, притянул к себе. Руки оказались прижаты. Лишняя тяжелая ткань, наверное, мешала милорду добраться до тела своего Вонючки. Страшно было пошевелиться в этой чужой, не подходящей ему одежде. И стыдно. Словно он пытался утаить то, что принадлежит хозяину, соврать ему о чем-то.  
Лорд Рамси держал его крепко, сдавливал тисками грудь. Не размыкая рук, вдохнул воздух у шеи, потом еще и еще раз. Провел колкой щекой по его щеке, потом уткнулся лицом в другую. Его лорд был горячий, но Вонючка задрожал.  
 _Запах, у меня наверняка неправильный запах? И плащ, и тяжелый ремень на поясе. Откуда?_  
 _Он заслужил наказания, вырядившись таким образом._  
Языком и губами Рамси вел по его подбородку, царапнул острым клыком кожу, совсем немного пока, и вновь спустился к шее. Захват чуть ослаб, но шевельнуться было страшно. Руки послушно лежали вдоль тела, веки дрожали, пропуская только полоску света. Милорд тяжело навалился, и в ягодицы упирался край стола.  
Лорд Рамси сейчас опрокинет Вонючку на поверхность или ударит в лицо, заставит перелететь через столешницу. Сдерет с него все лишние тряпки. Все до одной. И будет страшно, как и всегда.  
Но ничего ужасного не происходило. Только шеи касалось тяжелое дыхание.   
Вонючка приоткрыл глаза и закрыл сразу, как только губы милорда накрыли его собственные. Сильный рот втягивал и заглатывал, зубы прикусывали нижнюю губу. Можно было отпустить все страхи, потому что он все еще был нужен, мог приносить удовольствие. Даже в этом нелепом виде.  
Вонючка старался открыть рот шире, впустить глубже упругий, настойчивый язык, обшаривающий дёсна, нёбо, внутреннюю мякоть щек. Руки дрожали, колени гнула слабость, но непослушное тело держал край стола и его лорд. Своими уверенными руками, знающими каждый шрам личной собственности. Бедром он чувствовал отвердевший в штанах хозяина член. Рамси скоро трахнет Вонючку, потому что жаждет преданности и боли. В этом была определенность его существования. Которая успокаивала. Его место.  
От резкого движения зубы стукнулись. Ощущения были странными, и сердце беспокойно сжалось. Какая-то мысль пыталась оформиться внутри, но сейчас она была лишней, слишком опасной. И Вонючка судорожно вцепился в плащ милорда. Ткань кололась, как и нахлынувшие страхи. Но пока он держится крепко – не пропадет.  
Милорд оторвался от его рта и взглянул туда, где должен был стоять Алин.  
\- Вон! И чтобы никого!  
За спиной грохнула дверь, и он вздрогнул всем телом. Плащ хозяина выскользнул из рук. Реальность обступала со всех сторон, не давала отгородиться, спрятаться. То, что происходило сейчас, имело объяснение, но если он перестанет прятаться в себе, позволит себе задуматься об этом, то окажется запертым в клетке без выхода. Спасением мог быть только милорд, его желания и его присутствие.  
Рамси вновь навалился, вгрызся зубами в ушную раковину. Рука легла на открытую шею и сдавила, большой палец с силой нажал на кадык, прерывая дыхание, заставляя неметь лицо.  
\- Теон, - выдохнул милорд во влажное, распухшее ухо. – Теон.  
 _Теон!?_    
Он не должен был это услышать сейчас. Не хотел этого. Колени подогнулись, и тело покачнулось. Милорд запустил руку в волосы и с силой дернул вниз, заламывая ноющую шею. Колени глухо ударились о деревянный настил.  _Теон?_  
Рамси не выпускал забранные в кулак волосы, натягивал их, выворачивая голову и не замечая этого, - другой рукой он торопливо и неловко распутывал завязки штанов. Вид у милорда был взволнованный, и на мгновение показалось, что увязшие в волосах пальцы – это страх разорвать контакт. Словно Теон мог исчезнуть.  _Куда же?_  
Имя Теон было таким тяжелым. Теперь оно настойчиво билось в сознании, хотя Вонючка отгораживался изо всех сил.  _Зачем милорд назвал его так?_  
На человека с этим именем смотрело множество глаз. У него были долги, и клятвы, и сложные обязанности. Каждый день он должен был сам делать выбор и что-то решать. Ему приходилось идти по бесконечно длинным дорогам, ноги ломило от усталости, и никто не обнимал его так крепко и жадно как милорд.  
Теона не хотели ни женщины, ни мужчины, ни один не забирался рукой в волосы, не целовал. Не желал его прикосновений и объятий. На обнаженное тело ложилась только одежда. У Теона были лишь сквозняки, оплывшие свечи, книги, бумаги и хмурые лица вокруг с непрестанными вопросами, просьбами и требованиями.  
Член милорда упруго раскачивался у лица. Головка влажно блестела, и он внезапно вспомнил терпкий вкус этой влаги. Подняв руку, осторожно обхватил хорошо знакомую горячую плоть. Рамси слегка качнул бедрами и застонал. В бесцветных глазах было столько силы и желания, что рот сразу наполнился слюной.   
 _Нет, не Теон у меня другое имя._  
Вонючка был нужен милорду, чтобы заботиться. А ему не надо было выбирать и соответствовать, бояться совершить ошибку, не справиться с чем-то. Пусть Рамси назовет его правильно, и он сможет выкинуть из головы чужое прошлое и будущее, оставит только настоящее. И чтобы жить в нем, не нужно карабкаться на стены, достаточно быть у ног хозяина.  
Рамси провел большим пальцем по губе и зубам, оттянул вниз челюсть и в одно движение вогнал в горло член. Теон поддавался держащей его руке, заглатывая предложенное так глубоко, как только мог. Плоть привычно гладкая и горячая, дающая столько определенности. В тяжести на языке и в терпком вкусе была надежность. Милорд всегда был надежным. Всегда рядом. Всегда внутри. С ним не было одиночества. Только боль, но и про нее не нужно было ничего решать.  
\- Теон, Теон, - снова пробормотал Рамси, впиваясь ногтями в кожу на голове.  
 _Зачем он повторяет это?_    
Это имя пробивалось сквозь плотную темноту, которой он завесил свои мысли, как сигнальный огонь со сторожевой вышки. Но ведь он скорчился в самом низу, у бедер милорда, а здесь темно и влажно, и не может быть никаких тревожных сигналов и вышек на высоких башнях. Никаких лестниц, по которым нужно долго, до боли в ступнях, взбираться, с которых тебя пытается сбить ледяной, остервеневший от злобы ветер.  
Милорд глухо стонал, не отпуская волосы, проникая в горло резкими движениями. Когда он весь был внутри, перекрывая дыхание… Когда по мокрому подбородку легко шлепали яйца… Лишние, тревожные мысли вышибало вместе с воздухом и ослепительным чувством наполненности. Слово  _одиночество_  теряло смысл.  
Одиночество было невыносимо острым на высоте, - вокруг открывались только снежные просторы, окутанные смертью и холодом, для которых жизнь Теона была вещью не нужной и бесполезной. Среди ледяного равнодушия можно было выжить только собственными усилиями. Бесконечно бороться с самим собой и за себя. Что-то и кому-то доказывать. А Теон так невероятно устал, словно прожил уже тысячи лет. Можно бросить Теона на Стене или пустынной лесной дороге, как изношенную куклу.  
Он постарался отвлечься от нехороших мыслей и имени, в котором было слишком много всего лишнего, ощущать только одно - как сильно его хочет милорд. Старательно сглатывая член снова и снова, он жадно двигал языком вдоль тугой, заполнявшей его плоти. И чувствовал себя непривычно возбужденным, от того, что принадлежит… Рамси.  
 _А Теон?_  
Пусть слепнет от равнодушной белизны севера.  
Но под закрытыми глазами помимо воли разворачивались бескрайние снежные просторы. Чужие. Холодные. Так далеко было видно, столько мест, до которых можно добраться.  _Не ему._  
Бледную, едва различимую радугу над темными шапками Зачарованного леса нельзя рассмотреть с колен. И красоту, от которой он не мог оторвать взгляд ранней весной и которую надеялся увидеть еще хоть раз. Теон вдруг вспомнил выглаженный сапогами, старый сухой камень между очагом и креслом милорда Рамси. Как он смотрел на него, представляя каждую трещину ущельем, каждый шов строительной кладки – широкой дорогой. Тогда это казалось ему прекрасным. Но было враньем. Не красиво, как радуга, а уродливо. Уродливый человек с уродливым самообманом.  
Горло сжалось, и он закашлялся, сбиваясь с ритма. Попытался отстраниться от душащего его вторжения. Слюна стекала с подбородка. Волосы властно дернули вверх, и сразу стало страшно.  _Что со мной происходит? Какое безумие на меня нашло?_  
Теон плотно сомкнул губы вокруг дернувшегося во рту члена, подчинился и осторожно поднял взгляд. Рамси смотрел на него неотрывно, с пугающим исступлением в глазах. И держал крепко, слишком крепко. На боку Теона чувствовалась тяжесть меча, по бедру шоркали ножны кинжала, а колено упиралось в лук.   
 _Отсосать Рамси в боевом снаряжении – это предельное падение. Или уже полный взлет._  
Теон прислушался, ожидая внутри себя ответа или ядовитого комментария, но в голове была тишина. Видимо реальный милорд и его внутренний не стояли друг за друга горой. Продолжая удерживать член во рту, он удобнее положил ладони на бедра Рамси и стал сосать быстро и жадно, двигая головой, издавая совершенно неприличные звуки. Раздался отчетливый глухой стон, и хватка в волосах ослабла. Еще немного, и Рамси обильно осеменит мое горло.  
Теон с силой оттолкнул милорда и нырнул под столешницу позади, падая на бок, откатываясь дальше, в сторону, за преграду стола. Поднимаясь, он услышал глухой вскрик и вырвал из ножен меч.  
Лорд Болтон замер напротив, через стол, и весь его вид и выражение лица было таким диким, неописуемым, что Перевертыша охватила паника. Он двумя руками поднял меч в угрожающем жесте, но ладони скользили от мгновенно выступившего пота.  
Растаявшую в прозрачных глазах растерянность сменила боль, смешанная с яростью, и лицо застыло в незнакомой Теону гримасе. Казалось, что в этот момент Рамси не понимал, ни что произошло, ни что ему теперь делать. Получилось оттолкнуть его достаточно далеко, и, возможно, милорд чуть не потерял равновесие, отступив назад. И теперь, беззвучно шевельнув губами, Рамси сделал несколько шагов к столу. Плечи его были напряжены, он весь поддался вперед и смотрел только на Теона. Явно не думал о спущенных на бедрах штанах, о том, что вид у него довольно нелепый. С возбужденным членом наперевес и пылающим гневом взором. Уязвимый и страшный.  
Теон бы рассмеялся, если бы был в безопасности. Если бы с ним были черные братья, но надежнее – черный дракон. Но Перевертыш был один, и веселье душил дикий страх. И что самое ужасное – он при этом все еще чувствовал себя возбужденным, как в том сне, когда чужая рука оказалась у него между ног.   
 _Я чуть снова не стал Вонючкой. Как я мог так отчаянно пожелать этого?_  
\- Ты, мать твою! – взревел Рамси и с силой толкнул на Теона стол. Тот оглушительно грохнул о каменный пол. Черепки глиняной посуды брызнули в стороны. Перевертыш отскочил, судорожно озираясь, надеясь найти какое-то спасение под ногами, за спиной… Дырку в полу, хоть что-нибудь.  
Рамси перешагнул через поверженную кухонную преграду. Вид у него был злой и целеустремленный.  _Зря я так, надо было дать ему кончить. Может, еще не поздно?_  
\- Милорд?! – послышалось внезапно.  
Теон бросил взгляд через плечо на новую опасность - встревоженная рожа Алина высунулась из задней двери.  
\- Вон, тупой ублюдок! Шкуру спущу!  
\- Но мой лорд.., - проблеял тот. С ужасом посмотрел на выставленный Теоном меч, бросил быстрый взгляд на голое хозяйство своего лорда и тут же пропал за дверью.  
Теон сделал еще шаг назад и приготовился к худшему. Колени подгибались. Но, похоже, жар ярости Рамси выдохнул на Алина или шагать прямиком на меч ему хотелось меньше, чем на стрелу, и милорд, слава богам, застыл на месте, судорожно натягивая штаны.  
\- Долбанный кракен, - проговорил он глухо, будто сам себе.  
Шнуровка была завязана, и Рамси поднял голову, откинул упавшие на лицо волосы. Теон боялся смотреть в глаза, боялся вдохнуть, видел, как подрагивал меч в вытянутых руках.  
\- Ну и что ты теперь собираешься делать, лорд-командующий?  
Лорд Болтон явно пришел в себя, и уголок его рта насмешливо дернулся.  
\- Не знаю. Постараюсь убить тебя. В этот раз.  
Теон знал, что это глупо звучит, но правильного ответа у него все равно не было. Нужно что-то придумать, пока Рамси развлекается насмешками, а не пытается сделать из него отбивную для пользования члена.  
\- Ты как обычно себя переоцениваешь. Ты уже не смог выстрелить, значит, не сможешь и ударить.  
\- Может, ты и прав. Переоцениваю. Отсосать я тоже не смог.  
Лицо Рамси болезненно дернулось, и взгляд ушел в сторону. Теон, чувствуя усталость в плечах, опустил меч.  
\- Мне показалось, ты сам это захотел, - в голосе прозвучала нотка неуверенного вопроса, даже тщательно скрываемой надежды.  
Теон растерялся на мгновение, не зная, что ему сказать на это. Тем более, что в этих словах была немалая доля правды. Только хотел ли он Рамси или его охватило безумие, которое он носил внутри себя с Винтерфелла. Почти усохшее в темном углу сознания после их первой встречи оно дало росток и настойчиво пробивалось в сны и мысли, а в этом трактире на какое-то время вновь овладело Теоном. Но по-новому. Он испытал желание сбежать обратно в Вонючку и не страшился этого. Удивительно, что, не ведая того, Рамси сам вернул его к реальности, назвав Теоном.  _Я хотел стать Вонючкой, а Рамси хотел трахать Теона._ Но теперь милорд надеется, что Теон и сам хочет Рамси. Какая-то бредовая путаница, словно боги решили поменять ходы, играя в судьбы.  
\- А тебе разве не наплевать на мои желания?  
\- Твои желания? – повторил милорд и встревожено взглянул на Теона. Затем посмотрел на опрокинутый стол, бросил взгляд на крошечное окно в стене трактира. Казалось, вопрос всерьез встревожил его, и он ищет какую-то подсказку, но дать ее некому.  
Лорд Дредфорта быстро вытер ладони о штаны, и глаза лорда-командующего округлились в изумлении.  _Он что – взволнован?_ Рамси облизнул губы и решительно взглянул на Теона.  
\- Нет, не наплевать, - голос, правда, был несколько деревянным. – И какое же, пекло забери, у тебя желание?  
Это было неожиданно, как будто стоит только сказать, и добрый волшебник Болтон все исполнит. Например, отпустит на все четыре стороны и даст в придачу доброго коня.  _Такое желание быстро посадит меня на цепь подальше от коней и дорог. Думай сам, боги тут не подскажут._  
Конечно, если Перевертыш, отложив меч, опустится на колени и с мольбой в голосе попросит еще разок засунуть в него член, милорду это может понравиться. Но результат будет тот же - короткий поводок. Но, может, он найдет мягкую кожу для ошейника и будет пару дней кормить с рук.  _Думай, как защитить себя._  
\- И как вы оказались у Винтерфелла? Что вы здесь делаете? – он старался, чтобы голос прозвучал уверенно и даже требовательно. Как у лорда-дознавателя.  
Рамси задумчиво облизал губы, в бледных глазах мелькнуло знакомое плотоядное выражение. Хочет поиграть.  _А то я чуть ни поверил, что ему не наплевать на мои желания…_  
\- А почему здесь оказался лорд-командующий Дозора? Один, без своих парней в черном, и в таком… виде?  
Теон сразу вспомнил, как Рамси сжимал его, вдыхая запахи, которые накопились за время пути. Жадно дышал Вонючкой, хоть и назвал Теоном.  
\- Хочешь выяснить, можно ли меня легко устроить на псарню Дредфорта?  
Спина была мокрой от пота, а он как в далеком прошлом не смог удержать свой язык. Глупейшая бравада.  _Так и напроситься недолго, и вряд ли со мной по соседству окажется Сноу._  
Губы Рамси скривились. Он подошел к упавшей лавке, легко поднял ее, поставил и, откинув простой черный плащ, уселся. Локти легли на колени, на лицо упала тень и черные пряди волос. Теон не видел, но ощущал внимательно рассматривающие его глаза.  
 _Прошу, не смотрите так, милорд._  Под такой же изучающий взгляд попадал Вонючка перед тем, как узнать новые правила игры. И сейчас, даже на ногах и с обнаженным клинком, он отчетливо ощущал себя игрушкой.  
 _Но в этот раз я выиграю. Боги хотят, чтобы я нашел Джона и поэтому я выиграю._  
\- Я уже звал тебя в Дредфорт, но ты отправился на Стену. А теперь мы встречаемся здесь, лорд-командующий. Почему?  
\- До Ночного Дозора дошли слухи…  
\- Какие? – Рамси склонил голову.  
 _Ври. Я же Перевертыш, я умею врать._  
\- О шайке разбойников. Нападают на нищие поселения севера.  
\- Неужели, - невразумительно буркнул милорд и заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
 _Не верит. Никто бы не поверил этой белиберде._  
Теон загнал меч в ножны, сжал пальцы в кулак и резко распрямил их. Он должен говорить уверенно и спокойно. Как лорд-командующий. Как лорд-дознаватель.  _Только допрашивают меня._  
Медленно, чтобы не расплескать сдавленный внутри страх, он подошел к скамье и тоже сел. Будто мог быть на равных с Рамси, но только дальше, как можно дальше от него. Во рту до сих пор стоял терпкий вкус подчинения, острого желания уткнуться лицом в широкие бедра. Теон сглотнул.  
\- Мы выехали из Черного замка, чтобы разобраться в этих слухах. Побывали в разных местах, опросили людей. Остался Дредфорт и Винтерфелл. Я отправил несколько разведчиков в Дредфорт по верхней дороге, а сам поехал сюда вместе с двумя братьями.  
\- В таком изодранном виде?  
\- Ну, путешествие было непростым. Много неожиданных встреч.  
\- Поймали разбойников?  
\- Не совсем.  
\- Невелика охрана лорда-командующего, если рядом орудуют разбойники, - усмехнулся Рамси.  
\- Мне не особо требовалась охрана здесь. Я же не знал, что встречу лорда Болтона. Скоро по Тракту пройдет охраняемая подвода с припасами до Стены. Я собирался вернуться с ней.  
\- И где же те двое?  
\- Пришлось с ними расстаться, - выдавил из себя Теон. – Мне удобнее было остаться одному, чтобы сделать то, что я хочу.  
Рамси не двигался и не делал попыток приблизиться. Только, повернув голову, неотрывно смотрел на Перевертыша.  _Следит как охотник за дичью, ждет, когда я ошибусь. Рамси знает все про меня, я не смогу его провести._  
\- Может, ты просто сбежал? - резко бросил милорд и развернулся всем телом, подался вперед.  
\- Зачем? Чтобы попасть к тебе в руки? - страх помог ответить мгновенно, и он же мог выдать с головой.  
Рамси нахмурился, видимо, пытался найти объяснение, но не мог.  
\- Ты был не против, попасть ко мне в руки, после того, как не выстрелил, - звучало как важный вопрос и ирония одновременно.  
 _Рамси стонал и выдыхал мое имя, пока я держал его во рту._  
Теон вдруг забыл про свой страх и свою уязвимость:  
\- Я.., иногда трудно понять, чего я хочу больше: чтобы ты просто умер или..  
\- Или? – Рамси снова поддался вперед, удерживая взгляд Теона своими бесцветными иглами.  
 _Или просто трахнул меня._  
\- Не важно. Сейчас важно совсем другое.  
\- И что же?  
\- Ты сказал, что тебе не наплевать на мое желание?  
Милорд чуть наклонил голову, но ничего не ответил. Теон набрал полную грудь воздуха – боги, помогите протянуть время.  
– Замок закрыт. Я хочу попасть Винтерфелл.  
\- Что? И тебе Винтерфелл?  
Рамси резко вскочил. Глаза его стали круглыми, лицо побелело.  
\- Проклятая ведьма! Откуда она…  
  
Лорду Болтону еще не приходилось вышагивать от стены к стене в такой убогой клетушке. Перепуганный трактирщик сказал, что помещения для благородных путников еще не восстановили, а в этой конуре четыре на четыре шага был хотя бы очаг, вполне приличное окно и перина на широкой кровати. Издевка в том, что сам же и сжег эту богадельню. Впредь, если придется палить городишко, надо оставлять трактиры и таверны. Никогда не знаешь, куда занесет охота или прогулка.  
Теона он запер в похожую комнату, только с забитым досками крошечным окном, и поставил охрану. Дрыхнуть у дверей запретил. Пусть сторожат, пока он сам не окажется внутри, чего хотелось невыносимо, до мышечных судорог. С момента как он увидел эту лживую тварь в глубине зала, жар в паху не пропадал полностью, чуть притихая, отступая и вновь накатывая невыносимой тяжестью. Зато все вокруг выглядело ярким и дышалось гораздо легче даже у замка старковского отродья, который Рамси Болтон надеялся никогда больше не видеть.  
Он чуть не отправился прямиком на меч, после того как проклятый Перевертыш оставил его с голым обслюнявленным членом и полез кувыркаться под столом. Рамси, казалось, ослеп на мгновение, так черно стало перед глазами от прихлынувшей крови. Хотелось только схватить и давить. Вдавливать в собственную плоть. Чтобы никогда не осмеливался. Никогда.  
Но Теон мог осмелиться. И эта мысль и воспоминание о том, как долго он упрашивал обнаглевшего кракена в своей голове откликнуться, как много ему наобещал, в какой-то момент остановила его движение, сбила черную пелену перед глазами. Не стоит сразу душить исполнившееся желание. Или налетать на его меч.  
Встретить здесь Перевертыша было чистым везением. История о разбойниках звучала в его устах подозрительно: невероятно быстро лорд-командующий здесь оказался. И все-таки оказался. Вряд ли боги были на стороне кровавого лорда Рамси. Проклятые боги севера только за собой оставляют право на кровь. Остальные предназначены ее отдавать. Но не Рамси, и ему плевать на последствия.  
Эта встреча все равное не случайность. Скорее не обошлось без колдовства пропавшей красноглазой суки.  _Выполни желание. Сделай то, что он у тебя попросит._ Желание ведьмы захватить в Винтерфелл. В котором Рамси ей отказал, чтобы теперь услышать тоже от Теона. Поэтому нужно быть осторожным. Думать, а потом делать.  
 _\- Поздравляю, бастард. Это звучит как девиз. Может, тебе сделать его своим и добавить к девизу Болтонов.  
\- Я хочу его забрать в Дредфорт. Я просто не могу его отпустить.  
\- Заткнись, Рамси! Это слишком опасно, его могут искать. Не смей похотью накликать драконов на мой замок.  
\- Он мой! И твоя жена тоже!  
\- Вот и обрюхать хотя бы мою жену, а потом будешь сливать семя Болтонов впустую.  
\- Ты и твои правила мертвы, и я могу делать все, что хочу. И получать все.  
\- А ты знаешь, что хочешь получить в конце?_  
Теона Грейджоя. Своего собственного, ручного. Такого, каким он был час назад, когда старательно сосал на коленях на грязном деревянном полу. Его темные волосы скользили по ладони мягко и послушно.  _Моя собственность._  И рукоять меча у его пояса, и брошенная под ноги стрела, и тяжелые сапоги под разметавшимся плащом, и звуки, непристойные сочные звуки, которые он издавал, - все было таким острым и необыкновенным.  
Рамси замер и уставился на пустой очаг.  
Теон выглядел красивым и искренним. Так же как Вонючка. И по-другому. Не хватало сладких слез и обнаженного страха, но было что-то другое. Как тогда, в пещере.  
Виски заломило, и лорд Болтон сдавил их руками.  
Вонючка всегда старался, он был открыт, не мог лгать, хотел угодить милорду. Чтобы быть в безопасности.  _А Теон?_  Сегодня у стола он тоже был искренним, Рамси чуял его желание в каждом выдохе, в каждом движении. Но почему? И почему бросился прочь в последний момент, словно испугался самого себя?  
Рамси должен понять это, чтобы заполучить Теона. Как понял когда-то принца Винтерфельского. Для этого нужно терпение. Немного внимания и долбанного терпения, и тогда лорд Дредфорта сможет вернуть своего Перевертыша. Он сделает это.  
  
Когда лорд Болтон спустился в кухню и потребовал у трактирщика пузырек с маслом, то испытал забытое чувство неловкости. Так было, когда он первый раз увидел, как бородатый поселянин копается огромной рукой у матери между ног, а она стонет, наседая на чужие пальцы. Взгляд ее скользнул к приоткрытой двери, и маленький Рамси бросился прочь, до ночи просидел на сеновале. Ему было стыдно встретиться глазами с матерью, словно это он, а не она, прыгал на волосатой ручище. Потом это первое чувство прошло без следа, и он любил подглядывать и то, как злиться и краснеет мать, заметив его.  
А сейчас он запихал в карман масло, стараясь не смотреть в заискивающие глаза трактирщика. Этот проклятый бутылек живо напомнил букетики и сладости, которые деревенские недоумки таскали грудастым девкам в надежде их трахнуть. А потом огребали по морде и забирались дрочить в кусты. Рамси не выносил унижения и брал то, что ему было нужно просто так или пустив кровь, что было по-настоящему хорошо.  
Он сегодня дрочить не собирался, - Теону придется распечатать свои дырки, так или иначе. Но с этим маслом в кармане Рамси будто хотел угодить и понравиться. Скользкой, вечно сбегающей твари, его собственности. Хотел получить его искренность. Если смазкой не удастся его расслабить до обдолбанного пещерного состояния, то можно со спокойной душой избить до крови. Результат будет тот же, и пусть Русе только попробует сказать, что лорд Болтон не попытался вести себя цивилизованно.  
Около узкой, низенькой двери, за которой заперли Теона, переминался с ноги на ногу Крысиный Ус. Когда охранник увидел своего лорда, то вытянулся и выпучил глаза. Всем видом показывал, что спать просто не способен. Стоит только выпороть одного расслабившегося солдата собственной рукой и до кровавых полос, как остальные начинают ползать на брюхе от старания выслужиться. Преданность питается только болью. А потом прыгает с высокой стены в смерть.  
\- Милорд, все в порядке. В комнате все тихо.  
\- Я тебя, кажется, ни о чем не спрашивал. Заткнись и свободен.  
\- Но как же, милорд?  
\- Заткнись, я сказал, и вали. Я сам разберусь. И позову, когда будет нужно.  
Деревянная дверь заскрипела на петлях, которые никто не смазывал с самого их рождения в кузнице, и чтобы попасть вовнутрь, пришлось одновременно наклониться и перешагнуть высокий порог. После факела, ярко горящего в коридоре над дверью, внутри показалось темно и безжизненно, - вечерний свет едва пробивался сквозь доски на окне. Но здесь его ждал Теон. А если и не ждал, пекло его, то деться ему все равно было некуда.  
Рамси задвинул щеколду, сбросил и повесил куртку на косо прибитый крюк. Всмотрелся в темную фигуру на кровати. Теон забрался на мех с ногами. Рамси усмехнулся и снова ощутил, как тянет в паху. Лорд-командующий боится не меньше лорда Вонючки, но только слишком старается прятать все страхи.  
\- Здесь темно.  
\- Хотите, чтобы я извинился, милорд? – звонкий вызов сорвался на последнем слове.  
Рамси хмыкнул, сглотнул наполнившую рот слюну и сбросил сапоги.  
В очаге лежали свежие поленья, а рядом – огниво. Какое-то время он провозился с розжигом, которым не привык заниматься. Но сейчас это успокаивало бьющую в висках кровь.  
Поднялся и всмотрелся в Теона. Тот сидел, опираясь прямой спиной о стену, согнув ноги и положив запястья на острые колени. Пытался выглядеть независимым. Смотрел прямо на Рамси, свет и тени от очага или от страха ходили по напряженному лицу.  
\- Догадался раздеться?  
\- Почти. Жалко свою и так изодранную одежду.  
Три пальца судорожно сжались и скомкали тонкую серую ткань нательного белья.  
\- Думаешь, я не смог бы ее просто снять? – Рамси опустил руку в карман штанов и обхватил теплый пузырек.  
\- Думаю, где веревки и нож. В кармане? – и, не удержавшись, он притянул колени к груди.  
\- По-твоему, я вообще не могу обойтись без насилия? – прорычал Рамси, чувствуя, как грохот в голове вышвыривает прочь все оставшиеся мысли.  
\- Вспоминаешь о своих стараниях с разбитым лицом в Медвежьей Яме, о которых ты сильно пожалел на следующий день? Нет, Рамси, не можешь, - Теон покачал головой, сжимаясь в клубок - Ты и есть насилие.  
Ты – чудовище, Рамси Болтон. Что бы ни делал, как бы ни старался, какие сладости бы с собой не принес. И лорд Дредфорта с силой швырнул в огонь уродский пузырек. Стекло взорвалось о поленья, и огонь вспыхнул ярко, взметнулся вверх.  
\- Что это? Что ты сделал?  
\- Выбросил в пекло масло для твоей нерастраханной задницы!  
Теон замер на мгновение с открытым ртом, а потом - расхохотался. Смех был громким, рваным, с истерическим всхлипом на выдохе. Плечи дернулись, и голова уткнулась в колени. Он смеялся и всхлипывал и явно не мог остановиться.  
Рамси чувствовал, как под эти звуки каменеет его член, как нужно ему подмять под себя тело напротив, содрать одежду, кожу, - все эту ослепительную, лишающую разума красоту. Чтобы стать цельным, хотя бы ненадолго.  
Всхлипы постепенно затихли, Теон продолжал сидеть неподвижно, опустив голову на колени. Милорд сбросил с себя штаны, стянул простую темную рубаху. Подошел к кровати. Почувствовав его близкое присутствие, Перевертыш медленно поднял голову. Во взгляде не читалось страха, глаза были почти пусты. Была только усталость и незнакомая Рамси равнодушная покорность. Словно Теон был не с ним, а где-то далеко. Оставил тело и ушел. Он не может это сделать, не имеет право, он мой, весь мой.  
Рамси ударил наотмашь, потом еще и еще раз. Голова Перевертыша дергалась, как у тряпочной куклы, ударялась о каменную кладку стены. Но он только морщился, руки безвольно лежали вдоль тела.  
\- Смотри на меня, - взревел Рамси и замахнулся снова.  
Грейджой вздрогнул, открыл глаза и в последний момент перехвалил летящую в него ладонь. Захват был сильным.  
\- Перестань, - попросил он тихо, с настойчивой интонацией.   
Словно Рамси был способен услышать и просто исполнить его просьбу. Глаза Теона выглядели воспаленными и влажно блестели, нижняя губа опухла, треснула и на ней росла капелька крови. Рамси наклонился и нежно провел языком по губе. Вкус соли, горечи и…  
\- Значит, ты думаешь, что я вообще не могу сделать тебе хорошо?  
\- Если я в твоей власти, то – не можешь, - прошептал он в ответ едва слышно и тут же закрыл глаза, как если бы ожидал удара, хотя все еще крепко удерживал запястье Рамси в своей руке.  
 _Как он похож и не похож на Вонючку, как я хочу его._  
\- Что ты знаешь? Ты не понимаешь... Если хочешь, я могу…  
 _Укутать тебя одеялом… из моей собственной, снятой по лоскутку кожи. Если бы ты принял это._  
\- Отпустить меня?  
\- Нет, ни за что.  
И Рамси упал на Теона, впиваясь в разбитые губы, жадно пробираясь руками под тонкую рубашку, где было его тепло, и его дрожь и эти шрамы, гладко скользившие под пальцами. Ткань разделяла их, мешала прижаться, чтобы почувствовать рельеф стройного тела собственной кожей и плотью, и Рамси торопливо срывал - вверх через голову и вниз к обнаженным ступням - все эти лишние тряпки.  
Когда Теон развернулся под ним – худощавый и как всегда напряженный, Рамси накрыл его собой полностью, вжимаясь бедрами, животом, грудью. Кожа льнула к коже, и он чувствовал дрожь под собой и его сбивающееся дыхание, как свое собственное. Глубже было не пробраться, а милорду никогда не хватало предложенного. Нужно оказаться внутри, стать одним существом по-настоящему и навсегда.  
Рамси качнулся, не желая отрываться от этого теплого чуть влажного тела, но член, вдавленный в пах Теона, требовал большего. Пытаясь себя контролировать, милорд захватил ртом кожу на изгибе шеи, как и раньше, в нижнем зале трактира. От разбросанных волос пахло потом, дымом от костра и сырой землей. Он пососал, пытаясь распробовать вкус, не вгрызаясь клыками, и по телу Теона прошла дрожь. Легкий вздох, и комок мышц под грудной клеткой чуть распустился.  _Он хочет меня, наверняка. Чтобы я делал с ним все это._  
От такой мысли член дернулся, и все закружилось, выходя из-под контроля. Отпрянув назад, он подхватил под колено ногу, приподнимая ее, заставляя согнуться. Сопротивления не было, и между ягодиц открылся крошечный горячий вход. Когда головка члена уперлась в него, взгляд Рамси наткнулся на обрубок, спрятанный в завитках жестких волос. Слишком мал, по нему не поймешь…  
Накатила волна раздражения, и он толкнулся с силой, входя сразу наполовину. Теон зашипел и попытался отстраниться. Нет, не сейчас. Он слишком сильно, невыносимо хотел его и просто уже не мог ждать и терпеть. Поэтому вцепился в бедра и вошел до конца. Попытался еще дальше, глубже возможного, царапая прохладную кожу под руками.  
Было тесно и хорошо, как в горячечном больном бреду, в который можно погружаться бесконечно. Главное держать крепче, чтобы не дергался, не пытался соскользнуть в сторону, раствориться под ладонями.  
Рамси навалился, ухватив острое плечо и удержая согнутую ногу, чтобы распластанное внизу тело, доставалось ему без остатка. Лицо Теона кривилось от боли, он судорожно вдыхал воздух и комкал руками мех. Это привычно возбуждало, усиливало бьющую Рамси лихорадку. Он ускорял темп, трахая его так сильно, как только мог. Как всегда хотел. Вдалбливался в задница все глубже с каждым разом. Озверело. Отчаянно. Сбивая дыхание. Облегчение было совсем близко, и он ускорял темп.   
Рамси сдавил рукой шею, нащупал бешеный стук крови под подбородком, резко выдохнул и кончил. Глаза закатились от невыносимого, оглушающего наслаждения, и он упал на Теона, уткнулся лицом в острые ключицы.  
Они лежали так какое-то время, никто не пытался изменить позу. Горячка отступила, и Рамси ощутил странную растерянность.  
\- Послушай, я…, - начал он и прервался.  
Теон под ним был совершенно неподвижен, даже дыхание едва трепетало в груди. Что он теперь скажет ему, что сделает?  
 _Ты и есть насилие, Рамси._  
Нет, в другой раз я сделаю по-другому. Тебе понравится. Сейчас невозможно было остановиться. Просто не мог…  
\- Если ты хочешь, я захвачу Винтерфелл. Он будет твой.


	12. Винтерфелл

Рамси соскользнул с Теона в сторону, но не отпустил - рука тяжело лежала на груди, обхватывала, прижимала к себе. Растерзанное тело ныло, казалось незнакомым, позаимствованным на время.  
Теон открыл глаза. Сверху, от перекладины под каменной кладкой, тянулась сеть изорванной и покинутой паутины. Он снова закрыл глаза.  
\- Слышишь? Я открою тебе Винтерфелл. Снова станешь принцем, - хмыкнул Рамси и зевнул. – Хочешь?  
\- Конечно, - хрипло прошептал он в ответ. – Как скажешь.  
\- Так и скажу, - в голосе прозвучало удовлетворение, и милорд закинул обнаженную ногу на бедра. Натянул поверх сбитый в сторону мех.  
Теон даже не шевелился, ощущая на плече горячее, щекочущее кожу дыхание. Почему сны и реальность таким печальным образом расходятся. После сна, какой бы он ни был, испытываешь облегчение, а после его воплощения – никакого облегчения, только саднящее жжение в заднице.  
В общем-то Теон знал, что все так и будет, тело, принадлежащее только ему, будет захвачено, ощупано, выставлено наружу. Следы желания Рамси налипли на плечах, бедрах, сочились влажной болью между ягодиц. С тех пор как его бросила Белка он чувствовал себя одиноким и уставшим, а еще отчаянно хотел прикосновений и чтобы хоть кто-нибудь ему помог избавиться от навязчивых снов и желаний. Сам он уже не сможет это сделать. Но другим…, нормальным людям, это должно быть противно. Или жалко.  
Он ни за что бы не позволил увидеть себя без одежды Белке, Тормунду или Карену. Рубаха и штаны на изувеченном теле защищали очень хрупкое, но такое нужное ему достоинство. Теон цеплялся за это чувство, как за дар, на который уже не надеялся, но получил, и ради него готов был сдерживать свои проснувшиеся в здоровом теле желания. Просто радоваться дружбе, человеческой привязанности, которые казались еще одним огромным подарком, свалившимся на него на Стене.  
Но Рамси… Это было второй жизнью, обрывками другой личности, которая жила внутри него, даже загнанная в самые дальние уголки сознания. Ее чувства и память были иными, и цепи, приковавшие часть этого «я» к милорду, - слишком прочны. Здесь не было ни дружбы, ни достоинства, но была память о том, что значит принадлежать кому-то, быть наполненным до самых краев, востребованным до малейшего лоскутка кожи, до хрипа в изодранном горле. И память об этой извращенной, больной принадлежности пробивалась в сознание Теона даже сейчас и приобретала причудливые формы – тоску тела по бродившим по нему жадным рукам, языку, тоскливую надежду и отвращение к самому себе, льнущему к ногам мучителя.  
Ощущения от страсти милорда, от того, как он взял его на этой кровати, были такими же смешанными: знакомые отвращение, боль, страх и, не смотря ни на что - истома наконец-то востребованного, не подчиняющегося разуму тела и его неудовлетворенное желание, настойчиво тянущее в паху.  _Ты надеялся, что Рамси волнует, выплеснется ли из тебя семя? Что он постарается хотя бы ради любопытного опыта? Жаль, что теперь невозможно докричаться до голоса лорда Болтона в собственной голове. Высказал бы ублюдку все, что думаю, и не беспокоился о последствиях._  
Рука и нога милорда тяжело давили на Теона. Лорд Болтон дышал ровно и, судя по всему, спал очень крепко. Хотя время было не позднее, - только середина вечера. Вонючка хорошо знал это свойство хозяина – глубоко и спокойно засыпать после удачной охоты в любое время суток. Если только не ждут его парни, выпивка и еда. Но сегодня был явно не тот случай. Сегодня Теон был слишком ценной добычей, чтобы уйти, чтобы размениваться на остальное.  _Но добыча ли он?_  
Он осторожно обхватил широкое запястье и, приподняв руку, высвободился. Потом сел и, изогнувшись, мягко положил ее за спиной. Дыхание Рамси не изменилось. Чтобы избавиться от второй, захватившей его конечности, понадобилось обе руки, но вскоре Теон соскользнул на пол и подоткнул под ногу милорда край одеяла.  
Спящий Рамси выглядел совершенно безобидно, в крупных чертах его лица проступало что-то мягкое и невинное, почти детское. Трудно было поверить, что под темной опушкой ресниц прячется ледяной, стерегущий каждое движение взгляд. Хотелось думать, что крупные губы могут улыбаться искренне и открыто. Но все это было иллюзией, уловкой Неведомого.  
Рамси был жесток и опасен, но уже не казался таким непредсказуемым, как когда-то Вонючке. Гораздо более предсказуемыми были Старые боги, которым Перевертыш задолжал со всех сторон. Это они привели его под стены Винтерфелла в руки лорду Дредфорта. Теон понял это со всей ясностью, когда Кислый Алин втолкнул его, безоружного и отчаянно борющегося с паникой, именно в эту комнату. Ни в какую другую.  
Теон подобрал и надел брошенные у кровати штаны и рубаху, сделал два шага в сторону – в угол, где под маленьким, забитым досками окном лежал поверх сапог его собственный плащ. Камень холодил ноги, кожа покрылась мурашками и особенно неприятными были ощущения в анусе, но он полностью сосредоточился на точности и бесшумности своих движений.  
Давно, когда в «Дымящемся полене» было полно веселых и требующих выпивки посетителей, когда между столиков бегала смешливая Кира, и Теон Грейджой мог себе позволить то и дело хватать юную служанку за круглую попку, в этой клетушке на первом этаже не селили постояльцев. Широкие полки от пола до потолка были забиты крупами и специями, с потолочной балки свисали пучки душистых трав и бусы сушеных фруктов. Это было хозяйственное помещение, и молодым лордам из Винтерфелла здесь нечего было делать. Но все-таки наследник Пайка побывал здесь в одну жаркую ночь, проведенную с Кирой.  
Лорд Старк не позволял сорить деньгами ни своим детям, ни воспитаннику, и в ту ночь денег на Киру и выпивку у Грейджоя не было. Он мог бы получить все и так, но девчонка потащила его сюда, и разгоряченная кровь требовала острых ощущений и девичьих восторгов. Внизу под этой комнатенкой был винный погреб, за которым тщательно следил хозяин таверны, особенно по ночам, когда разгоревшаяся жажда не давала покоя гостям. Но отсюда вниз вела вентиляционная решетка, расположенная прямо под окном, таким маленьким, что в него мог протиснуться разве что младенец.  
Дверь в это помещение Кира открыла ключом, тогда ее добыча принесла им удачу и долгую веселую ночь, хотя эта удача стала иронией в ее будущей судьбе, предостережением. Теон поморщился от этих воспоминаний, отодвинул плащ и сапоги, прикрывшие от глаз Рамси решетку.  
Около трех часов назад, когда за Алином захлопнулась дверь, лорд-командующий сразу вспомнил о преступном проникновении в погреб. И не теряя времени, попытался осторожно и без лишнего шума приподнять железную крышку. Она поддалась легко, словно они с Кирой поставили ее еще вчера, и никто не побеспокоился восстановить выломанные железные болты. Снизу тянуло затхлой сыростью, и вряд ли нынешний хозяин имел что-нибудь достойное внимания и охраны в своих погребах. В этот момент Теон поверил, что боги на его стороне, и ему вновь удастся ускользнуть от Рамси Болтона. Если он будет достаточно убедительным.  
Плащ и сапоги, непонятно почему брошенные в дальнем углу, прикрывшие спасительный выход, остались незамеченными – милорд видел только Перевертыша, уже забравшегося на кровать, его голые ступни, колени, тонкую ткань, прикрывавшую доступное тело. Немного сопротивления и слов, отвлекающих, разжигающих похоть и голод, и затем – полная покорность. Рамси легко было убедить, что он получил Теона без остатка, что может позволить себе крепкий сон.  _Я хорошо выучил, как быть хорошей шлюхой для одного клиента. Правда, получаю за старания не деньги, а оплеухи и кровавые следы._  
Полностью одевшись, Теон в задумчивости стоял у решетки. Он слышал, что Рамси отпустил охранника у дверей. Возможно, у него есть два выхода: вниз или прямо через дверь. Или не окажется ни одного. Кира, ее ключи и охота.  
Все же Рамси не мог поставить сразу две ловушки, он был еще слишком голоден, чтобы затеять сложные игры, чтобы просто не поменять эту комнату на другую, если бы заметил ее слабое место. А вот охрана снаружи? Выйдя из этой клетки через дверь, можно обогнуть угол и оказаться в трактирном зале, а можно повернуть направо и напрямую выйти на кухню. Но там скорее всего были ребята лорда Дредфорта. Другого пути из комнаты не было.  
Нет, сегодня Теон Грейджой поверит Кире, отворившей ему когда-то эту дверь, мягко положит решетку на подстеленную на камни нижнюю рубаху милорда, сунет за пояс голенища истоптанных сапог и прыгнет вниз, в темноту.  _О, боги, Рамси и не нужно следить за погребом, он может просто порадовать себя и меня битым стеклом под ногами._  Но ступни ударились о холодную влажную землю и, потеряв равновесие, Теон упал на колени.  
Обувшись, он пошел на ощупь вдоль стены. О том, как соединяются несколько подвальных помещений, четких воспоминаний не было, но ему нужно выйти к дальней кладовой, где хранили овощи. Раньше там был отдельный подъем наружу из подвала. Надеяться там выбраться, наверное, было глупо, но отчаянно хотелось попробовать. И только потом искать выход через трактир, где ждали развлечений милордовы ребята.  
Здесь было очень темно, нигде не горели факелы и не чувствовалось запахов съестного. Тянуло сыростью, плесенью, крысиным пометом, где-то капала вода. Легкая судорога свела ступню, и каждый шаг усиливал безотчетную тревогу.  _Если я не найду выхода, а Рамси найдет меня, останется ли у меня хоть какой-то выбор?_ Теон убегал регулярно и последние два раза с весьма неплохими результатами. Но Рамси не способен это оценить по достоинству . Устраивает трагедию по каждому поводу. Теон истерически хихикнул и зажал рукой рот.  
В какой-то момент он споткнулся и сразу увидел сумеречный свет от полукруга решетки, поднимающейся вверх от уровня земли. Дверь была едва различима. Страшно не хотелось подходить, чтобы не уткнуться в рожу судьбы в форме какого-нибудь огромного и безнадежно проржавевшего замка. Сделав усилие и несколько шагов, Теон всмотрелся, замка не заметил.  
Подрагивающие от напряжения руки нащупали широкую железную задвижку с острым кривым штырем посередине. Она издала скрежещущий звук, и дверь поддалась тяжело, с предательским скрипом. Ноги ослабли, и он соскользнул спиной по косяку. Темнота вокруг стала жидкой, не такой непроглядной – у стен проступили изломанные, пустые полки.  
Здесь теперь нечего хранить, и слава богам за голодный север и заброшенные кладовые.  
  
Выбравшись на поверхность по остаткам ступеней, Теон внезапно почувствовал прилив отчаянной смелости и веры в удачу. Тысячи пузырьков везения распирали его изнутри и, став раза в два легче, он поспешил в конюшню, пристроенную к торцу таверны.  
Чуть приоткрыв дверь, Теон осторожно заглянул туда, но увидел только коротко стриженного паренька, явно из местных жителей, который обтирал одну из десятка лошадей, устроенных здесь. Отряд Рамси не особо велик, чтобы захватить Винтерфелл, но, видимо, у милорда имеется грандиозный план. Например, заслать вперед Перевертыша под видом Сансы Старк. Ему не привыкать.  
\- Мой лорд? – подскочил встревоженный паренек.  
\- Оседлай лошадь, мне нужно уехать, - бросил лорд-командующий как можно небрежнее, запахнул плотнее плащ, чтобы скрыть отсутствие оружия, и добавил раздраженно. – И пошевелись.  
\- Конечно, сейчас, милорд. Какую вам лошадь, милорд? - заволновался паренек, и в его глазах мелькнула вонючкина униженность.  
Теон отвел глаза и сказал тихо:  
\- Я не милорд, парень, успокойся. Просто приведи мне того.. черного с краю.  
Кровавый нервно прядал ушами и вскидывал морду. Теон знал, насколько у того когда-то был дурной и свирепый нрав. Но в те времена конь был моложе. Зверь летнего севера. Рука осторожно коснулась шелковых черных ноздрей. Кровавый фыркнул и переступил ногами. Животное было готово взбрыкнуть и настороженно косилось на Перевертыша, то ли выбирая меру доверия, то ли момент мести.  
Голова кружилась от ощущения обрыва, на который Теон забрался, почти не задумываясь, с которого отчаянно боялся упасть и вдоль которого жаждал пройти не поврежденным и победившим.  _Дурак, чтобы не сорваться, тебе нужны пальцы, которых нет, или тот, кто подаст руку, подставит плечо. А ты один на кромке, совершенно один._  
Кровавый возможно узнал его или решил, что небольшая прогулка в его интересах, подчинился и пошел легкой рысью в сторону Винтерфелла. Коню трудно будет ободрать и отрезать пальцы, но выхолостить за предательство вполне возможно. Теон потрепал черную густую гриву.  _Ты теперь со мной, парень. Две сбежавшие собственности._  
\- Не бойся, если что, я тебя прикрою.  
Кровавый коротко с сомнением фыркнул, но не замедлил шаг.  
Решение отправиться к воротам Винтерфелла было единственно возможным после всех намеков Старых богов и их помощи с комнатой в таверне. Вот только, что он будет делать, если ворота действительно не откроются, как ни уговаривай, не бейся о них лбом. Взять крепость силой не выйдет, даже если бы он захватил пару карманных баллист со Стены. И уж точно не с хилым отрядом милордовых головорезов, как бы Рамси не размечтался о блестящих подвигах, поимев его. Если Винтерфелл будет недоступен, Теон двинется дальше, в сторону замка Сервинов – возможно там что-либо слышали о Джоне.  
  
Под ночным небом крепостные стены были черны. Высокие ворота не выглядели гостеприимными, хотя в проеме сторожевой башне, выходившей на Королевский тракт, виднелись отблески огня. Сумерки уже сменила темнота, но было не столь позднее время для припоздавших гостей или срочных гонцов.  
\- Эй! В замке! – Теон крикнул, как мог зычно и требовательно. – Открывайте ворота!  
Кровавый вскинулся и закрутился в нетерпении, подыгрывая без слов.  
\- Шевелите там задницами, рано еще дрыхнуть!  
\- А ты кто такой будешь, крикун? - из башни вылезла чья-то неразличимая в темноте морда.  
\- Со срочным сообщением для леди Старк. Или кто у вас ее представляет. Открывай.  
\- И откуда же сообщение? – в голосе прозвучала насмешка, носитель его явно не был впечатлен их с Кровавым ночным представлением.  
\- Со Стены, от лорда-командующего Ночного Дозора.  
\- Так ты ворона значит?  
\- Значит, не значит, - Теона уже несло по течению этих сумбурных перекрикиваний. – Открывай, и тогда поближе познакомимся.  
\- Ты, ворона, свою бумагу снизу толкай. Мы подберем и передадим, а открывать никому не велено.  
\- Болван! Если бы все было на бумаге, то ворона бы и прилетела. Меня послали, чтобы лично передать.  
\- - Нее, - с упрямством, очень крепким в простых солдатах, протянул голос сверху. – Леди Старк не в замке, и открывать ворота никому не велено. Толкай бумагу и вали отседова.  
\- Вам же потом хуже будет, если не откроете, недоумки!  
\- Ничего не знаю, - обижено, но еще более упрямо протянул караульный. - Не велено, значит не велено. И весь разговор.  
\- Даже переночевать в караулку не пустите. Я весь день в седле.  
\- Не могу, парень, сказал тебе. Обогнешь замок, там городок есть, можно и переночевать и поесть с дороги.  
\- Значит, ворота вообще никому не открываете?  
\- Ну, разве бы ты Джоном Сноу назвался, а не гонцом со Стены.  
Сверху послышался веселый гогот.  
Теон заледенел. Он открыл рот, собираясь произнести это имя, но в последний момент сбился – в голове царил настоящий сумбур.  _Это какая-то глупая шутка, но что она значит?_  
Подчиняясь поводу, конь развернулся и зашагал прочь. Зимний городок был последним местом, куда Теон собирался ехать. Правильнее оказаться как можно дальше отсюда и как можно быстрее.  
После холодной встречи в Винтерфелле возбуждение от удачного побега рассеялось и уступило место тревоге и страху – как глупо было забирать из конюшни коня Рамси. Кто он такой, чтобы бросить милорду вызов. Беглая ворона, которой лорд севера может с легкостью отрубить голову? Или что еще другое. Об остальных вариантах теплой встречи думать не хотелось, но они просто мелькали навязчивыми картинками в голове.  
Даже если он успеет добраться до замка Сервинов, то не окажется там дорогим гостем. Пропажа Кровавого взбесит Рамси до крайности, а в бешенстве он хорошо причиняет боль, но думает совсем плохо. Лорд Болтон не должен взять след, или Теону нужно гнать во весь опор по Тракту и надеяться… Ведь в самом деле где-то там в сторону Стены движется очередная подвода, - сообщение о ней из Королевской гавани лорд-командующий успел получить до побега. Нужно спрятаться и забыть про Джона Сноу.  
Стало зябко, причудливые ночные звуки обступали Теона со всех сторон. На открытом пространстве холма, под порывистым холодным ветром, безоружный, он чувствовал себя особенно уязвимо. Хотелось забиться в лесную берлогу или загнать Кровавого, не думая о последствиях.  
 _Спаси Джона... Винтерфелл_  – так сказали боги.  
 _Разве бы ты Джоном Сноу назвался_  – издевательски крикнули с крепостной стены.  
 _Я захвачу Винтерфелл. Он будет твой_  – его личное чудовище было заодно со всеми.  
Теону отчаянно не хотелось понимать намеки. Побег, Белка, бесконечная выматывающая дорога и одиночество оставляли надежду только на Старых богов, на то, что он поступает правильно перед самим собой. Грейджой держался за это чувство с запредельным напряжением и упорством, как за единственное спасение.  
Но Рамси? Мог ли Теон остаться рядом, вдыхая каждую секунду свою уязвимость, балансируя на грани вонючкиной униженности, ради… ради выбора, который он уже сделал на Стене.  _Это не для меня, это слишком правильно. Мое имя Теон, не Джон, нужно помнить об этом. Пекло, и ведь не подберешь другого ритма, чтобы запомнить._  
Стоило подумать. Но он уже не мог думать, от мыслей в нем поднималась и крутилась бесцветным веретеном тошнота. Черный ночной купол неба давил на плечи, ветер пытался содрать даже плотно запахнутый плащ, а Кровавый снова шагал вокруг замка в сторону Волчьего леса. Туда, где жался к гранитным враждебным стенам пытающийся возродиться Зимний городок.  _Почему у меня снова нет выбора.  
_  
Яркое утреннее солнце раздвигало прорези в толстых стенах башни и подало на ступени лестницы. Воздух был свеж и пах цветами, травой, свежеспиленной древесиной. Но еще сильнее пах душистый чай, горячие булочки и зажаренные с ветчиной яйца на подносе в руках. У Рамси не хватало терпения, и он перепрыгивал через две ступени, рискуя уронить отличный завтрак на двоих.  
Дверь в комнату была слегка приоткрыта, и крошечные пылинки вились в дневном свете, падающем из-за двери. Рамси перевел дыхание, сердце колотилось от возбуждения, словно его ждал не просто завтрак, а невероятный сюрприз, редкий подарок для лорда Болтона. Может, он еще в кровати? Тогда он бы помог Теону проснуться. Медленно. Сначала пробраться руками под одеяло, пройтись по мягкому сонному телу, а потом приподнять и раздвинуть колени…  
Рамси толкнул дверь и привалился на косяк, залюбовавшись картиной. Теон, одетый в широкую домашнюю рубаху, сидел у открытого окна и читал. Откуда у него появилась эта глупая привычка слишком много читать? На щеку падала выбившаяся из-за уха прядь волос, которые золотились вокруг головы, просвеченные солнцем. Удлиненные тенью ресницы вздрогнули, и он поднял голову.  
\- Привет, - мягко сказал Рамси, захлопнул ногой дверь и подошел к столу.  
\- Доброе утро, - ответил Теон и чуть улыбнулся. – Мы будем завтракать?  
\- Да, после этой ночи я голодный, как дракон.  
\- И я, - он улыбнулся еще шире, и тонкий нос смешно сморщился. – Но разве драконы делят с кем-нибудь свою добычу?  
\- Розовые драконы Дредфорта всегда делятся.  
Рамси расставил на столе чашки, ближе к окну примостил булочки, а посередине водрузил большое плоское блюдо с яичницей. Столовые приборы пристроил рядом.  
\- Выглядит и пахнет вкусно, - вздохнул Теон, но даже не притянул руку к ножу и вилке.  
Сидел в вполоборота, замерев в неподвижности над развернутой книгой. Это несколько раздражало, - все-таки Рамси тащил вверх все эти вкусности, боялся, что остынут. После того, как кусок ветчины был прожеван и проглочен, выдержки не осталось.  
\- Что ты сидишь, как девственница, бери вилку и ешь.  
Теон вздрогнул и поднял глаза:  
\- Но как же? И меня же нет… Ты же сказал, что теперь только сам будешь кормить меня.  
Рамси замер с приоткрытым ртом, не в силах понять, о чем речь. Словно в словах, сказанных неуверенным голосом, таился какой-то подвох. Теон медленно вытащил из-под стола правую руку и вытянул ее вперед, развернул ладонью вверх. Белый холщовый рукав соскользнул на запястье, открывая нечто круглое, исполосованное синим и красным. Без единого пальца ладошка стала совсем крошечной, как ручонка младенца. Ее обрамляли сине-желтые кровоподтеки и поджившие срезы костяшек. Захотелось потрогать это странное цветное существо на ножке-запястье. Но Рамси резко отпрянул назад. Прямо со стулом. Взгляд сполз ниже, туда, где из-под стола виднелись лодыжки со свободно ниспадающими штанинами… Ноги Теона не доставали до пола. Их не хватало. Ступней не было, только туго затянутые розовой кожей худые костяшки. Наверно вполз сюда на коленях.  
Милорд с трудом оторвал взгляд от этой картины. Как он мог забыть все? В горле возникла неприятная сухость. С утра было столько солнца, и он ждал чего-то другого, но… Другого быть не могло…  
Теон по-прежнему тянул к нему бесполезную ладошку, только во взгляде теперь плескался испуг:  
\- Простите, милорд, я…  
 _Ты – мой и не убежишь никуда._  
  
Рамси открыл глаза в темноту и подскочил.  
\- Теон?  
Он был совершенно один, укрытый мехом. Не в силах поверить этому, милорд провел рукой по свободному месту рядом с собой. Как будто пустота могла быть таким же дерьмовым сном. Надо было отрезать ему ноги.  _Хотя я не хотел бы этого. Или хотел…?_  
Огонь в очаге потух, и мрак в запечатанной комнате стоял непроглядный, но не нужно было ощупывать углы, чтобы понять, что Перевертыш сбежал. Только бежать ему в этот раз некуда, отсюда вел единственный выход из трактира, и там он поставил ребят. Был еще спуск в пустой вонючий подвал, но и на кухне Рамси велел караулить. Так что слинять некуда, разве что забиться в темный угол у дверей и ждать, что повезет.  
Рука наткнулась на задвинутую изнутри щеколду, и тяжесть из груди ухнула в желудок. Он драному кракену дверь точно не открывал, не мог же тот просочиться сквозь щели? Злость разом смешалась с паникой, и Рамси снова бросился к кровати, сдернул одеяло, будто там, на смятых простынях, мог найтись хоть какой-то ответ, кроме запаха их тел. ЕГО тела.  _Я же обещал Перевертышу Винтерфелл, он все равно не поверил и сбежал._  Как? Окно забито наглухо. Долбанное колдовство!  
Рамси обвел комнату глазами. В полу напротив темень у стены казалась еще чернее – отверстие в колодец без дна.  
Его трясло от ярости и нетерпения, пока он пытался разжечь огонь. Скрипел зубами от желания выскочить наружу и убить первого попавшегося дредфортца за то, что не притащили уже обратно этого вонючего командующего без ворон и верительных грамот.  
Это было уже смешно – в третий раз упустить Перевертыша. Ему. Лорду Болтону. Сдирающему шкуры за малейшие провинности. Невозможно быть смешным.  
Как дурак, заперся в комнате с безоружным Теоном, чтобы потом бегать по трактиру и орать, что его потерял. С такой историей хозяина Дредфорта перестанет бояться даже собственная солдатня, будут болтать о нем всякое.  
Рамси пялился в квадратную дыру в полу, как на заявившегося в гости Неведомого. Она выглядела так откровенно нагло, хамски, как плевок ему в лицо от самовлюбленного Грейджоя. Рамси будто снова назвали тупым бастардом и выбросили пинком за дверь. Это не то, что он мог спустить. Тяжелая решетка лежала на его собственной рубахе.  _Я отрежу тебе все пальцы и засунул по одному в твою тесную дырку, пусть даже за это меня сожрет черный, мать его, дракон._  
Рамси натянул на себя штаны и, не думая, прыгнул в ту же черную дыру, без факела и даже лучины. Темнота окружила его кольцом, и он замер, отрезвленный ей, не понимая куда двигаться. Даже обернулся несколько раз, но это никак не помогло сориентироваться. Чутье подсказывало, что в этих подвалах все было мертво еще с его давнего огненного веселья. Злость отступала, вытекала из пор, уступая место растерянности  
\- Теон? – Рамси удивился, услышав собственный голос.   
Теон мог спрятаться где-нибудь здесь.  
До прорези наверху нельзя было дотянуться руками и выбраться обратно, а орать и звать на помощь - полный позор. Перевертыш же не стал никого звать. И Рамси двинулся вперед, в темноту, втягивая воздух ноздрями, принюхиваясь, прислушиваясь к неясным звукам.  
Очень быстро налетел всем телом на стену, как недоумок из новобранцев Дредфорта. Потом пошел вдоль нее, скользя ладонью по холодным камням. Шорохи, рождавшиеся в темноте, обступали Рамси тревожными, угрожающими призраками. На мгновение ему показалось, что над головой трещит жаркое, злое пламя, кто-то кричит, хрустят кости, а может, лопаются балки перекрытий. А очень далеко - крутиться, крутиться в ночи мельничное колесо.  
Он провел рукой вокруг себя, наткнулся на невидимый проем и двинулся дальше. Ему было наплевать на опасность, чудовищ из деревенских россказней, затаившегося в углу убийцу, пусть даже это будет сбежавший Перевертыш с заточенным железным прутом. Пусть попробуют дотянуться и сохранить неразорванными свое горло и вены. Пусть попробуют…  
Но чернота и неизвестно что прячущая пустота беспокоили. Как велик этот подвал? Может, он тянется до Винтерфелла или водит кругами? Он бы ударил, но не знал куда. Убил, но кого? Не было ничего, на что можно вылить стягивающее желудок напряжение. Долбанный, долбанный кракен, я должен был отрезать тебе ноги с самого начала.  
\- Теон! Иди сюда, в конце концов. Я ведь только трахнул тебя, и ничего больше.  
Милорд опять не узнал свой голос. Звучало отвратительно жалко.  
 _Ничего плохого тебе не сделал.  
Вытащи меня отсюда, пожалуйста, Теон, слышишь?_  
Когда он все-таки выбрался наружу, сомнений не осталось - Грейджой хорошо знал, как и куда сбежать. Он обвел Рамси вокруг пальца, поскольку вылизал когда-то каждый угол этого гнилого старковского логова. Но милорд найдет Перевертыша, отроет слишком скользкого командующего даже под тяжелыми тюками подводы, на которую тот так рассчитывает. Вытащит, чтобы оставить ему напоминание, чтобы… Вороны не позволят его забрать. А убить Теона он не сможет сам. В горле царапало острыми когтями. Он медленно вдохнул ледяной воздух, и стало чуть легче. Рамси совершенно не мерз, – голое по пояс тело изнывало от жара. Он просто найдет его.  
Возвращаться придется через главный вход, где ерзают у дверей дредфортские парни. Меньше всего хотелось видеть Кислого Алина. Тот невыносимо бесил слишком много понимающим, обеспокоенным взглядом. Но хуже всего, что во всех его незатейливых жестах, наклонах головы, в глуповатом выражении глаз читалось искреннее недоумение - почему это происходит? Хотя кто его спрашивает. Можно было бы и отправить Алина к Иным в дозор, но Русе настаивал на том, чтобы Рамси держал его при себе. Да и в преданности недоумка не усомнишься.  
Солдат, открывший дверь трактира, посмотрел на полуголого, вошедшего с улицы лорда Болтона, как на привидение. Его неповоротливые мысли явно застряли в узких проходах мозгов. Попытался что-то сказать, но не вышло. Потом дернул головой куда-то вглубь зала. Рамси раздраженно нахмурился и повернулся туда же.  
За столом сидел Теон Грейджой. Совершенно одетый и задумчивый. Напротив него был кувшин и глиняная чашка.  
Рамси сделал несколько неуверенных шагов и с трудом выдавил из себя:  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Теон развернулся к нему вполоборота. Выглядел он совершенно спокойно. Будто и не замечал, что Рамси едва удерживался на грани.  
\- Думаю о том, как попасть в Винтерфелл.  
\- В Винтерфелл? – казалось, что милорд снова попал в какой-то блевотный сон или только выбрался из него.  
\- Да, лорд Болтон. Мы же говорили об этом, и я надеюсь на помощь. Может, обсудить план, если вам тоже не спится.  
Змееныш нарочито растянул это «вам тоже». Большим идиотом Рамси еще никогда себя не чувствовал.  
  
Поздним утром все было готово. Рамси даже позволил Перевертышу два часа поспать под строгим надзором. Подробное обсуждение ночного побега через подпол он решил пока отложить. До момента, как сможет вывесить ползучую тварь лицом вниз с покоренной башни Винтерфелла, где они будут только вдвоем. И трахнуть его задницу так, как следует. Как он этого заслужил.  
Лучше сначала избить до крови, до соплей, размазанных по щекам. Но обрубки ног под сморщенной розовой кожей живо стояли перед глазами и в этот раз почему-то сбивали весь настрой. Теон из странного сна, без обеих своих ступней, все же не был красив . Не оставалось даже напоминания о том, какие они были раньше. Это не нравилось. Рамси любил разные напоминания. Хотел красоту. Сейчас в осторожной наглости Теона красота проступала живыми, притягивающими всполохами, поэтому милорд пока постарается только трахнуть его. Ну разве чуть-чуть придушить.  
Северный ветер сорвался с цепи Иного и старался содрать кору с деревьев. С серого неба летел мелкий колкий снег. Лорд-командующий явно мерз в своем вороньем рванье, но одеть под короткую куртку предложенный Рамси шерстяной нательник отказался. Чуть ли ни глаза зажмурил, очень вежливо отнекиваясь и мотая головой.   
Теон все же был очень забавен со своими запрятанными глубоко страхами, даже забавнее, чем раньше, потому как теперь не мнил о себе невесть что, но изо всех сил держался, старался сохранить достоинство.  
У стены Винтерфелла они были вдвоем. Одному с такой задумкой не справиться, а никого другого Рамси ему не позволил взять. У остальных под руководством Алина была своя роль, и они сыграют ее позже, в свое время.  
Лорд-командующий задумчиво смотрел на изношенную временем гранитную стену, точнее на восьмиугольную башню справа от южных ворот, а лорд Болтон наблюдал за ним.  
\- Я тоже думаю, что спрыгнуть проще, чем забраться наверх.  
\- Очень смешное и уместное замечание.  
\- Может лучше постучать и попросить укрытия от непогоды?  
\- Я уже постучал. Но ты можешь попробовать. Лорда Дредфорта должны встретить объятьями. Очень крепкими.  
Упоминание о ночном путешествии Рамси совсем не понравилось. Он и не узнал бы о нем, если бы не детальное обсуждение плана. Хотя Теон утверждал, что и не собирался сбежать. Врал наверняка.  
\- В этой башне явно никого нет, нужно попробовать.  
Рамси неопределенно хмыкнул. Наблюдать, как Грейджой с крайне сосредоточенным выражением лица отмеряет от стены шаги, было очень забавно. Обнаружив нужную точку, Теон снял с плеча лук, достал стрелу и прицелился. Ветер резко поднял его плащ, и ткань, улетая в сторону, захлопала на ветру. Лорд-командующий покачнулся.  
\- Хочешь, я подержу тебя сзади, чтобы легче было прицелиться?  
\- Не стоит, мне понадобятся все части тела, какие еще есть.  
\- Я могу удерживать за бедра. В неподвижности.  
\- Я могу пристреливаться не по замку, а по живой мишени, лорд Болтон. Это немного сложнее, но иногда получается попадать.  
И стрела полетела. Он пустил ее сбоку от башни вдоль стены под небольшим углом. Было заметно, как северный ветер сносит в сторону поднимающееся вверх древко. Стрела не успела обогнуть восьмиугольную постройку с внутренней стороны, ткнулась с самого края в выщербленные камни и кувыркнулась вниз. Слишком светло и рискованно, но в темноте и вовсе не разберешься, куда летят эти сраные стрелы. Да и дерьмовая погода – подруга лучше всяких потемок.  
\- Будет проще просто залезть на крючьях или ножах.  
\- Болтоны не лазают по стенам, насколько я помню, а мне не забраться просто так.  
\- На ножах Болтоны делают все.  
Теон развернулся всем телом, не опуская лук. Рамси подался вперед.  _Выстрели, если хочешь, выстрели прямо сейчас._  
\- Тогда возьми и прикрепи тонкую бечевку к стреле, - прошептал сквозь зубы Теон. - Нож вам, лорд Болтон, для этого понадобиться.  
Это было чем-то похоже на хамство, с которым принц Грейджой командовал собственным Вонючкой. От таких воспоминаний, как ни странно, Рамси ощутил возбуждение.  
Было еще несколько неудачных выстрелов, но в конце концов выпущенная стрела обогнула башню и, сносимая ветром, упала с внешней стороны крепости.  
Затем Теон взял в руки специально подготовленную стрелу с бечевкой и какое-то время держал ее, словно пытался почувствовать ее будущий полет. Постепенно сомнение в глазах сменилось уверенностью, и край губ приподнялся в легкой улыбке. Рамси мучительно захотелось разобрать Теона, заглянуть внутрь его тела, чтобы понять, как живет в нем это скользкое существо изменений – страха и смелости, сомнения и уверенности в себе.  
У Перевертыша действительно получилось, и бечевка обвила тонкую промежуточную башенку с внешней стороны южной стены. Потом они привязали к бечёвке наскоро сплетенную дредфортскими парнями веревочную лестницу и перетянули вокруг. Снег полетел влажными тяжелыми хлопьями, и видимость стала отвратительной.  
\- Дерьмовый снежный Винтерфелл.  
\- Не то что солнечный приветливый Дредфорт. Зато вряд ли нас заметят.  
Закрепить эту конструкцию было несложно, и оставалось только залезть. Рамси забрался первым, потому что умничание Теона его бесило все больше и больше, и очень хотелось посмотреть сверху на то, как он будет карабкаться. И это оказалось занимательно: движения были неуверенными, он останавливался, поднимал голову, видимо, не в состоянии поверить, что милорд на крепостной стене придерживает трущуюся о камни лестницу.  
Только облепленная вымокшими волосами голова появилась у края, как Рамси наклонился, схватил продрогшего Перевертыша за предплечье и потянул к себе.  
\- Без меня тебе не справиться с Винтерфеллом, дружок.  
Теон вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться, щеки были мокры от влаги, ресницы слиплись толстыми иглами.  
\- Если бы тебя не было никогда, я бы справился лучше.  
\- Тогда ты бы давно был мертв, и знаешь это, - прошептал Рамси в ледяное ухо.  
Теон посмотрел на его, но ничего не сказал.  _Ты – мой, что бы ни воображал._  
Следующая часть плана была рискованнее. Ров Винтерфелла с его ледяной, разлившей к самым стенам водой не выглядел соблазнительным. Особенно если трудновато быстро перебить всех в замке и обсохнуть в спальне у огня. Хотя под пронзительным ветром и мокрым снегом чувствуешь себя даже хуже, чем по шею в воде.  
Решено было подняться на башню, сбоку от которой они забрались. Внутренние стены замка были выше внешних, но пустующая башня ничем им не уступала по высоте, даже немного вытягивалась над ними. С ее восьмиугольного верха просматривалась зубчатая линия внутренней крепостной стены.  
Довольно долгое время они следили, ждали патруль напротив. Проходы дежурных вдоль стены всегда имеют свои промежутки, и если гарнизон не велик, что вероятно, в эти промежутки можно успеть очень многое.  
\- По-моему, тут нет никого. Ты уверен, что они там все не передохли?  
\- Уверен, я видел двоих. Думаю, внутри что-то случилось. Не зря же они никого не впускают.  
\- Разобраться – много времени не займет.  
\- Ты уже не раз разбирался?  
\- Только не говори, что это занимало у меня много времени.  
Неподвижность и бессмысленное ожидание становились невыносимыми, Рамси все больше рассматривал Теона, и тот заметно нервничал от этих взглядов. Чтобы отвлечься пришлось еще раз затянуть узлы на кошке-крюке. Добросить ее до противоположной стены нужно было ему. Сильная рука и хорошо раскрученная веревка – дело не сложное. Он развлекался когда-то такими бросками, охотясь за убегающими девицами. Меткость была не столь важна, а любое повреждение могло позабавить.   
Рамси поднялся и стал раскручивать кошку, Теон посмотрел на него снизу. Когда железные крючья просвистели рядом с высокой, подмятой скулой, милорд слегка улыбнулся. Лорд-командующий отвел глаза.  
Перебраться на внутреннюю стену оказалось не таким трудным делом. Крепкая веревка от башни к гранитным зубцам была натянута под совсем небольшим наклоном вниз. И Рамси перебрался по толстой влажной струне, зацепившись руками и ногами. За ним двинулся Теон. Когда лорд-командующий, почти добравшись до зубцов, вдруг замер, неловко качнулся и завозил руками, милорд чуть не свалился сверху, пытаясь до него дотянуться.  _Ублюдочная красноглазая сучка и ее желания, которые я бросился исполнять!  
_  
Они сидели на полупустой выстывшей башни, которую похоже посещали только призраки, да и то во времена зимы в Винтерфелле. У ног вилась брошенная как попало веревка, соблазнительно торчали острые когти крюков. Рамси удивляла слабость в руках и ногах и шея, которая ныла вывернутыми мышцами. Теон сидел совсем близко с откинутой к стене головой и закрытыми глазами. Его била дрожь, ресницы и щеки были мокрыми, как от слез. Легко взять и вообразить, что он боится, думает о милорде, покорно ждет удара. Рамси почувствовал, как шевельнул член под отсыревшим бельем.  _Легко обмануться._  
Лорд Болтон потянулся к откинутой голове, раздавил пальцем крупную каплю на виске и повел грязную линию вниз к подбородку. Теон попытался отстраниться, в глазах и правда мелькнул испуг. Можно трахнуть его снова. Здесь ему некуда деться.  
\- Боишься меня?  
Губы легли в тонкую линию, скулы заострились.  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я ответил?  
\- Не знаю. Что-нибудь, - Рамси неопределенно пожал плечами.  
Ему хотелось услышать что-то самое обычное. Например, что лезть сюда было тяжело и страшно, и Теон рад, что не один в этой башне. И хотел бы согреться, хоть немного.  _Боишься меня?_  
Теон рассмеялся и посмотрел вверх, на уходящий в темноту потолок:  
\- Думаешь, можно просто сесть и поговорить, поделиться мыслями?  
\- Разве нет?  
\- Ты…, ты понимаешь, что делал со мной? Что я могу чувствовать?  
\- Не начинай, - Рамси поморщился, - опять скучная тема. – Это было давно, и ты сам виноват. Что можно сейчас чувствовать?  
\- Ты ведь не способен даже сожалеть.  
\- Сожалеть?  
Рамси задумался. Он сожалел, что не предусмотрел все и позволил Перевертышу сбежать, сожалел, что вовремя не вернулся в Винтерфелл. Как он мог сожалеть, что у него был Вонючка, его хрупкое покорное существо?  _Я не жалею, только скучаю…_  Хотя Вонючки теперь казалось недостаточно, эта собственность была слишком простой и ничтожной.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сожалел? Но ведь это ничего не меняет. Мои следы все равно останутся на тебе. Тогда какая разница?  
\- Ты прав, наверное, никакой. Но мне нечего сказать тебе. Ничего такого, что ты мог бы услышать.  
\- Я хочу послушать. Скажи что-нибудь о себе.  
\- О себе? – Теон недоверчиво хмыкнул и посмотрел прямо в глаза милорда. – Знаешь, несмотря ни на что, я все еще часто обманываюсь. Там, в Медвежьей яме, я пришел к тебе, и ты наговорил много разных слов и… Я тогда подумал, что сумею справиться… Что ты слишком хочешь меня, чтобы не сдержаться, а я защищен. Но на следующий день ты затянул мне ремень на шее и опять показал, какой я дурак, и что тебя ничего не может остановить. Никогда.  
\- Почему ты тогда здесь. Со мной.  
\- У меня нет выбора, - тихо сказал Теон и отвел взгляд. – И ты прав, я боюсь тебя.  
Нет выбора? Может, нет никакой подводы к Стене, нет ворон, которые должны присоединиться к лорду-командующему? Он просто оказался здесь.  _Выполни его желание._  
\- И ненавидишь? – вопрос вырвался сам, его не запихнуть обратно. Рамси понимал, каким будет ответ, но не хотел его услышать здесь. Лопатки свело от напряжения.  _Пусть промолчит._  
\- Нет, я тебя не ненавижу. Ты всего лишь… Как ты сказал, я сам виноват. Все сделал сам.  
Так было еще хуже. Внутри рвануло болью, и Рамси выбросило вперед. Он схватил Теона за горло и придавил к стене.  
\- Нет, не смей отстраняться и прятаться от меня! Как будто ты один и я один. Как будто меня совсем не было. Это я! Я все сделал с тобой! Помни об этом!  
И он накрыл его губами. Теон был ледяным, как каменные стены под снегом. Со вкусом отчаяния на языке. Влага на щеках была пресной, чужой. Рамси обхватил его и ощутил легкую дрожь, пробежавшую по напряженному телу.  
\- Ты замерз, тебе надо согреться.  
Лорд Болтон отстранился и стал лихорадочно расстегивать влажную куртку.  
\- Перестать, - Теон схватил его руки и попытался оторвать от себя. Их пальцы сцепились и через секунду ткань затрещала.  
\- Ты хочешь совсем изорвать свои лохмотья? Хочешь позвать на помощь?  
\- Мать твою, Рамси! – выдохнул он и резко убрал руки. – Только не смей повредить меня. Иначе я правда закричу.  
 _О! не сейчас._  
Даже под одеждой тело было мокрое и такое холодное, словно ждало прикосновений целую вечность. Он провел по спине и груди несколько торопливых раз.  
Но жара ладоней было мало, и милорд, не замечая предупреждающего взгляда из-под ресниц, застывшего, терпеливого ожидания, сдергивал собственные мокрые тряпки.  
Воздух казался жарким, как у протопленного камина, и он обвил Теона, уже плохо понимая, что ему больше требуется: согреть его или избавиться от собственной, палящей кожу лихорадки.  
\- Расслабься, тебе станет теплее.  
Он закрыл глаза и не сопротивлялся. Рамси снова вел руками по спине, по жестким плечам, спустился к знакомым шрамам, покрывавшим грудь и бедра. Дышал теплом в шею, в губы, которые не отвечали. Тела так естественно соприкасались – его жар и прохлада Теона. Как он мог не понимать это? Как Рамси мог сожалеть?  
Он опрокинул его вниз на брошенный на камни плащ. На нем тоже было холодно, и поэтому милорд пропустил руку под неподатливую спину. Другой ладонью он повел по внутренней стороне бедра под ним от коленей к сомкнутым ягодицам. На ощупь, не разлепляя их тел, сложно было найти вход. Рамси с силой сдавил зубами собственную губу, чтобы удержаться от резких, вкручивающихся движений.  
Палец вошел с трудом, и запястье изогнулось под неудобным, болезненным углом. С прокушенной губы сочилась кровь. Он двигал рукой равномерно, разминая стянутые в кольцо мышцы. Засунул еще один палец. Надавил на внутреннюю стенку. Теон под ним вдруг выдохнул, и ноги разъехались в стороны, облегчая доступ к тесному отверстию.  
Он чуть вздрагивал под рукой и подставлялся, хотя голова была отвернута, а глаза закрыты. Как будто представлял кого-то другого…  _Нет, другого не мог, не могло быть другого..._  
Рамси был в нем совсем недавно, а его дырка так быстро стянулась. Лучше бы она всегда была приоткрытой, всегда сохраняла отпечаток члена милорда, готова и послушная. Хранила в Теоне боль от Рамси, память о нем. Даже когда он стреляет из долбанного лука, изучает карты и письма, командует своим вороньем. А она бы помнила, что внутри ее должно быть… Эта мысль была непереносимо возбуждающей.  
Рамси выдернул пальцы, закинул подрагивающие ноги на плечи и вошел в одно движение, не встречая никакого сопротивления… только жаркий, нетерпеливый обхват. Это было так непривычно, что он замер и всмотрелся, как прерывисто дышит под ним Теон. Прижал ладонь к груди, чувствуя острую потребность процарапаться, забраться вовнутрь, ощутить его удовольствие.  
\- Хочешь, чтоб я тебя трахал?  
Тот разлепил ресницы, взгляд был мутный, расфокусированный.  
\- Двигайся, - шепот был едва слышен. – Пожалуйста.  
Рамси качнулся несколько раз и увидел, как разомкнулись влажные губы. Он бы засадил со всей силы, но сейчас его увлекало это выражение лица и то, как он открыл рот, выдыхая воздух, словно хотел, чтобы и эту дырку заполнили, погрузились в нее до горла.  
Все это невозможно кружило голову, и не в состоянии сдержаться Рамси двигался все быстрее и быстрее. И очень скоро стал засаживать член сильно и безжалостно. Пропустил руки под бедрами и широко раздвинул ягодицы. Теон застонал, и спина его выгнулась. Приятно было ощущать пальцами, как входит в растянутое отверстие его собственный член.  _Он мог бы кончить подо мной без всякого колдовства и долбанных трав. Я ведь сам могу это сделать._  
Рамси сплюнул вниз, где их тела смыкались и, не сбиваясь с ритма, обхватил пальцами короткий и плотный обрубок. Теон судорожно дернулся и внезапно раскрыл глаза. Сквозь муть удовольствия мелькнула паника.  
\- Шшш, - успокоил его Рамси, поглаживая по бедру медленно, как необъезженного жеребца.  
 _Расслабься, малыш, сейчас ты весь мой._ Он не сказал это вслух и сразу ускорился, задавая бешеный ритм. Выбивающий все лишнее из головы.  
Очень скоро по податливому телу пробежала судорога, и в ладонь короткими толчками выплеснулась влага. От этого ощущения Рамси накрыло острое животное удовольствие, и он кончил, натягивая на себя горячие бедра.  _Я все же согрел его._  
Они лежали рядом, и милорд жадно вдыхал запах кожи Теона, пота и семени. Положил руку на поднимающийся от дыхания живот.  
\- Видишь, я могу быть другим, могу не вредить тебе.  
Теон повернул голову и посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
\- Ты же обманываешь самого себя, Рамси.


	13. Ночь приходит темна

Теон часто думал о Винтерфелле, вспоминал его летним, наполненным шумом дневных дел, звоном мечей у арсенала, с розовеющими под закатными лучами гранитными стенами. Был в его памяти и Винтерфелл холодный, настороженный, молчаливый. Он следил за каждым перемещением принца Теона хмурым взглядом узких бойниц. Тогда замок только и ждал момента, чтобы обрушить на голову бывшего воспитанника камень или расшатавшуюся балку, запереть в темном подвале. Но проиграл это молчаливое противостояние также, как и сам Грейджой.   
Их последняя, зимняя, встреча была тяжелой, окрашенной отчаянием и безнадежностью – встреча двух искалеченных существ. На первый взгляд Винтерфелл при Болтонах снова стал шумным и людным. Переполненным. Снежные траншеи, разномастные шатры у разрушенных и обожженных стен, ржание застоявшихся лошадей и гогот хмельной солдатни.   
Все это людское вторжение должно было вдохнуть жизнь в каменные постройки, но этого не произошло. Новые хозяева и гости жалко копошились внутри древних башен, которые казались осколками невозвратного прошлого. Бродя в одиночестве среди этих мертвых, равнодушных стен, Перевертыш иногда чувствовал, как исчезает боль и мучительная смесь страха и стыда, и у самого сердца рождается чудная тишина. Эти короткие мгновения покоя в самых дальних, самых пустых и разрушенных уголках замка казались счастьем.  
Теперь Винтерфелл вновь неуловимо изменился. Из прорези бойницы в пустующей башне неподалеку от Восточных ворот не все можно было рассмотреть, и общее впечатление оставалось нечетким. Возможно, все дело было в серой завесе тяжелого влажного воздуха и мелкого, колкого снега.   
К Восточным воротам он и лорд Болтон добрались далеко не сразу. Сначала, затаившись в первой, южной башне, дождались патруля, обходящего крепостную стену. Пропустили его и двинулись следом на существенном удалении. Это было рискованно. Теон считал, что должен быть и встречный патруль - любой грамотный командир так и организует охрану. Но Рамси в ответ на предложение еще немного понаблюдать за стеной, чтобы понять принцип охраны, только усмехнулся и дернул его за собой. Сопротивляться было сложно.  
Милорд выглядел довольным и возбужденным. Светлые глаза смотрели непривычно. Не прорезали жадно насквозь, не расчленяли тело на отдельные занимательные части, а скользили мягко, охватывали Теона целиком. Без знакомого азартного желания провести над ним очередной опыт. Но это пугало еще больше. Словно Теон ступил на заговоренную дорогу, по виду которой не угадать, что окажется под ногами: твердая поверхность, топь или обрыв. Он не знал, что теперь ждать от Рамси Болтона. Но самое страшное было в том, что милорд, похоже, и сам не знал этого, не понимал правила и финал затеянной им новой игры.   
Глупейшее это дело - залезть в чужой дом в компании с хищником, увлеченным душеспасительным голоданием, и надеяться остаться невредимым. Разве что скормить ему кого-нибудь другого.  
Двигаться средь бела дня по крепостной стене – само по себе затея рискованная. Правда если издалека или снизу кто увидит, то вряд ли опознает чужаков под черными опущенными капюшонами.   
Лорд-командующий поглядывал по сторонам и размышлял над целесообразностью перемещения короткими перебежками в согнутом состоянии, но Рамси шагал рядом враскачку, словно обходил любимую псарню. Что, собственно говоря, - неудивительно, потому как часть этой псарни, вся в сомнениях, брела рядом в доступности вытянутой руки и удобная в использовании.   
Оба молчали. Теон пытался справиться с тревогой и напряжением, но делал вид, что размышляет над тактикой и стратегией их действий, а лорд Болтон, похоже, просто пребывал в состоянии временного сытого удовлетворения и не портил его лишними словами.   
Угловая башня между южной и восточной стеной выглядела угрожающе – слишком массивная и высокая. Крупные зубцы поверху были совершенно целы, и сразу четыре настороженных вертикальных бойницы пялились прямо на них.  
\- Там наверняка есть солдаты, - одними губами проговорил Теон.  
\- Их же не больше, чем стрел?   
\- Ни в кого в Винтерфелле я даже целиться не буду.   
\- А в меня, значит, можно? Жаль, мне понравилось смотреть, как ты это делаешь, - милорд коснулся губами края уха. – У тебя смешной серьезный вид. Надеюсь, увидеть, как кто-нибудь умрет от твоей стрелы.  
\- Не в этот раз.  
 _А если кто-нибудь – это ты?_  
Мясистые ноздри внезапно расширились, Рамси схватил его за запястье, с силой дернул на себя и вниз. Теон попытался вывернуться, но потерял равновесие и оказался коленями на камнях, а лицом на кожаной перевязи.   
\- Тихо.  
\- Что вы там застряли, членососы?! – грубый голос донесся с башни, и желание бороться и препираться пропало.   
Не меняя положения, он приподнял голову и всмотрелся в гранитную громадину над ними. С виду она оставалась совершенно слепой – никто не высовывался и не целился в их сторону.   
Повисла тишина.   
\- Придумал остроумный ответ? – ехидно шепнул Рамси.  
Он по-прежнему держал его за запястье, а длинные пряди волос касались щеки Теона. Судя по тону голоса, вся эта ситуация милорда очень забавляла.  
Со стороны башни что-то опять неразборчиво прокричали.  
\- Похоже, это не нам. Поэтому лучше промолчать.  
Теон сел, опираясь спиной о грубую каменную кладку.   
\- Чернозадые вороны сделали тебя скучным, Грейджой.  
Он бы возразил, что поскучнел еще до прибытия в Ночной Дозор, но это могло вызвать лишние, наполненные болезненными подробностями комментарии, и боги знают что еще, поэтому Теон вздохнул и принял твердое решение не говорить ничего лишнего. Хотя что будет лишним, а что уместным он уже не понимал так отчетливо, как когда-то Вонючка. Особенно здесь и сейчас.  
\- Пойдем дальше, лорд-командующий? Кажется, сучьи дети разобрались, кто где застрял и чем занимается.  
\- Любой солдат может выглянуть. С этой или с той стороны. А мы как на ладони.  
\- Пойдем, я убью их сам, если ты боишься ободрать о тетиву оставшиеся пальчики.  
Лорд Болтон стал подниматься, но Теон ухватил за край его плаща.  
\- Перестань, Рамси, прошу тебя. Мы же договорились, что никого не убиваем. И, если что, просто сдадимся. Мне нужно только понять, что происходит в замке.  
Несколько секунд ответа не было, только черные от расширившихся зрачков глаза смотрели на него сверху. Край губ дернулся, - это была усмешка удовольствия, почти нежности.  _Ублюдок! Я опять стою перед ним на коленях и держусь за полу!_  
\- Знаешь, Теон, что мой отец говорил о союзниках? - бархатным голосом протянул милорд. – Если один хоть раз обманул ожидания другого, то вряд ли может рассчитывать на честное выполнение договоренностей.  
 _О да! Я сейчас в правильном положении, чтобы послушать о правилах и договоренностях._  
Теон разжал руку и поднялся, стараясь не отводить взгляд.  
\- Что же ты хочешь от меня, милорд-союзник?  
\- О, можешь без стрельбы и насилия, - Рамси обхватил его за шею и притянул к себе. – Только ртом. Ты не закончил то, что начал при нашей встрече. Помнишь? Это меня очень расстроило.  
\- Я…, - Теон растерялся, поднимая глаза на сторожевую башню.   
 _Если он будет трахать меня каждые десять метров, то вряд ли удастся сегодня добраться до Восточных ворот._  
\- Нет, не нужно прямо сейчас. Потерпи немного, дружок. Стоит найти более спокойное место.  
Теон не возражал бы потерпеть и подольше, лучше бы всю оставшуюся жизнь, но объяснять свою позицию не стал. Только кивнул и осторожно двинулся следом за довольным собой лордом Болтоном.   
Прижавшись к башенной стене, они остановились и прислушались. Сверху басовито гудели голоса, долетал гогот. Унылые, затянутые серой сыростью окрестности караульщикам, похоже, надоели гораздо больше, чем рожи друг друга и похабные истории.  
\- Они на уровень выше от сквозного прохода, - шепнул он в плечо Рамси.  
\- Слышу по голосам. Бездельники. С долбанных яйцечесов никто никогда не сдирал ни лоскутка кожи. Даже кнутом.  
Теон скривился, руки судорожно сжались в кулаки. Лорд Дредфорта упоминал о пальцах и содранной коже с особой интимной интонацией, как о том, в чем только они вдвоем знают толк. Как теплые воспоминания, которые разделяют друзья.  _Для него не имеет значения, что я был с другой стороны от ножа._  
Они скользнули в темный проход под башней, голоса над ними зазвучали громче. Узкая винтовая лестница слева уходила вверх и вниз. Пространство вокруг прохода пустовало, только под лестницей лежало несколько крупных кусков гранита - части пострадавшей кладки. И тут он вспомнил.  
\- Постой. Нам нужно вниз, там был сквозной проход, - теперь он обхватил широкое запястье и наклонился к самому уху, касаясь губами волос.  
Сыромятная кожа и тревожный, едва уловимый запах раскаленного в кузне железа наполнили ноздри. Рамси замер и осторожно повернул голову, в светлых глазах мелькнуло напряженное ожидание. Этот, то ли железный, то ли кровавый жар Вонючка вдыхал не раз, если прижавший его хозяин не был пьян, и хмельной дух не перешибал все остальное. И сегодня Теон уже чувствовал этот странный запах, когда Рамси склонялся, раскачивался над ним, с каждым толчком заставляя предавшее его тело сотрясаться от удовольствия.  _Как со мной могло произойти такое?_    
Лорд-командующий резко отстранился. Помедлил. Потом все же потянул милорда к круто уходящим вниз ступеням. Рамси подчинился, но явно думал о чем-то своем, не отводил в сторону пристального взгляда.   
Ниже, на третьем этаже угловой башни, под лестницей, можно было протиснуться в крошечный проход и оказаться в узком туннеле, ведущим к Северным воротам. Это было далеко от их цели, но сразу за Восточными воротами стена изгибалась, и этот изгиб соединяла дополнительная сторожевая башня. Она уже давно искрошилась от времени, и в счастливые летние дни из прорезавших ее бойниц можно было рассматривать Первую Твердыню и представлять себе грубые и тяжеловесные постройки Винтерфелла тысячелетней давности.   
Позже, на ноющих от усталости и холода ногах Вонючка взбирался на эту же сторожевую башню и подолгу глядел на изуродованный каркас Твердыни, позволяя тоске и сожалению заполнить себя до краев. Тогда от этого делалось тяжело и светло одновременно - так он больше чувствовал себя Перевертышем, а значит - Теоном.   
Туннель встретил их совершенно непроглядной темнотой. Видимо никто им не пользовался, и не было смысла держать факелы в этой узкой каменной трубе. Это хорошо. Раз никто здесь не ходит, значит, они и не встретят никого.  
\- Я не полезу в эту тесную дыру, - вдруг уперся Рамси.  
\- Не полезешь? – ядовито переспросил Теон. – С чего вдруг? Тебе же это всегда нравилось.  
Милорд схватил его за горло и навалился, придавливая к стене, язык тяжело воткнулся в небо и прошел вдоль десен.  
\- Ты прав, - проговорил он глухо прямо в рот. – Поэтому не нарывайся, дружок. А то у меня в следующий раз может не хватить терпение, чтобы это понравилось тебе.  
Теон попытался отстраниться, но Рамси отпустил его сам и подтолкнул вперед.  
\- Иди, лорд-командующий, первым. Чтобы я не ошибся с дорогой.  
Они двигались в темноте. Сзади слышалось дыхание лорда Дредфорта и размеренные шаги. Неотвратимые.  _Куда это может его завести?_  
Хозяин был рядом, хоть и невидимый, но что-то решивший, и Вонючке уже не нужно было ждать неизбежного, ежесекундно сжимаясь от страха, вздрагивая от каждого далекого звука, скрежета невидимых дверей. Конец его ожидания наступит очень скоро, он уже ощущается за спиной.   
Теон протянул руку и коснулся пальцами неровной, царапающей поверхности стены. Скольжение руки отвлекало от подступающей паники, помогало удержаться в реальности: они идут по Винтерфеллу, который никогда не предавал Теона, который помог когда-то избавиться от мыслей и чувств сломленного существа. Он идет по замку своей жизни, чтобы выполнить волю богов. А Рамси? По чьей воле здесь оказался милорд?  
Он чуть не пропустил щель бокового прохода – рука провалилась, но, погруженный в мысли, он сделал еще два шага и только потом остановился, повернулся к невидимому в темноте лицу.  
\- Можно выбираться наверх.  
Рамси удержал его и протиснулся первым.  
Они должны были оказаться на втором этаже дополнительной восточной башни, очень низко над землей. Круглое пространство было запечатано глухими стенами грубой древней кладки. До бойниц нужно подняться один пролет по лестнице, местами обвалившейся, без перил, идущей узким кругом вдоль стен. Каменная труха хрустела под ногами, и звуки уходили эхом вверх. Оставалось только молиться, что башня пустовала.   
Отсюда был виден длинный переход к арсеналу и вытянутое прямоугольником тело караульни. Только изуродованный остов Первой Твердыни исчез. На его месте зияла ровная площадка, виднелись огороженные кольями блоки отесанных гранитных плит. Внутренний двор был вычищен и приведен в порядок. Людей не было видно, видимо, поздний вечер отправил всех к пылающим очагам и горячей еде. Но день не закончился, и солнце все еще бродило где-то на западе, за раздувшемся болезненной серостью небом.  
  
Винтерфелл изменился. И, осторожно перемещаясь от бойницы к бойнице, Теон по открывавшимся перед ним строениям пытался понять, как именно. Крытый переход тянулся к арсеналу коричневой свежеположенной черепицей. Кое-где у стен стремились вверх строительные леса, под провисшими от влаги полотнищами стояли верстаки мастеровых и виднелись аккуратно сложенные столярные и каменотесные инструменты. Огромные ванны для строительных смесей находились неподалеку от Великого замка.   
Все эти признаки восстановления без людей, переругиваний, грохота и визга пилы оставляли странное впечатление . Замок, ступивший на путь возрождения, выглядел настороженный и напряженный, как будто ожидал чего-то такого, что вновь может поменять его жизнь. Что же происходило здесь? Почему затихла работа, и немногочисленный гарнизон закрыл ворота даже для обычных путников? Справа от выходящей на восток стороны башни был отчетливо виден опущенный мост, который вел к внешней стене Восточных ворот и двум безмолвным восьмиугольным башням-близнецам. Их охраняли, как накануне выяснил Грейджой. Ждать оставалось недолго.  
Теон встал вполоборота к восточной бойнице и посмотрел на Рамси Болтона. Небрежно привалившись к противоположенной стене, тот был совершенно неподвижен. Куртку милорд доверху не застегнул, и она открывала широкие кости ключиц. Когти засунутой за пояс кошки угрожающе торчали под локтем, прямо над рукоятью меча. Его явно не интересовали ни виды Винтерфелла, ни возможные опасности вокруг них. Тяжелым взглядом он неотрывно смотрел на Теона. По спине пробежал холодок страха.   
Трудно было поверить, что пару часов назад он сам стонал в голос под бывшим мучителем, хозяином, а теперь напарником. В тот момент волны забытого наслаждения окатывали низ живота, проходили дрожью до кончиков пальцев, делая тело податливым, вымывая все мысли и воспоминания, оставляя только ослепляющую пустоту удовольствия. Оголодавшая плоть просто сломала все барьеры разума и чувств.  _Я даже кончил и хотел бы еще раз такое испытать. Но лучше не с Рамси._ Теон ощутил неконтролируемый жар стыда, заливающий лицо, и отвернулся к бойнице.   
\- Ты покраснел. О чем подумал?  
Рамси хотел знать все о нем, до последней случайно мелькнувшей мыслишки. Оставалось только пожать плечами как можно небрежнее, но они казались неуклюжими и неповоротливыми.  
\- Какая разница. Не знаю, просто… вдруг стало жарко.  
\- Врешь, ты подумал обо мне. Посмотри на меня и расскажи.  
Отводить глаза – жалкая привычка, за три года он уже научился поднимать голову и отвечать взглядом на взгляд, вызовом на вызов в любой ситуации. Тормунд успешно справлялся со многими вонючкиными манерами своего помощника.   
-Что у тебя там с шеей, сучий хвост!? Больной? Мышцы ослабли, глаза закатились. Пойдешь на перекладину, потом к Клидасу, потом снова на перекладину.   
\- Но…я… Что мне сказать Клидасу?  
\- Что «но я»? Что значит «что мне сказать»? Писать умеешь, говорить не можешь. Я всегда знал, что поклонщики из нормальных людей превращаются в птиц, носящих бумажки.  
\- Хорошо, я все сделаю, Тормунд.  
\- Сделает он, - недовольно ворчал бородач. – Вечером придешь ко мне и расскажешь пару веселых баек и чтобы я ржал, как долбанный великан от щекотки в заднице.  
Теон медленно развернулся и посмотрел прозрачные неотступные глаза. Мышцы плеч заныли, как от изматывающих упражнений.   
\- Я меня нет желания делиться с тобой своими мыслями, лорд Болтон.   
Тот усмехнулся:  
\- Ладно, не делись, я и так их знаю. Просто подойди ко мне.  
Теон не двинулся с места. Губы Рамси оставались растянуты в полуулыбке.  
\- У тебя появилась забавная привычка, когда ты волнуешься, - быстро поджимать и расправлять пальцы. Сейчас ты это проделал уже три раза.  
Так Грейджой на Стене боролся с судорогой и призрачной болью, выкручивающей обрубки пальцев. Потом эти приступы прошли, но движение осталось, оно помогало прийти в себя, собраться с мыслями.  
\- И что? Я нервничаю, когда ты рядом, Рамси.  
Милорд в несколько быстрых шагов оказался совсем рядом. Опять этот неуловимый запах раскаленного железа, расширяющиеся от дыхания ноздри и тонкая свежая царапина, пересекающая бледную кожу щеки. Расширенные зрачки зачернили глаза.  
\- Мне это нравится. И как ты делаешь рукой, как краснеешь и хмуришься, задирая вверх подбородок. Сразу хочу засадить в тебя член. Сильно и глубоко.  
Рамси легко провел пальцами от подбородка по шее, пропустил их под влажный ворот куртки. Чувствуя как тепло и требовательно стекается напряжение к паху, Теон сглотнул подступившие к горлу тошноту и страх. Он не знал, что сказать, чтобы это не сделало его еще более уязвимым.  
\- Скажи, ты правда мог бы отрезать мне … ну тогда, в пещере. Тебе бы это понравилось, Теон?  
\- Понравилось? Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал похож на тебя?  
\- Иногда да, - рука почти нежно провела по плечу и настойчиво надавила. – Ну, давай, ты же понимаешь, что мне сейчас нужно.  
Конечно, он понимал, и в коленях появилась предательская слабость. Не отпуская его плечо, другой рукой Рамси расслаблял штаны, а Теон ухватился рукой за стену за спиной, как будто она могла удержать его от падения, отвлечь от появившегося ощущения тяжести терпкой плоти на языке.  _Я же не хочу этого делать, не хочу, или все же…_  
Отдаленный шум голосов вернул к реальности. Рамси выругался, и его рука соскользнула с плеча.  
\- Они здесь. Не могли задержаться, членоголовые выблядки!  
На внутренней стене стукнула боковая дверь, чтобы пропустить в Винтерфелл запахнутого в серый плащ мужика. Что происходило у Восточных ворот внешней стены, увидеть было невозможно, хотя через ров прорывались отдельные лающие звуки.   
\- Старковские козлы все равно не пропускают их внутрь, не помогло даже имя твоего любезного Сноу.  
Рамси стоял рядом и в нетерпении кусал губу.   
\- Они, похоже, послали за кем-то, кто может принять решение. Может, он знает Джона в лицо?  
Вся эта предложенная лордом Дредфорта хитрость вообще казалась сомнительной. Заявиться отрядом в черных плащах к воротам, выходящим на Тракт, назваться братьями Дозора и сообщить, что привезли в Винтерфелл Джона Сноу – Теон рассказал Рамси о единственном имени-ключе к замку. На роль бывшего лорда-командующего выбрали какого-то сероглазого парня из гвардейцев Болтонов. Зачем воронам тащить в старковское гнездо своего бывшего брата, - внятного ответа не было, но хитрость могла принести плоды. Тогда станет ясно, насколько им действительно нужен Сноу, и что они с ним намерены делать.   
Вдруг эту компанию мошенников пустят внутрь, что будет для Теона не лишним. А если нет, то Грейджой и Болтон все равно уже были здесь. Лорд-командующий Дозора слышал, что похожей хитростью Станнис отобрал замок у Русе, и, видимо, с тех пор это не давало Рамси покоя. Может, поэтому он и кусал губы в нетерпении, позабыв даже о собственной похоти.  
У внутренних ворот слышались голоса, на переходном мосту появилась долговязая худая фигура в сопровождении двух гвардейцев и одного здорового детины, своими длинными ручищами напомнившего Теону Ходора. С внешней стены что-то опять кричали. Жизнь прямо таки на глазах возвращалась в сонный Винтерфелл. Живьем Сноу никогда не вызывал столько беготни в этом замке. Что он мог выкинуть такое запоминающее после того, как его продырявили?   
\- Кто это такой? – прищурился на семенящего внизу долговязого Рамси.  
\- Первый раз вижу. Судя по всему нынешний кастелян или мейстер. Тот, кто принимает решения или может опознать Джона.  
Лорд Болтон кивнул.  
\- Лучше бы он пропустил моих парней, проще ублюдку обойдется. Отойди дальше, тебя можно заметить снаружи.  
Теон чуть отодвинулся в сторону и подавил нервный смешок. Заботится милорд о собственности. Скоро, перебираясь через стены, мы будем вместе насвистывать северные баллады, как старинные приятели. Хотя Рамси, наверное, ни насвистывать, ни напевать не умеет.  
Но события развивались не так хорошо, чтобы прямо сейчас появилось настроение для совместного свиста или напевов. Спустя какое-то время после бестолкового мельтешения и появления двух десятков гвардейцев, взявшихся, боги знают откуда, и пробежавших по мосту к башням внешней стены, наружную решетку, судя по грохоту, подняли. Но на мостике никто долго не появлялся. Рамси выглядел возбужденным, дергал ремни портупеи, словно они стесняли его движения, мешали броситься вниз и применить кровавую силу внушения.  
Спустя время дредфортский отряд вынырнул из проема на мост, но выглядел довольно уныло: солдаты двигались друг за другом, пешие и хмурые. Ветер рвал плащи с их плеч.  
\- Пекло сучье, они их обезоружили, - прошипел Рамси, покрасневший от злости до корней волос.  
Теон присмотрелся и увидел Кислого Алина, он шел впереди и вертел головой по сторонам, словно надеялся, что его природный лорд воплотиться в воздухе и определит разом их дальнейшую судьбу. ЛжеДжон был среди остальных: то ли личность Сноу в нем не признали, то ли не посчитали, что он чем-то достойнее остальных.  
\- Смотри, Рамси, они держат их под прицелом.  
В бойницах приворотных башен можно было рассмотреть фигуры лучников, и Теон не сомневался, что высокие четырехгранники внутренней стены тоже ощерились стрелами, хотя разглядеть отсюда это было невозможно.   
\- Они не должны были входить на таких условиях, - в ярости выплюнул Рамси и шибанул рукой по стене. Но это его не угомонило, и он взялся нарезать круги на тесном пространстве. Схватил за рукоять ножа, потом резко опустил руку.  
\- Возможно, что-то произошло.., - неуверенно предположил Теон, проглотив пробивающееся слово «милорд».   
\- Что? Скажи мне! – гаркнул Рамси. – - Траханным недоноскам захотелось полюбоваться на восстановленный Винтерфелл и осмотреть темницы?!  
С ответом Грейджой затруднился, да и думать сложно, когда видишь так близко искривленный влажный рот и бешеные белые глаза. Оставалось тихо стоять у бойницы и надеяться, что обойдется.   
Когда дредфортцев провели под охраной через двор к караульне, лорд Болтон внезапно успокоился, взгляд стал веселым и хищным. Перемена настроения не радовала, так как ярость не вышла наружу, осталась запертой где-то внутри.  
\- Ты, кажется, хотел понять, что здесь происходит?  
\- Да, хотел бы, - осторожно согласился лорд-командующий.  
\- Мы отловим кого-нибудь из волчьих прихвостней, и он расскажет тебе все, что пожелаешь, мой Теон.  
Рамси облизал губы. Он явно собирался сделать кому-нибудь очень больно. «Не мне», - сама собой мелькнула малодушная мысль.  
  
Снег опять летел тяжелыми влажными хлопьями, и замковые постройки исчезали за живой белой стеной. Только под сапогами в богороще чавкала черная грязь. Сумерки уже затянули рощу, а ветви деревьев облепила белизна. Теон не мог избавить от наваждения, что Старые безжалостные боги отправили его в прошлое. Он провел по ножнам короткого меча у пояса, чтобы убедить себе в том, что теперь все по-другому, ему можно не вымаливать оружия и смерти, и трехлетний срок его жизни, свернувшись петлей позади, не пропал вовсе.  
Пруд у чардрева, как и раньше, дышал паром, и, окруженный обнажившейся землей, казался совсем черным. Белый ствол над ним выглядел особенно огромным и мощным, вековая сила распирала его изнутри, текла красным соком из распахнутых, требовательных глаз.   
Здесь никого не было, хотя с пары шагов за белой пеленой невозможно было бы рассмотреть и Тормунда, а за пять – и услышать. Но едва ли уставшим от зимы северянам захочется помолиться в такую погоду. Теон сам дрожал от пробирающей до костей сырости, и с тоской смотрел на теплый пруд – можно бы туда окунуться и согреться, все равно не осталось ни клочка сухой одежды. Но сначала он спросит богов.  _Они должны мне ответить, я ведь пришел сюда, как они и хотели. И теперь не знаю, куда идти дальше._  
\- Что мне делать? – прошептал он, не отрывая взгляд от красных, смотрящих мимо него глаз. – Пожалуйста, хотя бы слово, маленькую подсказку. Я не знаю, куда идти дальше.  
Ответа он не получил. Но боги не из тех, кто торопится уделить внимание каждому пришедшему просителю. Даже отчаявшемуся. Поэтому Теон надеялся и настойчиво шептал свои вопросы, умолял, а потом стоял совершенно неподвижно, обратившись в слух. И снова просил. Но тишина давила, стягивала его одиночеством. Даже отдаленные звуки людской жизни не доходили в это священное место.  _Может, я придумал себе все это с самого начала? И Джона, и желания Старых богов. И теперь у меня ни Тормунда, ни Карена - никого. Только Рамси._  На глаза навернулись слезы.  
Внезапно ветер, никак не ощущаемый здесь, прорвался яростно и неистово, взметнул тяжелый от влаги плащ. Ветви чардрева полетели навстречу Теону, красные листья огладили лицо, мягко, почти ласково. Защекотали шею. Он закрыл глаза и под порывами холодного воздуха снова и снова чувствовал эти шелковистые касания, не решаясь сдвинуться с места. Потом все стихло. Но чувство безысходности отступило.  
Теон постоял еще какое-то время, пытаясь разобраться в своих ощущениях. Ему стало спокойно. Он сделал все, что было нужно, пришел сюда, и больше от него ничего не требовалось. Все разрешится по воле богов, которой надо довериться. Словно это касание было прощанием.  _А может, - приветствием…?_  Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя глупое наваждение.  _Похоже, я должен искать ответы, а не ждать подсказок. Со мной Рамси Болтон, а его лезвия сдирают покровы любых тайн._    
Теон невесело усмехнулся, меньше всего ему хотелось оказаться соучастником таинства подобной кровавой исповеди. Или ее помехой. Но ему оставалось только двигаться дальше. Точнее опускаться ниже - - его ждали крипты.  
  
Они вышли из пустующей сторожевой башни сразу, как гвардейцы завели лошадей Дредфортского отряда в замок и затихла беготня вокруг караульни, где заперли фальшивых братьев Дозора. Как бы ни встретили парней Болтона, за врагов и преступников их явно не держали, иначе бы все оказались куда в более надежном месте – в темницах. Всем, похоже, заправлял долговязый, почти безволосый тип, передвигающийся суетливой рваной походкой, а по общей сутулости и наклону шеи напоминавший мейстера. Стоило ему отдать последние распоряжения и отправиться куда-то в сторону Великого замка, как во внутреннем дворе все снова стихло. Ни строить, ни заниматься хозяйством сегодня явно никто не собирался, - погода не располагала. С севера полетели куда более крупные снежные хлопья. Время для воров и наемных убийц.   
Когда Теон сказал Рамси, что хочет добраться до богорощи и побыть там в одиночестве, милорд посоветовал ему вырезать на чардреве еще и уши, если лорд Перевертыш надеется донести мольбы до впавших в старческое слабоумие богов. Либо запастись ведром человеческой крови и конкретным, из трех слов сформулированным желанием. Иначе все это будет потерей времени с единственным результатом – необходимостью отжимать мокрого просителя. А если отжать кракена, повреждения могут быть смертельны. Что касается искренней исповеди Теона, лорд Болтон и сам выслушает ее с большим вниманием, может даже утешить со всех сторон, не пропустив ни одной дырки.   
Такое сомнительное остроумие Теона неожиданно развеселило. Он опять вспомнил Тормунда и даже расслабился на короткое время, пока не понял, что Рамси просто возбужден предстоящей охотой, предвкушает допрос и кровь, которую можно пустить вроде как для интересов дела. Милорд с легкостью пообещал никого не убивать, но это никогда ничего не значило. Все правила и договоренности создавались им, но не для него.   
Крипты были лучшим местом, где, не привлекая внимания, странные напарники могли бы обсохнуть, отдохнуть и решить, что делать дальше. Там они должны встретиться, туда Рамси собирался притащить способного разговаривать винтерфелльца. Если он сможет его раздобыть. Поэтому прямиком в крипты Теон отправился сразу после посещения богорощи. Но приближаясь к месту падения Первой твердыни, он ощущал, как рассеивается дарованное богами умиротворение и растет предчувствие чего-то страшного и необратимого.  
  
Дверь крипты была распахнута, и в черный проем летел снег. Лорд-командующий остановился у края, не решаясь опустить ногу на ступень. Где-то внизу его уже ждал Рамси Болтон, и это было не правильно.  _Я не должен был говорить ему о криптах Старков._  Или он уже сам знал о том, где искать эту дверь, запечатывающую древних королей севера? Белка просидела в темноте крипт целую ночь и осталась не обнаруженной. Значит, милорд не знал? Почему он так легко предложил Рамси пойти сюда, как будто Неведомый помутил его разум. Если внутри прольется кровь, - это может пробудить старых призраков, растерявших мечи. Или нет? Сожалеть было поздно. Теон начал медленно спускаться вниз.  
Сделав два поворота по неровным узким ступеням, он различил внизу всполох тусклого света и услышал голос. Может, это вовсе не Рамси, и Перевертыша схватят прямо здесь и запрут в караульне. Тогда не нужно будет что-то решать, делать очередной ошибочный выбор. И это будет лучший исход.   
Когда открылось подземелье, Теон поймал себя на этом движении – сжатые и расправленные пальцы. Совсем недалеко от него, привалившись к гробнице Рикарда Старка, стоял, поигрывая ножиком, Рамси Болтон, а у его ног связанный и с кляпом во рту ерзал молодой парень в портупее и порядком изношенной кожаной куртке. Небольшой факел, просунутый между каменных рук изваяния напротив, освящал этих двоих желтым пятном.   
\- О! Лорд-командующий! А мы как раз решали, начинать ли нам беседу без вас.  
\- Кто это? – чувствуя, как деревенеют ноги, спросил Теон.   
 _А что я надеялся здесь застать? Дружескую беседу за кружкой доброго эля?_  
\- Кто его знает, - пожал плечами Рамси. - Но ты не зря навестил богов, лорд командующий. Перед твоими мольбами невозможно устоять, хотя я и так это знаю, - этот зеленый сучоныш сам выбежал мне в руки, не успел я осмотреться у арсенала и прикинуть, что делать.   
Парень замер, и только переводил круглые испуганные глаза с одного незнакомца на другого.  
\- Что ты хочешь с ним делать?  
\- А ты? – лорд Болтон смотрел с любопытством и предвкушением.  
\- Расспросить, - твердо сказал Теон и решительно приблизился. – Для этого из него нужно хотя бы вынуть кляп.  
\- Что ж приступай, - усмехнулся Рамси. – А я посмотрю, как ты справишься.  
Если ни одно представление, так другое, милорд всегда получит свое удовольствие.  
Теон приподнял и подтащил парня к гробнице, устроил поудобнее, но развязывать пока не стал. Потом взялся за комок холщовой тряпки в пятнах строительного раствора и медленно, враскачку потянул изо рта. Когда ты туго связан, то чувствуешь себя совершенно беспомощным, доступным для любого насилия, а кляп дает другой неизгладимый эффект – униженности до состояния существа, которому и речь то без надобности.  
Парень закашлялся, судорожно втягивая воздух. Все в его рту наверняка превратилось в шершавую древесную кору. Теон оглянулся, ловя себя на желании найти кружку с водой. Но поблизости был только Рамси, лениво ковыряющий ножом ногти.  
\- Что вам нужно? Кто вы такие? – просипел парень.  
Теон вздохнул и задумался. Рамси Болтон - лорд Дредфорта и Хорнвуда и Теон Грейджой - лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора, лорд-дознаватель королевы Дейенерис Таргариен. Вот случай, когда правдивый ответ может вызвать или истерический хохот, или сердечный приступ.  
\- Лучше тебе не знать, кто мы, - такой ответ тоже был искренним. – - Никакой угрозы, ни Винтерфеллу, ни леди Сансе, ни лорду Рикону мы не представляем. Нам просто нужно узнать, что происходит в замке, почему вы никого не пускаете. Кроме Джона Сноу. Но обычным образом на этот вопрос никто не хочет отвечать. Пришлось связать тебя. Расскажи и я тебя развяжу.  
Рамси хмыкнул на последнюю фразу, а парень захлопал глазами.  
\- И все?  
\- И все, - кивнул Теон и опустился рядом с ним на колени.  
\- Так ведь это.., - заторопился солдат и с тоской посмотрел вглубь крипты. – Призраки ведь бродят, могут убить. Вот и закрыли ворота, чтоб не вырвались.  
 _Это бред я уже слышал в трактире._  
\- И зачем вам Джон Сноу?  
\- Так мейстер Колемон говорит, что только он утихомирить их может, особенно призрака лютоволка. Тот огромный такой и белый.  
\- Что, что? – окончательно растерялся Грейджой.   
 _Призрак Призрака. Вот это поворот._  
\- Я думаю, нам нужно увидеть это собственными глазами, - очень светским тоном предложил Рамси, перестав вычищать ногти. – Если пустить парню кровь, лютоволк обязательно явится. Они любят теплое мясо. Может, мы его одолеем и очистим Винтерфелл от скверны. В этот раз без огня.   
Глаза гвардейца стали выпучиваться, а Теон вытер вспотевшие ладони о сырой плащ.  
\- Перестань, Рамси.  
\- Почему же? Преданный солдат принесет великую жертву. Про него сложат легенды, воспоют в балладах. Как твое имя, друг?  
\- Не нужно баллад, - прошептал связанный.  
\- А он не такой честолюбивый, каким был ты, – разочарованно протянул милорд.  
Теон не сводил глаз с панически оглядывающегося по сторонам парня.  _< i>_Ждешь лютоволка, болван?</i> Волк рядом, и его голос звучит грудным бархатом, а из-под черных прядей алчно поблескивают глаза. Он выбрал на сегодня жертву.  
\- Тогда тебе лучше рассказать все по порядку и подробно. Чтобы нам было понятно, - отрезал Теон.  
Подробный рассказ был донельзя странен и больше похож на выдуманную кем-то сказку, чем на реальные события. До отъезда леди Сансы и лорда Рикона Винтерфелл жил обычной жизнью. Постепенно восстанавливали внутренние перекрытия, стены разрушенных башен, построили новые конюшни, полностью восстановили кузнецу. Впрочем, когда Старки прибыли с юга, замок уже не пустовал, разный люд прятался за его стенами от зимы и мертвецов, отстаивал свой новый дом, как мог. Жили в основном в Гостевом доме, где каким-то чудом удалось восстановиться трубы с теплой водой, но в Великом замке и в Большом чертоге тоже ютились беженцы. Ходили странные истории, что пустил людей под спасительные стены Старков именно Джон Сноу, а сам потом ушел сражаться с мертвыми. Своим мечом и зубами лютоволка. И с ним отправилась и красная жрица.   
Грейвин, так звали связанного парня, был родом из Долины и пришел за лордом Бейлишем и леди Сансой в составе целого гарнизона, поэтому слышал только байки о бастарде и не более.  
Прошло совсем немного времени с тех пор как хозяева отбыли в Королевскую гавань, и вскоре нашли первый труп. Сначала думали - обычное убийство. Но потом заговорили о призраках. Несколько людей видело плывущую над землей бесплотную тень, которая появлялась ночью и, похоже, была не единственной. Когда убили еще одного из работных людей и нашли на земле гигантские отпечатки лютоволка, мейстер Колемон, оставленный в Винтерфелле кастеляном, приказал никого не впускать в замок, и людям, особенно в темную пору, во внутренних дворах не появляться. Но трупы все равно были – кто с разорванным горлом, кто с отрубленной головой. И только ночные. Гигантского белого волка тоже видели не раз. Днем страшная напасть не тревожила, хотя жизнь, скованная винтерфелльским ужасом, постепенно замирала и под светлым небом. Замок сам становился призраком.  
Теона удивило, зачем кастелян запечатал Винтерфелл, почему не попросил подмоги у Дозора, других лордов, не отправил ворона с просьбой о расследовании королеве. Откуда вообще взялась уверенность в том, что придет Джон Сноу и верным словом упокоит призрачных мертвецов в компании с лютоволком. Мейстеры никогда не были любителями всяческой мистики, верили в знания, а не магические силы. И вдруг. Может быть с Колемоном говорили Старые боги? Ведь и Теона они пригнали сюда за именем Джона Сноу. Вот только что делать ему, ничего не смыслящему в потусторонних силах, или Рамси Болтону, для которого существа, лишенные крови и костей, и вовсе не представляют интереса. Вот и сейчас лорд Болтон явно скучал.  
Теон наклонился, чтобы развязать пленника, нужды в котором уже не было никакой.  
\- И что же ты хочешь сделать, Теон? – лениво протянул Рамси.  
Нет, он не заскучал, взгляд был льдистым и пронзительным, милорд злился, и лезвие холодно блестело в его руке.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил он осторожно. – Нужно подумать.  
\- Стоит ли думать? Нужно просто провести небольшой опыт.  
Рамси сделал шаг, присел на корточки и приставил острие под подбородок парня.  _Не выпустит живым._ Теон замер, ощущая ползущий по спине страх. Он мог бы спросить, какой опыт, но голос прозвучал бы сипло, опять превращая его в жертву.  
\- Наверху стемнело, а здесь покоятся старковские призраки. Почему бы не предложить им немного крови и выяснить, правдива ли история.  
Казалось, после этих слов вокруг них троих, замерших у изножья гробницы, уплотняется темнота, северные короли вот-вот повернут свои каменные головы в ожидании теплой багровой влаги. Грейвин тяжело дышал, распахнув губы. Взгляд выдавал панический страх.   
\- Не нужно, - выдавил Теон.  
\- Почему же? Это многое прояснит и избавит нас от болтливого языка.  
\- Не нужно. Пусть останется связанным. Мы просто уйдем.  
\- Просто уйдем, - с пугающе ласковыми интонациями промурлыкал милорд. – Заберем ребят и отправимся в Дредфорт. Только ты подумаешь сначала. Так, Теон Перевертыш?  
Пленник попытался издать звук, но Рамси напряг руку, и по лезвию медленно потекла кровь.  
\- Что ты хочешь? Что я должен сделать?  
\- Ты? Ничего. Это я должен. Исполнять твои долбанные желания. Лазить по стенам, бегать под мокрым снегом, ебать тебя, как по вкусу твоей трепетной дырке, разменивать дредфортских солдат, находить сказочника, пока ты навещаешь богов, а потом слушать всю эту чушь, чтобы мой Вонючка о чем-то там подумал. Интересно о чем?  
Кончик лезвия вошел глубже, и теперь с парня текла не только кровь, но и слезы. Если промолчать или сказать – режь, то он сделает. Он хочет этого, пальцы вокруг рукояти побелели от напряжения.  
\- Перестань, Рамси, пожалуйста. Ты прав, ты все это сделал для меня. Я скажу все, что ты хочешь, сделаю, что хочешь. Только не нужно заставлять расплачиваться кого-то другого.  
Лорд Болтон убрал нож и ударил гвардейца с замаха в лицо. Коротко стриженая голова влетела в угол постамента, и пленник отключился. Красная полоска побежала по серому камню, по худой шее. Сердце ухнуло в груди, а в голове зашумело.  
Все нормально, поболтается чуток без сознания и только. Нос у него смешной, короткий и курносый, как у Карена. Он тоже родом из Долины, может они все там с такими носами. Верят во всякие небылицы.   
\- Так что же, расскажи мне все, мой дорогой Теон.  
Милорд был совсем рядом – только протянет руку, и шея ляжет в широкую ладонь. Взгляд снова ушел к Грейвину.  _Я или он. Выберется кто-то один._ У него с Кареном даже волосы похожи – легкие, чуть подвивающиеся.  
\- Зачем тебе все это, Рамси? Какая тебе разница? – вдруг выпалил Теон. – Какая тебе вообще разница?  
\- Что? – Рамси прищурился.  
\- Тебе же нужно отсосать, так я отсосу. Сделаю это прямо сейчас. Глубоко, как ты любишь, в горло, – слова вырывались сами, внутри все онемело, Теона нес безумный бурливый поток, бил о камни. - Тебе же не нужны все эти тайны и призраки. Какое тебе дело до убийств и до этого долбанного старковского логова?  
\- Мне нет дела, я не за этим сюда пришел, - прошипел милорд и, действительно обхватил его шею. Глаза были совсем близко, - белые, как снег на кровавых листьях чардрева.  
\- Нет, не за этим. Ты хочешь кровавых забав. Спустить с кого-нибудь шкуру, выпотрошить горло. Если не я, то этот парень.   
\- Ты думаешь, это все, что мне нужно?  
Теон начал смеяться, его голова болталась на тонкой веревке, на шарнире, удерживаемая только рукой Рамси, а из горла рвались страшные слова.  _Ничего, осталось совсем недолго._  
\- О нет, у тебя богатая фантазия, есть еще и собаки, острые крюки и тонкие лезвия, плетка. Разные отвратительные штуки. Только мысли твои бегают по одному кругу.  
\- По кругу? Ты говоришь обо мне, как о животном, - Рамси тряхнул его с силой, так что оставалось только схватиться за края милордова плаща. – Да что ты знаешь, кракен! О моих мыслях и что я…  
И он задохнулся от гнева, а Теон почувствовал холод лезвия под ухом у шеи. Лицо милорда было так близко, кривилось чудовищной гримасой.  
\- Я знаю. Кто же еще? Ты страшнее любого из животных, любого хищника. Они хотя бы способны… привязаться, что-то чувствовать. А ты только пожираешь!  
\- Ты… ты… Я тебе так противен? - злой голос вдруг надломился, а на шее стало горячо. – Но ведь ты сам... Зачем тогда согласился идти со мной?  
\- Думаешь, ради твоего ненасытного члена? Я хочу найти Джона! Бросил Дозор ради этого, все, что у меня было. Только чтобы его отыскать.   
\- Тебе нужен долбанный ублюдок Сноу? – милорд прорычал, словно раненное животное.   
Теону вдруг показалось, что Рамси уже не держит, а судорожно цепляется за него. Глазами... руками… лезвием...  
\- Нужен. Я готов сделать все, чтобы его найти. Даже потерпеть тебя рядом.  
\- Ты – мой! – это был страшный, утробный звук.  
Шею рвануло. Ноги подогнулись, Теон полетел на ждущую его землю.   
 _Все. Простите меня._  
  
Кровь текла неостановимо. Упав на колени, Рамси кромсал ножом плащ, руки тряслись и не слушались.  
\- Перевертыш, не смей, слышишь, я убью тебя, сучоныш, если ты…  
Его голос сорвался. Отвратительная липкая влага скользила под пальцами. Пропитывала и без того мокрую ткань. Слишком, слишком быстро.  
\- Ты прав... пусть… я животное, только скажи что-нибудь, открой глаза.  
 _Здесь, сбоку шеи, посередине от уха к гортани, нужно прижать…, иначе… вытечет все._  Рамси знал эту впадину, нож вошел в нее сам, помимо воли… слишком легко. Он пытался передавить под мокрой тряпкой края раны, но не выходило, кровь текла. Он не умел останавливать, только открывать красный поток. Теон был неподвижен – сломанная кукла у ног. Чернота вокруг сомкнутых глаз.  _Он – мой, старые и новые сучьи боги, верните его!_ Милорд подхватил тело на руки.  
\- Теон, прошу тебя, не нужно… Я найду кого-нибудь, кто поможет…  
Вверх по узкой и черной, как кишка Неведомого, лестнице он карабкался боком. Голова Теона безвольно болталась на согнутом локте. Рамси хотел бы ее удержать, но руку судорогой согнуло и свело вокруг шеи. Проклятые ноги передвигались медленно. Колоды, годные только на распил. Казалось, на плащ, на подошвы сапог липла сочащаяся с древних стен кровь. Текла отовсюду.  _Я должен успеть. В этом замке ведь есть хоть один гребаный мейстер?!_  
Ступня подвернулась, и он ударился коленом о каменные ступени. Что-то хрустнуло, но Рамси сразу поднялся, не чувствуя боли.  
\- Пожалуйста, не умирай, малыш, прошу тебя. Прости…  
Он вынырнул из темноты в белую ночь и на мгновение застыл. Его ждали четверо, и огромная, будто звериная, тень маячила на краю зрения. Ноги едва не подогнулись от облегчения.  
\- Где у вас мейстер, нужно остановить кровь. Возьмите, спасите его.  
Гвардеец справа неуклюже подхватил тело Теона, но не двинулся с места.   
\- Что стоишь, тупой ублюдок?!   
Он не мог содрать кожу ни с одного из них - бессилие душило.  
\- Мы ждали вас, лорд Болтон. Когда вы закончите, - это был голос долговязого безволосого недоноска, что распоряжался всеми у ворот крепостной стены, а теперь стоял впереди.  
\- Что? – взревел Рамси, и в то же мгновение тело сдавило железным обручем. Он напрягся, пытаясь вырваться, но медвежий обхват стал крепче, почти лишая дыхания.  
\- Я давно дожидаюсь вашего появления, - вкрадчиво проговорил яйцеголовый червяк и быстрым движением облизал тонкие губы. - У меня большие надежды на вас. Нам много нужно успеть обсудить за эту ночь. Ведь утром уже пожалуют долгожданные гости.  
\- Что ты несешь, глистогон, какие гости? – Рамси рычал, вырывался, но бесполезно, и в груди росла пустота отчаяния. - Спаси моего Перевертыша, и я обсужу что угодно, даже усохший член под твоими штанами.  
Урод мерзко захихикал и вновь облизал губы.  
\- Этого? – он дернул головой на тело Теона, небрежно опущенное гвардейцем на землю. – Он сыграл свою роль. Ты сделал все правильно – сам убил его, чтобы окончательно стать тем, кем должно – не ведающим страха. Выкиньте зверушку лорда Болтона в богороще, может, наши призраки утешатся сегодня оставшейся в нем кровью.  
Рамси втянул воздух, пытаясь что-то сказать, но не смог. Казалось, сердце из груди выдернула невидимая рука. Он рухнул во тьму.


	14. Призраки

Шепот множества голосов наполнил сознание Теона. Он не мог понять, где он и что с ним происходит. Было темно, и хотя боль не ощущалась, слабость накатывала волна за волной. Вместе с ней уходили части его самого, но не исчезали полностью, а словно длинные щупальца тянулись следом, принося неразборчивые слова и призрачные видения.   
 _Крипта, крипта, это была крипта и нож Рамси у горла._  
Ему казалось, что милорд рядом, гневается, чего-то хочет, тянет за собой жаркими руками. Но только привычный мир теперь вывернуло наизнанку, и Рамси Болтон, с накопившейся в нем яростью, болью и жаждой, остался где-то за его границей, а Теон уходил, погружался в пространство теней и шепота, где он не будет чувствовать ничего.  _Наверное, так умирают._  
Он давно убедил себя, что смерть – это хорошо. Когда тебя отпускает то, что долго и больно держало, выворачивая суставы и душу, и ты можешь плыть. Свободно, в любой направлении. Или лежать, не шевелясь, позволяя колкой соленой воде растворять твое тело, уносить по частям за горизонт. И будет легко, даже если ты останешься один, оставленный всеми богами, в этом пустом, бесконечном море.   
 _Старые боги…, я не выполнил их волю, предал…_  
Эта мысль пробила Теона тревогой, и желанное чувство покоя стало рассеиваться быстро, неудержимо. Смерть не будет добра, будет ждать его, чтобы оставить в темноте, снова назвать Перевертышем и Вонючкой, чтобы заставить забыть имя, которое вернули боги. Ему нужно было выбраться, нужно увидеть, где он, понять, что делать.  
Преодолевая слабость и страх, Теон распахнул глаза, и образы, звуки хлынули в него сразу со всех сторон. Их было слишком много, почти непереносимо. Словно он превратился в бесконечное переплетение щупалец, и каждый отросток видел, помнил то, что происходило когда-то и происходит сейчас.   
Стены и башни Винтерфелла, незнакомые лица, солнце, палящее над кроной чардрева, чья-то рука в разодранной перчатке заносит меч над обнаженной шеей, женское лицо, искаженное гневом, коротко усмехнувшийся Нед Старк, а потом Джон Сноу, задумчивый, с длинным стеблем травы в руках.   
 _Призраки._  
Он увидел Улыбчивого, взвившегося на дыбы, с густой пеной по краю губ. Огонь полностью охватил гриву и уже плясал на кончиках черных ушей.  
\- Где я?! – Теон кричал, но не слышал себя, только неразборчивый шелест множества чужих голосов.  _Я стал одним из призраков?_  
\- Твоя кровь, Теон Грейджой, – слова прозвучали едва слышно, будто их принесло далекое эхо. Перевертыш узнал голос. Или казалось?  
\- Бран?  
\- Имя тебе не нужно. Нужна твоя кровь на земле Старых богов, на корнях древних деревьев, в крипте. Ты должен понять все. Ты должен остановить Джона.  
\- Остановить?   
\- И спасти. Я покажу тебе.  
Ветер тянул черный дым вдоль изуродованных строений. Внутренние перекрытия Первой твердыни обнажились, и с края рухнувшей стены свисала чья-то окровавленная рука. Каменная требуха была разбросанная по земле. Лишенная нижней челюсти морда горгульи пялилась в серое небо. Теон уже видел, как Винтерфелл поглощали боль и огонь, но теперь перед глазами разворачивались следы их разгула.   
Осевшая к земле дверь крипты рывком распахнулась, отбрасывая в сторону огромный кусок гранита, из проема появился наконечник копья, а затем и одичалая, уведшая из-под носа Перевертыша Брана и Рикона. Через минуту они все были наверху – дети и взрослые. Двое из выбравшихся наружу слишком долго не давали принцу Винтерфелла уснуть по ночам. Мелькнула тревожная мысль, - вдруг они его видят здесь и сейчас? Стало как-то неловко. Все же лучше отвернуться, сделать, например, вид, что чешется колено.   
Но у него не было колена. Теперь у него не было тела. Призрак.  
Он не мог управлять даже тем, что видел, - образы помимо воли тянули его вниз, в глубину черного проема крипты. Витки узкой лестницы промелькнули, и Теон оказался в самом низу. Каменное чрево крипты сдавило кольцом. Он видел пространство так четко, как никогда при жизни. Различал трещины, опутавшие паутиной старые гробницы, влагу, сочащуюся из земли в дальних углах, мельчайшие крупинки ржавчины на коленях древних королей. Слышал шорох земляных червей под осевшими постаментами. Что-то ждало его здесь, что-то страшное. Ему хотелось исчезнуть, закрыть глаза. Но их не было.  
\- Не бойся, Теон. Здесь просто много твоей крови, и ты можешь видеть почти так же как я…  
И он увидел. Древние короли севера ворочались в своих гробницах, их шепот становился все громче, все разборчивее. Смерть множества людей, накрывшая замок, докатилась сюда, в крипты, тянувшиеся под богорощей, и не давала мертвецам покоя. Тревожила, рождала жажду крови и мести. Но страшнее всего были бесплотные призраки, поднимающиеся над изваяниями северных владык, утративших мечи. Они были сотканы из чистого, режущего плоть гнева. Их белесые полупрозрачные тени казались рваными, неустойчивыми, как болотный туман. Чудовищные создания поворачивали головы, увенчанными призрачными коронами, и шарили пустыми глазами вдоль приземистых колонн, по сводчатому потолку. Искали… И Теон встречал каждый мертвый взгляд, слышал шепот тех, кто восстал в нижних полуразрушенных залах. Призраки проснулись, их разбудила смерть Винтерфелла.  _Призраки без мечей._  
А потом Боги показали ее. Белка сидела в полукруглой каменной нише рядом с лестничным проемом. Маленькая, завернутая в плащ фигурка. Колчан стрел, лежащий у ног. Девушка была расстроена и сердита. Теон помнил, как выглядела эта складка между тонких бровей, как Белка хмурилась, как заострялся ее нос, когда она вываливала Перевертышу все, что о нем думает. Но сейчас было что-то еще, - напряжение в ее плечах, сжатый на колене кулак. Эта была та самая ночь, когда лорд Рамси спустил кровь глупых прачек под корни чардрева. Они слишком задирали носы. Шлюхи, возомнившие себя воительницами.   
Руки Рябины были связаны за спиной, когда она, совершенно голая, пыталась вывернуться из-под сидящего на ней Живодера и Деймона, опустившего сапог на ее растрепанную голову. Прачка была костлявой, мускулистой, и только рычала, как волчица, и беспомощно крутилась по окровавленной наледи, пока лезвие оставляло полосу за полосой на ее спине, формировало лоскуты. Деймон рассмеялся и надавил сильнее, в челюсти копьеносицы что-то хрустнуло, и изо рта обильно потекла кровь.  
\- Рваная сучья щель, я обтяну твоей шкурой отхожее место. Твоей и остальных уродливых потаскух. Буду ссать на вас каждый долбанный день, - глаза Рамси казались черными от гнева, рот кривился и дергался, когда он присел над телом Рябины.   
Теона заполнил ужас, картина плыла перед глазами. Чей-то раззявленный в крике рот, заледеневшая кровь на распахнутом камзоле Рамси.   
 _Милорд, не нужно, я же вернулся, милорд…  
Нет, о чем я? Я никогда не вернусь обратно! _  
Перевертыша бы согнуло пополам от страха и тошноты, если бы он чувствовал собственное тело, но у него осталась только кровь, расплывающаяся пятнами от крипт до богорощи.  
\- Эти жертвы сорвали последние запоры гробниц, Теон.  
Он смотрел, как сочится из открытой крипты белесый туман – призраки выбирались наружу. Они брели среди солдат, отчаянно дерущихся между ледяных траншей. Не видимые никем. Мечи, сталкиваясь, проходили насквозь их тел. Люди Станниса цеплялись за каждую снежную и каменную преграду, а гвардейцы, со знаками Болтонов, падали, отступали, оставляли на посеревшем снегу густые красные полосы, которые притягивали древних старковских королей. Смерть кормила всех до отвала.  
Мир снова развернулся вокруг Теона, день сменила ночь, и он увидел короля. Тот стоял у руин Первой Твердыни совершенно один, окруженный кольцом призраков. Станнис был хмур и собран, впрочем, таким Теон и запомнил его. Рука в перчатке лежала на эфесе меча, и король не отрывал взгляда от высокой, качнувшейся ему навстречу фигуры, плечи которой покрывал клочковатый туман – мех неведомого, потустороннего зверя. Две чуть светящиеся руки потянулись к поясу короля. Он сделал шаг назад, вырвал из ножен меч и рубанул наискось от плеча к бедру приблизившегося призрака. Меч прошел сквозь бесплотную тень и вспыхнул ослепляюще ярко. Тысяча солнц и оттенков цвета мелькнули на клинке, и ровный красноватый свет разлился вокруг. К королю со всех сторон бежали его люди, они смотрели на горящий в руках Станниса меч, словно не было более ничего достойного внимания. А Баратеон видел совсем другое - он отступал от жадно тянущихся к клинку призрачных рук, от ставшего еще выше и шире в плечах страшного северного мертвеца. Наверно сжигать врагов у венценосного оленя получается лучше, чем разрубать их. Меч Баратеона скорее добавлял призракам плоти, а не отнимал ее.  
Но образы снова сменились. В богороще медленно падал снег, и Станнис стоял у чардрева, всматривался в красные глаза богов с суровой пристальностью судьи, словно обращался к жалкому Перевертышу, болтавшемуся в железных кольцах позорной башенки. Он явно пришел сюда не просить, но требовать ответа. Ответов, даже кратких, Теон не расслышал, как ни напрягался. Вскоре откуда-то выплыла медвежья фигура Амбера Морса. В выпученном красном глазу старикана без труда читалось желание получить ответы на собственные вполне конкретные вопросы.  
\- Ваше Величество, все готовы выступать.  
\- Я знаю это, лорд Амбер. Вы слышали о вере Старков в призраков, которых удерживают в гробницах вложенные им в руки мечи?  
\- Было такое, Ваше величество. Но вряд ли эти выдумки помогут нам в походе.  
\- Я видел их.  
\- Видели? – кустистые брови Амбера недоверчиво поползли наверх.   
Смерть Шлюхам никогда не производил впечатления человека, способного поверить даже в обычную историю о деревенской ведьме, не то что в легенды о призраках. Станнис выбрал самого неблагодарного слушателя. Впрочем, король был из тех, кто использует подвернувшееся под руку.  
\- Я коснулся рукояти меча и увидел окруживших меня призраков. Когда я ударил одного из них, меч вспыхнул как никогда ярко.  
\- Прошлой ночью я видел в руках Вашего Величества сияющий меч, - проскрипел Морс Амбер.   
Судя по выражению лица, он до сих пор надеялся, что увиденное было дурным сном после дешевой выпивки.   
\- Он никогда так раньше не горел. Даже напившись крови в последней битве, меч светился ровно, но слабо. И только войдя в тело призрака, меч вспыхнул… Но к утру он вновь потускнел.  
\- Что вы хотите этим сказать, Ваше Величество?  
\- Вы знаете легенду об Азоре Ахае?  
\- Северные небылицы о герое, победившем Иных?  
\- Да. Но чтобы победить Иных, нужно двигаться на север, лорд Амбер, не так ли?  
\- Очевидно так, Ваше величество, - выдавил Смерть Шлюхам и в явном умственном затруднении ухватился за бороду.  
\- А мы от цитадели севера отправляемся на юг и вряд ли столкнемся с Владыкой Тьмы.  
\- Что вы хотите этим сказать?  
\- Хочу сказать, что пора посмотреть правде в глаза. Отведите меня в крипты Старков, лорд Амбер. Вы поможете найти мне старую гробницу. А потом мы выступим на юг.  
Образы вновь замелькали перед Теоном. Опустевший, заросший снегом Винтерфелл. Изможденный, совсем не похожий на себя Джон, едва бредущий к арсеналу по переходу. Закутанные в меха и тряпки люди разгребают завалы, суетятся у разрушенных стен. Стучит молот, черный дым костра поднимается над крышей Гостевого дома. И еще женщина. Она резко повернулась, когда Грейджой увидел ее тонкую фигуру на краю богорощи. И в то же мгновение его накрыло ощущение опасности. Черное пламя вместо сердца. Черное пламя между стволами затихшего, настороженного леса – минует ли угроза?   
Снег растил сугробы от Колокольней до Библиотечной башни и дальше, к Великому замку. Темнота ночи сменялась днем. Вдоль Гостевого дома перемещались закутанные в меха фигуры, но ничего страшного не происходило, даже призраки исчезли из видений Теона.  _Что их усмирило?_  
Зима промелькнула быстро, и Перевертыш вновь оказался у входа в крипты. Теперь дверь выглядела так же, как перед его последним спуском вниз, окончившимся не особо блистательно. Дверь приподняли над землей, поросшей зеленой весенней травой, выстроив из железного дерева небольшой полукруглый портал. И около нее стояла высокая девушка, ее открытое лицо с высокими скулами было задумчиво. Она протянула руку к двери, помедлила и отступила.   
\- Вам помочь, леди Санса? – с чрезмерным подобострастием проговорил стоящий за ее спиной сопровождающий.  
Теон узнал его. Долговязый кастелян, распоряжающийся всем в замке. У него были маленькие, выцветшие до слепоты глазки, и практические голые веки. Скошенный подбородок переходил в длинную кривую шею, а та – в сутулые плечи. Губы влажно блестели.  
\- Не нужно, мейстер Колемон. Чтобы помочь мне спуститься, я взяла Подрика. Вы же просто пришли удовлетворить собственное любопытство, не так ли?  
Судя по всему, Сансе не нравился этот странный спутник, но она была слишком вежливой, чтобы просто его прогнать. Или надеялась на того самого Подрика, что стоял рядом, вцепившись пальцами в факел, как в отточенный для боя меч.   
\- Любопытство. Можно и так сказать. Я никогда не был в криптах, миледи. Не ходил в гости к мертвецам. Скорее это они проходили ко мне в гости, - и он захихикал, странно забулькал горлом.   
\- Лучше бы вы остались наверху, - не удержавшись, обронила Санса.  
\- Я не буду вам докучать, миледи.  
Дверь бравый Подрик все же открыл и даже первым двинулся вниз.   
Старые боги и собственная кровь снова затянули Теона в крипты. Он бы зажмурил глаза, закрыл их ладонями, если бы мог... Но здесь, в посмертии, ему не оставили ни глаза, ни рук, только распахнутое сознание, которое, как мячик, помимо его воли, боги перебрасывали от события к событию.  
Эта была очень старая гробница на стороне древних королей севера: выщербленный временем постамент, и изваяние высокого воина в почти почерневшей короне. Огромные, лежащие на коленях каменные ладони были пусты и, как болезнью, обметаны следами ржавчины. Место погребения за массивной гранитной колонной оставалось во тьме, но Теон отчетливо видел узловатые руки неприятного мейстера, оглаживающие крышку гробницы и жадно подрагивающие. Это выглядело необъяснимо и зловеще. Сутулая фигура склонилась ниже, длинные пальцы пролезли в щель под верхней частью надгробия, покатые плечи напряглись, но почти сразу мейстер отпрянул, словно обжегся.  
\- Леди Санса, - Колемон визгливо крикнул в сторону дальней, освещенной факелом части крипты. – Будьте добры, подскажите, что за король здесь похоронен?  
\- Не знаю, - голос леди Старк казался тихим эхом. – Очень древний. Когда я была девочкой, у него уже не было меча.  
\- Может, он просто забрал его с собой? – едва слышно прошипел безумный мейстер и вдруг прижался ухом к камню, словно надеялся уловить звуки чего-то живого в этом хранилище древнего праха.   
\- Ты понял, Теон? – это был голос его бога. Взволнованный и мальчишеский.  
\- Бран? Это ты? Что я должен понять? Зачем мне все это?   
\- Трудно говорить. Смотри, я покажу еще.  
Колемон поднял голову и посмотрел на Перевертыша своим остановившимся, слепым взглядом, и Теона выбросило в снежную пургу.   
С клыков обнажившихся скал густо летел снег. Вихрился над серо-зелеными соснами, превращал небо в непроглядное, серое полотно. Где-то истошно выли волки, скрипели под напором ветра высокие стволы.   
Внезапно зимняя вьюга устремилась вперед и накрыла свободную от снега поляну между расступившимися страж-древами. Сила ветра крепла, и снежные лапы тянулись все дальше.   
Короткая весенняя трава, пробившаяся сквозь сгнивший настил прошлого лета, сначала только подернулась белым крошевом, потом, покрытая им полностью, стала чахнуть, чернеть, умирать на глазах.  
Теон видел разрушенное до основания поселение у моря. Невозможно понять, что именно было когда-то построено на этом берегу – теперь осталась мешанина обгоревшего дерева и камня. Из-под изодранной меховой куртки торчали лоскуты полусгнившей плоти, на сломанной подпорке шатра крутилось костяное ожерелье. В этом мертвом месте не было зелени, но черная вспучившаяся от влаги земля старалась переварить всю гниль погибшего города.   
Снежная поземка потянулась по обломкам, заполняя уродливые выступы и пустоты. Лужи схватились ледяной коркой и, откинув край рваного бесцветного полотнища, на ноги поднялся страшный, наполовину сгнивший мертвец. Неуклюже качнулся вперед, перешагнул через сломанные сани и побрел дальше. За ним поднялся второй. Его синие, лишенные век глаза шарили по округе. Зима возвращалась, поднимая смерть.   
Лорд-командующий знал это и раньше. Но сейчас он видел наступление тьмы сразу с нескольких сторон, а над всем этим долговязую сутулую фигуру на крепостной стене Винтерфелла – мейстер смотрел на север, и его тонкие бледные губы беззвучно шевелились. К нему, к этим гранитным стенам тянулись руки холода. Потому что…  
Картинка перевернулась, и Теон задохнулся бы, если бы у него осталась грудь и дыхание. Злой, багровый огонь костра между деревьями освещал двоих. Черты лица Сноу стали резче, скулы заострились. Он хмурился, и между широкими бровями легла складка. Волосы стали непривычно длинными, и только серые глаза были такими знакомыми… и такими забытыми. Рядом с ним, под полотнищем, которое слабо защищало от летящего снега, сидела та самая женщина, с черным огнем вместо сердца и красными пронзительными глазами. Она подняла голову, словно почувствовала чье-то присутствие. С ними был кто-то еще, Теон заметил страшную, скользящую между деревьев тень. Она напоминала…   
 _Нет, это морок, неотступная память о Дредфорте._  
Серый, продуваемый северным ветром Винтерфелл был словно в центре затягивающейся петли. И Перевертыш.   
Но он умер, ему теперь все равно. Иногда совсем неплохо хотя бы вовремя умереть. Смотреть, как мир дохнет - не особенно больно.  _Когда нет тела._ Только и посмеяться над всем этим пеклом, теперь не выйдет.  
\- Ты понимаешь, Теон?  
\- Бран?  
\- Да, меня так звали. Ты должен…, - и голос растаял.  
\- Бран, но ведь я…, - он хотел объяснить, что умер, потому что ошибся, и вместо того, чтобы смолчать и подставить милорду рот, наболтал лишнего и подставил шею. Дерьмовый выбор. Но говорить об этом Брану, пусть даже он теперь присоединился к богам и все знал наперед, было стыдно.  
Образы замелькали с безумной скоростью, сливаясь в один бессмысленно запутанный клубок. Карен, гвардеец из Долины, кровь на постаменте, кровь на ступенях крипты, горячие руки у шеи, красная влага, стекающая с обнимающего его белого ствола… И Рамси.  
Руки милорда были связаны, вывернуты за спиной, голова опущена, и колтун черных волос падал рубаху, покрытую коростой крови.  _Моя кровь._ Теон как будто собственным телом льнул к груди милорда и едва слышал шорох замедляющегося сердца. Страшный зверь медленно умирал, и это казалось невозможным, почти невыносимым...   
\- Я не хотел, Теон… - это был едва уловимый обрывок длинной, бесконечно больной мысли.   
И Теон распахнул глаза. Темно и сыро. И только ствол у его головы, казалось, источал ровное, живительное тепло.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Теон и коснулся пореза на шее.   
Кровь не текла, рана ныла так, словно была не свежей, а заживающей. Над головой раскачивались красные листья. Старые боги умели трахать не хуже хозяина Дредфорта.  
\- Я все понял, Бран.  
  
****  
 _Ты не можешь. Не смеешь. Ты – мой. Не Сноу. Я знаю. Мой!  
Как ты посмел такое сказать?  
Слышишь? Не молчи, отвечай мне, сучий выкормыш.   
Ты разговаривал со мной. Был рядом.   
Я делал все, что ты хотел. Долбанное пекло! Выполнял твои желания! Как сказала тварь с красными глазами. Гнусная ведьма… Это она хотела твоей смерти. Не я!   
Ты же не хотел умирать?   
Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал!   
Только не молчи. Вонючка! Скажи хоть что-нибудь.  
Ты – мой, предатель.  
Гнусная, скользкая тварь, ты опять сбежал! Теперь не найти.   
Я найду тебя, если сдохну? Найду? Отвечай!!!  
Почему так темно? Теон, скажи, почему так темно вокруг?   
Теон, почему?   
И невозможно дышать._  
  
Рамси был словно в могиле, в окружении тесной, давящей со всех сторон земли. Мысли метались совершенно бессвязно. Скручивали отчаянием. Он не выносил туннели, узкие проходы, подземные норы, ненавидел черную тесноту. Милорд никогда не приказывал закапывать исковерканные тела – в пекло этот ужас от тяжести навалившей грязи, если он не может никого порадовать. Лучше уж раскрытое под небом тело и сохнущая на ветру кровь. В последний раз.   
Он хотел согнуться пополам и заорать от боли и ярости. Ударить хоть кого-то… наотмашь голой рукой, кинжалом. Чем угодно… Бить, бить, бить, пока хлюпающая плоть не затихнет под ним. Пока… Но земля давила со всех сторон холодно и слепо. Рамси не мог пошевелиться и даже вдохнуть. Бьющее внутри напряжение, казалось, вот-вот прорвет кожу и полезет внутренностями наружу, чтобы прогрызться из влажной могилы.  
 _Меня закопали вместо Теона? Его бросили в богороще, а меня закопали?  
Рваные тарханные уроды!   
Этот безволосый членосос, у которого нужно было вырвать глотку сразу, без разговоров. Закопал меня. А Перевертыша?  
Его нельзя закапывать. Он – мой… Он слишком красивый, чтобы быть пожранным землей. Чтобы у него вместо глаз ползали жирные маслянистые черви._  
\- Ты же сам его убил, лорд Болтон, какая теперь разница? – уже знакомый голос прозвучал в голове издевательскими интонациями.  
\- Ты кто, ублюдок? – Рамси рванулся из стянувшей его петли, и она чуть поддалась.  
\- Я не убивал твою зверушку. И не закапывал ее, не злись. Но черви все равно сожрут его глаза.   
\- Выпусти меня, урод! Выпусти! – он кричал во весь голос, странно, что земля не забивалась ему в глотку. - Ты должен был спасти Перевертыша!   
\- Зачем? Ты сам помнишь, почему пустил ему кровь?  
Лицо Теона было так близко – заострившиеся скулы, необычно пронзительный взгляд под напряженными веками. Брови потеряли свой разлет и превратились в два коротких кинжала. Если бы это был только страх, Рамси не стал бы его резать. Страх тоже был, но он отступил, растворился в отчаянной решимости и ярости. Теону было плевать на то, что случится дальше. И поэтому он сказал это. Все, что хотел.  
 _Твои мысли бегают по одному кругу.  
Ты животное, способен только пожирать.   
Мне нужен Сноу…_  
Каждое сказанное Теоном слово вспыхивало огненной болью в голове. Резко накатила тошнота. Долбанные старковские крипты, с их королями, лордами, мальчишкой без сознания у подножия заляпанной кровью гробницы, закручивались вокруг Рамси, как крюк-кошка перед броском. Он должен был сделать хоть что-то, чтобы погасить невыносимую боль и отчаяние. Что-то еще более страшное, чем режущие слова Перевертыша. Что убьет его самого. Навсегда избавит от необходимости чувствовать. Чувствовать свою уязвимость. Милорд не может быть уязвимым.   
Нож вошел в плоть, Теон качнулся и стал падать. Сначала на Рамси, а потом вниз, вслед за подогнувшимися коленями. Голова его судорожно дернулась, а из-под опущенных ресниц медленно вытекала слеза.  
\- Взбесившуюся сучку остается только убить, не так ли, лорд Рамси? – и мерзкое существо в его голове хохотнуло.  
\- Он и раньше…, - Рамси ответил, не думая, но тут же прикусил язык. Попытался сдвинуться. Но земляной толще было плевать на его рывки.  
Теон когда-то говорил вещи и похуже. Тогда они были забавными. Каждое длинное ругательство, как подарок: зуб, потемневший лоскуток соска, захлебывающиеся в рыданиях мольбы. Сопротивление было таким сладким, как сдерживаемая разрядка. Даже было немного жаль, когда оно исчезло. Почему же в криптах стало так невыносимо больно.  _Ублюдок Сноу!_  
\- Раньше? Хороший хозяин не станет убивать еще не прирученного волка, а вот взбесившегося и бесполезного… Уж я то знаю, лорд Болтон.  
 _Нет! Это не так. Что ты можешь знать, шепелявый недоносок? Что ты можешь знать обо мне? Теон не… Когда он стреляет, то прикусывает нижнюю губу. Я хочу это видеть. Вороны называют его лордом-командующим. Пусть. Но он – мой! Был моим._  
\- Что тебе нужно от меня? Почему затолкал в землю? Чтобы пичкать всем этим поучительным дерьмом?  
\- Ты сам, лорд Рамси, решил забраться в могилу. Думаешь, лучший выбор? – невидимый презрительно хмыкнул. - Я лишь хочу помочь. Хозяин Дредфорта достоин кое-чего получше.   
\- Чего же? Быть Хранителем севера? – он мог бы рассмеяться. Раньше.  
\- Гораздо большего. Свободы убивать.  
\- Например, тебя?  
\- О! Мы с вами договоримся, лорд Болтон. Я помогу выбраться.  
\- Неужели?  
Он толкнулся снова, но в этот раз от движения земля начала расступаться, уходя вниз. Рамси закрыл глаза, боясь поверить в освобождение, пытаясь успокоить стук крови в голове. Дышать было по-прежнему тяжело, и тело оставалось спеленатым, но между сомкнутых ресниц пробивался свет. Он больше не чувствовал себя, как в могиле.  
То, что происходило с ним, было тарханным пеклом. Может, сон начался с вонючих крипт? Рамси не стал сразу открывать глаза, только прислушивался, вдыхал запах теплого жилого помещения. Пахло сырым волчьим мехом, птичьим пометом и слегка подкисшим вином. Но сильнее всего - кровью от него самого. Рубашка влажно липла к груди. Не сон. Его вновь затошнило, и, напрягшись, Рамси отчетливо ощутил веревки, туго обхватывающие плечи, тело и руки, вывернутые за спиной.  _О, ты напрасно думаешь, лысый хрен, что со мною так можно договориться. Я всегда свободен убить. Особенно теперь. Особенно тебя._  
Он поднял голову и медленно открыл глаза. Нелепая фигура с узкими сутулыми плечами замерла в трех футах от милорда, который сидел связанный на какой-то деревянной хреновине. Блеклые, лишенные ресниц глаза, рассматривали лорда Болтона с интересом. Как особенную зверушку. Кадык на длинной кривой шее дернулся, и сутулый быстро облизал губы. Рассмотрев открывшую глаза добычу, он громко хмыкнул, но не сказал ни слова. Лысый глистогон, похоже, нисколько не боялся хозяина Дредфорта.  _Он его хотел_. Это выражение животной похоти на лице плюгавого недоноска должно было развеселить Рамси, но злило даже больше, чем врезавшиеся в запястья веревки.  
\- Дерьмово вы договариваетесь в своем замке. Хотя чего еще ждать от выкормышей Старков.  
Язвительно сказать не получилось, - гнев выплескивался наружу.  
\- Но мы ведь еще не договорились, лорд Болтон, - прошипел тот в ответ. – И даже, как следует, не познакомились. Меня все зовут Джадис Колемон. Но это не мое имя. Я его позаимствовал на время. Вместе с тщедушным телом, которое как раз было в Винтерфелле.   
Рамси нахмурился, пытаясь понять сказанное. Похоже, повезло нарваться на долбанутого. Который посмел… Руки сами крутанулись за спиной, пытаясь вырваться из веревок. Бесполезно.  
 _Нет, не думать о Перевертыше.  
Не думать о быстро текущей крови, иначе...   
Я должен убить уродца и выбраться отсюда.   
Найти тело, брошенное в богороще.   
И тогда смогу сидеть рядом с ним. Сотру кровь.   
Нужно убрать с лица мокрые волосы.  
Закрыть глаза. Чтобы черви не могли в них забраться.   
Я буду сторожить. Не отойду больше от тебя.  
Никто не посмеет тронуть Теона. Пока Рамси жив..._  
Милорд шумно выдохнул и постарался откинуться на высокую деревянную спинку позади. Она не казалась удобной.  
\- И что дальше? Хочешь рассказать мне свою историю?  
\- Кое-что из истории ты уже знаешь, лорд Болтон. Не так давно мы встречались.  
Долговязый довольно хихикнул и, сделав несколько неожиданно широких шагов, коснулся рукой зажившей раны на голове Рамси:   
– Мой подарок все еще болит?  
Вопрос был неожиданный, и пару мгновений в голове Рамси скрипел проржавевший механизм. Но с усилием зубцы сцепились, и все стало очевидным.  
\- Варг! Траханный колдун! – не в состоянии сдержать ярость, милорд рванулся навстречу, - грубо отесанное полено за спиной даже не качнулось. – Пекло, я же убил тебя!  
\- Меня нельзя убить, - высокомерно заявил лжемейстер. – Я превыше любого варга. Король оборотней. Хозяин одарил меня бесконечными жизнями. Животные, люди – всего лишь рабы. Все вы – просто шкуры, которые мне удобно содрать и одеть на себя.  
Рамси вцепился глазами в уходящий вверх блеклый взгляд, в кривившееся ухмылкой лицо, подрагивающий уголок узкого влажного рта. Зубы выглядели слишком крупными для худого тела и головы, похожей на яйцо. Желтый резец был сломан почти под десну. Плечо безволосого напряженно дернулось вверх, и тот отступил назад.   
 _Много о себе думаешь, оборотень, и боишься. Меня или своего хозяина?_  
\- И зачем же я могу понадобиться такому могучему колдуну? Хочешь примерить и мою шкуру?  
\- Я бы мог, - быстро ответил тот и вытер ладони о мейстерский балахон.  
Хотел бы – читалось в потерявших подвижность глазах.  _Меня или мое тело?_ _Он смотрит на меня, как на лакомый кусок. Он шарился у меня в голове._  Рамси содрогнулся и едва сдержал рвущееся наружу утробное рычание. У _блюдочное животное. Если он боится, то не Рамси Болтона._ _Зря. Я убью его._  
\- Мог бы, но не стану, - разочарованно проговорил оборотень. - Ты нужен Хозяину. Владыке Тьмы. Ему на севере нужны и живые союзники, люди с теплой кровью.  
\- И зачем я ему понадобился?   
Рамси постарался успокоиться, устроиться удобнее на этом неплохо сделанном пыточном стульчике. По-видимому, ножки вбили прямо в деревянный настил.  _Что это за место в гнусном замке?_  
Колемон суетливо оглянулся через плечо и опять облизал губы. Боится что-то сделать неправильное или сказать невпопад. Похоже Владыка Света и Владыка Тьма рвут друг у друга лордов севера, как оголодавшие псы. Все-таки Старые боги были куда приятнее, веками молча торчали среди стволов, не лезли ни к кому с предсказаниями и угрозами, не отправляли по замках омерзительных колдунов и ведьм. Рамси ненавидел ведьм, но теперь думал, что их на худой конец можно трахнуть. И что продернутый насквозь и через задницу ремень все же лучше, чем липкий членоголовый червяк, ползающий у тебя в мозгу, лезущий в мучительные мысли о Перевертыше.   
 _Он – мой! А ты его бросил умирать. Одного. Я никогда бы не оставил его совсем одного. Когда крови почти не осталось._  
Сердце снова ускорилось, и шум в ушах мешал понять смысл зудящих звуков, которые издавал оборотень. Объяснял что-то.  
\- И у Дредфорта будет армия мертвецов. Вокруг замка и по всей границе северных земель. Безупречная армия – послушная и неутомимая. Она будет подчиняться только лорду Болтону. Ты будешь Королем Севера. Королем ночи от Клыков Зимы до Речных Земель, а может, и дальше. И никто не посмеет сопротивляться.  
Глаза варга блестели, он хватался то за мейстерскую цепь, то за уродливые деревянные амулеты, болтавшиеся у него на груди. Он и сам был похоже не прочь возглавить армию мертвецов.  
\- Зима закончилась, оборотень. Драконы превратили упырей в гниль.  
\- Наверное, лорд Болтон был так взволнован ползанием по стенам и криптам, что не заметил снега и ветра, - ядовито хихикнул оборотень. - Но и солнца ведь не заметил? Воля Владыки крепнет. За Стеной собираются не сгнившие кости. А из ворон получится неплохое воинство тьмы. Зима вернется, и драконы ничего не смогут сделать.  
Варг говорил и, не останавливаясь, двигался от угла к углу своей захламленной конуры. Замолк ненадолго, погремел чем-то над огромным сундуком у стены, потом обошел Рамси, оказался у него за спиной и продолжил вещать возбужденным высоким голосом:  
\- Равновесие нарушено, сказал Хозяин, и удар влечет за собой удар, лев не лезет в берлогу к медведю. Иногда Владыку Ночи трудно понять, лорд Рамси. Но нужно убить красную жрицу и мальчишку и запечатать крипты. Тогда следующую Стену поклонщикам придется воздвигать за рвом Кейлин.  
\- Красную жрицу – это хорошо, - промурлыкал Рамси. И тебя с ней заодно с ней. – Но зима – это отвратительно. Нечего жрать и пить, некого трахать и дикий холод. А ходячие мертвецы – это и вовсе мерзкая дрянь.   
Кроме того, красная жрица уже обещала ему северное королевство, если он отдаст ей Винтерфелл. Может, ведьма лучше колдуна. Ей нужен был долбаный замок, но она не бросала Теона истекать кровью в одиночестве.  
\- Теперь все будет по-другому, лорд Болтон, - оборотень склонился над его плечом, коснулся рукой, и милорда передернуло от отвращения. – Владыка Ночи позаботиться о своих подданных, как долгое время заботился об одичалых. Пока равновесие не было нарушено. Ты – станешь его властью здесь.  
\- А как же ты, король оборотней? Хватит на нас двоих одного севера?  
\- У меня особая миссия, - прошипел в ухо варг. – Тебе не нужно о ней знать. Но я помогу тебе познать величие Хозяина Тьмы. Чтобы ты не сомневался.  
\- Развяжи меня сначала. Не очень прилично держать связанным будущего короля, - Рамси постарался произнести это как можно любезнее для ублюдка за спиной и с особой миссией. - А еще нужно извиниться за то, что напал и залез мне в голову. Когда я приму извинения, тогда и обсудим все условия.  
Оборотень зашаркал ногами и скоро появился перед глазами. Склонил голову и хлопал лысыми глазенками. Думал, стоит ли извиняться, не иначе.  _Стоит, урод, пока я не выхлопал труху твоего самомнения._  
\- Разве я нападал на вас, лорд Болтон? Я стоял рядом, а ты бросался на меня из-за зверушки. Пришлось моему рабу вас придержать немного. Он здоровый и силы в нем как в настоящем великане. Полезное и послушное тело. Если я развяжу до того, как мы договоримся, придется его сюда позвать. Тогда за ваши кости не ручаюсь, лучше уж веревки.  
Варг развел руками и попытался краем рта изобразить улыбку. Фальшивая тварь не собиралась извиняться и развязывать его тоже. Меняющий шкуры считал себя хитрее хозяина Дредфорта и, вполне возможно Хозяина Тьмы. Хотел верить, что хитрее.  
\- Что же ты тогда предлагаешь, гостеприимный мейстер. Смешать кровь Болтонов и оборотней и подписать бумагу?  
\- Вовсе нет. Предлагаю впустить меня в твои мысли, - проговорив это, варг облизал губы и сглотнул. – Покажу тебе, чего желает Владыка Тьмы и пойму твой ответ. Владыка всемогущ и всесилен, он видит преданность и предательство, вознаграждает и карает. От него не укроется истина.  
Он слышал уже такую же напыщенную брехню от красной суки. Как двум безмерно могучим Владыкам удается вмещаться в один мирок и не прищемить друг другу длинные члены? Может, у них их нет?  
\- Зачем ему я?  
\- Ты сам знаешь ответ, лорд Болтон. Твои предки - кровавые короли севера. Владыке Тьмы знакома эта жажда, и он желает утолять ее в своих преданных слугах, - оборотень слегка раскачивался в такт собственным словам, амулеты брякали по цепи, а в голосе был трепет и восхищение. - Все живые станут твоими рабами, а мертвые будут приводить с юга новых рабов. У тебя будет королевство совершенной власти. Ты быстро забудешь о своей жалкой зверушке.  
Жалкая зверушка. Теон был принц. Забавный и красивый. Совсем недавно Рамси всаживал ему глубоко, а его принц прикрывал глаза и отворачивал голову, но прерывистое дыхание и легкая дрожь в ногах выдавали удовольствие. Он не был жалким, когда выгибался и кончал под милордом.  _Он был моим!_  
 _А ты, лжемейстер? Чья ты жалкая зверушка? И почему в твоем голосе за самомнением прячутся нотки страха? Я чую их след, и мне хочется вдохнуть твой страх как можно глубже. Раздуть его и сожрать. Твой Владыка позволит мне это? Утолит мою жажду?_  
\- Королевство рабов – это неплохо, - усмехнулся Рамси и ощутил себя заточенным, готовым удавить лезвием. – Ну что же, милости прошу ко мне в гости. Покажи. Может, мне и понравятся картинки от твоего господина.  
Влажный рот медленно растянулся, выставляя желтые зубы, дрогнул…   
И вдруг стало темно, словно глаза Рамси повернулись во внутрь черепа и лопнули там – голову прошило болью.   
Сейчас он почувствовал присутствие оборотня в себе: его собственные ощущения потеряли четкость, тело будто принадлежало ему только отчасти, казалось не реальностью, а воспоминанием. Тень ложилась на мысли, и они становились вязкими, как болотная жижа. Рамси напрягся и с силой толкнул чужое в сторону, темнота закружилась, и в милорда хлынули образы.   
Перекрученные сизые облака с огромной скоростью мчались по небу, то открывая, то заслоняя солнце. Темные и светлые пятна, как свора псов, гнались друг за другом по верхушками заснеженных сосен. Было видно далеко, горизонт раздвигался, стоило только подумать о том, что за ним кроется. Из труб поселений, разбросанных под ним, поднимался дым, над башнями Винтерфелла развевался ободранный человек, а по Королевскому тракту под тем же знаменем двигалась черная полоса. Вороны шагали размеренно, ряд за рядом, а неподвижные глаза светились синевой.  
\- Это станет твоим войском лорд Болтон. Стена не могла защитить черных братьев и раньше, а теперь магическое равновесие нарушено, и они беззащитны перед клыками тьмы.  
\- И собачьего холода, - хмыкнул Рамси.   
Хотя синеглазые вороны в роли болтонской армии выглядели не так плохо.  
Мертвецы в черных обносках давили снег, который под их ногами сменился зеленым ковром, а ноги упырей все шагали, река ворон текла по зелени, даже не замедляясь. Солнце высвечивало черные и желтые пятна на лицах.   
Рамси обернулся – за плечом ссутулился мейстер, его лицо вытянулось в волчью морду, а глаза жадно смотрели вниз. Не было ни крепостных стен, ни крыльев за спиной, они оба были где-то вверху и над всем севером разом.  _Кто управлял этим мороком, колдун или его господин?_  
\- Хозяин говорит, что подарит короткое лето. Его армии станут сильнее солнца, пока мы храним оружие врага.  
\- Оружие – это драконы. Ты оседлаешь их всех?  
Варг беззвучно шевельнул губами, и его левое плечо дернулось как раньше. Смешанная с похотью жажда накатила на Рамси и отхлынула сразу, почти без следа. Не его жажда. Колдун хотел дракона с ненасытность сучки и возбуждением охотника, но прятал свое желание от самого себя и... от Хозяина.  _Предатель._  
Лорд Болтон придвинулся ближе. Наваждение подчинялось ему, он ощущал толчки мыслей и чувств оборотня так четко, как мог бы ощутить ток крови, прижав ладонь к свежеошкуренной груди.  
\- Подумать только, - проговорил он доверительно. - Один дракон, и нет огромного замка и армии мертвецов.  
Колемон вздрогнул, тревога отбивала в нем ритм.  
\- Нет, дракона тоже можно убить, и Владыка знает как. Он сказал мне, что вырастит оружие против драконов далеко за Клыками Зимы.  
Рамси старался не двигаться, задержал дыхание, как хищник перед прыжком, но главное, придавил в себе ярость и мысли о Теоне с такой силой, что внутри что-то рвалось и лопалось от напряжения.   
\- Оружие? Неужели ты веришь в оружие против драконов?   
Серая щека дернулась, но варг не сказал ни слова.  
\- Ты хотел бы стать драконом сам? – милорд спросил с проникновенной нежностью, на которую бывает способна только слепая ненависть.  
Все в оборотне пришло в движение, и путаные образы, чувства потекли в Рамси. Огромный черный дракон поливал огнем склон холма, превращая снег в воду, а корявые фигуры упырей в ковыляющие факелы. Чудовище вскинуло голову и издало утробное злое рычание. Вихрь от взмаха крыльев поднял снежное облако, согнул высокие стволы страж-древ. С другого склона холма ужас уже гнал прочь стаю волков. Они бежали неровно, забирая то вправо, то влево, как петляющие зайцы. Рамси ощущал их страх и страх варга, а еще чей-то взгляд – холодный, равнодушный. Взгляд, принадлежащий могущественному существу, для которого ничто не имеет значения. Для которого вытекающая из шеи кровь – влага, что слижут голодные волки. Милорд тоже хотел бы не чувствовать ничего, но не мог.  _В сучье пекло._  
\- Тело дракона нельзя сокрушить, - на пределе проникновенности проговорил он. – Могучий зверь живет почти вечно. Лучшая шкура для короля оборотней.  
\- Замолчи! Он услышит! – паника сквозила в шепоте ублюдка и возбуждала, заставляя забыть обо всем. Почти обо всем.  
\- Я вижу, что ты хочешь. Сбежать от Владыки Тьмы и залезть в дракона! Твой Хозяин знает об этом?!  
Варг отшатнулся, и Рамси ударил всем, что у него было. Вогнал за раз тысячу острых кинжалов, которые резали его самого изнутри после проклятых крипт. Затянул на кривой шее петлю, что душила милорда в пустых покоях Дредфорта. Бил слепо и яростно пыточным крюком, раскаленным прутом. По невидимым суставам, по расходящемуся, как гнилая ткань, сгустку чужого страха. Выливал на сопротивляющегося врага боль, скопившуюся в голове и грудине, гнев, который он не мог уже сдерживать.   
 _Как ты посмел меня предать! Как ты посмел умереть!_  
В отчаянии Рамси не видел остановившихся на нем холодных чужих глаз, не ощущал, что волчьи клыки впились в его плоть, рвут открытое горло, что огромные медвежьи лапы давят на готовое лопнуть сердце, не понимал, что с зимнего неба севера течет его собственная черная кровь.   
Когда оборотень стал лишь требухой, разбросанной по каменным замкам севера, Рамси уже не чувствовал ничего – ни обмотанных вокруг него веревок, ни пустого и тонкого, как скорлупа тела…   
Только кровь где-то у самого нутра. Кровь навсегда сбежавшего Перевертыша.   
 _Прости._  
\- Я не хотел, Теон…  
Сознание исчезало в последнем ударе сердца, когда он услышал:  
\- Я знаю…

 


	15. Навстречу

Сильный промозглый ветер хозяйничал в лесу и с легкостью добирался до закутанного в мокрую одежду тела. Даже когда снег прекращался, холодно было по-прежнему. Особенно неприятно было чувствовать, как хлюпает в сапогах, и как вода от растаявшего снега стекает под ворот.  
Когда сырой холод переборол упрямство, Джон все-таки забрался в седло рядом со жрицей. От нее исходило ровное тепло, и это смущало: Джон чувствовал, что желание довериться ей снова проникает в него вместе с этим обещающим его согреть жаром. Она была безжалостна и безумна, как все фанатики, различающие перед собой только одну цель, но была ли она его врагом?  
Вскоре после их встречи Сноу сказал Мелисандре все, что думал о ней это время: о сожженных детях, о Пипе и Гренне, с легкость. принесенных в жертву. Это был, конечно, глупый порыв, — будто его упреки могли избавить от вины, которую он чувствовал сам. Жрица нисколько не смутилась, лишь выслушала внимательно и с видимой печалью покачала головой.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, Джон Сноу. Ни твоя жизнь, ни моя, ни жизни детей не важны перед наступлением Тьмы. Души, принесенных в жертву, ждут объятий Владыки, а с ними придет радость и вечная жизнь в тепле и свете. Что может быть лучше? Как можно печалиться об их участи?  
— Безумные бредни. Как и те, что я слышал от тебя сначала по пути на юг, потом в Торрхеновом уделе. О моем предназначении, о том, что я должен быть в центре битвы со злом.  
— Но ты же здесь. И не я притащила тебя, не пленяла твоего лютоволка, не угрожала мечом. Тебе не уклониться от воли богов. Как не могли уклониться невинные дети. Мы все выполняем свой долг, свое предназначение в этой битве.  
— Очнись! Битва закончилась и без нас. И твои жертвы были напрасными. Никому не нужен Джон Сноу. Я просто должен найти Призрака!  
— Найдешь, лорд-командующий. Я помогу тебе. И ты сам увидишь, что до финала еще далеко, и жертвы не были напрасны.  
Он не хотел это слушать, препираться на тему ее видений и предсказаний, его собственного предназначения, но, как бы то ни было, их дорога снова стала общей. Только теперь он не позволит никого сжигать и, если придется, проткнет грудь красной жрицы собственным мечом.  
Они переночевали рядом на валежнике, а утром погода совершенно испортилась. Двигаться на север через лес было довольно сложно. Буреломы, овраги и расселины сильно сбавляли скорость. Стоило вернуться на Королевский Тракт, но там их могли ждать малоприятные встречи. Вряд ли они вдвоем смогут отбиться, если наткнутся на остатки обозленных разбойников.  
Ни стычки с разбойниками, ни расспросы отряда продовольственного обоза не прельщали Джона Сноу. Поэтому с утра, после того как они с Мел поели сухарей и вяленого тюленьего мяса, отыскавшегося у нее в седельной сумке, запили завтрак водой из речушки неподалеку, то сразу двинулись вдоль приболоченного берега. Мелисандра не спрашивала ни о чем и не предлагала другой дороги.  
Молчание примиряло Джона с присутствием жрицы. Хотя было и еще нечто важное — с ней он снова чувствовал себя Джоном Сноу, а не наемником, прячущимся за выдуманной историей. Это добавляло уверенности в себе и в том, что он найдет Призрака. А может, потом… и Атласа. Он должен извиниться. Об остальном он заставил себя не думать.  
Они так и промолчали весь долгий день. И если Джон не хотел разговорами со жрицей погружать себя в новый виток обсуждения пророчеств, жертв и воли богов, то Мелисандра, похоже, полностью ушла в беззвучную молитву Рглору. Несколько раз Сноу пришлось перехватывать узду лошади, которая теряла направление и топталась на месте или принималась за островок свежего мха, найденного между выступающими корнями деревьев. Мелисандра сидела с пустым неподвижным взглядом, черным от расширившихся зрачков. Джон не раз видел ее в таком состоянии, глядящую в огонь в поисках ответов. Но теперь ей не нужен был и огонь.  
Кроме ветра, снега, перемежающегося с дождем, и тягостного молчания была одна по-настоящему тревожащая Джона вещь — очевидная беременность красной жрицы. Все ее движения стали другими, порой неуклюжими: как она неловко подбирала ноги, когда устраивалась на валежнике, как перелазила через поваленный ствол, как медленно приседала вместо наклона и лежала всю ночь на боку в одной позе, слегка подогнув колени. Когда утром Джон помог ей взобраться на лошадь, сомнений в серьезности ситуации не осталось — жрица была на сносях. Ей не место было в лесу. Но, видимо, даже угроза здоровью и жизни ребенка не может остановить безумную от желания угождать ее жестокому богу.  _Надеюсь, ребенок не предназначен для огня. Пусть только попробует. Я заколю ее и заберу младенца. Лучше даже не ждать новую жертву, а просто забрать._  
Джон подумал о Сэме, Лили и маленьком сыне Вель, которых ему не суждено увидеть. Или суждено, если он найдет Призрака и поступит так, как давно решил, — отправится прочь из Вестероса. По новым странам и городам, где много теплой воды, песка и зелени, и никто не видел снега и не знает имени бывшего лорда-командующего.  
Вдвоем с Атласом было бы хорошо под палящим солнцем. Его кожа будет бронзовой, иногда влажной от жаркого пота. Он уже не понимал, почему в Барротоуне он оттолкнул своего стюарда, и решил, что одиночество для него лучше. Нужно было пройти пол севера, чтобы понять, что это не так.  
Беспокоиться о судьбе ребенка жрицы Рглора пришлось недолго. Во второй половине дня Мелисандра словно очнулась от забытья и попросила помочь спуститься с лошади. Пока она слезала, Джону почудилось, что ее чрево стало в два раза больше за несколько часов пути. Леди Мел, не скрываясь, придерживала низ живота.  
— Тебе лучше оставить меня одну, лорд Сноу, — с предостережением проговорила она, красные глаза лихорадочно блестели. — Возьми коня, иди вперед и остановись за оврагом. Через два часа я присоединюсь к тебе.  
— Ты не посмеешь, — отчеканил Джон. — И я никуда не уйду.  
— Что не посмею?  
— Я тебя не оставлю одну, если начались роды. Нужно найти и согреть воду. И ребенок останется жить. Я не позволю отправить его в объятья твоего бога.  
Мел рассмеялась и легко коснулась пальцами щеки Сноу. Он отшатнулся и чуть не упал, налетев на гнилой пень за спиной. Сжал зубы, готовясь к спору со жрицей. Ветер бил его по щекам мокрым капюшоном.  
— Думаешь, у меня будет ребенок Джон? Боишься за его жизнь? Не бойся. Мое тело принадлежит Владыке и не производит человеческих детей. Только тени Могущества Света. Хочешь увидеть сам?  
И жрица шагнула к нему, ее глаза до краев налились кровью, и растянутые в улыбке губы казались багровыми. Все в ней, в ее невесомом движении навстречу казалось угрожающим и одновременно призрачным, нечеловеческим. Джон поверил ей сразу, но ничего не сказал. Стоял неподвижно, только рука потянулась к рукояти меча.  
— Оставь свои сомнения и уходи. Здесь нет угрозы ничьей жизни. Я приду за овраг, и рожденное мною существо придет следом за мной.  
Джон развернулся, взял лошадь под уздцы и пошел прочь. Он не был уверен, как именно поступит через два часа. Но если бы в тот момент Джон Сноу знал свое будущее, то не стал бы просто дожидаться возвращения жрицы и… ее Твари.  
Не замечая времени, он сидел на стволе осины, вырванной с корнем из земли, и, услышав движение за спиной, резко обернулся. Мелисандра выглядела измотанной и обессилевшей, глаза и губы потеряли цвет, на лице лежали тени, но Джон это понял гораздо позже. В первый момент взгляд скользнул мимо жрицы, потому что из-под низко опущенных лап сосен на открытое пространство у оврага шагнуло отродье самой преисподней. Джон моргнул, подумав, что это снег залепил и замутнил его взгляд.  
Длинное поджарое тело и вытянутая морда были сотканы из клубящейся, дышащей тьмы. Больше всего тварь напоминала гигантскую, размером с лошадь, собаку, только торчащие из пасти зубы были слишком длинными, выступали наружу. Чернота плоти чудовища каплей сорвалась с одного из ее клыков и с шипением исчезла в заснеженном дерне.  
От ужаса конь заржал, пытаясь подняться на дыбы и сорваться с привязанной к дереву уздечки. Джон вскочил на ноги и вырвал из ножен меч. Самым страшным в этом отродье было даже не туловище, призрачное, слегка меняющее очертания при движении, а глаза, которые выглядели, как пронзительно белые, слепые сгустки злобы.  
— Опусти меч, Джон! — крикнула Мелисандра, когда он уже успел шагнуть навстречу чудовищу. — Это наш союзник, не враг!  
И тут тварь широко зевнула, обнажая два ряда черных клыков и глотку, отливающую багровым. Лорд-командующий содрогнулся.  
— Это союзник? Создание твоего бога? Владыки Света?  
— Только в свете может родиться тень, Джон Сноу. И только тень способна побороть зло, поскольку меч разит один лишь меч. Доброе слово бессильно.  
— И кого же ты хочешь сразить этим мечом преисподней?  
— Ты еще многого не знаешь, Джон Сноу, — жрица подошла к рожденному ею псу и скользнула тонкой рукой между приподнявшихся ушей, раздался утробный рык. — В Винтерфелле нет Старков, и тебя ждет зло и предательство. Предательство, которое до сих пор разъедает твое сердце. И найти желаемое будет непросто. Но нам поможет это создание. У него есть великолепное свойство, ради которого я и зачала этого зверя, — его невозможно сбить со следа того, что он действительно хочет получить. Пока это что-то еще существует.  
  
В наступившей темноте двигаться было бессмысленно, хотя до Винтерфелла осталось совсем немного, каких-нибудь пара часов по ощущениям Джона. Утро не перейдет в день, как они будут у гранитных стен. Но появление в такой компании больше походило на нападение. Имел ли он право придти с обвинениями в родной замок? Или это станет самой большой его ошибкой, даже если Призрака удерживали именно там?  
Сомнения долго не давали уснуть, да и мокрый снег, от которого не спасал ни сооруженный на скорую руку навес, ни разведенный Мелисандрой, пожирающий даже сырую древесину огонь. Джон предчувствовал, что в Винтерфелле его ждут непростые решения, но как никогда раньше боялся ошибиться и породить новое горе и новых жертв. Около него теперь не было никого, кому он мог бы доверять, с кем бы мог посоветоваться. Предательство, сказала Мелисандра. Он не сумел различить его в Черном замке, в своей собственной семье, сумеет ли сейчас? Ему казалось, что из темноты за ним следят чьи-то глаза. Кто это? Чудовище, бродящее вокруг их лагеря, или бог Мел, требующий повиновения?  
Вой Призрака прорвался в сознание внезапно и яростно. Джон вскочил, чуть не своротив подпорки для навеса, оглядываясь, всматриваясь в темноту.  
— Что случилось? — кинулась следом Мелисандра.  
Джон закрыл глаза и оттолкнул ее от себя. Брат-волк звал его, нужно было только дотянуться ответить.  _Где ты, Призрак?_ Сноу ощутил волчью панику, — тот словно проснулся от кошмарного сна в чужом странном месте, сотканном из темноты, сырости и тлена. Эта была нора, в которой не жили люди, только смерть, настоянная на влажной земле. Джон вертелся вокруг самого себя вместе с Призраком, скалил зубы на отвратительно воняющие камни, на черные, обступавшие их тени.  _Сноу…_  — Джон слышал шепот из собственных ночных кошмаров. —  _Тебе здесь не место, Сноу…_  
И тут его с силой выдернули из лютоволка. Проклятая красношкурая самка оседлала его тело, беспомощно распростертое на земле, била по щекам обжигающими ладонями.  
— Уйди от меня! — он схватил жрицу за руки. — Я нашел Призрака. Он в беде, я должен помочь.  
— Не смей! Слышишь, не смей, Сноу! Это может быть ловушка. Мы слишком близко к Винтерфеллу, и сейчас ночь, — когда тьма сильна.  
— Какая ловушка? — он оскалился на нее, как волк. — Это Призрак, я его слышу, чувствую, наконец!  
— Послушай меня внимательно, лорд Сноу, и подумай сам. Кто-то заманил твоего волка и спрятал его в Винтерфелле, кто-то достаточно сильный, чтобы удерживать его там, закрыть его сознание и привести тебя вслед за этой приманкой. И вот ты здесь, почти у стен, и среди ночи слышишь Призрака. Это вряд ли случайность. Если этот кто-то сможет продержать тебя день или два в твоем звере и за это время добраться до твоего человеческого тела? Спасешь ли ты тогда своего лютоволка?  
Джон задумался, все это имело смысл, и ему действительно следовало понять, что происходит, прежде чем снова попытаться нырнуть в Призрака. Внутри волка он вряд ли сумеет ему помочь.  
— Ты права, — сказал он нехотя. — Я не буду звать своего волка, пока не окажусь в замке. Но мне кажется, ты знаешь больше, чем говоришь. Ты ведь была в Винтерфелле?  
Она соскользнула с него и снова устроилась у ствола. Отсветы костра ложились на изможденное после создания твари лицо, и оно, казалось, менялось ежесекундно, словно не имело собственных черт и спрятанной за ними души. Мелисандра покачала головой.  
— Винтерфелл закрыт для посетителей, — медленно проговорила она. — Там поселилось зло, которым управляет Хозяин Тьмы, и погибают люди.  
— Как же мы попадем за стены?  
— Я кое-что предприняла, прежде чем отправиться тебе навстречу. Возможно, ворота больше не станут держать на засове. Возможно, что-то изменится. Но все равно, нас там будут ждать ложь и ловушки.  
— Хорошо. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — сказал Джон, поднялся и устроился рядом с жрицей. — У меня есть меч, а у тебя адский Пес.  
— Ты мне веришь, Джон? — спросила она со странной, нерешительной интонацией.  
— Верю. Наверное…  
Они молчали какое-то время.  
— Видишь, зима возвращается, лорд Сноу. И ты должен выполнить свою миссию.  
  
***  
Теон медленно поднялся на ноги. Он был очень слаб и чувствовал дрожь во всем теле. Но одновременно с ней в нем жила странная легкость, словно он уже не был человеком и скорлупка тела — всего лишь сувенир, доставшийся ему из прошлой жизни. Интересно, из какой именно?  _Или может, выпустив кровь, Рамси даровал мне святость?_  
Со святостью или без нее, лорду-командующему нужно было придумать, как встретить Джона, как остановить его. Эта встреча не сулила радостных объятий, и, так или иначе, упиралась в ворота, ему не подконтрольные, и солдат, которых у него и вовсе не было. Впустят ли гвардейцы замка человека по имени Джон Сноу и страшную женщину с ним, и чем это для всех может закончиться? Грейджою не помешала бы небольшая армия или хотя бы отряд. Возможно, он ошибся, вернувшись в Зимний городок, вместо того, чтобы отправиться навстречу продовольственному обозу. Который теперь, наверняка, просто пройдет мимо этих гранитных стен.  
Здесь, в богороще, ветер улегся, и деревья стояли вокруг так неподвижно и тихо, будто ждали его решения, плана, который он разработает и опишет Старым Богам. Это было нарисованное царство гибких, опускающихся к земле ветвей, медлительных снежинок и красных печальных глаз, которые были обречены смотреть веками на одни и те же широкие стволы напротив, но видеть гораздо больше и гораздо дальше. Здесь Теон всегда чувствовал себя защищенным, даже когда стыд скручивал жгутом внутренности. Здесь легко произнести все, что приходит на ум, особенно если рядом нет чужих ушей.  
— Я должен найти долговязового мейстера и кастеляна, который командует в замке. Ему нужно нечто скрытое в гробницах, и он тянет холод в эти края. Он и женщина рядом с Джоном. Но Колемон не просто мейстер, а что-то большее. Он опасен. Вот только, что я могу противопоставить ему?  
Теон согнул руку и коснулся рукояти меча. С вытаскиванием его из ножен можно было не экспериментировать, — рука двигалась с трудом и была способна удержать оружие не тяжелее стрелы. Пожав плечами, лорд-командующий накинул капюшон и медленно побрел по следам собственной крови, припорошенной снегом.  _Если Бран решил, что Грейджой справится, значит, что-нибудь придумает, чтобы помочь. Да и жив ли я на самом деле, большой вопрос?_  
До того, как искать Колемона, ему хотелось понять, что произошло с ним самим, с раненным мальчиком в криптах и Рамси Болтоном.  _Если я наткнусь на свое тело, то станет ясно, что Перевертыш стал просто призраком, бредящим о богах и важных поручениях._  
Было бы странно, если бы Рамси уложил тело Теона в богороще и отправился на прогулку по памятным окрестностям. То, что последним в своих видениях лорд-командующий видел связанного Рамси, могло иметь значение.  _Возможно, с Рамси и следовало начать._  
Старые боги с легкостью использовали милорда для собственных целей. Теон не мог изгнать из головы назойливую и не слишком богоугодную мысль, что высшие силы просто поднажали на руку лорда Болтона с остро заточенным лезвием, чтобы магия крови позволила перекинуться парой слов с Перевертышем и прояснить, что от него требуется. Размышляя об этом, Теон пришел к криптам — месту, где все началось, и где мейстер Колемон из видений жадно шарил узловатыми руками по вековому камню.  _Кстати, какая именно гробница привлекла его внимание?_  
Дверь крипт была закрыта, и земля вокруг вытоптана наверное десятком солдатских сапожищ. Свежий снег прикрыл эти рытвины и приличное пятно крови, где, видимо, лежало тело. Значит, Рамси все-таки вытащил его наверх, но здесь их встретили хозяева замка, которые с умирающим лазутчиком решили не возиться и бросили его в богороще в качестве не очень свежей, но все-таки жертвы. А что дальше произошло с лордом Болтоном?  
Теон, без особой надежды справиться, потянул на себя дверь крипт, и она открылась, будто была почти невесомой. Лорд-командующий уставился на собственную трехпалую руку, казавшуюся неестественно светлой, похожей на ствол чардрева. Ему отлили пару пинт потусторонней силы вместо крови, или все же мир вокруг и подчиняющиеся ему тяжелые двери — продолжение видений посмертия?  _Сумел бы я приподнять крышку проклятой гробницы и взглянуть на этот меч?_  
Теон оглянулся через плечо, боясь, что кто-то может услышать его скверные мысли, но все вокруг было тихо, пусто и сонно, как после боя, оставившего в живых только победителей. Лорд-командующий начал медленный спуск в отвратительную дыру, из которой не помнил, как вышел.  
Он был почти внизу, когда услышал низкое, предупреждающее рычание. Внутри все заледенело, но ноги помимо воли сделали еще три шага вниз. Теон прищурился, не в силах поверить глазам, а когда поверил, чуть не рухнул ослабевшими коленями на камни.  
Полной темноты не было, видимо, факел, принесенный Рамси, все еще горел, протягивая слабый желтый свет вдоль гробниц. Но Теон не решался повернуть голову, отвести взгляд от красных глаз огромного белого лютоволка, оскалившегося на него.  
Боги показали Теону Грейджою многое, но не наделили разумом, — едва оклемавшись, жалкий Перевертыш поперся в поисках милорда по пути с тем же финалом. Только теперь он предложит горло волчьим клыкам.  
Лорд-командующий не двигался, не говорил ни слова, и волк не нападал, только глухо ворчал, приподнимая верхнюю губу. В какой-то момент, поняв, что зверь медлит с прыжком, принюхивается, Теон решился открыть рот:  
— Призрак, это ты?  
Волк моргнул, хвост его дернулся в сторону, и зверь сделал шаг к испуганному человеку. Теон снова открыл рот, но не решался представиться, кто знает, не разделяет ли волк оправданную ненависть Джона Сноу к предателю своей семьи?  
— Откуда ты здесь взялся, Призрак?  
Словно в ответ на вопрос волк повернул голову назад. Там, минуя верхний уровень захоронений, лестница сквозь осыпающийся проход уходила ниже, к самым древним предкам хозяев Винтерфелла, чьи имена не сохранила история, и помянуть которые уже было некому. Воспитанник Неда Старка никогда не спускался туда. Тесный, грубо вырубленный ход на нижние ярусы крипт, казалось, только и дожидался живых, чтобы переломить им шею на потеху оголодавшим за бесчисленные века призракам разрушенных временем гробниц.  
— Ты был на нижнем ярусе? Но почему? А Джон?  
Не в силах понять смысла всего этого, Теон вытер выступившую на лбу испарину ледяной ладонью. Появление Призрака не вписывалось в ту историю, которую он сложил из показанных Браном видений. Но ведь Грейвин рассказывал о гигантском белом волке, который перегрызал горло ночным неосторожным путникам. Только лорд-командующий не сильно поверил в эти сказки.  
— Что здесь происходит? — прошептал Теон и посмотрел вдоль гробниц.  
Под слабо чадящим факелом не было никого, и дальше вглубь проход был пуст. Вряд ли раненый гвардеец решился посетить для поминовения нижний ярус, скорее его забрали спустившиеся люди. Те, что схватили и связали милорда.  
Огромный зверь тем временем уселся рядом Теоном и рассматривал его вполне дружелюбно. Создавалось странное впечатление, что лютоволк совсем не против общества человека, даже соскучился по нему.  _Интересно, кому же и почему он тогда перегрызал глотки, если Теон Перевертыш ему кажется не таким уж плохим?_  
— Давай поднимемся наверх, Призрак, — осторожно предложил лорд-командующий. — Там я скажу тебе свое имя. Я не уверен, что ты его помнишь. А потом, если ты все еще не будешь против моей компании, мы подумаем, куда дальше двинуться.  
Волк поднялся и первым нырнул в темный проход. Теон, готовясь к собственному недоброму будущему, поплелся следом.  
  
Желание Теона еще раз познакомиться и объясниться не вызвало у лютоволка никакого интереса. Выбравшись наверх, он деловито потрусил в темноту, сначала забирая от Караульни чуть в сторону, а потом через богорощу по направлению Западных ворот. Теон бы не решился ему докучать, но Призрак периодически останавливался и явно дожидался, пока Перевертыш добредет до него. Сильный ветер донес от Арсенала чьи-то голоса, но лютоволк трусил дальше, петляя между деревьями и не приближаясь к постройкам. Если волк и отправился на охоту, то явно не за полуночными прохожими. Хотя разглядеть хоть кого-нибудь в этой темноте и метели было практически невозможно. Теперь они были напарниками.  _Красные глаза на фоне белой шкуры, не сложно догадаться, кто главный из нас двоих?_  
Очень скоро они оказались у Мейстерской вышки, которая приткнулась совсем близко к одной из приворотных башен внутренней стены, и узкое окно ее второго этажа ровно и ярко светилось. Теон замедлил шаг, всматриваясь в окружающую его ночь. Темные кости строительных лесов подпирали бок Вороньей или иначе Мейстерской вышки, что пострадала от огня, оставленного еще Рамси, и так, видимо, не была до конца восстановлена. Людей вокруг не было видно. Хотя по правую руку тянулись хозяйственные постройки, но окна их были черны, и только ветер скрипел ставнями.  
Вслед за волком Теон беззвучно проскользнул в приоткрытую тяжелую дверь обиталища мейстера. Внизу стояла полутьма, свет падал только по проему уходящей вверх лестницы. Его было достаточно, чтобы понять, что нижнее помещение больше всего напоминало склад: птичьи клетки, старые и сломанные, висели по стенам, сундуки без крышек, лишенные ног сиденья кресел громоздились вдоль дальней стены. Призрак глухо зарычал и двинулся в темный угол за лестницей. Присмотревшись, Теон различил ссутулившуюся и раскачивающуюся на кровати огромную фигуру. Сидевший никак не отреагировал ни на лютоволка, ни на человека, только качался взад и вперед и бормотал что-то невнятное и нечленораздельное.  
— Эй, — негромко окликнул Теон. — Что с тобой?  
Лохматая голова поднялась, и пустые глаза уставились на лорда-командующего. Он видел этого великана сверху башни, как тот следовал по пятам долговязого в мейстерском балахоне, что отдавал команды гвардейцам. Но теперь здоровый парень выглядел как потерявшийся ребенок, беспомощный, хоть и огромный, как Ходор. Они смотрели друг на друга пару секунд, потом здоровяк опустил голову и продолжил бормотать и раскачиваться.  _Меня все равно что нет для него. Есть ли он сам для себя? Есть ли у него имя?_  
Теон тряхнул головой и стал подниматься по лестнице. Дурное предчувствие сдавило сердце, и он обхватил рукоять меча, хоть вряд ли от оружия будет больше пользы, чем от Призрака, который уже был наверху и рычал теперь совсем по-другому, зло и страшно, как оголодавший хищник.  
Оставалось еще несколько ступеней до второго этажа, но голова уже была над лестничным проемом. Подняв глаза, Теон сразу ухватился за шатающиеся перила, потому что ноги предательски подогнулись, и он потерял равновесие. Удержался не сразу, пришлось схватиться второй рукой за верхнюю ступень.  _Боги, что произошло здесь?_  
Вполоборота к нему сидел Рамси. Такой, каким он помнил его в своем видении, и без сознания.  _Он жив?_  Милорд был крепко прикручен веревками к сидению, вряд ли созданному для удобства. Спинка была узкой, высокой, без малейших изгибов. За нее-то и были заведены руки лорда Дредфорта и подтянуты вверх: мощные плечи под распахнутым камзолом выступали вперед, грозясь вывернуться при попытке освободиться.  
 _Хочу ли я, чтобы он был жив?_  
Лица Теон не мог разглядеть, — голова была опущена на грудь и слипшиеся, перепутанные пряди свисали до самого ремня. Тело заваливалось вбок, удерживаемое только веревками. Одна нога, словно потеряв опору, была неловко подвернута. Теон никогда не видел милорда таким… сломанным. Даже раненый в голову и связанный им самим в пещере, Рамси таким не казался. По телу прошел озноб тревоги и беспокойства.  _Я не должен его видеть таким, мне нельзя…_  Он прикусил губу, чтобы отключиться от застарелого страха.  _Можно. Я не Вонючка, уже давно не Вонючка._  
Почти не чувствуя ног, Перевертыш поднялся и только потом осмелился отвести взгляд от Рамси чуть в сторону, где Призрак со злобным рычанием вгрызался в другое безмолвное тело. Мейстер Колемон из его видений и нынешний кастелян Винтерфелла! Теон сделал несколько быстрых шагов. Призрак сразу оскалился, кровавый шмат, выдранный из горла мейстера, выскользнул из его пасти.  _Это моя добыча, не подходи,_ — говорил весь вид Призрака. Лорд-командующий замер, не смея перечить напарнику, тем более кастелян замка, похоже, был мертв к тому времени, как северный зверь добрался до его плоти.  
Лютоволк обошел распростертое тело, принюхиваясь к нему с явным удовольствием и предвкушением, потом сдавил зубами торчащую из-под подола ногу и потянул мертвеца к лестнице. Серый подол задрался, открывая кривые, покрытые растительностью ноги. Теон посторонился и, словно замороженный, следил за тем, как Призрак ловко и мощно толкнул тело вниз по ступенькам и легко скользнул следом.  
Без сомнения у объеденного со всех сторон кастеляна не удалось бы ничего выведать. Теон сжал в кулак и резко выпрямил руку, потом медленно повернулся и посмотрел на милорда.  _Волк утащил свою долю добычи и оставил мне мою. Интересно, он считает, что своей человечине я тоже должен перегрызть горло?_  
Подойти к милорду было совсем не просто. Рана на шее вдруг запульсировала болью, ладони вспотели. Он знал, что Рамси порезал его в диком бешенстве и отчаянии, к которому Теон и Старые боги сами толкнули его. Знал, что Рамси этим ударом убивал не только Перевертыша, но самого себя, то, что он не хотел слышать и знать о себе.  _Но что это меняло?_  Что бы ни поднимало кинжал милорда, он всегда готов был подняться. И никакая причина удара не могла стереть подавленные страхи Теона, освободить от Вонючки, прячущегося по углам сознания.  
Лорд-командующий опустился на колени и, помедлив секунду, убрал с лица Рамси прядь спутанных волос. Трехпалая рука не справлялась с ними, они путались, не заводились за ухо. Обрубки пальцев замерли у белого неподвижного лица. Теона внезапно коснулось странное ощущение почти нежности этого жеста, увиденного как бы со стороны. Он замер, пытаясь понять, что чувствует на самом деле.  _Усталость?_ От этой болезни, тянущейся почти вечность…  
Теон вздохнул и поднял вторую руку, легко заведя назад волосы с другой стороны. Густые короткие ресницы чуть дрогнули, и лорд-командующий перестал дышать.  
— Ты жив? — звук, вырвавшийся из неподвижного тела, не походил на голос, скорее на хриплое дыхание. — Я слышал тебя…  
Голова оставалась опущенной, глаза полуприкрытыми. Рамси вообще никак не поменял изломанную, вывернутую позу. Он балансировал где-то на грани смерти и, возможно, даже не чувствовал своего тела. Теон не понимал, что будет правильнее сделать: срезать веревки и не суметь поднять упавшее тело или попытаться устроить его поудобнее? Он обхватил правой рукой подбородок милорда и приподнял тяжелую голову. Пронзительный взгляд теперь был мутным и уходил в сторону.  
— Я жив. Я тебя тоже слышал.  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул Рамси. — Ты бросишь меня? Убьешь?  
— Нет. Ты и сам знаешь, я не смогу это сделать.  
— Не сможешь. Я знаю, — судорога, дернувшая край рта, должно быть, была усмешкой. — А жаль.  
Теон осторожно убрал руки, и голова опять повисла над грудью. Лорд-командующий встал и огляделся — Рамси нужно было напоить перед тем, как с ним разговаривать, его полные губы выглядели сухими, растрескавшимися и совершенно белыми.  _Что произошло с ним? Никаких повреждений, и кровь, засохшая на одежде — моя._  
Теон прошелся по грязной комнате, скользнул взглядом по столу, заваленному странными костяными поделками, обрезками меха и кожи, и увидел открытый сундук, в котором стоял пыльный, наполненной бесцветной жидкостью бутыль. Рядом лежали пучки старых сухих трав и кругляши, сделанные из веток. Теон неуверенно потянулся за бутылем, перед глазами всплывали плетеные из тонких веток амулеты Варамира.  _Что это значит?_  
В бутыле оказалась обычная вода, а некоторые травы можно было попробовать стереть в порошок, растворить в ней и заставить выпить. В том числе кислолист, медь короля и лист шиповника. Лорд-командующий кое в чем начал разбираться, просидев почти три года в домике мейстера Черного замка.  
 _Если я подниму на ноги собственного убийцу, мне остается перебраться из домика командующего в септу и переодеться в белое. Возможно, если вернусь после побега с покаянием, Тормунд и Малли с Кареном сильно возражать не станут._  
Пока Теон растирал в ступке травы, Рамси молча пытался поднять голову, чтобы увидеть его. Но она только раскачивалась у груди, заставляя тело все сильнее сползать в сторону. Создавалось впечатление, что силы полностью покинули милорда, и его сознание билось внутри тяжеленной клетки из плоти, создавая ей только легкую тряску. Теону было тяжело смотреть на это, словно беспомощность Рамси разрушала часть его собственного мира, делая его неустойчивым, необъяснимым, полным неизвестных опасностей.  _Так, наверное, страдают выпущенные на свободу рабы._  
В конце концов, без малейшего сопротивления он влил в горло милорду составленное им снадобье, разрезал удерживающие веревки и каким-то чудом доволок едва трепыхающееся тело до заваленной прелыми, вонючими шкурами кровати. Странно, что Теон по-прежнему едва волочил собственные ноги, но если нужно было что-то сдвинуть или поднять у него получалось без особого напряжения. Словно силу приобретали желания и мысли. Раньше Теон был уверен, что сила мысли — это нечто куда более духовное и ему точно недоступное.  
Милорд ничего не говорил, только смотрел, а в посветлевшем взгляде отражался гнев, упрямство и глубоко запрятанный, какой-то мальчишеский страх.  _Он не уверен, что я настоящий._  Теон вздохнул и уселся на край кровати. Брать за руку Рамси он не собирался, но что-то должен был сделать. Хотя бы спросить, что произошло с ним.  
— Почему ты не умер? — выдавил из себя Рамси и отвел взгляд, словно жалел о вопросе.  
— Я умер. Сначала.  
Милорд открыл и закрыл рот, рука его дернулась, прошлась по смятому меху.  
— А потом… Меня спасли Старые Боги. Им сгодилась моя кровь, и они решили, что я могу еще кое-что сделать.  
— Сгодилась твоя кровь… — прохрипел Рамси. — Я вылил на них столько крови шлюх, когда ты сбежал. Но они тебя так и не вернули.  
— Как видишь, вернули, — усмехнулся Теон, помолчал и добавил. — И я сижу рядом с тобой.  
Он мог бы сказать лорду Болтону, что пролитая им кровь пригодилась богам. После сожжения Винтерфелла она пробудила призраков. Они поднялись из гробниц страданиями принесенных в жертву копьеносиц. А после большого сражения призраки стали достаточно сильны, чтобы вынудить Станниса оставить сияющий меч. Призраки Старков и Старые боги были едины в своих желаниях, и на мельницу их планов кровавая жажда и гнев Рамси выливали живительную влагу. Он был удобным орудием в игре, затеянной высшими силами. Но это не делало его менее безумным.  
— Ты не уйдешь?  
Рамси спросил ровно, почти равнодушно, только снова отвел глаза.  
— Не знаю, — честно сказал Теон.  
— Скажи мне заранее, если уйдешь.  
Где-то в конце фразы голос сорвался жалкой ноткой, и милорд нахмурился.  
— Я скажу, — кивнул он. — Что здесь случилось, Рамси?  
— Это долбанный варг, которого я не убил в Медвежьей яме. Твердил что-то про своего Владыку и про какую-то миссию.  
 _Шестишкурый!_  Вот кого напомнили амулеты из веток. Не держал ли он в плену Призрака, пока не сдох в очередной раз и не дал возможность лютоволку сожрать тело врага? Варамиру нужен был Джон, его единственного он готов был впустить в замок.  _Но зачем?_  
В видении у костра рядом с Джоном сидела женщина с черным сердцем и красными глазами. Ее он видел со Сноу и в Винтерфелле. Та самая Мелисандра, жрица огненного Владыки? Сжегшая детей, чтобы спасти орудие своего бога. Хеллек считал, что ей не место на севере, и игры с силой Рглора превратят эти земли в бескрайний могильник. Похоже, он был прав. Старые боги тревожились.  
— А знаешь, лорд-командующий? — Рамси хрипло хохотнул. — Колдун мне обещал армию упырей сплошь из твоих братьев ворон, которым плевать на летнее солнце. Шикарное было зрелище.  
— И ты убил его?  
— Придушил мерзкую гниду в моей собственной голове. Разорвал в клочки.  
Голос у Рамси был слабый, но звучал уже ровно и отчетливо. Он поворачивал голову и непрестанно двигал рукой по кровати. Благодаря сомнительным лекарским навыкам Теона или желанию Старых богов он восстанавливался довольно быстро.  
— Но почему? — Теон действительно не понимал этого.  
— Этот колдун…  
Голос Рамси вдруг надломился, его беспокойная рука наткнулась на руку Теона и там замерла. Перевертыш не стал отодвигаться.  
— Я… я не хотел тебя убивать.  
— Знаю, — тихо ответил Теон. — Ты хотел забрать меня. Обратно в клетку, к своим сучкам.  
— Нет, не на псарню, — Рамси помотал головой, во взгляде отразилось что-то похожее на страдание, и он закрыл глаза. — Ты бы жил в Дредфорте на самой высокой башне. Ее окна выходят на восток, и по утрам, когда есть солнце, в комнате очень светло. Я знаю, принцев там или принцесс по правилам держат в башнях. Им приносят еду на самый верх. Только я отрезал бы тебе ноги по лодыжки или по колени, чтобы ты не сбежал.  
— Я не принц, — усмехнулся Теон. — Ты сам заставил меня это выучить.  
— Ты просто ничего не понимаешь, тупой Перевертыш.  
Они молчали, и лорд-командующий думал, что ему никак не справиться одному в Винтерфелле. Ему нужен Призрак и отряд Рамси, а значит и он сам. Способный встать и пойти к своим запертым в Караульной парням.  _Скажи заранее, если решишь уйти…_  Рамси смотрел на него сквозь ресницы, неотрывно и жадно.  
— Зачем тебе Сноу? — это прозвучало с такой злой требовательностью, словно силы полностью вернулись к милорду.  
Чтобы его остановить? Чтобы спасти? Он мог бы ответить, как есть, рассказать о поручении богов, о полном решимости Джоне, о тени твари из преисподней, которую Теон видел в лесу.  _Но поможет ли это Рамси встать с кровати?_  
Перевертыш неопределенно пожал плечами, наклонился вперед и провел рукой по щеке и шеи Рамси, легко коснулся широких, заляпанных пятнами крови ключиц. Милорд перестал дышать, не сводя с него глаз.  _Я хочу его подтолкнуть или хочу чего-то другого. Только не ври себе._  
— Скажи, что бы ты сейчас выбрал, Рамси, разговор о Сноу или чтобы я отсосал?  
Его напряжение и нерешительность были такими ощутимыми… беззащитными. Потом милорд выдавил хрипло:  
— А ты отсосешь?  
— Посмотрим, — ответил Теон и взялся за пряжку ремня.  
  
Теон раздел Рамси полностью: расстегнул и спустил штаны, вытащил одну за другой руки из рукавов. Милорд не особо возражал, только несколько раз облизал губы и в конце процедуры попросил попить. Жадно выхлебав полстакана и откинув голову на свернутую шкуру, он нахмурился. Еще бы: одетый Перевертыш стоял над ним, откровенно и нагло рассматривал обнаженное тело. Рамси попытался приподняться на локтях, но неудачно. Ему ничего не оставалось, как выплюнуть пару ругательств и ждать.  
Теон забрался на ноги милорда и, устроившись поудобнее, провел руками от груди к широким бедрам. Кожа была очень гладкой и, как и прежде, горячей. Живот казался плотным, но явно выступающих мышц Теон не чувствовал. А вот темные волосы на груди и те, что шли короткой дорожкой от живота к уже напрягшемуся члену, были на удивление мягкими, шелковистыми. Проводить по ним пальцами снова и снова было занимательно. Это тело Вонючка знал, как свое собственное, но сейчас оно казалось другим, почти уязвимым.  
— Перестань, ты щупаешь меня, как девку, — рыкнул Рамси и опять попытался подняться.  
— Как и ты меня. Но я хотя бы не оставляю шрамов и обрубков, — ответил Теон и с силой надавил ему на живот.  
Милорд охнул и перестал дергаться.  
Теон обхватил и слегка сжал яйца, а потом двинулся пальцами ниже по промежности, нащупывая дорожку к заднему проходу, спрятанному между тугих ягодиц. Колени под бедрами Теона слабо дернулись вверх.  
— Ты же сказал, отсосешь, а не попытаешься трахнуть.  
— А что ты сделаешь, если я попытаюсь?  
Теон наклонил голову, поглаживая тесно сдавленными пальцами горячую плоть у едва ощутимой дырки. Здесь было жарко, как у печной заслонки. Он не собирался этого делать, не решился бы засунуть пальцы так глубоко. И не в эту ночь, которая уже была на исходе и которая могла оказаться последней. А он, вместо того чтобы строить планы и собирать силы, взобрался на Рамси, мать его, Болтона, желая вернуть себе что-то потерянное, чему он не мог подобрать название.  
— В пекло, — прошипел Рамси, и его член дернулся, поднимаясь, делаясь тверже.  
Не вынимая пальцев из ягодиц, трехпалой рукой Теон обхватил член и, наклонившись, взял в рот головку. Милорд застонал, и, казалось, напряжение в его заднице ослабло, жар сменялся ровным теплом. Теон начал сосать очень медленно, прислушиваясь к себе, своим ощущениям. Он забирал член глубже, двигаясь языком вдоль вздувшейся, знакомой каждым своим бугорком и изгибом вены милорда. Терпкий вкус и наполненность, горло, послушно отступающее под давлением — все будило в нем чувства Вонючки. Теон окунался в его отчаянную старательность, желание служить на коленях и у ног хозяина. Хотелось обхватить член губами плотнее и бесконечно глотать наполняющее горло семя. Это простое служение всегда спасало от жестокого бога. Успокаивало своей магической силой.  
Теон с усилием остановился и выпустил плоть изо рта. Рамси прерывисто дышал и, приподнявшись, смотрел на него.  
— Ты этого хотел, лорд Болтон?  
Этот вопрос как будто что-то менял, ставил его выше зависимости. Как будто обильно выделяющаяся слюна и совершенно мокрый от нее подбородок не имели значения и не выдавали его собственные глубоко запрятанные желания.  
— Да, но ты еще не закончил.  
— Тебе придется немного подождать.  
Он снова прошелся пальцами по мягкой, податливой плоти между ягодиц милорда. Там все стало скользко, видимо, от выступившей испарины или пота, и подушечки пальцев чувствовали, как у крошечного, туго сжавшегося входа бьется взбесившийся пульс.  
— Мне нравится тебя там трогать, — неожиданно для себя сказал Теон.  
Это было страшно и откровенно, как порез в крипте… как отчаянное:  _я не хотел…_  
Влажный член вновь дернулся на эти движения или… слова, но Рамси скривился и отвернулся. Теон вытащил руку из задницы лорда Болтона и принялся за собственные штаны. Расстегнутый ремень, ослабленные завязки и сползшая с бедер ткань. Он собирался сам взгромоздиться на Рамси и не понимал, ни глупость ли то, что он делает.  _Зачем вообще он делает это?_  
Ему никогда не приходилось вставлять в самого себя член милорда. Да и ни чьей другой, есть быть откровенным. Рамси следил за ним и не двигался, теперь уже как будто нарочно. Теон обхватил рукой мокрую и очень твердую плоть и, упершись для равновесия в грудь Рамси другой рукой, развел шире бедра и опустился. Головка надавила на отверстие, и стало больно. Но ему хотелось этого. Потому что он делал это сам, и от этого было стыдно и горячо в паху. Пылало лицо. Потому что он нуждался в резких, приносящих наслаждение толчков внутри собственного тела.  _Может, этими желаниями он уже заслужил боль?_ И Теон, прикусив губу, стал опускаться глубже, пропуская внутрь член своего милорда. Своего убийцы и палача. Не способного обойтись без него.  
Сначала он раскачивался медленно, стараясь убаюкать болезненные ощущения, потом ускорился и с удивлением понял, что горячие руки Рамси уже лежат на его бедрах, а за спиной тот согнул и приподнял колени, но не сбивал Теона с ритма, все еще ему подчинялся. Следил белым взглядом неотступно, недоверчиво, плотно сжимая все еще сухие губы.  
Теон двигался быстро, легко, не испытывая ни слабости ни усталости. Он отклонился, чуть меняя угол и позволяя наслаждению бить его снизу волнами и растекаться внутри. Потом закрыл глаза, чтобы никого и ничего не видеть, погружаться, уходить только в собственное тело. Покорное лишь ему. Это было невыносимо хорошо. Как скачка. Как полет со стены. Как жизнь, принадлежащая только ему. Теон кончил, содрогаясь от острого удовольствия и от горячей влаги, наполняющей его изнутри.  
  
Они долго лежали рядом в этом странном, незнакомом помещении, вдыхая запах пота, семени и несвежих волчьи шкур под ними. Каждое лишнее слово могло стать шагом в трясину, и оба молчали. Только заметив посветлевшее за окном небо, Теон сказал:  
— Нам надо встать и найти твоих солдат, лорд Болтон.  
Рамси хрипло рассмеялся:  
— Какая же ты все-таки лживая тварь, Теон. Неудивительно, что я тебя почти убил.


	16. Встречи и столкновения

 Гранитные стены сквозь непрерывно летящий снег выглядели отчужденно, не казались родными. Так близко от них Джон почувствовал себя гостем, которому будут не рады. Санса, Рикон… вспоминали ли они о нем, говорили, когда вернулись в конце зимы? Остался ли внутри хоть кто-то, кто знал Джона Сноу. Кроме Призрака, для которого место, где он вырос, стало ловушкой.   
\- Кого мы встретим в Винтерфелле? - спросил Джон Мелисандру.  
Она сидела впереди, и ее прямая, напряженная спина не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
\- Не знаю точно, но встречи вряд ли обрадуют. Главное, чтобы мы оказались внутри.  
\- Главное? – переспросил Джон и всмотрелся в темные бойницы башен.  
      Что было главным для красной жрицы, он до конца не понимал, но это ему инстинктивно не нравилось. Какую бы битву она себе не воображала, он не собирался в нее вступать по чьему-то желанию или убеждению. А уж в стенах его родного дома точно не могло быть никаких битв. И не было места чудовищному отродью с белесыми глазами, которое двигалось следом за ними черным пятном между деревьями, то отставая, то нагоняя.  
      Они были под стенами, когда Мелисандра остановила коня, и Джон спешился, с удовольствием ощущая твердость и надежность заснеженной земли.   
\- Эй, кто вы такие? – из бойницы над воротами высунулась стрела и край лука, сзади в полутьме маячило чье-то плоское лицо.  
\- Джон Сноу и леди Мелисандра? – крикнул бывший лорд-командующий. – Откройте ворота, у нас есть дело к кастеляну замка.  
\- К кастеляну теперь сложно иметь дела, - плоскомордый заржал. – Но Джону Сноу велено ворота открыть.  
Джон обернулся к красной жрице, надеясь, что она объяснит это странное «велено», но взгляд красных глаз уходил мимо него куда-то дальше, сквозь стены замка.   
Вскоре за аркой ворот раздался грохот, видимо, поднимали решетку, потом заскрипела поперечная балка, и, окованная железом, тяжелая створка медленно поползла наружу. Сноу поправил закрепленный на поясе меч и медленно вошел. За спиной цокали копыта лошади.   
      Под низким сводом торчали два угрюмых гвардейца, одетых во все черное и без каких бы то ни было знаков различий. Джон замедлил шаг и обхватил рукоять Длинного Когтя. Ощущение опасности, ловушки собрало ледяной ком в груди и напрягло мышцы. Один из солдат нагло уставился на Джона, а потом ухмыльнулся.  
\- Идите вперед, вас ждут за мостом, у внутренней стены.  
Джон прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть, кто его может ждать за снегом, вьющимся вдоль рва. Откинул назад плащ, чтобы руки чувствовали себя свободнее, и очень медленно пошел по мосту.   
\- Владыка Света защитит тебя, лорд Сноу, если ты будешь тверд, - за плечом прозвучал голос жрицы.   
 _Похоже красношкурая самка спешилась и готовилась к своей неведомой битве. Но мне нужен только Призрак. Почему я его не слышу с утра?_  
      За массивной цепью подъемного моста он увидел двоих. Тоже в черном. Один явно встречал его – стоял, выпрямившись, вполоборота к идущим. Ветер закрыл худое лицо темными волосами, в руке человека, опущенной вдоль тела, не было никакого оружия. Второй был дальше, лениво привалился к стене и с показной небрежностью рассматривал лезвие кинжала. Этот выглядел опасным, и Джон всматривался именно в него. Что-то было жестокое в изгибе полных губ, в тяжелом, чуть выступающем вперед подбородке. Словно отвечая на пристальный взгляд Джона, он вдруг оторвался от стены, поддался вперед, и в его пронзительных невероятно светлых глазах мелькнула ярость. Смотрел он уже не на Джона, а на красную жрицу, плывущую рядом.  
Тело бывшего лорда-командующего отреагировало мгновенно, а он сам с некоторым опозданием осознал, как напряглись его плечи, и с какой силой пальцы обхватили рукоять меча. Ему не пройти в замок просто так, и эта встреча перед решеткой внутренних ворот не сулила ничего хорошего.   
      Внезапно худой парень сделал шаг вперед, и ветер, разметав волосы, открыл Джону тонкие черты знакомого лица. Дыхание пресеклось от нахлынувшего гнева. Перед ним стоял Теон Грейджой. Предатель, вновь оказавшийся в Винтерфелле.  
Длинный коготь резанул ножны, сооруженные из тряпок, и рванулся вперед.  
\- Не сейчас! - вскрикнула Мел и схватила его за предплечье.  
Джон содрогнулся, чувствуя, как вспыхнувшее в нем пламя гнева обернулось льдом. Он бы и не ударил человека, не поднявшего оружия в ответ. Даже Грейджоя.   
\- А он не рад тебя видеть, Перевертыш.  
Белоглазый уже стоял у плеча предателя и, несмотря на довольную усмешку на губах, угрожающе сжимал в кулаке длинный кинжал.   
\- Не нужно, Джон, - тихо проговорил Теон, и его голос прозвучал с удивившей Сноу горечью.  
Он нахмурился от неприятной мысли, что Грейджой так и стоял напротив обнаженного меча и даже не пытался отстраниться, не взялся за висевшее на боку оружие. Только пальцы, затянутые в перчатку, подобрались и снова разжались.   
Он был тем же, что и раньше, и совершенно другим. Симметрию красивого лица теперь ломал бледный, видимо давний, шрам на скуле. В том, как он знакомо вскинул вверх голову, читалась не наглость, но скорее упрямство, приправленное той же горечью. Он явно похудел за эти годы, и в нем исчезла былая самоуверенная расслабленность, хотя появилось что-то другое… обнаженное и острое.   
Но их прошлое было прежним, и… Джон не верил Грейджою.  
\- Чего не нужно, Грейджой? Поднять меч на того, кто предал собственную семью? Потому что он решил податься в Ночной Дозор и неплохо там устроился?   
По лицу Теона пробежала тень, но он быстро пришел в себя: в карих глазах мелькнул и исчез знакомый насмешливый огонек.  
\- Ударишь - потом сам будешь жалеть, Сноу, твердить себе, что поступил неправильно.  
Джон сжал зубы. Как он мог усомниться, что перед ним тот же Теон, всегда готовый на едкие слова.   
\- Я уже много сделал неправильно, и ты вряд ли займешь первое место в списке моих сожалениях.  
Теон кивнул и отвел взгляд.  
\- Я знаю, Сноу.  
Джон опустил меч, сделал два шага вперед и оказался лицом к лицу с нынешним лордом-командующим. Его спутник с кинжалом оставался рядом и не сводил с них напряженного взгляда. Будто нарочно избегал смотреть на Мелисандру, которая стояла позади и не вмешивалась в столкновение.  
\- Где Призрак? Я хочу его забрать. И еще, - он схватил кракена за ворот плаща и дернул. – Что случилось с Арьей, Грейджой?  
Тот тяжело сглотнул, разомкнул губы, но ничего не сказал. Белоглазый внезапно расхохотался:  
\- Хороший вопрос о сестренке, Сноу. Три года назад я сам хотел задать его Вонючке или тебе. А потом стало плевать.   
\- А ты кто такой, пекло тебя забери?  
\- Это лорд Рамси Болтон, за которого выдали леди Арью, лорд Сноу, - нараспев проговорила Мелисандра.  
\- Сучья ведьма, - прошипел тот.  
\- Рамси Болтон? – в глазах Джона потемнело от гнева.   
Он сделал шаг назад и удобнее перехватил рукоять меча. Волк оскалился в нем. Предательство, ждущее его в Винтерфелле. Враги его семьи, захватчики его дома. Что они делают оба здесь, в стенах замка, в отсутствии Сансы? Он мог бы убить их прямо сейчас. Перегрызть им горло, пустить кровь.   
Грейджой отпрянул назад, словно прочитал его мысли, а кровавый бастард пялился по-прежнему нагло. Его изогнутые в усмешке губы влажно блестели.  
\- Джон, помни, зачем ты пришел, - красношкурая легко прикоснулась к его плечу.  
      Джон глубоко втянул воздух. Ему нужно успокоиться. Это должно быть ловушка. Иначе, зачем его ждали, зачем открыли ворота? Но что им может быть нужно? Убить его и Призрака или что-то другое? Более омерзительное. Ему нельзя никому верить в родном замке, где солдатами командуют Болтон и Грейджой.  _Только жрице Владыке Света? И ее орудию, сотканному из тени? Во имя битвы с Тьмой._  
Джон почувствовал, как внутри все окаменело от напряжения. Ему нужно войти, найти Призрака и выбраться живым. И отродье преисподней будет не лишним. Вот только, где оно? Он не станет вести никаких разговоров. Ни слова об Арье.  _Зачем задавать вопросы предателю и убийце? Чтобы тебя потчевали ложью?_  
В сердце словно засадили лезвие, и боль пульсировала в груди при каждом вдохе.  
\- Впустите меня. Мне нужно найти Призрака. И я уйду, - проговорил он медленно, с усилием.  
\- Джон, послушай, - Перевертыш начал неуверенно, потер пальцами висок и отвел глаза, – насчет Арьи…  
\- Замолчи, - оборвал Джон. – Не смей. Я все равно не поверю. Просто дай пройти.  
 _Спрошу о сестре позже, рискну получить эту рану, когда Призрак уже будет со мной._  
Теон ссутулился и сделал шаг в сторону. Рамси Болтон лениво смерил Сноу взглядом, чуть посторонился и ядовито протянул:  
\- Опусти меч, бродяга-бастард, а то еще поранишься. Лорд-командующий расстроится, он сильно беспокоится о твоем здоровье.  
Джон скрипнул зубами, чтобы сдержаться и не ударить кулаком в лицо в ответ на уничижительные слова. Бастард, бродяга и лорд-командующий – ведь именно так все и сложилось. Вряд ли это можно назвать справедливым исходом для каждого из них? Боги даже не смеются, - им плевать, и они спят, пока им не принесут кровавые жертвы.  
\- Пожалуйста, перестань, Рамси, - едва слышно бросил Грейджой.  
В горькой усталости голоса чувствовалась близость, которая возникает, когда двое знают друг друга давно и хорошо – до нутра, до темных пятен души. Джон скривился от отвращения. Впрочем, он и не ждал ничего другого. И души у этих двоих не было.  
Полуоткрытая створка ворот была перед ним, и он потянул на себя окованный край. Раздавшийся скрип заглушил несколько слов леди Мелисандры, которые, похоже, были сказаны вовсе не ему. Под сводом ворот было темно, но хотя бы пропал проклятый пронизывающий ветер и леденящий лицо снег. Он был в стенах родного дома.  
 _Призрак,_ \- потянулся мыслями Джон. –  _Где ты? Я пришел за тобой._  
  
      Спина Джона была прямой и напряженной. Он прошел под каменным сводом внутренних ворот и не обернулся. Теон чувствовал, как надежду найти правильные, уместные слова сменяет отчаяние. Длинный путь от Черного замка к Винтерфеллу и прямиком в руки Рамси Болтона завел его в тупик. Он не представлял, что должен сказать Джону. Что тот будет делать, оказавшись внутри замка. Он или эта женщина рядом с ним, в глазах которой горел огонь, способный с легкостью пожрать плоть. Такой же жил внутри Рамси, находя себе все новые и новые жертвы. Сейчас, правда, милорд казался почти домашним чудовищем, поставленным охранять дом от вторжения. Отгонит чужаков и оставит кость для себя, чтобы грызть ее не спеша, растягивая удовольствие.  
 _Хотя ему ли теперь жаловаться?_ Теон сам переступил черту, отделяющую жертву от безумца, когда под неотступным взглядом сел на член, наслаждаясь бесстыдностью собственных движений, чувствуя, как глубоко он пропускает внутрь себя плоть милорда, как жадно сжимает ее.  _Темнота живет во мне, как и в нем, и я ее выпустил на волю._ Это утро было странным, как сны, в которых вместо Рамси Болтона должен был быть кто-то другой, но оказывался он.   
      Теон затягивал портупею и не мог оторвать взгляда от знакомых пальцев, с широкими лопатками ногтей, которые путались в заскорузлой от крови рубахе. Его давила тревога от неправильности всего произошедшего. И теперь картинка должна быть другой: милорд должен нависать полностью одетой громадой над ним – слабым, неуверенным в каждом движении.  
\- Может, тебе не одевать это? – спросил он совершенно неожиданно для себя.  
\- А что тогда? Я бы c удовольствием надел твою шкуру, - огрызнулся Рамси. – Но боюсь, она лопнет у меня на плечах.   
 _Она у меня неплохо тянется._  Теон опять подумал о сладкой наполненности между ягодиц, и щеки обдало жаром.  
\- Я…, мне нужно, чтобы…, ты бы.., - слова вдруг перестали складываться, а милорд ел его глазами.  
\- Я не люблю когда ты блеешь, Вонючка.  
Теон почувствовал злость:  
\- А я не люблю, когда ты смотришь на меня, как на свою жратву, бастард.  
Рамси на мгновение замер, гнев исказил лицо, но он быстро справился с ним и деланно расхохотался. Встал, сделал три неустойчивых шага навстречу Теону и наклонился к его щеке, щекоча теплым дыханием ноющую рану на шее.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты был моей жратвой. Я хочу, чтобы ты был моей сучкой. Похотливой сучкой. Мечтающей, чтобы я тебя трахал снова и снова. Я только этого хочу и ничего больше, Теон. Слышишь?  
Теона окатило волной жара, потом холода. Признание в самых сильных чувствах, на которые Рамси был способен.   
\- Хочешь сделать меня запертой в башне дыркой? – выдавил он сквозь онемевшие губы.  
Рамси поднял голову, лицо его болезненно кривилось.  
\- Ты прыгал на мне, стонал и кончил. Тебе было хорошо. Я могу сделать хорошо. Ты всегда будешь кончать.  
Теон ощутил слабость в коленях. Ему показалось, что он стоит на краю засасывающей его бездны. И шагнуть назад, прочь от нее – невыносимо трудно.  _Можно просто позволить сделать с собой то, что он хочет. И не думать больше ни о чем. Никогда._  
\- Ты опять обманываешь себя, Рамси. Ты мне это уже говорил, а через несколько часов вскрыл горло. Тебе всегда всего мало. И башня сводит с ума, как и псарня.   
Полные губы неуверенно шевельнулись, словно милорд хотел возразить, но не нашел слов. Теон отвел глаза, не зная, как закончить этот разговор.  _Как заставить себя сказать о другом._  
\- Это тебе всего мало, лживый Перевертыш, - усмехнулся Рамси. – Что мы делаем в Винтерфелле? Что ты хочешь от меня и от долбаного Сноу?  
Так было проще. Когда милорд сам спрашивал его. Теон вздохнул и начал рассказывать: о поручении богов, о светящимся мече, спрятанном в криптах, а Хозяине Зимы, нашедшем его с помощью Шестишкурого, и о Джоне Сноу, который не должен взять меч в свои руки, о Джоне, которого нужно остановить.  
\- Я с удовольствием его убью, дружок. Что может быть проще?  
Теон взглянул в бесцветные глаза и покачал головой.  
\- Нет, Рамси.  
Тот криво растянул в ответ губы, но промолчал.  
\- Идемте, лорд Болтон, у нас мало времени.  
      Когда Рамси, отпихнув его, стал спускаться первым с Мейстерской башни, лорд-командующий пару раз едва сдержался, чтобы не схватить раскачивающегося хозяина Дредфорта за шиворот. Со стороны они наверняка походили на стражников, набравшихся на ночном посту и теперь старающихся спуститься и не рухнуть на полдороге. Интересно, как им удастся взять на абордаж Караульную и расшвырять гвардейцев, дежуривших у Восточных ворот.  _Не важно._  
      За время этого путешествия Теон понял, что все, что должно произойти через пару десятков шагов, можно смело называть непредсказуемым будущим. Коснувшись раны на шее, он почувствовал горячую полосу затянувшегося шрама.   
\- У нас есть план, лорд-командующий? Или каждому встречному придется вскрыть глотку?  
Снаружи в предутренней серости ветер по-прежнему крутил снег. Ноги скользили на тонкой ледяной корке, прихватившей верхний слой грязи. Рамси дернул его на себя. Рука властно сжала плечо, но тяжесть, которую ощутил Теон, говорила о том, что милорд и сам пытается удержаться на ногах.   
      От строительных лесов скользнула огромная белоснежная тень и двинулась в их сторону.  
\- Хотелось бы сберечь больше глоток, - вздохнул Теон. – И, похоже, у нас есть лютоволк?  
Зверь приблизился, понюхал воздух и зарычал на Рамси. Тот ухватился за кинжал у пояса и вновь заметно покачнулся.  _Интересно, что произойдет, если милорд вздумает замахнуться?_  
\- Он нам пригодиться, - проникновенно проговорил Теон, очень надеясь, что каждый из двух его спутников решит, что эта фраза обращена к нему.   
Волк и милорд с сомнением посмотрели на Перевертыша, а он делал вид, что пытается разглядеть за метелью стены далекой Караульной.  _Они трое еще пригодятся богам._ Два едва живых призрака Винтерфелла и белый зверь, разрывающий горло ночным путникам. Если Рамси, весь в снегу и крови, будет своим диким белесым взглядом таращиться на суеверных гвардейцев, а Призрак обнажит клыки, Теону останется только проследить, чтобы перепуганная охрана не сбежала вместе с ключами. Истерический хохот заклокотал в груди, и Теон прижал руку ко рту.   
 _Я все равно один раз уже умер. Поэтому теперь так легко трахнуться с Рамси и отправиться навстречу Джону._  
      Жаровня в пустом зале Караульной, где обычно отдыхали, играли и травили байки гвардейцы в ожидании своего выхода на стену, едва тлела. Три солдата сладко спали. Двое – мордами в стол, а один - растянувшись на лавке. Видимо, смены пока не было, и отряд запертых тут же черноплащников их не беспокоил. Хотя, возможно, охрана провела слишком тревожную ночь, в ожидании призраков Винтерфелла. И не дотерпела до встречи.   
      По глубокой тишине внутри Караульной было ясно, что и ребята Рамси безмятежно дрыхнут - видимо, вповалку за запертой дверью. Здесь находилось небольшое глухое помещение, куда время от времени садили наказанных гвардейцев.  _Для пятерых там места бы хватило, но для всех болтонцев?_  
\- Суки, расслабились, как в борделе, - выдохнул милорд и сплюнул себе под ноги.  
Пока Теон осматривался, Рамси прямым ходом отправился к спящему мужику, ухватил его за жидкий колтун и приподнял голову над столом.   
\- Где ключи, хрен драный?  
\- Чо? Да кто…, – мужик сонно хлопнул глазами, потянулся за оружием и тут увидел Призрака, лениво усевшегося у входа.  
Дальше все происходило быстро и слаженно и без участия лорда-командующего.   
Когда Рамси изливал брань и слюну на разбуженных пинками дредфортцев, Теон присел на лавку, чтобы не мешаться под ногами. Трясущийся Кислый Алин твердил о каком-то подлом обмане, но все это было теперь не так важно, - небо стало совсем светлым, и осталось не так много времени, чтобы занять приворотные башни Восточного входа. Чтобы встретить Джона Сноу и его страшную спутницу.   
В глубине души лорд-командующий надеялся, что оставшийся гарнизон Винтерфелла окажется немногочисленным и разбросанным по периметру замка, дредфортцы – отчаянными смельчаками, а Призрак – страшным оружием.  
      И теперь Теон смотрел на треклятую прямую спину Сноу и думал о бессмысленности всех стараний.  _Джон просто спустится в крипты, заберет меч и выйдет, а я буду стоять и смотреть ему в след._  После этого Перевертышу останется только отправиться в Дредфорт, где он так нужен, чтобы Рамси трахал его, выбивая все глупые иллюзии о достоинстве, растворяя воспоминания последних трех лет в боли или стыдном удовольствии.  _Последнее я бы предпочел первому. Милорд как всегда обещал расстараться._  
Что ему делать, если верный себе Сноу не желает слушать предателя, не верит ему? Что ему делать, если вина и обида воздвигли между ними стену? Словно Теон виноват и в темных кругах вокруг глаз Джона, и в том, что он потерял лютоволка, и что его плащ больше похож на лохмотья бродяги, а не дозорного. Впрочем, как и его собственный. Невыносимо упрямый бастард, делящий все на плохое и хорошее.  _И куда исчез Призрак, который не отходил от них все утро, время от времени скаля зубы на Рамси._  
Призрака не было, а милорд откровенно забавлялся праведным гневом Джона, его напряженными плечами и нескрываемым желанием пустить в ход меч. Демонстрировал, что они с Перевертышем заодно. Все это не оставляло надежды на нормальный разговор с Джоном.  
\- Лорд Грейджой, вам нужно смириться.  
Бархатный голос и легкое прикосновение к запястью заставило его вздрогнуть. Красные глаза смотрели на Теона с вежливым сожалением.  
\- С чем смириться, миледи?  
\- С тем, что происходит здесь. Вам ничего не изменить.  
\- И что же здесь происходит?   
Не сбавляя шаг, он взглянул через плечо на высокую, гибкую женщину.  
\- Воля Владыки Света.  
Жрица обернулась назад, посмотрела на Внутреннюю стену и сомкнула пальцы на запястье Теона. Он проследил за ее взглядом, и ему показалось, что за летящим снегом мелькнула на крепостной стене и скользнула вниз бесформенная черная тень. Жар потек от кисти к локтю, и он резко вырвал руку.  
\- Отойди от него, проклятая ведьма!   
Рамси догонял их с десятком своих людей. На окрик обернулся Джон, и вся их группа застыла рядом с пустующей псарней. Грейджою казалось, что ненависть струится между ними живым, жалящим пламенем.  
\- Где Призрак? Вы убили моего волка! - яростно бросил Джон. – Я не чувствую его.  
\- Джон, он где-то здесь. Никто не трогал его. Мы тебе - не враги.  
Теон вложил в слова всю искренность, которую чувствовал.   
Сын Неда Старка рассмеялся:  
\- Вы не враги? Ты и этот убийца из Дредфорта? Я знаю, что вы заперли Призрака в криптах. Только не знаю зачем. Он все еще там?  
\- Джон, пожалуйста, послушай меня…, - попытался Теон.  
\- Лорд Сноу, поверьте мне, мы найдем вашего волка, - голос красноглазой жрицы прервал лепетание Перевертыша, прозвучал сильно и глубоко. – Обойдем весь замок и найдем.  
После слов жрицы ярость в глазах Джона потухла.  
\- Я надеюсь, леди Мелисандра, давайте попробуем.  
\- А твой волк умнее тебя, бастард, - ядовито сказал Рамси. – Он хотя бы может отличить врагов от союзников. И не стоит перед колдунами на задних лапах. Просто перегрызает им глотку.  
\- Да как ты смеешь! – красные глаза жрицы угрожающе сузились.  
\- Хватит! – звонко крикнул Теон. – Все! Немедленно! Прекратите!  
Джон посмотрел на него по-мальчишески изумленно.   
      Со стороны Библиотечной башни и от арки, выходящей на Гостевой дом, к ним бежали вооруженные люди. Гарнизон Винтерфелла опомнился и брал чужаков в кольцо. Рамси прав, если хочешь с кем-то без помех поговорить и быть услышанным – привяжи его к кресту подальше от всех.   
От этой мысли Теона затошнило.  
  
      Они стояли плотной группой, спина к спине. Их плащи крутил ветер, снег засыпал глаза. Гвардейцы, кто с обнаженными мечами, кто с поднятыми луками, окружили их со всех сторон. Их было в два раза больше.   
Рамси крутил в руке меч и поедал их запавшими глазами так, словно врагов была жалкая кучка, способная только чуть заморить разыгравшийся голод. Рядом с ним все дредфортцы изображали непреклонное желание драться. Жрица стояла около Джона с отрешенным видом, явно пережидая всю эту суету.   
\- Что происходит, Теон? – в голосе Сноу наконец-то прозвучала растерянность и готовность поверить. В юности Грейджой ей умело злоупотреблял, а вот теперь...  
\- Я пытался сказать тебе, Джон. Мы не захватывали замок, и никак не могли пленить в Винтерфелле Призрака.  
\- Всем немедленно сложить оружие, иначе мы вас перебьем, - прозвучал властный голос.  
Коренастый мужчина со знаком пересмешника на нагруднике вышел вперед и скинул с головы заснеженный капюшон. Похоже, он был здесь главным, командовал гарнизоном.   
\- Попробуй перебей, кривоногий членоголов, - рыкнул Рамси.   
Выглядел он и звучал без малейшего намека на лордство.  
\- Кто вы такие, уроды? – выкрикнул кто-то из солдат.  
\- Они убили кастеляна! – послышался другой голос.  
Вдоль ряда винтерфелльцев прокатился недовольный шум, кольцо сжалось плотнее.  
\- Спокойно, - поднял руку коренастый. – Мейстера Колемона убил зверь. На его теле нет ни одной раны от оружия. Сдайте мечи и стрелы, и мы разберемся.  
\- Вы видели лютоволка?   
Джон шагнул вперед, и Теон схватил его за руку. Сноу не вырвал ее, и сердце забилось быстрее, боясь поверить даже в эту малость - иллюзию, что они на одной стороне.  
      Внезапно кто-то вскрикнул, и плотный круг гвардейцев разомкнулся. К группе людей двигалось жуткое существо. Тварь преисподней в облике собаки из видений Теона. На клубящуюся чернотой шерсть не садился снег, а в белых, слепых глазах ходили тени, словно от пламени, спрятанного внутри чудовищного тела.  
\- Член Иного разорви тебе пасть! – со смаком выругался лорд Болтон.  
      Люди вскрикивали и расступались. Один полоумный юнец, оказавшись на пути пса, рубанул мечом по гигантской морде. Оружие прошло насквозь, не встретив никакого сопротивления. Парень качнулся вслед за мечом, с силой врубившимся в заснеженную грязь, и тварь распахнула пасть у светловолосой головы. Теон едва уловил, как это произошло: не было ни хруста, ни страшного крика, только чернота сомкнулась на белой худой шее, и обрубок безголового тела лег под две мощный лапы.   
      Вокруг кричали и бранились. Рядом с чудовищем на добрый десяток футов не осталось никого. Крови около трупа не было – плоть у основания плеч выглядела обожженной до черноты. Сквозь ужас Теон почувствовал, как рука Джона судорожно сжала его собственную.  
      Чудовищное отродье уселось, обнюхало и лизнуло изуродованное тело. Язык походил на притухшее пламя, окутанное плотным дымом. Клыки обнажились по всей морде, а за огромной спиной шевельнулся клубящийся тьмой отросток. Теон мог поклясться, что тварь радуется. Хвастается добычей. Хочет подружиться с остальными.  _Или попробовать их._  
      Люди отхлынули еще дальше, а жрица, засияв улыбкой, пошла навстречу проклятому Псу.  
\- Не стоит сопротивляться воле Великого Рглора, - проговорила жрица нараспев и с нежностью положила руку на холку чудовищного зверя. – Мы слуги Света и не тронем жителей Винтерфелла, если они не тронут нас. Найдем нужную нам вещь и сегодня же покинем замок.  
Какое-то время все молчали, потом коренастый капитан с усилием кивнул:  
\- Один день. Мы будем следить за вами. И держите это дерьмовое колдовство при себе.  
      Гвардейцы освободили им дорогу, и Мелисандра подошла к Джону. В ее движениях чувствовалось хищное торжество и уверенность в собственной силе. Отродье держалось рядом с ней с видом верного пса, огромная, клубящаяся тьмой грудь медленно поднималась и опускалась от дыхания.  
\- Найдем нужную нам вещь? – вопросительно повторил Джон.  
Легким движением он вырвал свою руку из теоновой, но остался стоять рядом.  
\- Мы не уйдем без Призрака, Джон, - проникновенно ответила ему жрица.  
\- Я не собираюсь играть в твои игры, Мелисандра.  
\- Север снова занесен снегом, под ногами лед, а ты думаешь только о себе, Сноу. Может, правы те, кто считают тебя дезертиром? – в красных глазах внезапно мелькнуло презрение.  
\- Не смей, такое говорить. Только не ты и не здесь.  
Джон бросил на Теона короткий взгляд, и лорду-командующему захотелось исчезнуть или хотя бы не стоять так близко, не слышать эти слова.  
\- Прости, лорд Сноу, - сразу мягко проговорила она. – Я погорячилась. Поверь, я готова помочь тебе. Но прошу хотя бы послушать меня, прежде чем принимать решение.  
По лицу Джона пробежала тень сомнения, и он снова посмотрел на Теона. В серых глазах мелькнуло почти забытое детское выражение – напряженное ожидание насмешки.   
\- Хорошо, - коротко бросил Сноу и отвернулся от жрицы.  
\- Пожалуйста, не слушай ее, Джон.  
\- Тебя мне точно не стоит слушать, Грейджой.   
Теон чувствовал, что даже его молчаливое присутствие жрица ловко использует, но не знал, что сказать и сделать.  _Что вообще Перевертыш может противопоставить воле Владыки Света? Историю о том, как Старые боги говорили с ним, как дали ему поручение?_ _Тогда придет очередь бастарда посмеяться надо мной от души._  
Мелисанда торжествующе улыбнулась и потрепала по морде свою ручную Тварь:  
\- Пламя тянется к пламени. Найди во имя Рглора оружие, рассеивающее мрак.   
Пес шумно вдохнул воздух и медленно, в раскачку, двинулся вперед. Джон и Мелисандра пошли за ним.  
Теон растерянно оглянулся. Милорд пристально смотрел на него, вытянутая рожа Алина маячила за его за плечом. Поймав взгляд Теона, Рамси лениво усмехнулся – прекрасно понял, насколько беспомощным Грейджой сейчас себя чувствовал.  
\- А Сноу обзавелся опасной сучкой. Даже двумя опасными сучками? Надеешься справиться с ними языком?  
\- Ты поможешь мне? – спросил Теон внезапно осипшим голосом. – Или все испортишь?  
\- Опять твои желания, Перевертыш...  
  
      Они снова приперлись к этим вонючим старковским криптам. Три года назад нужно было сжечь их или завалить намертво каменной трухой Первой Твердыни. Стоит от чего-нибудь вовремя не избавиться, и оно при первой же возможности попытается тебе вставить конский член. Даже от мысли о спуске к этим гнилым гробам Рамси тошнило.   
Когда в богороще недоумку Сноу повезло-таки налететь на своего лютоволка, Рамси понадеялся, что на этом все винтерфелльская тягомотина закончится, и он пристроит Теона в какому-нибудь темному теплом углу.  _Если не найдет более удобного места._    
      Но вместо того, чтобы взять в охапку свою псину, послать куда подальше траханную ведьму и валить на все четыре стороны, Сноу развесил уши и с унылым серьезным видом поперся за красной сукой и вставшей на след Тварью. И вот все они у крипт.   
      Рамси мог бы плюнуть на это пекло, хотя бы остаться наверху и Перевертыша оставить при себе. Лучше, правда, просто забрать его сладкую скользкую задницу и уехать. Недаром даже лютоволк рычал в черную дыру долбанного могильника и не стал спускаться, как его ни звал Сноу. Но после этих проклятых слов «ты поможешь мне» и растерянного взгляда Теона, в паху потяжелело, и он шел, как привязанный, за стройной фигурой в изодранном плаще и тащил за собой своих ребят. Знал, что если придется, отправится за Перевертышем вниз.  _И куда тот пожелает._  
      Винтерфелл был местом, где его жизнь раз за разом превращалась в дерьмо. Сначала ему здесь понадобилась эта тварь из семейства кракенов, потом здесь же она выскользнула, и вот теперь он опять ее чуть не потерял.  _Или все-таки потерял?_  
Рамси до конца не понимал, что с ним происходит. С момента, как он в бешенстве пропорол Теону шею, внутри что-то надорвалось и отдавало болью при каждом движении. Все, что было потом, напоминало ему горячечный бред. Он болел так, живя еще на мельнице, когда черные бесформенные тени скользили под низкими потолками дома, под веками, отрывки каких-то слов толкались внутри головы и не давали уснуть. Он не понимал, кажется ему все это или происходит на самом деле, жив он или умер.   
 _И сейчас было так же._ Рамси убил Теона и умер сам. Это он знал наверняка. Но потом Перевертыш пришел к нему. Говорил с ним, позволил взять за руку, сам трогал его, гладил, садился на его член, словно мог хотеть этого так же сильно, как он сам, по-настоящему хотеть.   
      Когда Рамси думал об этом, все внутри него замирало от страха, что прошедшая ночь может оказаться не правдой, а предсмертным бредом. Боги, говорящие с Перевертышем, оборотень, обещающий ему королевство Севера. Откусывающие голову собаки. Лорд Болтон очнется в адской могиле, где земля забивает рот и будет вечность думать только о том, как ползают черви в глазницах его Теона, как объедают его тонкие ноздри, забираются в горло.  _Куда член входил так глубоко._  И милорд ничего не сможет изменить. Никогда.   
 _А может, все, что произошло, - реальность?  
Эта наглая лживая тварь крутила мной как хотела.   
Трахала своего милорда, как свихнувшегося от похоти недоумка.   
Заставляла бегать следом, выполнять желания и заглядывать в глаза.  
Ничего не объясняя, пичкая его тупыми сказками…  
Я выставил себя идиотом, когда сказал, что хочу только его...   
и никого, ничего больше… _  
      Если бы Рамси знал наверняка… Он бы схватил Перевертыша за горло и тряхнул, как следует, чтобы задрожали губы, и глаза налились слезами. Чтобы он знал свое место!  
 _Нет, я не могу так сделать. У него может разойтись шрам,  
и кровь опять станет вытекать слишком быстро.   
А если все это сон?  
От любого резкого движения он развеется без следа,  
и я опять буду один…, кровавый урод…  
Слишком душно, чтобы выжить…_  
      Мысли рвались в голове, сердце стучало, слабость не уходила, и Рамси бросало от ярости к отчаянию, от уверенности к сомнению. Он хотел сделать больно хоть кому-нибудь и не отрывал глаз от Грейджоя, надеясь угадать в его движениях, словах важную для него подсказку. Но крипты… Сучьи крипты пугали, как возвращение в место, где реальность, которую он желал для себя, может рухнуть окончательно.  
\- Ты идешь?   
Теон обернулся к нему, замершему у входа. Голос был спокойный, но нервное движение рукой выдавало его.  
\- Это гнусная, набитая мертвецами дыра. Где ты мне так и не отсосал.  
\- Не успел. Ты, как обычно, слишком торопился пустить мне кровь, - хмыкнул Теон.  
 _Обнаглевший ядовитый кракен._ Перевертыш стал спускаться за Сноу и бабой говнюка, считающего себя Владыкой Света.  _Он – мой. Или я - его?_ Милорд махнул дредфортцам, чтобы оставались, и поставил ногу на ступень. Казалось, тени посмертного бреда обступили его плотнее. Все началось с проклятой ведьмы.  _Исполни его желание. И расхлебывай._  
  
      Псина, больше похожая на раздувшегося от какого-то черного ведьминого дерьма лютоволка, обнюхивала гробницы.  _Где красная жрица раздобыла это отродье?_   _Родила что ли?_  Рамси отчетливо вспомнил, как под кожей вздувшегося ведьминого живота шевелились горячие черви. Она могла выплюнуть это чудище из волосатой жаркой щели, для колдуньи это не сложнее, чем превратиться в мельничное колесо. Он должен был вскрыть ее брюхо прямо там, у костра, а не смотреть в пламя и не верить ее сладким обещаниям.  
 _Но ведь они – исполнились._  
      Псина запрыгнула на одну из дальних гробниц и растянулась на каменной плите, словно та согревала ей брюхо. Мелисандра стояла рядом с факелом в руке.  
\- Это здесь, лорд Сноу, - с восторгом произнесла она. – Меч победы. Он ждал тебя всю эту долгую зиму. Ждал, даже когда мы пришли сюда, спасаясь от мертвецов. Но его свет был скрыт от взора Владыки. И мы долго шли вслед за ложными кумирами.  
\- И кто же скрыл его? - недоверчиво спросил Сноу.  
      Бастарду явно было неуютно, свербило где-то, и он вертел головой по сторонам. А вот Теон смотрел на ублюдка неотрывно, слишком встревожено, что Рамси совершенно не нравилось.  
\- Меч скрыли Старые боги и призраки старковких королей, - быстро ответил Перевертыш. – Не трогай гробницу, Джон.  
Мелисандра расхохоталась. Рамси поморщился – Грейджой сразу выкладывал все, что знал или ему приходило в голову. Вонючка был лучше обучен.  
\- Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что Старые боги Старков поверили Теону Перевертышу свои тайны? – язвительно пропела жрица  
Кракен почти умоляюще взглянул на Сноу, но тот даже не повернул голову. Весь он был прямой, напряженный - прям пыжился с тех пор, как вошел в замок.  
\- Лорд Сноу, Станнис предал Владыку и спрятал меч Великой битвы в гробнице, - Мелисандра опять запела своим грудным шлюшьим голоском. - Свет не проникал сюда, в это место смерти, и мы потеряли нашу святыню. Но, когда сила мрака и холода ослабла, пришло тепло и правда явилась мне со всей ясностью.  
\- Уж не в тот ли момент, когда ты раздвинула ноги на обеденном столе в Дредфорте, - не выдержал Рамси. – Ах, нет, прошу прощения, миледи. Вы же хотели получить Винтерфелл, и обещали сделать меня королем еще до того, как я всадил член в вашу горячую влажную щель.  
Сноу и Грейджой уставились на него. В глаза бастарда отразилось презрение. Правда, было приятно смотреть, как приоткрылся рот у Теона, как между разлетом его бровей появилась легкая складка.  _Может, он ревнует, и это вовсе не сон? Болван! Ты уже готов лизать его дырку от радости!_  
      Повисло молчание, и по холодному, высокомерному виду ведьмы милорд понял, что сам облажался.  _Не проявил должного терпения_  – как сказал бы примолкший Русе.  
\- Джон, - сучка сделала шаг к Сноу и крепко сжала его руку. – Ты теперь понимаешь, что эти двое не просто так оказались здесь вместе. Они пойдут на любую ложь. Чтобы остановить Свет. Вернуть холод. И они не должны победить. Ни они, ни зима.  
      Бастард, надо признать, и на ведьму смотрел с сомнением, но все же кивнул, решил, что гробницу стоит открыть. Взглянуть, что там.  
      Если бы не Тварь, милорд бы убил кого-нибудь. Лучше все-таки ведьму. Рано или поздно она может отдать команду, и потусторонняя псина сожрет их всех.  
Рамси никогда бы не подумал, что черная туша Твари может просачиваться в щели гробницы. Яркий факел Мелисандра воткнула прямо над ними, в кольцо каменной колонны, и зрелище было – не оторваться: чудище потеряло форму, растеклось вокруг постамента, кольца темных, словно кровяных, сгустков какое-то время дрожали, вились у надгробия, потом исчезли внутри. Внезапно край верхней плиты приподнялся, накренился, и она с грохотом рухнула вниз. Каменная крошка брызнула в разные стороны.   
      Сноу с тоскливым видом уставился на расколовшуюся надвое, зеленую от времени каменную плиту.  
\- Это было неправильно. Я осквернил могилу предков, - проговорил он.  
 _Скучнейшее существо. Грейджой никогда таким не был._  
Впрочем, страдал бастард недолго, уставился на меч с простой кожаной рукоятью, слабо светящийся среди древних костей.  
\- Это и правда меч Станниса!  
\- Возьми его, Джон!  
\- Не делай этого Джон! Оружия чужих богов не должно быть на севере!  
\- Тебе лучше уйти, Грейджой, - насмешливо бросил Сноу. – Поговорить со Старыми богами.  
      Бастард поднял из гробницы меч, и тот ярко вспыхнул в его руках. Вид у него стал серьезный, как у долбаного святоши, а глаза превратились две здоровенные стеклянные бусины. Стальной блеск – так это называют менестрели. Похоже, меч как-то нехорошо влиял на Сноу, промыл последние сомнения в башке. Этому герою хотелось пнуть в яйца, чтобы тот согнулся и долго судорожно вдыхал воздух. А потом смешно ковылял, волочил следом блестящую железяку.  
      Теон же явно растерялся, быстрым движением вытер испарину на лбу и бросил напряженный взгляд на Рамси. Милорд твердо решил, что как появится возможность - обязательно убьет бастарда и снимает пару полос кожи со спины.  _Расстраивать Перевертыша - позволено только мне._ А расправа вполне может считаться местью, к чему Старые боги, кстати, всегда относились с большим одобрением.  _А мы теперь с ними заодно._  
      И тут недоделанный лорд-командующий внезапно оттолкнул ведьму и направился прямиком на ублюдка с мечом.  
\- Джон, послушай меня, послушай меня хотя бы минуту. Я знаю, ты не веришь мне, я кругом виноват. Я предал Робба, захватил Винтерфелл, чуть не погубил Рикона. И, наверное, погубил Брана. Хотя, мне кажется, он говорил вчера со мной в богороще. А потом я стал командовать Дозором, хотя ничем не заслужил этого. Я знаю все свое дерьмо, поверь.  
      Сноу сделал шаг назад, опустил меч и нахмурился. Лживая сучка открыла рот и пыталась вмешаться, но Рамси схватил ее за локоть и дернул к себе. Перевертыш говорил горячо и забавно, щеки его покраснели. Он был красив, такой взволнованный, и милорду хотелось на это посмотреть. А еще он чувствовал, как горячо дернулся член в штанах.   
\- Но я пришел в Винтерфелл, потому что так хотели Старые боги. Они меня спасли, вернули имя, и я им кругом должен. Джон, подумай, оружию Рглора – не место на севере. Чем больше огня, тем больше требуется воды. Когда Великий Иной узнал, где находится меч, зима вернулась. За Стеной опять встают мертвецы. Ты понесешь пламя на север, и в ответ ледяная смерть хлынет на юг. Вспомни, как я смеялся над тобой, а ты все больше злился, а потом лез в драку. Действие и ответ, атака и контратака. Три года назад меч оказался в Вестеросе, и на севере появились упыри.  
      Вся эта горячо рассказанная история смахивала на долбаную правду. Окончательно окаменевший член не давал как следует обдумать все это, но Рамси отметил, что глаза у Сноу стали чуть менее стеклянными, хотя он по-прежнему хмурился, как безнадежно унылый ублюдок. Все же пара снятых со спины лоскутов сделала бы его интереснее.  
\- Не слушай его, Джон, - взвизгнула ведьма. – Он защищает своего Хозяина.  
\- А ты, Мел? Своего? – наконец-то разомкнул губы бастард.  
      Траханная красноглазая сучка вдруг повела рукой, и из-за темноты за каменной колонной появилась Тварь с бельмами вместо глаз и оскаленными клыками. Милорд только увидел ее, и уже знал, куда она прыгнет, словно приказали не ей, а ему. Он толкнул в сторону Теона, ничего не соображая от ослепившей его ярости.  _Он – мой!_  И двинул кулаком в раззявленную клубящуюся пасть.  
      Морда мотнулась в сторону, и Псина, жалобно заскулив, упала на брюхо. Рамси с недоумением поднял к глазам руку, совершенно целую, без единой царапины или ожога. Мелисандра смотрела на него с неприкрытой ненавистью. И тут он все понял.  
\- Мерзкая шлюха! В Дредфорте ты вынудила себя трахнуть, чтобы использовать семя Болтоном для этого колдовского отродья! Поэтому псина не может откусить мне руку? Своему…, своему… - от бешенства Рамси не мог закончить фразу.  
Мелисандра молчала, совершенно окаменев. Зато Сноу уставился на шлюху со старковской брезгливостью.  
\- Значит, все-таки это не они врали, а вы, леди Мелисандра? – вдруг проговорил бастард и положил светящуюся железяку на край гробницы.  
Та коротко рассмеялась.  
\- Возьми меч, лорд Сноу. Я служу Великому Рглору и, чтобы над миром воссиял свет, пойду на любые жертвы. Лучше возьми меч, Джон. Будь сильным.  
\- И какие жертвы нужно принести сейчас? Во имя силы и Рглора?  
\- Они перед тобой. Оба, - голос жрицы вновь стал бархатным. – Чудовище севера и Перевертыш. Они дадут силу оружию. Ты всегда хотел сделать мир чище. Он и станет без них чище, а ты – сильнее.  
      Она двинулась вокруг гробницы. Движения были плавными, завораживали – линии, изгибы и повороты. Она так же обтекала обеденный стол в Дредфорте, а потом он как околдованный трахал ее.  
\- Дети, Гренн, Пип, Грейджой и Болтон. Для тебя нет разницы между ними?  
\- Все они угодны Владыке Света, лорд Сноу. Все жертвы питают пламя.  
\- Все угодны, - повторил бастард и вытянул висящий на поясе меч.  
      Теон отступил назад, Рамси шагнул к нему и выхватил из ножен свой.  
\- Не этим! Возьми Светозарный! - крикнула Мелисандра.  
      Ведьма вцепилась длинными пальцами в край открытой гробницы и поддалась вперед. Глаза свихнувшейся сучки светились восторгом.  
      Бастард замер, глядя на нее, и вдруг ударил. За одно точное, почти неуловимое движение лезвие вошло ей в грудь. Красная жрица пошатнулась и захрипела, черная кровь хлынула из ее рта.  
\- Без тебя мир точно станет чище, - проговорил Сноу и отпрянул назад, выдергивая меч из груди колдуньи.   
      Тело тяжело рухнуло на каменный пол.   
      Адская псина издала утробный звук и прыгнула на тело жрицы, словно пытаясь защитить, вернуть ей жизнь. Все трое отступили назад. В темноту, за колонну. Перевертыш тоже решил вытащить свою железяку, и даже выглядел грозно.   
Рамси не мог понять, что его больше достает: тяжелый член в штанах или Тварь за каменным гробом. Не душить же ее голыми руками. Прикасаться противно, не понятно, что у нее внутри.   
      За гробницей было тихо.  
\- Пекло, что ли они лижутся там с мертвой сукой?  
      Не выдержав тишины, милорд сделал несколько шагов в сторону и заглянул за край постамента. Тело жрицы исчезло, псина, увидев лорда Болтона, поднялась и лениво потянулась. Вид у нее был довольный, из пасти свисал чуть светящийся в темноте язык.  
\- Тварь сожрала труп, - громко сообщил Рамси, чувствуя, как влажные губы растягиваются от утробного удовольствия.   
 _Будешь знать, шлюха, кого трахать._  
\- Я не должен был этого делать, – тут же запричитал бастард, и лицо его вытянулось.  
 _Опять стало скучно._  
\- Пекло тебе в задницу, Сноу, а я подумал, что ты не безнадежно тупой.  
      Но Грейджой бросился к ублюдку с утешением, и Рамси сразу ощутил раздражение.  
\- Джон, перестань. Это было правильно. И еще… Гренн и Пип живы. Я встретил их по дороге в Винтерфелл.  
      Сноу подобрал-таки свою трагически удлинившуюся морду, но уставился на Перевертыша слишком уж пристально. Рамси решил на всякий случай подойти поближе. К тому же адская псина им явно не интересовалась.  
\- Я хотел бы тебе верить, Теон.  
\- Прости, Джон. Я…, я не видел Арью. Она никогда не была женой..., - Теон запнулся, сглотнул, но закончил: - Рамси Болтона. Это была Джейни Пуль. С ней мы сбежали из Винтерфелла.  
\- - Долбанный сучоныш, - прошипел милорд.   
\- Почему ты вместе с ним? – Сноу не слишком уважительно кивнул в сторону лорда Болтона.   
      Раздражение постепенно перерастало в злость. Будто он был стеной для плевков. Невидимой шавкой. Перед глазами потемнело, ладони покалывало иглами от нетерпения, от желания сжать рукоять лезвия.  _Ты обманываешь сам себя. Тебе всего мало._  Рамси прикусил губу, чтобы отвлечься от гнева.  
\- Это длинная и невеселая история, Джон, - Теон посмотрел на Рамси странным взглядом. – Думаю, тебе не нужно ее знать.  
\- Наверное, ты прав, Теон, - он помолчал. - Я просто хочу забрать Призрака и уйти.  
 _Лучшее, - что ты можешь сделать._  
\- Да, уходи, - выдохнул Перевертыш. – Но тебе придется забрать и меч, унести его как можно дальше от Севера. Из Вестероса.  
\- Зачем? – нахмурился Сноу.  
\- Чтобы Хозяин Ночи не чуял угрозы, не тянулся сюда. Спал бы за Клыками Зимы. А на север вернулось лето.  
\- Может, ты и прав, - задумчиво сказал Сноу.  
\- Мне трудно объяснить тебе все, но я знаю это точно. Пожалуйста, Джон, унеси его.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я отправился на юг в новый дозор, лорд-командующий? – усмехнулся Сноу.  
\- Не называй меня так. Я… сбежал из Дозора. И, думаю, у тебя сейчас тоже нет выбора. Прости. Этот меч был предназначен для тебя. Уже давно. И после того, как ты взял его в руки… Просто унеси его, Джон.  
Пусть Сноу забирает свою сияющую штуковину и отправляется, как можно скорее и как можно дальше. А он заберет своего Теона в Дредфорт и будет…  _Все будет хорошо._  
У Грейджоя теперь нет дозора и не будет Сноу.  
 _У принца останется только Рамси Болтон._


	17. Ты - мой

 Эта была та же комната. Куда его снова втолкнули. Только решетка в полу была вкручена намертво, может вбита, - не поддавалась. Теон прошелся от двери к крошечному зарешеченному окну, провел пальцами по железным штырям, вырастающим из грубой кладки. Они были холодными, влажными на ощупь, хотя дождь и снег снаружи прекратились.  
      Широкая трещина шла вниз по каменному блоку. Край ее был острым. Он с силой нажал на нее целым средним пальцем и повел вниз. Кожа на подушечке легко разошлась, рана расширялась от нажатия и уже мокрого скольжения.  
_Если захочу, могу пропороть до кости._  
      Так тихо, что можно представить, что он совсем один в «Горящем полене» и, если закричать громко, в голос, как хотелось, – никто не услышит.  _Впрочем, если услышат, то вино мне в этой богадельне вряд ли подадут._  Он оторвал от стены руку, сжал ее в кулак и поднес к лицу. Красная струйка медленно потекла к запястью. Теон стоял и смотрел на кровь, на уходящую в рукав синюю неподвижную вену.  
      Грязный, обломанный ноготь упирался в ладонь. Если руку развернуть, можно насчитать четыре ободранных костяшки. Как будто они имеют продолжение. Если с размаху ударить по стене, можно сломать четыре разом. Чтобы иллюзий не оставалось.  
_Нет, не то._  Ему надо просто помыться. Смыть с себя всю грязь. А потом вытянуться на кровати под тяжелым, закрывающим от всего мехом и уснуть. Ведь он сделал все, что от него хотели Старые боги. Все, что мог. И он свободен.  _Не так ли?_  
      Рука бессильно упала вдоль тела, Теон подошел к кровати и сел. Глаза бродили по стенам крошечного помещения. Он не думал о Рамси Болтоне. Вовсе нет. Думал о том, что если разжечь огонь и смотреть на него очень долго, то… Хотя Тормунд всегда говорил, что пялиться на огонь без доброго кубка в руке могут только полудурки, которые не переживут и трети зимы. Пламя мутит разум, а выпивка его проясняет. У одичалых было вдоволь бредовых присказок.  
      Теону не нужен был разум, он был бы не против забыть обо всем. Чтобы едва слышно трещали поленья, и странные тени ходили по глухим стенам. Он мог бы следить за ними, мог бы не думать, что у него нет оружия и коня, и Джон был уже далеко. А он так устал.  _Он бы не думал о Рамси Болтоне._  
      Джон ушел сразу. В том же драном плаще. Хмурый и напряженный под взглядами дредфортцев и гарнизона Винтерфелла, собравшегося у ворот, чтобы выпроводить незваных гостей. Теон тогда широко улыбнулся Джону на прощание, вскинул голову, пожелал счастливого пути. Сноу кивнул и вдруг протянул ему руку. Грейджой пожал ее.  
_Дурак! Он мог бы попросить взять его с собой. На юг. Зачем ему оставаться? Куда теперь идти?_  Сноу в голову не приходило… Впрочем ему всегда приходили в голову только самые очевидные вещи. Потому что он не знал, что такое безумие. Не падал в темноту бесконечно долго. И в этот раз он ничего не понял.  
      Сноу поправил отданную кем-то из болтонцев портупею, не спеша примотал к седлу Светозарный, взлетел на коня, свистнул Призрака и уехал. Он даже обернулся и поднял на прощание руку. А Теон поднял в ответ свою.  _Дурак! Чтобы сидеть здесь. Смотреть в воображаемый огонь и не думать о… О том, кто скоро войдет в эту дверь._  
      Прямо из Винтерфелла Теона с размаху швырнуло обратно, на ту же кровать. Только прошлый раз он знал, куда должен двигаться. А теперь? Теперь боги молчали.  
В задницу проклятых богов! – ход в подвал был закрыт, история об ищущих его черных братьях скисла, зато теперь Рамси точно знал и даже описал, как именно его будет использовать.  
      Теон хмыкнул и обхватил себя руками. Смех настойчиво и больно толкался в груди. Не выдержав, Грейджой согнулся и стал смеяться. Сначала тихо, потом громче, и, наконец, во весь голос, не в силах остановиться.  
  
      Рамси раздавал указания, не вдумываясь в слова. Слышал свой голос со стороны. Кислый Алин лез с дурацкими вопросами, а хозяин трактира преданно заглядывал в глаза. Хотелось всех послать в пекло, чтобы не метались под ногами, исчезли все до одного. И он бы отправился в крошечную, запертую снаружи комнату. Откуда теперь никто не сможет сбежать.  
      Нужно что-нибудь с собой захватить.  _Может кувшин вина? Зайчатину с хлебом? Трактирщик сказал, что может приготовить и подать. Теон же не ел ничего. Они оба в Винтерфелле не ели. В голове было гулко, невозможно сосредоточиться. И еще, наверное, нужна горячая вода и другая одежда. <i>Может его просто спросить, чего он хочет?_  
Рамси развернулся и пошел. Из обеденного зала, под низкую притолоку, потом поворот и по темному коридору в желтый круг едва тлеющего факела над дверью. Уставился на опущенную щеколду. Протянул руку к ней и отдернул.  _Какого дьявола, он будет его о чем-то спрашивать?_  Чтобы услышать насмешку в ответ или взгляд такой – усталый и напряженный одновременно?  
_Он – мой и сделает, что скажу. Сделает, ведь знает, что иначе сделаю я…_  
      Было так тихо, словно за дверью - никого. Рамси развернулся и пошел дальше.  
По правую руку были еще какие-то двери и пустой темный проем, из которого свисали обрывки соломы. Чуть дальше выжидательно светился проход в кухню. Казалось, его сапоги грохотали по этой каменной кишке, как копыта Кровавого. Рамси остановился и оглянулся. Факел тревожно мерцал над запертой и безмолвной дверью. В коридоре не было никого.  
_Может, все же спросить, чего бы он хотел? Ударить и спросить еще раз?_    
Рамси не знал, как будет правильно. Раньше и не думал об этом.  
_В пекло. Если кто-то случайно увидит, что я, как болван, брожу у этой двери, то придушу того и брошу здесь с черным вывалившимся языком._  
      Рамси сдернул заплетенную паутиной солому над проходом и шагнул вовнутрь пустой холодной клетушки. У стены чернела простая короткая лавка. Он сел на нее, откинул голову и закрыл глаза. Внутри настырно и неотступно крутилась тревога. Рамси хотелось встать, пойти и сделать что-то быстрое, кровавое, разом выпускающее все это дерьмо наружу. Лорду Болтону хотелось обхватить себя руками, согнуться и сидеть в темноте вечность. Не делать вообще ничего. Чтобы не ошибиться. Хер, мать его, Неведомого!  _Он всегда делал, что хотел!_  Особенно с Теоном Грейджоем! Все особенно сладкое… с его телом.  
      Когда недоумок Сноу громоздился на свою лошадь, Перевертыш смотрел на него так, словно у него забирали последнюю надежду. Когда-то от этого взгляда становилось хорошо, горячо внутри, и мир разом превращался в выпуклую и разноцветную круговерть.  _Когда-то._  
      Милорд частенько играл с голодным, свернувшим у ног Вонючкой. Он протягивал ему кусочек мяса или мягкий хлеб. И тот держал его в дрожащей руке, не смея поднести ко рту, смотрел снизу такими влажными, преданными глазами. Рамси забавлялся какое-то время, делал вид, что не обращает внимания на всю эту мольбу, на надежду, такую пронзительно сладкую в его взгляде. Очень редко он позволял съесть, чаще, насладившись зрелищем, велел бросить сучкам, порядком уже перекормленным.  
Иногда девочки просто играли с этим куском. А Вонючка смотрел и сглатывал – обтянутая кожей шея судорожно дергалась.  
      Теон не был так раскрыт, как Вонючка. Поверхность кракена вся заросла, затянулась нежной розовой кожицей, но следы и шрамы были при нем. Милорд их видел везде: в словах, движениях, в забавной решимости лорда командующего.  
Перевертыш улыбнулся, махнул Сноу рукой, и этого было достаточно Рамси. Он сразу ухватил мелькнувшую в глазах мольбу, острый блеск надежды. Во взгляде на ублюдка Сноу. Голодный Вонючка и кусок мягкой булки, которую не удержать, не поднести ко рту.  _Из-за милорда._  
      Рамси затошнило и бросило в жар. Что-то уже надорванное внутри заныло острее.  
Он бы убил проклятого бастарда, вонзил бы ему под лопатку кинжал, загнал его как можно глубже, удерживая Сноу за шею. Но станет ли Теон смотреть совсем по-другому? Как он посмотрит и что скажет, когда Рамси принесет ему, запертому здесь, вино и мясо? И горячую воду. Когда захочет снять всю одежду до последней тряпки. Прижать ладонь между исполосованных шрамами бедер. Раньше это «как» не имело значения.  
Лорд Болтон сидел, закрыв глаза, в темноте и находил в себе долбаной решимости. Теон – мой!  _Но что мне теперь делать с ним?  
_  
      Загромыхал засов, и Теон поднялся с кровати. Он чувствовал гнев и страх и не знал, куда деть руки, когда дверь распахнулась, и появился Рамси. Милорд чуть помедлил, пристально вглядываясь, и резко, как будто сзади его толкнули, прошел в комнату.  
Худой, сутулящийся парнишка, в замотанных тряпками башмаках, втащил следом дымящуюся паром деревянную бадью. Затем сунулся трактирщик с полотенцем наперевес и лопнувшей по бокам соломенной корзиной. Суетливо пихнул ее на колченого уродца в углу, в котором опознать стол было довольно сложно.  
Пока хозяин размахивал вокруг неказистого стола тряпкой, громыхал чем-то, выставил глиняный кувшин, его оборванный помощник развел в каменной нише огонь. Милорд стоял совершенно неподвижно, только дыхание поднимало грудь под распахнутым камзолом. Теону казалось, что он присутствует на кукольном представлении, после которого детям раздают конфеты.  _Что же получит он?_ Хорошо, если только милордов член.  
\- Приятного аппетита, господа милорды, приятного аппетита, - кланялся трактирщик.  
\- Иди вон, - рявкнул Рамси и скривился так, словно у него болел зуб.  
      Дверь закрылась мягко, беззвучно, и они остались вдвоем. Прошлый раз милорд принес только масло в кармане, да и то швырнул в огонь, но теперь….Теперь он, похоже, ожидал от Теона чего-то гораздо большего. На языке вертелась насмешка, но страх держал рот на замке – его ждал Дредфорт, где за каждым поворотом каменных стен были боль и безумие. Он закрыл глаза, думая только о собственном дыхании. Вдох, выдох – Перевертыш так боролся с приступами паники весь первый год зимы. И вот снова.  
\- Тебе нужно поесть, - хрипло сказал Рамси, и Теон открыл глаза.  
\- И помыться, - добавил милорд и кивнул в сторону бадьи с горячей водой, не отрывая от него чего-то ждущего, пронзительного взгляда.  
\- Я…, - Теон с усилием разомкнул губы. – Я так понимаю, выбора у меня нет?  
Рамси пожал плечами.  
\- И что сначала?  
\- Что сначала? – нахмурился Рамси.  
\- Что именно я должен сделать сначала? Мыться или есть?  
\- Перестань!  
\- Что перестать? – Теон сделал шаг назад, мучительно соображая, что уже сделал неправильно, и чем он мог бы защитить себя в этой комнатушке? Хоть бы ненадолго.  
\- Перестань! – гаркнул Рамси, и у края треснувшей губы мелькнула слюна.  
Милорд шагнул прямо к нему. Запах раскаленного металла и расширившиеся мясистые ноздри. От него шел жар, как от печки.  
– Мать твою, перестань торчать столбом, закрывать глаза, дергать рукой и пялиться на меня так, словно я уже пришел тебя свежевать!  
В белесых глазах узнаваемо мелькнуло безумие и еще что-то незнакомое. Теон содрогнулся. Холодный, липкий страх толчками пробирался вдоль позвоночника, стремясь перекрыть дыхание, захлестнуть его волной темноты. Запредельным усилием он вытолкнул страх наружу, превращая в крик:  
\- А разве нет?! Думаешь, ты это не сделаешь? Продержишься хотя бы месяц, чтобы не вспороть мне шкуру? Не наказать меня! Не запереть без воды и еды! Скажи, мне в лицо, что ты этого не сделаешь.  
Он выдохнул воздух в крике и сразу вдохнул, испытывая странное, почти болезненное облегчение.  
Рамси отпрянул назад и захлопал глазами. В них появилась непривычная неуверенность, так что Теон сам поддался навстречу:  
\- И еще скажи, почему я должен поверить тебе?  
Рамси молчал, вроде даже думал о чем-то.  
\- Скажи, почему? – повторил Теон тише.  
\- Я.., я не знаю, - Рамси тяжело сглотнул. – Я хочу, чтобы было по-другому.  
_По-другому?_  Теон коротко рассмеялся и провел рукой по глазам.  
\- Отпусти меня, Рамси. Пожалуйста.  
\- Нет.  
\- По-другому не получится. А я уже не смогу снова стать Вонючкой. Отпусти.  
\- Ты – мой. Я никогда тебя не отпущу.  
Он схватил Теона за плечи, притянул и впился в рот.  
Зубы сталкивались друг с другом, зажимали, царапали губы, язык настойчиво толкался внутри, то проходясь по небу, то придавливая его собственный. В поцелуе был привкус крови и желание получить все и сразу. Сопротивляться бессмысленно.  
  
      Рамси сбросил с себя камзол и рубашку и посмотрел на Теона, который привалился к стене и следил за огнем. Темные ресницы прикрывали его глаза.  
\- Снимай все лохмотья и забирайся в воду.  
      Тот чуть помедлил, в глазах отразилось сомнение, но вздохнул и стал стягивать уже расстегнутую куртку. Запах защекотал ноздри, как только Рамси вошел сюда. Пока они лазили по Винтерфеллу и в криптах, он не замечался. Зато в этой конуре настоялся как следует. Сырые тряпки, немытое тело и кровь. Запах тревожил, вызывал тоску, и Рамси опять засомневался, кого он хочет больше Теона или своего Вонючку.  
"Скажи, почему я должен поверить тебе!" Милорд оглох от этого крика. Проклятого ответа не было. А если ответа нет – нужно бить наотмашь. Он так делал всегда. Теперь удар в лицо – и он снова там, откуда все началось. У собачьей клетки.  _Вонючка или Теон, кого ему выбрать?_  Жалкое преданное существо или принц, настоящий, живой, который прошедшей ночью самозабвенно раскачивался у него на бедрах?  
      Сесть в бадью было невозможно – слишком узкая, поэтому Теон забрался в горячую воду чуть выше колен и поежился, его кожа покрылась мурашками. Рамси провел пальцем по предплечью, шероховатому и прохладному.  
\- Лучше я это сделал бы сам, - без особой уверенности проговорил Теон.  
\- Нет.  
      Рамси взял с края бадьи тряпку, намочил ее и прикоснулся к шее. Кракен вздрогнул, не отрывая от него еще больше потемневших глаз. Плечи были заметно напряжены, готовы отстраниться от руки милорда. Свежего шрама на шее касаться было неприятно, он казался не собственным – чьим-то чужим следом. Зато были другие.  
      Рамси повел по светлой, самой широкой полосе, идущей вниз от груди. Одной из самых удачных опытом со свежевальным ножом и его Вонючкой. Промыл ее аккуратно до середины плоского твердого живота и прошелся чуть ниже к завиткам волос. Руки Теона, опущенные вдоль бедер, слегка подрагивали. Но он молчал – слава проклятым богам. Рамси поднялся к тонкому шраму, идущему к противоположенному боку косым неровным лучом – тут нечем было гордиться. Он коротко провел по нему тряпкой.  _Лучше бы этого следа не было вовсе._  
\- Они до сих пор так сильно тебе нравятся? – глухо и неприязненно бросил Теон.  
\- Заткнись, я просто смываю с тебя грязь.  
\- Когда просто смывают грязь, член не выпирает из штанов.  
Глянув вниз, Рамси понял, насколько все было очевидно.  
\- Проклятие, отвернись.  
\- С чего вдруг такая скромность? – хмыкнул Теон. – Или ты хотел сказать наклонись и раздвинь ноги?  
\- Отвернись и заткнись. Тебе надо помыть спину.  
Рамси помолчал и, испытывая странную неловкость, добавил:  
\- И все остальное тоже.  
Грейджой то ли удивленно, то ли насмешливо поднял брови и развернулся. Уперся рукой в стену и чуть наклонился, подставляя спину. Рамси провел мокрой тряпкой по плечу, по крошечному родимому пятну, которое почему-то так и не срезал. Плечо слегка поддалось вниз, словно напряжение отступило. Возясь со спиной, послушно выгнутой навстречу его руке, милорд чувствовал, как в нем постепенно растет какое-то дикое ликование и уверенность, что Теон теперь принадлежит ему.  _Даже и без.., без Вонючки._  Он поправил сдавленный завязками член и продолжил равномерно водить от плеч к пояснице, стараясь изо всех сил не обращать внимания на изящное плетение памятных шрамов.  
      Рамси постепенно опустился вниз, несколько раз провел тряпкой по ногам и бедрам. Почти не глядя на них, потому что взгляд сам собой приклеился к темной, уходящей в глубину границе между двух ягодиц. Решимость сначала как следует вымыть Грейджоя, а потом все остальное, таяла и казалась бессмысленностью.  
\- Разведи ноги, - приказал он севшим голосом.  
      Теон бросил через плечо подозрительный взгляд и не очень убедительно похлюпал в воде ногами.  
\- Тут не особо много места, чтобы выполнить твои желания.  
_Сучий Перевертыш просто нарывался._  
\- Тогда лучше наклониться, а то будет не слишком приятно.  
      Когда Теон напряженно замер, явно раздумывая, как ему поступить, Рамси с силой сунул ему между ягодиц тряпку и яростно там потер. Тот зашипел от неожиданных болезненных ощущений.  
\- Мать твою, проклятый бастард!  
      Рамси вскочил на ноги, ударил с размаха по мокрому заду ладонью. Теон охнул от неожиданности, отпрянул от стены, но Рамси тут же его обхватил сзади, прижимая к себе.       Каменная плоть в штанах требовала срочно ее освободить.  
\- Не смей меня так называть! Я тебя предупредил, а ты не услышал. Это плохо.  
\- Это старые правила, Рамси, - тихо сказал Теон.  
\- Я придумаю наказания, которые будут совсем новыми.  
      После этой фразы тело Теона стало жестким, как доска, но милорд просунул пальцы между скользких ягодиц и стал водить вверх вниз в тесной, горячей расселине. Он водил долго, пока тот не выдохнул и не стал заметно мягче. Рамси опустился чуть ниже, где начинался ровный, нежный шов, который, к сожалению, создал не он, а боги. Хотелось сжать яйца, но ляжки прилегали друг к другу слишком плотно в этой бадье, и Рамси вернулся вверх, туда, где отчетливо прощупывалось маленькое, но плотное колечко мышц. Жаль, здесь не открывается все само, от желания.  _А то так, мать его, теперь без члена и не поймешь, хочет ли он?_  
      Пальцем он прошелся по кругу, надавил на крохотную дырочку, слегка потолкался в нее, практически не проникая, и Теон, обвитый его рукой, задышал заметно быстрее. Проклятье, я не ублажал так ни одну сучку. Член так раздулся, что мягкая ткань штанов почти сдирала при движении чувствительную кожу.  _В пекло, потерплю, только бы он сам попросил меня._  
\- Разворачивайся. Спереди мы не закончили.  
      Теона чуть качнуло, когда он поворачивался. Щеки его порозовели, взгляд был расфокусирован, но с тенью настороженности на дне глаз. После Винтерфелла Рамси нисколько не сомневался, что его принц - похотливая сучка. Он и раньше был таким, когда носил полный член в штанах, но, став Вонючкой, – научился жить желаниями хозяина, не имея своих собственных, даже самых простых. Он хотел угодить милорду, но не хотел его самого. Тогда для Рамси это не имело значения, какая разница хотят ли тебя, когда ты легко можешь иметь. Но потом, когда Вонючка сбежал, а появился лорд дознаватель, получить которого стало вдруг так сложно… это все перевернуло. Вернувшись в Дредфорт, милорд думал, на что он готов, чтобы Грейджой сел на кого-нибудь долбаного коня и сам прискакал к нему среди ночи. Просто потому что захотел. Этого не случилось бы никогда. Но Рамси готов был на все ради этого. На все что угодно. Теону...  
      Голова после удара колдуна болела постоянно, иногда просто отвратно. Милорд к такому не привык. И никто, как и всегда, не искал Рамси, чтобы побыть с ним рядом. А тем более проклятый дознаватель и Перевертыш. И он отправлялся в темницы.  
      В тот момент, когда Теон трогал его внимательно и осторожно в башне колдуна, Рамси не сомневался, что это был его собственный бред. А когда Грейджой стал подрагивающими руками пропихивать в себя его член и покраснел до корней волос, как девка, Рамси казалось, что он сейчас сдохнет в собственном посмертном бреду, потому что просто вдохнуть не в состоянии. Наверное, он все же был полезен богам, если они позволили ему напоследок увидеть, как Теон насаживается на него, почувствовать его готовую дырочку и то, как она жадно сжимается вокруг члена.  
      Теперь милорд отчетливо понял, что похоть Грейджоя не исчезла навсегда в Вонючке, и в нем опять бродят желания, наливается тяжестью крошечный обрубок или что-то там еще внутри его. Тяжестью, от которой его кто-то должен избавить. И Теон хотел Рамси. Пусть даже всего лишь раз и только потому, что нет никого другого. Пусть даже клял себя за это. Пусть даже боялся.  _Но ведь хотел!_  Милорд желал услышать это. Он отдал бы проклятую кожу на своем гребаном члене, чтобы это услышать.  
      Теон стоял и смотрел на него, муть в глазах разошлась, и вид был задумчивый. Рамси выкинул навязчивые мысли из головы и постарался полностью сосредоточиться на оттирании засохшей на плече крови.  
\- Что ты хочешь от меня, Рамси? – внезапно спросил Грейджой.  
      Рамси опустил тряпку в помутневшую воду, слегка отжал ее и взялся протирать грудь.  
\- Хочу как следует отмыть. Потом покормить.  
\- Раньше тебя моя чистота и сытость не волновали.  
      Понасмехайся еще надо мной, задница кракенская.  
\- Проявляется с возрастом дурная кровь лорда Русе. Скоро стану брезгливым и буду трахать только толстых.  
      Теон внезапно весело улыбнулся, и сердце у Рамси пропустило удар.  
\- Ты же не умеешь шутить, Рамси.  
\- Я не шучу. Русе сам мне все объяснил про дурную кровь.  
      Лорд Болтон опустился на колени и стал протирать ноги, двигаясь выше от колен. Под тряпкой и рукой чувствовались крепкие мышцы, и ноги пружинили от давления.  
Он умел шутить, но предпочитал сам получать от шутки удовольствие, а не ублажать всяких уродов и шлюх. Некоторые шутки, правда, теперь не казались такими смешными. Он шоркнул низ живота, и тонкие струйки воды побежали по жестким волосам в паху, застучали по краю деревянной бадьи. Рамси опустил тряпку и повел пальцами посередине темной поросли, пока не коснулся того, что осталось… от одной особенной шутки.  
Руки Грейджоя дернулись к лицу милорда, стремясь оттолкнуть его или закрыться, но замерли на полпути. Большие пальцы касались гладких впадин между животом и бедрами. Рамси обхватил его с двух сторон, поверх этих рук, не давая двигаться. Облизал губы, поднял голову и увидел откровенно испуганный взгляд все понявшего Теона.  
\- Не надо, не делай этого, Рамси, пожалуйста, - проговорил он, чуть захлебываясь, почти как Вонючка. – Просто трахни меня, как обычно. Как хочешь. Или я тебе отсосу.  
       _Старые предложения. Незатейливый, мать его, выбор._  
Испуг Теона обычно будоражил и возбуждал, но сейчас член ныл так давно и мучительно, что возбуждаться дальше было некуда. Его похотливая сучка просит, но совсем не так, как нужно милорду, не по-настоящему. И он прижался губами к мясистой выпуклости между волос и начал ее сосать.  
  
      Теон смотрел вниз и не мог оторвать взгляд от головы у его паха, справиться с охватившим его ужасом. Милорд не мог, просто не мог сосать ему это… В том, что происходило сейчас, было что-то запредельно безумное.  
      В первый момент Теон ничего не мог почувствовать, кроме бешено стучавшей в висках крови. Он слышал влажные, хлюпающие звуки как бы со стороны, видел, как остывшая вода в бадье кружит вокруг его ног. Нужно было оттащить от себя эти длинные, теперь раскачивающиеся вдоль его бедер волосы, но руки беспомощно дрожали, крепко прижатые к тем же бедрам, колени норовили согнуться. Его затягивало в омут болезненного возбуждения, и голова закружилась.  
      На мгновение Рамси ослабил хватку, слегка отстранил его ,но снова крепко прижал к горячему влажному рту. Бедра у Теона послушно качнулись. Потом еще и еще раз. По телу побежали волны тепла, размывая все бессвязные мысли.  
      Девки не раз отсасывали Теону Грейджою. Забытый ритм требовательно подчинял себе его тело. Только теперь другое. Туда и обратно, как будто он был способен сам трахать чей-то рот, дотянуться невидимой головкой до горла. Движения были совсем крошечными, но плотные губы ощутимо обхватывали что-то между ног, что-то все еще принадлежащее ему. Руки его теперь были свободны, а горячие ладони милорда ходили по ягодицам, сжимали и раздвигали. Но он этого почти не чувствовал, только кружение жадного языка вокруг пылающей плоти в паху. Это было так хорошо, что невозможно остановиться, прекратить толчки. Ничего не соображая, Теон опустил руку на черные волосы у бедер, пропустил их между пальцев и сжал так, словно только их реальность могла спасти его от падения.  _Боги, я схожу с ума и хочу этого._  
      Когда Рамси широко раздвинул его ягодицы и коснулся входа, болезненно чувствительного все это время, надавил на него, Теон услышал, как стонет в голос. Ему хотелось поддаться назад, чтобы пальцы вошли в него больно и глубоко и оставались там, и одновременно толкаться вперед, прижиматься к горячим, бесстыдно хлюпающим между бедер губам. Но он не мог так сделать сам. И сказать стыдно.  
      Рамси сосал и мягко трогал, но не проникал внутрь. Это было невыносимо, как незнакомая ему пытка. Теон был близок, но ему отчаянно не хватало наполненности внутри. Хотя бы пальцев, которые можно крепко сжимать, ощущать в себе, выплескивая наружу наслаждение.  
\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста...  
      Он перехватил и сильнее прижал руку Рамси к своим ягодицам, почему-то не в силах попросить напрямую.  _Потому что я и на самом деле хочу этого._  
Милорд вдруг поднял глаза и резко оторвался от него. Теон весь подался за его ртом.  
\- Что пожалуйста? – шевельнулись припухшие губы.  
      Рот и подбородок милорда блестели от слюны, к щекам прилипли короткие завитки волосков. Он по-прежнему держал палец у его дырки, и болезненная пульсация внутри тела рождала в голове Теона только одно желание. Чтобы Рамси его трахнул по-настоящему. Но этот пронзительный, вечно наблюдающий за ним взгляд. Он опять сторожил его слабости. Опять сторожил… собственную жратву.  
\- Выпусти меня из этой проклятой бадьи! - выкрикнул Теон отчаянно.  
  
      Когда Перевертыш заорал в голос про бадью, Рамси думал, что его убьет. Просто шибанет об стену проклятой башкой. Чтобы хрустнула. Чтобы не было всего этого!  
Почти ослепнув от ярости, он швырнул в него полотенце и пнул долбаную опустевшую бадью к самой стене. Перед глазами мелькнуло, как он собьет на пол эту похотливую скользкую тварь и будет трахать ее до крови, хлещущей из дырки. Из всех дырок, которые он найдет. А потом и сделает в нем.  
      Рамси поймал себя на том, что стоит и пялится на мокрое пятно на полу и его ногти впиваются в ладони. Скотина, которая не в состоянии произнести двух искренних слов. Всегда таким был. Он же чувствовал, как Перевертыша аж трясет от желания. Дырка под пальцами сжималась так ощутимо, что чуть не засасывала, а этот его отросток раздуло уже половину рта. Такой плотный на языке.  _Проклятая тварь!_ _Скажет, что хочет кого угодно, но не меня!_  
      Сделав над собой невероятное усилие, Рамси повернулся и посмотрел на Теона, который сидел на самом краю кровати, плотно обмотав бедра. Вид у него был скорее растерянный, чем наглый.  
\- Сейчас будешь жрать, - рубанул он злым голосом.  
Возиться с ним он уже не мог. Но решил довести дело, как было задумано. Как правильно. Хотя бы раз в жизни.  
\- Хорошо, - покорно кивнул Перевертыш и уставился на огонь.  
_Что происходит у него в голове?_  Почему нельзя забраться туда пальцами. Во влажное и тягучее.  
      Сосредоточившись только на собственных движениях, Рамси подошел к столу. Налил из кувшина вина, положил на деревянную тарелку ногу зайца, ломоть хлеба и отправился со всем этим к Теону. Поставил тарелку на кровать и впихнул в руку чашку.  
\- Ешь и пей.  
      Сначала он все это не так себе представлял, думал, они будут есть вместе. Он покормил бы Теона сам, как иногда Вонючку, но по-другому. Складывал бы ему в рот кусок за куском, чтобы тот объелся и стал ленивым и мягким в его руках. Но теперь настроение было испорчено. В конце концов, он увезет его в Дредфорт и там со всем разберется.  
      Сейчас Перевертыш съест свое мясо, и Рамси его трахнет без затей. Бить не будет, раз уж так решил, пока маялся за дверью. Возбуждение от злости ослабло, и член не ныл так сильно, хотя вес его в штанах ощущался. Грейджой меланхолично жевал и пялился на долбаный огонь. Даже не морщился от боли, проклятая зубастая тварь.  
\- Зачем ты все это делаешь, Рамси? - спросил он внезапно.  
Милорд растерялся, моргнул, не зная, что ответить.  
\- Что это?  
\- Трогаешь меня так и…, - Перевертыш поднял глаза и посмотрел каким-то больным взглядом. – Ну, ты знаешь, что только что делал и… не до конца.  
\- А ты хочешь до конца? – спросил Рамси враз осипшим голосом.  
\- Ты сам этого хочешь и все равно сделаешь.  
\- А ты? Ты хочешь?  
Милорд сглотнул ком в горле и добавил, не чувствуя никакой уверенности в себе:  
\- Меня… Чтобы я тебя трахнул?  
Теон вздохнул, потом резко швырнул в огонь обглоданную кость. Трехпалая рука упала на голое колено.  
\- Конечно, хочу. Тебя. Пропади ты в пекло, бастард! Доставай, что у тебя торчит из штанов.  
Рамси показалось, что около него рухнул разом весь Дредфорт со всеми стенами, башнями и чертогами, и вокруг стало ослепительно светло. Мало что соображая, он дергал штаны, но они не хотели никак слазить.  
\- Подожди, - Теон вдруг притянул его к себе, и завязки легко поддались.  
      Рамси не успел ничего сделать, как почувствовал влажное и мягкое, сомкнувшееся на его вконец измученной плоти. Он поддался навстречу, пытаясь полностью войти внутрь Теона, лучше вообще не чувствовать ничего, кроме его длинного языка, скользящего вдоль члена, и волос под ладонью.  _Я так их и не вымыл, идиот. Но еще успею. Теперь будет много времени._  
      Теон пососал не спеша, выпуская слюну, погладил ладонью промежность и отстранился. Обхватив рукой тяжелый мокрый член, Рамси заворожено смотрел, как Теон скинул с себя полотенце, забрался дальше на кровать, лег на спину, развел и согнул ноги. Ягодицы раскрылись, но света от огня было недостаточно, чтобы увидеть то, что Рамси хотел бы увидеть. И тогда он наклонился и потрогал. Вход поддавался, пульсировал в ответ.  
      Когда милорд втолкнулся в отверстие, придерживая разведенные колени, Теон застонал в голос и выгнулся. Он был невозможно красивым.  
  
После Теон лежал рядом на боку, слегка подогнув колени, а милорд дышал ему в плечо. Очень хотелось впиться зубами в кожу около темного пятнышка перед глазами, ощутить вкус соленой влаги. Он здесь и никуда не денется. Рамси опустил руку, провел вдоль спины и коснулся собственного скользкого семени между теплых ягодиц. Это его как-то успокоило, и он поковырялся там еще.  _Жаль, что оно вытекает._  Теон издал горлом странный звук.  
\- Больно? – с интересом спросил милорд.  
\- Не особо.  
Грейджой помолчал, потом сказал совсем тихо:  
\- Отпусти меня, Рамси. Так будет лучше.  
Лорд Болтон сразу ощутил раздражение.  
\- Хочешь уйти от меня? Найти себе урода в черном плаще, чтобы не я, а он засаживал тебе?  
\- Нет, дело не в этом. Просто… я не могу жить только для того, чтобы ты меня трахал. Или… ломал.  
\- Все будет… не так. Ты – мой, Теон. Я тебя никогда никуда не отпущу. Запомни.  
И он таки вцепился зубами в его плечо. Чтобы больше никогда. Он должен запомнить.

 

Алин нарезал круги около трактира. Время от времени топал до поворота на главную улицу, осматривал уходящие вниз по холму неприглядные домишки, не появилось ли что подозрительное.В общем-то ничего и не было, даже людишки попрятались еще с появлением их отряда. Видно продавать было нечего, и еды не осталось, так чтобы поделиться. Вот и хоронились ироды.  
      Кислый Алин кутался в плащ от пробирающего насквозь ветра и шагал обратно. Милорд, конечно, его стараний не видел, заперся опять с Перевертышем, но его солдат дежурил честно, как на духу. Где-то сверху у лорда Русе должно зачесться, что он свои обязанности и дело знает.Нет, Алин, конечно, мог поставить дежурить здесь и кого-нибудь из своих недоумков. Но после страшного провала в этом заговоренном на неудачи замке, береженого – боги сберегут…  _от гнева милорда._  Короче, просрать все и в этот раз он никак не мог.  
      Кто знает эту винтерфельскую братью? Так вроде и выпустили, даже в спину не пальнули ни разу – брань за серьезное дело Алин не держал – но могли мозгами пораскинуть и свернуть на кривую дорожку и подло напасть.По этим холмам, да лесам замок обошел, подкрался и развесил их отряд по крышам прямо в черных плащах. Нет, такого позорного конца допустить никак было нельзя. Поэтому вокруг этой заморенной деревеньки Алин поставил ребят, чтобы смотрели в оба и сразу ему сообщали. А сам здесь остался. Все-таки милорд заперся внутри трактира, а его дело – милорда прикрывать.  
      Лучше бы им сразу уехать и не искушать ни богов, ни этого капитана коренастого с его гарнизоном. Кто знает, до чего их за серыми стенами призраки довели? Когда такие жуткие твари с белыми глазищами по замку ходят, свихнешься и сам резать всех в округе пойдешь. Да тут и гарнизона не надо, достаточно будет одной черной псины из преисподней. Защититься от нее, похоже, никак не возможно. Вроде как она пропала куда-то, за ними не шла. Но кто его знает…  
      Нет, убираться нужно отсюда по здоровому рассуждению. Но у милорда рядом с этим Перевертышем никакого здравого рассуждения не оставалось. Только Алин.  
      Лорд Болтон заявил, что ему нужно отдохнуть. Видимо, не ему одному. Как уж они там отдыхают, не Алина, конечно, ума дело. Но вряд ли также как ребята в винтерфелльской Караульной – вповалку, но все-таки спали.  
      Когда лорд Болтон его сонного ногой в живот пнул, и Алин глаза открыл, подумал – все, за его дурость порки не миновать. А может, другое наказание, с еще большим внушением, милорд придумает. Ведь оружие сложили и, как телята тупые на бойню, под замок в Караульной побрели. А ведь милорд говорил, если не поверят и не впустят как есть, в Винтерфелл не входить.  
 _Но кто же знал, что их кастелян такой хитрожопой сволочью окажется?_    
      Нет, не зря его зверь загрыз, хорошо, если сначала яйца откусил - за наговор на милорда Рамси. Алин, конечно, сам уши развесил, поверил, когда эта мышь серая в балахоне на их россказни о Джоне Сноу сообщила, что лорд Болтон у них уже в гостях и, если весь отряд не сдаст оружия, то Винтерфелл будет не сильно гостеприимен с хозяином Дредфорта.  
      Кислому Алину, конечно, нужно было упереться, потребовать увидеть милорда, но он никак не ожидал такого вот предательского поворота и сообразить совершенно ничего не мог. Да и как тут, мать Неведомого, сообразишь, когда чувствуешь на затылке взгляд лорда Русе и недоброе желание облегчиться прямо на месте.  _Вдруг что с милордом?_  
      Ну и взяли их тепленькими. Но это была беда, а то, что его милость сам их освободил, когда они дрыхли, как чурбаны, – это был позор. Все равно, что с голой задницей на карнизе оказаться.В общем, теперь стараться надо, лорда Болтона охранять – может он там успокоится с Перевертышем и Алина пороть за тупость не станет.  
      Впервые Кислый Алин обрадовался, что рядом эта тварь подлая расхаживала и, похоже, занимала все мысли лорда Рамси – он на этого худосочного обормота пялился всю дорогу, про Алина и вовсе забыл. Но пока это к лучшему. Так может с целой шкурой и доберется под бок к своей Гейре.  
\- Господин! Господин!  
Снизу по улице скакал на лошади и орал благим матом Риз Безухий, один из тех, кого он ставил на караул. Сердце в штаны так и рухнуло, - если парень не ополоумел, у них какая-то серьезная тухлятина случилась. Может, псина объявилась и кого сожрала.  
\- Что орешь, идиот! – бросился к нему Алин. – Ну! Говори!  
\- Отряд, - проговорил тот задыхаясь. – Под знаменами Дредфорта! Человек триста, не меньше.  
Этого он никак не ожидал.  
\- Позвать лорда Рамси? – округлив глаза, спросил парень.  
Алин обернулся на трактир. Лорд Болтон велел его беспокоить только в крайнем случае. Это значило только одно –  _его вообще нельзя беспокоить._  
\- Нет. Давай коня и оставайся здесь. Я сам все выясню.  
  
      Но оставить милорда в покое так и не удалось. Отряд был действительно из Дредфорта, да еще со срочным донесением. Каким Кислому Алину никто сообщать не стал, но Железные Икры был настроен до крайности решительно и без лишних слов отправил гвардейца за лордом Болтоном.  
      Впрочем, когда тот пришел на сердце у Алина отлегло – хозяин выглядел расслабленным, хоть и с не по-лордски встрепанной шевелюрой. Глаза его довольно блестели, как бывало раньше после хорошей охоты на девок. Старые, добрые времена.  _Может, стоит и пересмотреть свое отношение к Грейджою?_  
      Уолтон коротко поприветствовал своего лорда и тут же вручил ему свиток.Проклятый ветер рвал его из рук, и милорд хмурился, вглядываясь в строки. Почему они не зашли внутрь трактира? Хорошо, что дождь и снег прекратили превращать землю в сплошной кисель. Даже тучи стали светлее. Лорд Болтон внезапно выругался и смял в гневе свиток.  
\- Когда это произошло? – рыкнул он Уолтону.  
\- Ворон прилетел в Дредфорт четыре дня назад. Это все, что я знаю, - совершенно невозмутимо ответил тот.  
Алин никак не мог понять, как лорд Рамси выносит эту высокомерную задницу. Чеканным голосом тот говорит и со своей солдатней, и хозяином Дредфорта. Лорд Болтон кривился при его виде, но даже не ударил ни разу в морду. Хотя Уолтон, конечно, в винтерфелльскую ловушку бы не попал. Был хладнокровный, как сам лорд Русе.  
\- Найдите Теону Грейджою чистую одежду и приведите его сюда, - бросил Алину лорд Рамси. – Рассчитайтесь с трактирщиком. Остальным – готовиться к выступлению.  
      Пока лорд Болтон задавал странные вопросы Уолтону, Алин отдал необходимые распоряжения и вернулся к милорду, который уже крепил к поясу принесенное ему оружие. Вокруг суетились солдаты.  
\- Лорд Болтон, пока мы не отправились, есть еще одно небольшое дело, - бесстрастно сообщил Железные Икры.  
      Он махнул в сторону спешившихся гвардейцев, которых много набилось перед трактиром. Хотя почти весь отряд остался по приказу капитана на въезде в городок. У крайней хибары со здорового черного коня стащили две весьма странных фигуры и поволокли в их сторону.  
      Связанных по отдельности и друг с другом худую девку и совсем молодого парнишку в черном толкнули к ногам лорда Болтона. Лицо у девки было разбито, раскрашено в красно-черные цвета, с запекшейся местами кровью, но она шипела, как кошка, и выплевывала словечки, одно гнуснее другого.Парень пытался задрать подбородок и сделать вид, что не боится. Вот только нижняя губа у него дрожала.  
\- И что ты такое мне притащил, Уолтон? – усмехнулся милорд. – На что мне дались эти двое крысят? Развлечься?  
\- Это как хотите, лорд Болтон, - отчеканил Железные Икры. – Девку поймали прямо в Дредфорте. Пряталась внутри, в заброшенной башне. Верткая, по стенам лазает. Поспрашивали и выяснили – ждет и хочет вас убить. На пацана наткнулись по дороге. Сказал, ищет лорда-командующего Ночного Дозора. Один. Решили захватить, вдруг вас заинтересует.  
      Пока Уолтон вещал, милорд хмурился, смотрел то на одного, то на другого пленника, которых солдаты удерживали на коленях.  
\- Своего лорда-командующего, сопляк, считай, нашел, - протянул Рамси. – А вот кто ты такая, сучка? Убить меня хочешь?  
      Милорд сощурился и своими гневными глазами, казалось, хотел зенки у девки в череп вдавить. Та вскинула голову, явно хотела плюнуть. Не вышло. Гвардеец рядом пнул ей в живот, и девка упала на бок.  
\- Нет! Не надо!  
      Алин обернулся на крик и увидел Перевертыша, на которого натянули вполне приличную куртку и совершенно целый плащ. А неблагодарная скотина смотрела с возмущением лорда. Он и сам когда-то был лордом, но после Вонючки об этом с трудом вспоминалось.  
\- Не надо?! Она убить меня хочет! Кто эта девка, Грейджой? Ты знаешь ее?  
      Перевертыш как-то странно дернул головой – ни да, ни нет. А может у него шею переклинило после отдыха с милордом. Лорд Рамси шагнул к ублюдку, схватил за грудки и тряхнул. Не слабо тряхнул, от души.  
\- Говори, кто она! Я вижу, ты знаешь. Может, это ты послал ее? Или знал! А я тут с тобой…, а ты, - милорд задохнулся, и у края губы мелькнула слюна. – Просто убью тебя.  
      Алин видел, дело плохо, сейчас милорд сорвется и точно убьет кого-нибудь. Хорошо, если только Перевертыша и девку. Ну, можно и пацана, чтобы совсем успокоился. Одна рука хозяина еще держалась за куртку, а другой он уже обхватил нож.  
      Грейджой похоже тоже понял, что дело плохо, потому что глаза его округлились, и он попытался вырваться от милорда.  
\- Нет, Рамси! Не посылал. Правда! Отпусти меня.  
      Милорд ошалело уставился на шрам на голой шее Грейджоя и резко отнял руку. Вокруг стало тихо. Железные Икры стоял с бесстрастным лицом, гвардейцы отхлынули к стенам домов. Девка валялась на земле и зло зыркала на милорда и Перевертыша. А вот у паренька открылся рот, он таращился на Грейджоя, и вид имел такой, словно ему уже вручили именинный пирог.  
\- Она из одичалых. Из Кротового городка. А парень – Карен, брат Ночного Дозора, - Грейджой опустил глаза. – Прошу тебя, отпусти их.  
\- Я от тебя это уже слышал. Вчера. Думаешь, я всех буду отпускать, стоит тебе только открыть сладкий рот? Ты же не все мне сказал, не так ли?  
      Перевертыш молчал и смотрел вниз. Лицо его стало белым, а вот у милорда начало наливаться кровью.  
\- Не все сказал, сученыш, - с губ лорда Рамси слетела слюна, и он ударил Грейджоя по лицу.  
Голова у того мотнулась, и он чуть не упал.  
\- Он не причем, - вдруг выплюнула девка. - Я была с Мансом. Ты убил его и моих сестер, ублюдок.  
      Лорд Рамси резко к ней развернулся. Край его рта дернулся вверх, и ноздри расширились. Парнишка из дозора смотрел на него испуганно и не похоже, что все еще надеялся на пирог. А зря. Хозяин гневался, и без снятой шкуры дело теперь не обойдется. Хотя, если Железные Икры притащил сюда целый гарнизон, будут дела и поважнее. Но решать милорду.  
\- Вот оно что. Теперь я понимаю, почему Вонючка тебя защищает. Ты же его спасительница, можно сказать. Спасительница моей милой женушки.  
      Хозяин подошел, наклонился и провел пятерней по ее уродливому лицу.  
\- Я придумаю, чем тебя отблагодарить. За них обоих.  
      Грейджой, однако, подбежал к лорду Болтону и нагло вцепился ему в рукав.  
\- Пожалуйста, отпусти их, Рамси.  
\- Нет, - оттолкнул его руку милорд. – Я сказал и ненавижу повторять.  
\- Я прошу тебя, я…, - глаза у Грейджоя забегали, как будто он не мог решиться на какие-то свои дурацкие слова.  
\- Не унижайся, Перевертыш, - зло крикнула девка. – Он того не стоит!  
      Но тот посмотрел на рыжеволосую стерву, потом на пацана, с полуоткрытым ртом, лицо его болезненно дернулось, и он вдруг встал на колени перед лордом Болтоном. И голову опустил. Выглядело в целом очень неплохо, как и всегда и должно было быть.  _С Вонючкой._  Но милорд почему-то странно окаменел от этого вида.  
\- Я умоляю, - голос его отчетливо дрожал. – Я больше не попрошу себя отпустить. Не убегу. Я сделаю все, что нужно. Все, что прикажешь. Буду твоей зверушкой.  
\- Теон? – хрипло вырвалось у лорда Рамси.  
\- Поеду, куда скажешь, - продолжал тот с безумной настойчивостью. - Жить буду, где скажешь. Хоть на башне, хоть в клетке. В темнице. Откликаться на любое имя.  
      Перевертыш поднял голову. В его глазах стояли слезы, губы дрожали.  
\- Если нужно, забери у меня палец или… что угодно. Только отпусти их, пожалуйста.  
      Слова были очень правильными. Но милорд выглядел не так, как нужно. Совсем не обрадовался. Наоборот. Как будто у его ног разинула пасть адская псина. Лицо лорда Болтона исказилось, взгляд перебегал от шрама на шее к умоляющим глазам Вонючки.  
Вдруг он сделал шаг назад и медленно, будто с усилием, повернулся к Уолтону.  
\- Гони их... всех троих. В пекло. Найди лошадей, и чтоб я не видел больше, а то...  
      Железные Икры кивнул. Вокруг стояла тишина. Не глядя ни на кого, милорд развернулся и нетвердой походкой пошел к входу в трактир. Остановился у открытой двери.  
\- Всем быть готовым выступить в Хорнвуд.  
Кислый Алин никогда бы не сказал, что этот сиплый голос принадлежит его лорду.


	18. Эпилог

Завтра он будет в Барротоуне, и, возможно, ему повезет. Возможно, Атлас остался в их домике, не ушел с лейтенантом Марчем в Королевскую гавань. Никуда не ушел.  
      Глупо было надеяться, Джон Сноу знал это, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Нужно было протопать до Винтерфелла и обратно, чтобы понять, как ему отчаянно необходим Атлас. Особенно сейчас, когда за спиной этот пугающий, светящийся и днем, и по ночам меч.  
      Это была его ошибка, что он в какой-то момент поверил Мелисандре, но вид Грейджоя и бастарда Болтона был так невыносим, что он снова бы поверил и Боуэну Маршу, и его фальшивым слезам.  _А зря._  
      Сейчас это было понятно. Если бы он послушал Теона – не открывал бы эту гробницу и не брал в руки меч – может бы обошлось. А может… Он до сих пор до конца не понимал, что ему наговорил Грейджой про всех этих богов. Про Тьму и Свет, про действие и ответ. Но сам Перевертыш точно верил в это. В том, как он все это рассказывал, была какая-то отчаянная открытость и искренность.  
      Джон никогда не думал, что Теон может быть на такое способен. И пусть не сразу, но все же поверил ему полностью и безоговорочно. И даже хотел верить, что тот прав и в другом, в том, о чем Джон сожалел, – в необходимости убить красную жрицу.  
      Может, из Грейджоя выйдет неплохой командующий Ночного Дозора, лучший, чем из Джона, который не сумел когда-то убедить братьев в правильности своих решений. У Теона всегда язык был подвешен, как надо. И Грейджою, похоже, не все равно. Что-то изменилось. Вот только Рамси Болтон… Его присутствие рядом с Теоном не нравилось, вызывало темные, тяжелые подозрения, которые он решил просто выкинуть из головы. Довериться старым богам, о которых твердил Грейджой. Раз уж они говорят с ним – им виднее.  
      Тем более у Джона был теперь собственный страшный спутник. Они с Призраком шли на юг не один день. Не всегда рядом, - лютоволк предпочитал охотиться по ночам. Он, то отставал от Джона, то догонял его. Но когда Сноу засыпал, то видел волчьи сны, бегал по следам теплой крови вместе с Призраком. И не чувствовал себя одиноким. В одну из таких ночей он наткнулся на эту тварь – порождение Мелисандры. Она шла за ними вслед, и ее страшные белесые глаза не могла скрыть даже ночь. И еще у нее не было запаха. У Призрака шерсть вздыбилась от отвращения, когда он заметил это создание. Рычал и отступал назад. В этом перемещающемся среди стволов огромном теле не было даже крови – только черное дымное пламя внутри.  
      Однажды Призрак отстал на целых два дня. Джон чувствовал его издалека, вынюхивающего душистые следы волчьей стаи, а сам сидел у вечернего костра в одиночестве. В тот день тварь приблизилась к нему. Он даже не заметил как. Отпрянул прочь, когда она упала брюхом на землю около огня, и схватился за Длинный Коготь. Но тварь лежала тихо, неподвижно, лишь что-то шелестело в ее груди, словно угли перекатывались или мурлыкала гигантская простуженная кошка. И еще эти совершенно белые глаза – как слепые, но пробирающие насквозь.  
      После этой ночи, когда не было Призрака, тварь приближалась все чаще, иногда и днем. Шелестела своей утробой, разевала пасть, и оттуда вылетали хлопья густой черноты.  
\- Что тебе нужно? – спрашивал Джон.  
      Ответа, конечно, не было. Только пугающий взгляд.  
      Потом он понял – она шла за проклятым мечом. Садилась или двигалась с того бока, где был Святозарный. Джон как-то ради любопытства переместил меч, положил с другой стороны от себя. Черный пес поднялся и обошел Джона. И Сноу отчетливо вспомнил слова Мелисандры о свойстве созданного ею зверя:  
 _Его невозможно сбить со следа того, что он, действительно, хочет получить._ Пока это что-то еще существует.  
      Тварь шла за мечом, но Джона Сноу не трогала. Может, он был хорошим дополнением к этому оружию, или ей тоже бывало одиноко.  
\- Знаешь, кто ты? - однажды сказал ей Джон. – Ты – Тень Бастарда. Ты идешь за бастардом, как тень и, возможно, рождена от кровавого бастарда. По воле Владыки Света и его жрицы, которым не было до тебя никакого дела.  
      Псина посмотрела на него своей белесой бездной и опустила жуткую морду в костер. Пламя обтекало ее и искрило.  
      С кем Джон Сноу покинет Вестерос, уходя на юг? Призрак – зверь севера. Атласа Джон может никогда не найти или тот не простит. Но Джон постарается, очень постарается. И они отправятся на юг вместе.  
 _Но пока только Тень Бастарда двигалась за ним по пятам.  
_  
Меньше всего Рамси нужно было это отвратное место – Хорнвуд. Он, пекло как жалел, что когда-то связался в этой старой ведьмой Донеллой и пополнил ее землей достояние дома Болтонов. Русе быстро сдох, и теперь ему разгребать эту выстроенную из дерьма крепость. Убийство нескольких гвардейцев и кастеляна, уничтожение знаков дома Болтонов, - вот то, что можно было понять из письма, которое отправил мейстер Медрик из Хорнвуда. Впрочем, Рамси самого письма и не видел, только бесконечную истерику на свитке от Тибальда, который был, конечно, прав – такого спускать нельзя. Самое неприятное, что больше посланий из Хорнвуда не было, хотя с Тибальдом все эти дни отряд обменивался воронами в надежде на новости. Медрика могли тоже уже пустить на мейстерские балахоны. Радовало одно – будет кого разрезать по прибытии на куски, – и тяжелой сталью, и тонким лезвием. Рамси, пожалуй, задержится там на какое-то время и зальет двор кровью неверных вассалов, мать их.  _Хоть чьей-то._  И может, станет чуть легче.  _Пекло! Что ему делать теперь? Что ему делать? Когда все так тухло и серо вокруг._  
 _Успокойся, бастард. Тебе нужно успокоиться._  
Дохлый Русе очнулся, как выглянуло солнце, и стучал который день в мозг как долбаный дятел.  
 _\- Успокойся?! Я его отпустил!  
\- Почему отпустил? Он же сказал тебе все, что ты хотел услышать. На коленях. Что будет твоим. Чего еще надо?_  
 _\- Эта гадина - не моя. Он ничего бы это не сделал ради меня. Но ради этой уродливой рыжеволосой сучки и молокососа с круглыми глазами он готов даже быть Вонючкой. Ради них, - не ради меня.  
\- Какая разница? Ты мог просто получить его.  
\- Не так! По-другому! Он сам должен хотеть меня._  
Русе недовольно молчал, видимо, поджимал в гробу съеденные червями губы.  
 _\- Ты глуп, бастард. Он предложил это не ради них. Ради самого себя. Чтобы как раз не стать опять Вонючкой._  
      Эта мысль была странной и новой, и от неожиданности Рамси натянул поводья. Кровавый вскинулся на дыбы. И Уолтон, ехавший справа, сказал что-то неразборчивое.  _В пекло._  
      Хотелось возразить, что Теон бы не стал Вонючка, если бы… Но это был замкнутый круг.  
 _\- Все равно все закончилось дерьмом.  
\- Успокойся, сын, ты правильно сделал, что отпустил. Он вернется.  
\- С чего бы?  
\- Я надеялся, ты поймешь со временем. Что держит крепче цепей.  
\- И что же? Какая хрень может быть крепче?  
\- Глупая уверенность, что ты свободен. Иллюзии. Когда кажется, что нечего обрывать и не от куда сбегать.  
\- И что тогда?  
\- Тогда, чтобы разобраться в себе, мотылек летит на огонь, а принц ищет свое чудовище. Он вернется, ему всегда нужно подойти к краю и заглянуть вниз._  
      Такие слова не мог сказать Русе, может, это был и не он.  
\- Милорд, башни Хорнвуда впереди!  
      Рамси всмотрелся. Утреннее солнце слепило глаза.  
\- Ты обязательно вернешься, Теон, - прошептал он. – А у меня есть один сочный кусок, пока я тебя жду.  
  
***  
      Путь был долгий, и лицо у Белки почти зажило. Сначала она нормально не разговаривала, только огрызалась в ответ на любую фразу. Как будто это была его вина, что ее отловили в Дредфорте. Его вина, что выпустили, когда ей хотелось поплевать в лицо того, у кого нож в руке.  _Самонадеянная дура, укравшая Черного брата, чтобы попытаться убить Рамси. Да еще в одиночку._  
      Дичи в лесу по-прежнему было мало, а Теон чувствовал такую глубокую заторможенность и усталость, что даже не пытался ходить на охоту. Отправлялись Карен и Белка, а он разжигал огонь, приводил в порядок Черного брата и лошадь Карена. И ему было плевать на насмешки.  
Хотя насмешек и не было. Когда Белка пришла в себя после полного разгрома, она не задиралась, как раньше, зато рассказывала много разных историй о жизни вольного народа на севере, о красивых местечках, подземных теплых озерах, которые не так просто найти. Она могла бы стать неплохим разведчиком в Дозоре.  
      Карен был счастлив, как бывают счастливы только мальчишки, когда возвращаются из похода с победой. Он тараторил всякую ерунду о том, что Тормунд не верил, что стюард найдет лорда-командующего, не отпускал, велел ему ждать и не дергаться, раз никто Карена с собой не позвал. Но он все равно сбежал и нашел лорда Грейджоя. И еще Отец Тысяч всем сообщил, что лорд-командующий отправился куда-то по поручению королевы Дейенерис. А Карен никому не выдал секрет про письмо. И даже Малли не знал.  
      Он словно и не помнил, что его поймали на дороге и бросили под ноги милорда. Но это и хорошо.  
      Никто из его спутников не спрашивал о том, что случилось с ним самим. И тоже было неплохо.  
      Меч отправился на юг вместе с Джоном, и снег перестал засыпать север. Яростный ветер время от времени разгонял тучи, и солнце выглядывало все чаще. И еще неумолчно щебетали птицы. Хотелось верить, что угроза отступила, и Великий Иной опять задремал где-то в своем морозном сне. Оставалось надеяться, что в Винтерфелле успокоятся призраки, а лютоволк будет рядом с Джоном.  
      Теон не до конца понимал, почему Шестишкурый взял Призрака под контроль и поместил в крипты. А не убил. Даже следил за ним – проминал его тело по ночам, пугая обитателей замка. Загрыз кого-то из интереса.  
      Варгу нужен был Джон. Драконья кровь, драконья кровь…  _Почему драконья? Подходящая кровь для светящегося меча?_  
      Ясно было одно – сам Варамир не мог взять меч, не мог забрать его из гробницы северного короля. А Джон – мог. Хотел ли он выманить или убить Сноу наверняка, а с ним и жрицу, чтобы под камнем навсегда похоронить страшное для его Хозяина оружие? Или обладать мечом, превращая мир в одну сплошную ледяную могилу? Возможно, оружие Владыки Пламени в руках Великого Иного давало бы последнему огромную силу. Для того, чтобы отправиться в свой собственный поход против Света.  
      С этими высшими силами все всегда непонятно. Намеки, недомолвки и игра в угадайки. Как с Рамси. Не знаешь, что ожидать.  _Почему он отпустил его и остальных?_  Это вопрос не давал покоя.   
      Первые две ночи Теон пялился в темноту палатки и ждал отдаленного лая собак. Он и днем их ждал. Молчал, прислушивался, едва сдерживался, чтобы не заткнуть болтающего ерунду Карена.  
      Но пришлось признать – в этот раз охоту Рамси решил пропустить. Или отложить на весьма приличное время.  
      Когда страх отпустил, Теон начал думать о других – удививших его моментах. Как Рамси смотрел на него со странным, почти детским недоверием, когда Теон сидел на нем и гладил живот и грудь. Как он отчаянно бросился на тварь красной жрицы, когда она почти прыгнула на Теона, и явно не знал, что останется невредимым. Как серьезно милорд суетился вокруг бадьи с водой, смешно сжимал в руке тряпку, а его член беспомощно выпирал из штанов.  
 _Но он убил меня, он разрезал мне горло._  
      И все это вместе – было правдой о Рамси Болтоне.  
      Были и другие картины, которые снились ночами. Черные волосы, раскачивающиеся у лица. Его собственные колени, поднятые и разведенные между двух рук.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал он в какой-то момент Белке, ехавшей рядом. – Мне кажется, во мне живет что-то темное, больное. Желания, которые пугают меня самого. Иногда я делаю вещи, о которых не хотел бы никому рассказывать.  
Девушка глянула на него искоса и усмехнулась.  
\- Ты дурак, Перевертыш, как и все поклонщики. Тьма живет в каждом человеке.  
\- И что ты делаешь со своей?  
\- Даю ей иногда волю. Но не позволяю взять вверх.  
Теон кивнул и коротко рассмеялся.


End file.
